


To Be a Shadow

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bad Writing?, Child Abandonment, Good Writing?, Late Night Writing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 118,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: A mysterious elf comes from the Breach they are quickly embroiled in the newly formed Inquisition trying to save the world.Everyone else is trying figure out the secrets behind the mask.ON HIATUS. REWRITING.





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please know this is Alternative Universe.
> 
> SparkyHavoc is my beta.
> 
> Tags will be updated as I go along.
> 
> I don't own Dragon Age though the character Dar'banal'ras is mine.
> 
> Any similarities to any other fanfic is purely coincidental. I'm not stealing. 
> 
> This is my story for my character.
> 
> Please enjoy.

It was a soft night. The kind of night where one opened the shutters on windows to let in the slight ever changing breeze. The type of night where one lay in the soft grass and just enjoyed. It was cool, but not overly so, and clear enough that the stars hanging in the sky were perfectly visible and like illuminated diamonds hanging so low it was like you could pick them. However, the world was quiet, as if waiting, holding its breath for something. Houses shuttered tight, towns and cities were eerily silent. Everyone was watching, waiting.

All eyes were on a temple, one that was a hive of activity but not with people enjoying the perfect night. Everyone was tense, all hard lines and harsher souls. A world at war, paused for the briefest of moments as a conclave had been called, a glimmer of hope for peace. Everyone waited to see if the Mages and Templars would settle themselves back to their rightful places in the world. A choice that would affect everything, as it already had. Many lay dead at the brutal hands of another; enemies and innocents alike, siblings and complete strangers. Swept up in the upset of Mages crying for freedom and Templars determined to wipe them out. Chantry leader Divine Justinia called for the conclave, a woman who hoped and gambled on peace. Concessions would have to be made, but surely it could be seen as progress?

Haven sat bustling with activity, thanks to it's closeness to the conclave. Even so, there was a guarded air to the bustle, a thing that spoke of one trusting of no other in the crowd. It was uneasy. Even within the rough walls and relative safety of Haven, people were on edge.  
Then in the silence of that perfect night, there was an explosion. Leveling the Temple. Green light echoed across the sky and when it faded there was a hole marring the sky, a great green, and pulsing maw. Like a disease eating away flesh, it ate away at the sky. It was a hole to the Fade. Looking at the breach between world's was like peeking into the Fade; a broken, chaotic copy of the world it caused headaches and nausea. The explosion itself destroyed the Temple, those inside seemingly disintegrated, and those out had just enough time to react before heat and fire left corpses twisted in pain and fear. Life oh so easily snuffed out. Peace oh so easily shattered. A world thrust into chaos like it had never seen.  
Below the hole was a rift, a glittering crystalline thing that shifted and shuttered without sound. A thing that pulled spirits from the Fade, warping them into demons that clawed their way forward, bent on destruction. The Breach opened more rifts as it pulsed and grew eating more of the sky. The rifts, smaller crystalline things, beacons between worlds, spewing spirits turned demons. It all worked to turn the real world into a broken thing like the Fade.

Days passed, the Mages and Templars were forgotten in the face of demons. Being close to the conclave was now a curse. Haven stood closest to it all and quickly become the place to try to fight back the demons. A seemingly useless endeavor. For every demon killed, two clawed out of the rifts to replace those that'd fallen. In those days after, Cassandra Pentaghast arrived. Luck saw her out on a mission; otherwise, she too would have been gone. As it was, she gave hope, she had experience in fighting, and organizing troops. Plus she was not alone. With her was a dwarf. A man, who for those who read, was easily recognizable. Varric Tethras. He wielded his strange crossbow with the best of soldiers. And soon a mage joined them. An elf, Solas, who knew much about the Fade. A blessing Cassandra did not turn away.

A small band of soldiers fought to the temple, to the rift at its center. It was calm here. Watching the huge rift's green crystalline structure shift and move silently was eerie. It looked as if it should make a noise like steel upon steel. Light flashed, the rift shuttered again parting for a second almost like a door opening. Swords were drawn, soldiers fearing this was some demon. Only instead of fighting, the closest man to fell to his knees, sword clattering to the ground, dropped and forgotten as he clasped his hands as if in prayer. A lady in shining light was visible for a second, then a person staggered out, the rift shifted again, the lady vanished, and the person fell forward unconscious.  
The soldiers hesitated, watching the figure weary this was some trick. As if proving it, lightning visibly surged around the prone body. One soldier moved forward hesitantly. Long hair, black as spilt ink, fluttered across the ground in a sudden breeze, leaving one pointed ear visible. An elf. Half the face was covered in a mask. Dark lashes graced pale skin. Lightning surged again, an odd sort of white yet blue color. It didn't hurt the elf, but none of the soldiers wanted to test if it would hurt them.  
"Go get Lady Cassandra." One stepped forward pointedly looking at another. He was the highest ranked soldier here, so the other nodded, turned, and ran down the path that led to Haven where Cassandra was currently at, organizing the troops.

~~~

Solas stood close by watching as Cassandra made plans. Her attention was drawn away by the arrival of a soldier, the poor soul babbling something about a person at the Temple. She seemed confused by it but deemed it important enough to check out. Solas followed curiously. Until now he had been unable to get close to the Breach, now there was a chance to see it up close. A daunting thing to do, but something Solas needed. The trek from Haven to the Temple wasn't a long one, particularly easy and quick when demons weren't swarming the paths. What awaited them wasn't what Solas expected. Laying face down, mere feet from the rift, was a person. A stranger, not one of their soldiers. The soldiers looked uneasy, and it was quickly apparent why when Solas witnessed the strange surging lightning.  
"What's going on?" Cassandra moved closer to the figure, but she too was weary of the lightning.  
"Stumbled out of the rift..." "Shinning lady behind 'em." "A blessing from the Maker." Several voices answered with different parts of a similar story. Finally, Solas moved forward; he was a healer. He knelt by the prone figure, noting pointed ear like the soldiers had. It was impossible to tell what gender the elf was, but basing assumption off the long hair, Solas tentatively thought they were a she. In any case, she was a mystery her armor was mottled colors; dark browns, dark greens, grays, and dark blues. The mask that covered half her face matched and seemed to be part of the top she wore, as it flowed into the high collar. She was a small and slight thing, even for an elf. When Solas moved to roll her onto her side, the lightning surged almost protectively clashing and crashing along her body, a warning to stay away. Solas held his hand out over her, hovering just above the crackling lightning. He soothed it with his own magic. Light blue in color, soothing to watch. The lightning seemed to part, fleeing the blue light as he reached down, grimacing when his hand made contact with the lightly armored shoulder as if it hurt. He rolled her over and yanked his hand away. For a second, one could see seared flesh, white lines creeping up his arm like lightning, before it smoothed over and was gone, healed. Rolling her onto her back did little, but did reveal her right hand, crippled as it was, and with it a mark. A mark that matched the hole in the sky, only smaller, like a bit of the breach clung to her hand, poisoning her. The flesh around it was red swollen slightly, green lines traced out following the pathways of her veins.  
"What is that?" Cassandra's voice seemed to echo. Solas stared at the mark for several moments.  
"I do not know." His voice was easy soft betraying none of his thoughts.  
"Let's get them back to Haven. Little we can do until they awaken." Someone brought a stretcher forward setting it beside the prone woman. Solas took a deep breath, and with a blue light coating his hands and arms, he lifted the prone figure up quickly depositing her onto the stretcher. This time there was a smell of burnt flesh that had nothing to do with the twisted corpses outside the ruined temple walls. The lines of lightning on his skin lasted longer, but cool healing blue light soothed the wounds until they were no more.  
"Whatever protects her is strong. My magic quietens it but does not stop it. Leave her alone until she awakens perhaps then the lightning will stop." Solas straighten watching as two soldiers grabbed the stretcher seemed they were safe from her lightning. The trip back to Haven was a quick as the trip to the Temple. Word spread fast, twisted faster. It went from she was Maker sent to she was the one behind the explosion. It was no surprise when Cassandra ordered her into the dungeon. Solas followed, keen on keeping the woman alive.


	2. Marked, More Than Skin Deep

Solas made a face when he saw the dungeons. It was little used, dirty, dusty, and cobwebs clung in corners. It smelled of must, mold, and damp. He demanded that the cell she was put in at least be cleaned. Cassandra had grumbled but complied with his wishes. Solas kept careful watch over the woman. The mark was a thing of worry eating away at her hand. Two days passed, demons still entered the world, but the massive rift did not spawn more. Solas stayed with the elf, who he secretly called Mara. In was odd knowing nothing about her. Sometimes in the dim light and silence of the cell, he imagined what her life had been.

A gasp brought Solas from his thoughts he turned to Mara, who still lay on the stretcher. Her eyes were open, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. They were odd in color black beyond the pupil with gray around the edges. The colors seemed to swirl together, warring to be the dominant one.

~~~

For a moment it was still the Fade. Oddly silent with a wind that always blew. Everything was black and broken, illuminated by eerie green light. The only sound being that of some creature not remembered scuttling after, hissing and spitting as it did. Sounds that would always be recognized. Sounds that would forevermore cause a shutter.

Slowly senses returned, the real world formed. Eyes focused on the rough ceiling above. Senses focused on the feel of coarse cloth underneath a hand, the smell of must and mold, and the sounds of someone moving nearby. Head turned sharp eyes found Solas; body instantly went taunt ready to attack. Solas held his hands out in peace, showing he was not armed, was not a danger.

Slowly Solas edged to the door not wanting to startle the woman any more than he already had. Carefully he left the cell; he wanted to talk to her, but knew Cassandra would be angry if he did not inform her that Mara... the prisoner was awake. He could not afford to call her his chosen name in front of others accidentally. They would question him thinking he knew her they would look more closely at him and he did not need that. A guard locked the cell door as Solas moved by, there were four in the room keeping a watchful eye. He made his way out of the dungeon.

  
A groan, a stretch, sitting up, everything ached. A dull ache, but one that went down to the bone. Left hand brushed hair back, coming away with dirt on it. Dust and ash clung in long black hair, causing tangles. More was smudged across the visible part of a pretty face.

The mark flared casting green light across the cell giving sharp lines to the stones, and all eyes fall upon it. Not a sound was made as fingers quested over it they ran across the hole like it was not, in fact, a hole. The door crashing open, startled everyone.

Cassandra could easily be described as pretty, perhaps even beautiful and, if she were not so intimidating, people might have told her that. As it was, she was intimidating the way she moved screamed aggression. She had sun-kissed skin, not too dark like she has seen quite a few travels. She was in armor, heavy, yet with enough freedom to move in a fight. Practical, like she had it made for her style. It was impossible to say how long her ebony hair was, as the back of it was braided around her head in a way that made one think of a halo, and the front kept short and neat. She had a scar on her cheek, sunken, like from a stab wound. This woman was a warrior, through and through. She walked into the dim dungeon stopping in front of the cell that held the prisoner, one hand resting on the sword at her hip. Cold brown eyes did a head to toe look. No one had been able to get information on the elf, and they had not been able to search them due to the lightning. Cassandra made the same assumption Solas had; this was a female. She sat there silently, head tipped back to study Cassandra's face. Legs stretched out in of her, right hand resting on a thigh while running fingers across the mark.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." The elf looked confused tilting her head to the side a bit, but she said nothing. "Explain that." Cassandra gestured to the mark, the woman's eyes followed the gesture and regarded the spitting mark for a moment before turning back to Cassandra.

"I can't." Her voice was soft sounding, as androgynous as she looked, though the mask muffled it. Cassandra hit the bars which caused an echoing clang.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Cassandra unlocked the door, the woman stood.

"I don't know what it is, or how I got it." Cassandra yanked the door open.

"Lies!" She snarled grabbing the elf's top and going to hit her. As soon as Cassandra touched the elf, lightning had sparked to life making her release the elf just as another woman pulled her away. The new woman wore armor that looked like robes with the hood pulled up though it didn't hide anything about her. She was shorter than Cassandra with fiery hair that fell a few inches past her ears.

"We need them, Cassandra." Cassandra snarled at the new lady, holding injured hand close to her body. "Get Solas." A guard stepped out returning moments later with another elf. Solas was short next to the humans, but average height for an elf. He was bald in simple traveling clothes. "Cassandra's hand needs attention." Solas dipped his head then turned to Cassandra taking her injured hand and healing the wound there. The redhead stood in front of the still open door and looked at the elf.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" She seemed gentler than Cassandra, sweeter, but that only served to make the prisoner suspicious of her.

"I came here to see about the conclave. I was at the temple." Here they paused and shook their head. "Then... running, things were chasing me, and... a woman." They looked down, away frustrated. Unable to remember anything more of time spent in the Fade.  
"A woman?" The lady crossed her arms over her chest cold blue eyes regarded the elf.  
"She reached out to me. I... I don't remember anything else." There was a hint of distress to the voice. Brows furrowed in thought.  
"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift. Solas, go with Leliana." Cassandra stepped forward, Leliana turned, regarded the other woman then left with a sharp nod. Solas glanced at Cassandra then turned silver-gray eyes to the prisoner. Cassandra had already attempted to assault her once, and he worried she'd do so again, but asking to stay would be suspicious, so he turned and left as well. Cassandra turned to the prisoner and gestured her forward.   
"What did happen?" She stepped from the cell carefully avoiding Cassandra.  
"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra turned and walked away glancing over her shoulder once; the prisoner was indeed following. Out of the dungeon, down a corridor, then up a set of stairs, they stepped into a large room. Columns decorated either side leaving it open in the middle, the ceiling was vaulted making the room feel even bigger than it was. This place was Chantry, a church of sorts. Cassandra walked to the large double doors her footsteps echoed around the room, the prisoner's steps were light her boots made to be silent. She moved with a peculiar grace every step measured and precise, yet it flowed as if natural like a tiger used to hunting alone. It gave her the air of an experienced warrior.  
Cassandra pushed the door open and led the elf outside. Her hands came up to block the light from her eyes as it was daylight outside, and after the dim dungeon, it was blinding. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, and more fell from the sky. It muffled the world making everything seem less real. Eyes adjusted to the light they instantly went to the abnormality that pulsed green and sickly in the sky. Cassandra stared up at it as if mesmerized.  
"We call it the Breach. It's a massive hole into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. Below it is a rift. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Cassandra turned and looked at the elf.  
"I don't understand... An explosion can do that?" She gestured towards the Breach.  
"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." There was a cracking noise that drew everyone attention to the Breach, green lightning arced across the sky vanishing into the hole than with a flash of light it got bigger. At the same time, the mark on the elf's hand flared to life pulsing with the same green energy, with a scream she fell to her knees dimly aware of the crunch of snow underneath. It hurt, a hot pain that traveled down to the bone and up the arm. Several seconds passed before the Breach, and with it, the mark calmed. With the sound of crunching snow head snapped up to find Cassandra on one knee nearby.  
"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Cassandra looked at the mark the elf was missing her thumb and didn't seem to use it much. Was that because of the mark or something else?  
"You say it _may_ be the key... to doing what?" She massaged her hand easing the pain. Even without the mark, the thing hurt, muscles too damaged to work properly. The injury had been beyond any healers ability.  
"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours." One eyebrow rose. Was there really a choice? It seemed it was; help them or die and dying wouldn't likely be from the mark.  
"You think I did this? To myself?" The elf stood up with a look around the area people had stopped whatever they were doing to watch them, and most were giving the elf dark looks.  
"Not intentionally. _Something_ clearly went wrong." Cassandra stood with a cold, disinterested air.  
"I didn't do this." The elf hissed almost to low to hear, but Cassandra did.  
"Someone did, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way." The elf grabbed her hair, twisted it once, then tucked it into the back of her mask.  
"Ah, lead the way then." Cassandra nodded and turned moving through town everyone glared as they walked by.  
"They have already decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." As Cassandra talked, they moved through town to a gate that some soldiers pushed open for them. It led out onto a bridge. "We lash out, like the sky. We must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed." She stopped suddenly and looked at the elf. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." The elf blinked jarred by the sudden change of subject.  
"Will it really be a fair trial?" Everyone had already decided the elf was guilty, and just on the fact they were the only survivor.  
"Come. It isn't far." Cassandra turned and headed across the bridge without answering the question.  
"Where are you taking me?" The elf quickly followed, they could probably run away, but the mark was a thing of concern.  
"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Across the bridge was another gate this one opened up to a dirt pathway. Soldiers had made rudimentary blockades along it and were hunkered behind them though there didn't seem to be any danger. Well beyond the occasional boulder that shot out of the Breach, but those were easy to avoid. The Breach flared with it the mark sending the elf to her knees again with a scream.  
"Venhedis. (1)" She hissed angrily voice soft and pained. Cassandra didn't recognize the word but had the feeling it was a curse word. After a moment the elf got to her feet holding her right hand close to her chest.  
"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts that open and the more demons we face." The elf moved forward again with gritted teeth, Cassandra glanced at her then continued down the path.  
"How did I survive the blast?" Cassandra glanced over her shoulder, then turned away."They said you stepped out of the rift then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough." At the end of the path was another bridge with they quickly headed across. However, before they got to the other side, one of the boulders crashed down onto it, collapsing and sending it to the frozen river below. The elf curled around herself, protecting herself from getting hurt too badly on the rubble that fell with them she landed with a thud and skidded along the ice. Thankfully it held the weight of the collapsed bridge along with Cassandra and the elf. The elf rolled to her knees eyes traveling to a bubbling black pool, green light flashed around the edges, and a demon clawed its way into the world. The demon was a massive black thing that had no legs, so it glided along the ground, its claws looked deadly.  
"Stay behind me!" Cassandra jumped to her feet pulling her sword from its scabbard which would have been good advice except for the fact that as Cassandra engaged the demon, another pool bubbled up behind her quickly giving life to another demon that was focused on the small elf. Left hand vanished under one of the tails of the top she wore coming out with a weird metal rod in her hand. A white gem sparkled from the top it vaguely looked like a mage's staff but was about half the size. With a  _snikt_ , a dagger flipped from the end lightning crackled along the staff if there was any doubt the elf was a mage before now it was no more. Lightning arched from the staff stunning the demon paralyzing it for a mere moment, but that moment was all the elf needed. Quick as the lightning she wielded, she darted forward dagger slitting the throat of the demon, black blood sprayed out then the thing collapsed into ash. She turned to the other demon just as Cassandra ran it through, it to turned to ash. Cassandra leveled her sword at the elf.  
"Drop your weapon. Now!" The elf cleaned the dagger on her top not caring for the blood splattered across herself or the fact she was getting her armor even more bloody by wiping the blade on it.  
"Demons just attacked us, seeing as how things are, more will probably do so. I need my weapon." Cassandra blinked, opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it and glared for a few moments and then sharply noded.  
"It that a mage's staff?"Cassandra gestured to the metal rod, it wasn't like any staff she'd ever seen a mage use. In fact, she was pretty sure all staves were wood.  
"Well I am a mage, and this is my staff." The elf replied as the dagger flipped shut. Cassandra had seen staves with daggers on the end, but none that folded as this did.  
"Its smaller than most." The elf gave her a long look and Cassandra squirmed a bit realizing that what she said could have been taken in a bad way.  
"One must adapt to one's circumstances, or one will fall." She gestured with her right hand. "I refuse to fall." Both of them carefully slid across the ice to a small path on the other side.  
"What happened to your hand?" Cassandra asked as they walked glancing over her shoulder it was hard to gauge what emotion the elf was feeling when half her face was covered. What was the mask for?  
"Warriors have a habit of trying to take mages hands." Cassandra blinked she knew this was true, warriors would cut a mages hand off. Generally, it got the mage out of the fight. Staves tended to be two-handed weapons.  
The path led them to another battle with two more black demons. The elf was quick and brutal in her attacks, deadly efficient, never giving them a chance. Cassandra had never seen a mage fight like this elf did, she used her magic, but not to kill. She used it to stun, distract, or paralyze before cutting the enemy down with the dagger on her staff. They moved on quickly Cassandra wanting to get to the forward camp and the elf just wanting to get this over with. The next set of demons they came across there were three, two of the black things and one that looked like a green ghost and shot green magic at them from afar.  
"I'll get the ghost thing." The elf twirled the staff as Cassandra turned to engage the two black demons. Cassandra could hear crackling and feel her hair stand from the lightning in the air then screeching that cut off as quickly as it'd started she risked a look to see the ghost gone, turned to ash. The elf danced around her cutting one of the demons down Cassandra turned to the other demon dodging its deadly claws then getting in close and slicing it open. Like all the others, it crumbled into ash. Cassandra led them to the stairs, fighting could be heard nearby.  
"We are close to the rift." Cassandra ran up the stairs the elf followed easily. At the top, there was indeed fighting; troops, another mage, and a dwarf all fighting demons near a rift. Cassandra jumped into the fray there were several dozen large black demons and several green ghosts. The elf seemed to vanished though no one noticed. A soldier was falling back three black demons eagerly pressing the advantage until a small figure darted from nowhere, metal staff glinting in the light as they cut down one distracted demon. Lightning arced from a hand to the other two stunning them quickly the figure pressed the advantage, killing the two demons before vanishing again. The soldier stared at the shadows where the small person had disappeared for several moments before shaking himself and turning back to the fight thankful to still be alive. The last demon fell to a crossbow bolt. The elf stepped forward looking at the rift unsure what to do, but the other elf from earlier grabbed her right wrist and pushed her hand towards the rift, yanking his hand away as lightning had surged to life. Green light spilled from the mark connecting to the rift, it hurt, pain traveled up the arm and burned. She gasped but stayed in place until the light built, then with a crack, the rift snapped closed.  
"El'ist. (2) Delltash. (3)" She hissed cradling her hand against her chest. "What did you do?" She glared at Solas.  
"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He smiled easily. He had no vallaslin, face tattoo most elves had she hadn't noticed that before in the dungeon, but then again she didn't have one either.  
"The mark did that." She gestured towards the empty space that had held the rift just moments ago. It looked perfectly normal now no evidence of the thing that spewed demons.  
"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in The Breach's wake- and it seems I was correct." He gave her another smile that only seemed to agitate her.  
"Where is Leliana?" Cassandra had been checking on the soldiers, but now she moved towards them looking around as if the redhead was hiding somewhere.  
"She went on to the forward camp. I stayed here to help fight the demons from the rift." Cassandra nodded then turned and regarded the hole in the sky.  
"So her mark can close the Breach?" Solas clasped his hands in front of him.  
"Possibly." He turned to the smaller elf. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He could practically hear her snarl at him from under the mask. He just thought she was adorable, even splattered in disgusting smelling black blood as she was. Some of her hair had escaped the back of her mask and fell around her face. It was darker than any hair he'd seen before, darker than the blood on her, unnatural like her eyes.  
“Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf stepped forward, slinging a giant crossbow to its holster on his back. The damn thing was near as big as him. He was fairly tall for a dwarf, with blonde hair that was in a half tail at the back of his head. He had piercings, gold things that glinted in the light two in one ear one in the other, and a heavy gold chain necklace that only brought attention to his half unbuttoned shirt, and the thick golden chest hair that peeked out. He looked the elf over with a disarming smile. He wasn't wearing armor, in fact, he seemed to be in a red silk shirt with a leather duster thrown over it.  
"Whose ass are we talking about?" Cassandra scoffed at the question, the dwarf chuckled.  
"Let's go with the tallest person you know. Their ass." Then he gestured to himself. "Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along." He winked at Cassandra who just made a disgusted face at him.   
"Are you with the Chantry or..." The elf looked around as if there was some other group Varric could be part of nearby.  
"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you." One dark brow rose at that, that was interesting information.  
"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary." Cassandra practically snarled. It didn't seem like she liked Varric very much.  
“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Solas was standing next to the prisoner who was silently twirling her staff in her hand as she watched Varric and Cassandra.   
“It's good to meet you, Varric." She stopped twirling the staff glancing at Solas. "Like it?"  
"You are a mage." It was both a question and a statement, she nodded. “You may reconsider your stance on Varric, in time.” She raised one eyebrow.  
“Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Varric gave Solas a shit eating grin.  
“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but...” Varric interrupted Cassandra.  
“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me.” Cassandra made a disgusted noise at him but didn't say anything more.  
“I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” She turned back to him studying him for a long moment.  
“You healed me. I remember you were there when I woke up." Solas nodded with a smile.  
"The mark was killing you I tried to heal you best as I could." She looked down at the mark.  
"You know about the mark?" She looked back up at him meeting his eyes. It was actually a little daunting to meet her eerie eyes.   
“My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origins,” If Cassandra was right about it swallowing the world, then yes, everyone was doomed.  
“That's a commendable attitude."  
"Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now." She chuckled softly then looked over the group, most of the soldiers had left.  
 "Well to introduce myself, I am Dar'banal'ras. You can call me Ras." Solas gave her a look, before turning away. It was nice to know a name, though Solas was confused by it.  
“Cassandra, you should know the magic here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”  
“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra nodded and walked away.  
“Well, Bianca's excited!” Varric smiled and started to follow.  
"Who is Bianca?" Ras asked curiously. The dwarf smiled and pulled the crossbow from his back.  
"Bianca, darling say hi.” He patted the huge contraption with a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1: Venhedis (Tevene)- no real translation is a swear word, I'm saying it means fuck.  
> 2: El'ist (My Language)- Fuck  
> 3: Delltash (Elvhen)- no real translation possibly a curse, I'm using it as shit  
> Ras curses a lot in different languages.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited- 8/4/2018)


	3. Glimpsing The Fade

Ras followed at the back of the group, though Solas dropped back to walk beside her when the other elf had noticed.

"Your name is elvhen." He kept his voice low like he didn't want the others to hear the conversation. Cassandra was too far ahead, and well the dwarf would probably eavesdrop.

"As is yours." Solas dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"It doesn't sound like a real name."

"What constitutes a _real_ name?" Before more could be said Cassandra stopped ahead of them, everyone caught up and quickly realized the problem. Two black demons, three green ghosts, and some new black demon stood on the frozen river in front of them. The new one was larger than the others. It looked like it was wearing a golden helm and had golden spikes down its back. Ras stepped forward with a flick of the wrist the staff was longer, taller than the elf who held it. Shadows seemed to leap at her feet like eager little puppies then they crawled up her body caressing her. If she noticed she made no move against them. With a flick and twist of the staff, lightning shot out barreling into the largest demon. It wasn't natural lightning, though, this was black lightning. The demon turned to ash. The others were on them quickly before anyone could ask about the strange magic they witnessed. The ghosts were easy to kill, it was just a matter of getting close enough to hit them. The black ones were mindless in their attacks, though brutal. Overall it was easy to dispatch the remaining demons leaving behind little piles of ash that scattered with a breeze. At least they wouldn't have a bunch of dead demon bodies to clean up later. They carefully made their way across the ice, more controlled sliding than walking, but everyone made it to the path. The mark flared again it didn't hurt as badly as previous times.

"My magic cannot stop your mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry." Solas looked at it with obvious concern.

"We are close to the forward camp." Cassandra glanced at them before heading up a set of stairs. They all followed.

“So... are you innocent?” Varric asked sounding like he was honestly curious.

“I don't remember what happened.” Ras shrugged her shoulders. It bothered her that she couldn't remember, but it didn't seem to matter much to the people they all wanted her dead anyway.

“That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

“That's what _you_ would have done.” Cassandra gave Varric a dirty look. Varric just smiled.

“It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution.”

"I was confused at the time and unknowing of the situation. Otherwise, I might have." Now Cassandra gave her a dirty look she just shrugged her shoulders. "Varric is right. Perhaps if I had a believable story, all the people we have passed wouldn't want me dead." Cassandra had nothing to say to that, so there was silence except the click, click of Ras's staff against stone as she used it as a walking stick. At the top of the stairs, there were more soldiers fighting demons and another rift; a gate was behind it all. With a sweep of her right-hand, lightning, like a whip, cracked across the area hitting several demons stunning them. She moved forward a blur of color and glinting metal of her staff. She used the staff full size just as well as she had when it'd been smaller a thing that spoke of her experience. The others joined the fight. Ras ducked the claws of one demon only for another to slash her across her left shoulder it got shocked touching her which she took advantage of, slicing the throat of the demon. She ducked the claws of a demon again slicing into the thing before it could attack again. When the last demon turned to ash, she turned to the rift holding her hand out to it, like before green light connected the mark to the rift. It built until it snapped closed. She was expecting the pain this time, so there were no hissed curses.

"It hurts to close a rift?" Solas stepped forward going to check on the wound.

"What gave you that idea?" She waved him away, using her magic. It was white yet blue like the lightning she had; it seemed it was just the color her magic took. Solas was surprised most mages only new one or two magics, but he'd seen her use three now, one of which was thought to be dead magic.

"You cursed earlier." Solas pointed out with a smile as they pushed the gate open.

"Caught that did ya?" Solas made a low noise and shook his head exasperated. There was another bridge beyond the gate this had to be the forward camp. Tents were precariously pitched, several just along the side then a larger one in front of them. Boxes lined the other side leaving a narrow path for people to walk through. Leliana stood with a guy who was in the Chantry, one could tell thanks to his robes, in front of the largest tent looking over papers that were scattered across the table in front of them. Cassandra headed right for them, so everyone else followed. Leliana moved to stand beside the table she gestured to Ras.

“Chancellor Roderick this is-” Roderick waved his hand dismissively.

“I know who it is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” Roderick pointedly looked at Cassandra who glared at the man.

“'Order me?' You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Roderick jerked back like he had been hit.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.” Varric had called Cassandra Seeker earlier, from the emblem on her armor she'd guessed she was a Seeker of Truth who did indeed serve the Chantry.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana said with a glance at Ras.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!” The glare Roderick sent Ras told her that Roderick full well believed she was guilty.

“Isn't closing the Breach the most important issue here?” Ras glanced up at it as if to prove it was indeed the most significant issue it flared to life causing the mark to encase her hand in hissing green light.

“ **You** brought this on us in the first place!” Roderick pointed at the mark as if it made a point. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it's too late.” Cassandra sounded confident, which considering they didn't even know if Ras could close the thing was... questionable.

“How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” He looked very sad about that.

“We must reach the temple its the quickest route.” Cassandra stated gesturing up towards the mountain.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while you go through the mountains.” Leliana gestured to a winding path one would barely make out from here. It was a small winding thing.

“We lost contact with a whole squad on that path. It's too risky." Cassandra thumped the table with her fist.

"Listen to me. Abandoned this now before more lives are lost!" Roderick stepped forward clasping his hands, pleading with Cassandra.

“How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra turned to Ras who raised her eyebrows.

"Now you're asking what I think?" She titled her head tapping the staff on the ground in a rhythmic way.

"You have the mark." Solas said in a way too cheerful voice. Ras shot him a dirty look.

"Didn't know it made me in charge of this operation." She gestured around herself.

"You are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own... we will follow your order." Ras sighed then turned and regarded the mountain thinking over the choice set before her.

“We should use the mountain pass.” Cassandra briefly looked angry; then she turned to Leliana.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Leliana nodded as Cassandra led them forward.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick muttered when they passed by him. Ras stopped and turned to the man.

"At least we are trying to do something. You are the one standing here, letting the world fall to pieces." She walked off before Roderick could reply, he looked too shocked to say anything anyway. Cassandra looked at Ras.

"You didn't need to say anything to him." She murmured softly, though she looked pleased by it.

"Yes, well, let us hope we can actually close the Breach." Cassandra nodded leading them out to the mountain and up the path. Solas now used his staff as a walking stick as the snow was thicker here, so it was slippery. No one wanted to fall down the mountain.

"You are not Dalish." Solas stated like he knew that for a fact, she wasn't but how the hell did he know that? She gasped and gave him a wide-eyed look.

"What?! Really! Last time I checked I was." Solas gave her an unimpressed look that screamed he didn't believe that.

"Can't you two play nice?" Varric asked from ahead of them. She grinned though no one could see it.

"Oh but I am playing nice." Her voice suddenly sounded like a pouting child and effeminate. Varric snorted. They came to a platform and a series of ladders that led to higher platforms.

"The tunnels should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it." Cassandra started up the ladder. Ras slid her staff closed, pushing it back against her forearm to make it shorter again and put it in its hidden holster, then she climbed up after Cassandra.

"You have no vallaslin." Solas commented when they reached the last platform.

"Says the elf who also has no pretty face tattoo. We have so much in common." Ras moved past him to the entrance of the tunnel, it was dark, but one could hear the demons chittering inside.

"Wait here." Ras pulled her staff back out then stepped into the shadows which swirled around her form until she vanished. Outside they could see nothing, inside Ras crept around the demons twirling her staff around while weaving a net of lightning. Once done she stood with a flick the staff lengthened. Slamming it onto the ground caused the net to snap closed around the demons. With the smell of ozone, they all turned to ash. Ras crept forward to check if there were anymore ahead. She found another group and took care of them with deadly efficiency. She moved forward again to the end of the tunnel then turned around and headed back to the group. They were still there, waiting for her.

"It's safe." Ras said as she stepped out of the shadows at the entrance of the tunnel. Cassandra jumped.

"Maker! Make some noise next time!" Ras tapped her staff against the stones a few times, so it made a noise, Cassandra just glared at her. She then moved past her into the tunnel. She was on guard despite being told it was safe. Ras would have been as well, so she didn't take it personally. The tunnel was actually beautiful. Ice hung from the ceiling and decorated the sides. There was one area that had a balcony overlooking a chasm. Glittering ice made spectacular abstract forms below them. Ras took a moment to admire the view before moving on. They exited the tunnel to find several bodies.

"Looks like we found the soldiers." Varric sighed softly, sadly. Cassandra looked around. There were three bodies unless the snow had covered them, but considering some blood was still wet Ras doubted that.

"That cannot be all of them." She knelt beside one then stood they didn't have time to take the bodies back to the forward camp. Perhaps later after they were done at the temple, they could come back and deal with them.

"So the others could be holed up somewhere ahead?" Varric sounded happy about this, Ras didn't blame him if they could save people then that was good.

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe." Ras moved forward along the path. It wound its way through the mountain, on one side was a drop to the death on the other was a cliff that they could not climb. Cassandra retook the lead which was good considering she was the one that knew the way. Soon there came the sound of fighting ahead everyone rushed towards the noise. Turning a curve in the path revealed soldiers fighting demons at a rift. Ras dropped her staff pulling a dagger from her belt and throwing it. A demon was about to claw one soldier in the back, but before it could, the blade hit. It wasn't enough to kill the thing, but it did turn it from its intended victim, saving the soldiers life. Ras scooped her staff up as the others joined the fight. Two new demons clawed their way into the world. They were tall, lanky green thing looking sort of like trees. They would vanish then would jump from bubbling pools on the ground in surprise attacks, though thanks to the pools one could anticipate where they would come from. Ras finished the demon with the dagger in it off then turned her attention to one of the tall greens one dodging back as it tried its sneak attack then launching herself at it. Flipping the dagger on her staff out, she landed on its chest stabbing it, hitting a small button which clinked, then momentum caused the staff to slide to its shorter position. She landed on its chest, causing the dagger to stab deeper, then twisted the blade. The thing screeched for a moment then turned to ash. Ras fell to the ground holding her staff out beside her, so she didn't cut herself on it. She landed, then rolled to her feet just in time to watch the other one stagger with multiple crossbow bolts and sword wounds then disintegrate. She glanced around, and seeing no more demons, she turned to the rift. She still wasn't sure how the mark worked, but like the previous times there was light, it hurt, then with a crack, the rift was gone.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we would have held out much longer.” One female scout stepped forward her hand holding her side, she limped a bit.

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.” Cassandra turned to Ras drawing the Lieutenants attention to her.

“The prisoner? Then you...” The lieutenant looked surprised.

“Seemed the safest way. I am glad we were able to save you. Let me heal you.” Ras moved forward laying her hand on the ladies side she closed her eyes. White yet blue light traveled across the lieutenant healing her injury after a moment Ras stepped away.

“Thank-you.” She saluted Ras, thumping her fist against her heart.

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra pointed towards the way they had just come from.

“At once.” The lieutenant turned to the rest of the squad. “Let's go quickly.” They all took off.

“The path ahead seems clear of demons as well.” Solas told them with a slight smile. Cassandra nodded and moved towards the temple they climbed down a couple ladders to a pathway below them.

“So... holes in the Fade don't just accidentally happen, right?” Varric was looking at the Breach they were getting close to it now.

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible.” Solas responded glancing up at the Breach as well. It was... something else this close up. One could feel the power, the magic in it.

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.” Ras snorted at that trying not to laugh.

“That is true.” Solas didn't hide his slight chuckle. They climbed down a bunch of stairs. Beside them were black spires that jutted out of the ground and towered over them all. They got to a ledge. Below them were twisted corpses, the smell was horrible almost overwhelming. Cassandra hopped off the ledge and headed into the temple. Ras tried not to look at the bodies too closely as they passed. It was bad enough without looking at their faces. Inside the temple, Ras stopped he could see the rift Cassandra spoke of earlier. It was massive. Varric moved past her looking up; they were almost directly under the Breach.

"The Breach is a long way up." Ras was too busy watching the rift to really catch what the dwarf said. Footsteps behind them drew her attention her hand going to her staff it was only Leliana with a bunch of troops.

"You're here. Thank the Maker." Cassandra turned to the other woman.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." She nodded and turned to the troops behind her. They all moved into the temple taking various positions around the rift at the center.

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra stood in front of Ras looking at the small elf with concern.

"I'm not even sure how to start getting up to that thing?" Ras glanced at the rift then up to the Breach. How did one close something in the sky?

"No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach." Ras nodded Solas's words made sense. She just hoped he was right.

"Then let's go." Cassandra turned and picked her way through the ruins heading towards the open area around the rift.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” The voice startled them all it came from nowhere and echoed around the area deep and booming.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra's voice was soft like she worried whoever was speaking would find them if they were too loud.

“At a guess: the person who created the Breach.” They kept moving through the ruins none wanted to stay to find out if the guy was here or if they were just hearing an echo of what happened thanks to the Fade. Then they came around red stalagmites, Varric stopped in front of one his eyes wide in recognition. Ras had no idea what the stuff was.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." Varric glanced at Cassandra. Ras, of course, knew what lyrium was, but she'd never heard of red lyrium.

"I see it, Varric." Cassandra's voice was tight.

"But what's it doing here?" Varric sounded scared.

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..." Solas moved close to one of the stalagmites, but Varric yanked him back.

"It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." They all turned and started moving again, none wanted near evil lyrium.

"Keep the sacrifice stiff." The voice echoed around the area again louder now that they were closer to the rift.

"Someone help me!" A new voice arose, this one female. She sounded farther away than the other voice, it didn't echo as much.

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra rushed forward everyone followed her until they came to a place where they could drop down to the area around the rift. Ras hesitated for a moment looking at the thing then she dropped down.

"Someone help me!" The female voice rose again.

"What's going on here?" Ras jerked surprised to hear her own voice echoing around the area.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but..." Cassandra was cut off as the rift shimmered and flared creating a bright light. It distorted the area around them and then they could see a large shadowy figure with red eyes standing in front of an older woman. The whole image shuttered a bit it was all an illusion. Ras ran from what looked like a side door stopping close to it when she noticed what was going on in the room in front of her.

"What's going on here?" This time the voice didn't echo it was like Ras herself had spoken the words, yet she hadn't. The real Ras stood there watching in what could only be described as horror.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" The woman struggled, light flared around her arms like it was binding her. It was all so weird, Ras didn't remember any of this.

"We have an intruder. Slay the elf!" The shadow turned to Ras and gestured with one great clawed finger. Light flashed again, and the vision/illusion was over. Was that what had really happened?

"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra asked too many questions, and Ras didn't know how to answer a single one. Oh, how she wished she did.

"I don't remember!" Ras turned away. It was hard enough without Cassandra.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas approached the rift.

"So that illusion... that vision. It's true? That is what happened here?" Ras asked with a desperate voice. She needed to know!

"I believe so." Solas replied while looking at the rift as if he could read something the others couldn't even see in it. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." Solas turned towards Cassandra who nodded.

"That means demons! Stand ready!" All around the area troops pulled weapons from sheaths or readied bows. Cassandra nodded to Ras who walked to the rift lifting her hand to it, this time was different it happened faster, didn't hurt. There was a flash the rift shifted dramatically then out stepped a demon. It was monstrous in size, gray in color, covered in thick armor and had huge horns curling from a head that had way too many eyes. Ras smiled when the thing crackled with lightning she ran forward before anyone could say anything. She slashed at the demons foot, slipping away when it tried to stomp on her. It roared a challenge and lobbed a ball of lightning at her that she didn't dodge. There were gasps behind her as the ball washed over her everyone thinking she was injured or worse, but the lightning fizzed out, and the small elf stood there unaffected. The demon roared angrily, mad that its prey didn't seem affected. Everyone overcame their shock and started attacking the demon. Ras did what she could to keep its attention on her, darting forward to slice at its feet then moving away before it could crush her. Ras stepped into some shadows extending her staff. The shadows twined around her as if they were living things. Magic was thick in the air, and Solas found it easier to cast his spells. Suddenly a huge black mass flew through the air punching into the demon, puncturing its armor plating near its shoulder. The archers quickly aimed for the weak spot as black blood gushed from the wound, and the demon staggered a bit. It charged at Ras snapping lightning whips at the small elf who didn't even bother dodging. The lightning didn't affect her, Solas had never seen a mage immune to magic even if it was a type they could control. The demon's lightning was bluer than her own, it crackled along her staff and body, and she stood there like it was nothing. It focused on her, angry that such a tiny thing was eluding it. Another mass of shadows hit its knee sending the demon crashing to the ground, the armor gone like the shadows had been real, had weight and mass to them. Cassandra lunged forward now able to reach its head she drove her sword into one of its many eyes. It was a weak point causing the demon to screech, clawing at Cassandra who let her sword go diving to the ground to avoid the claws. Others with swords rushed forward following her lead until it fell with a thunderous crash and was still. Ras turned to the rift moving towards it, some force tried to push her back, but she struggled onward until she was close. She held her hand out to it for a moment nothing happened. Then light connected the mark to the rift dragging her forward. For a moment she thought whatever force was moving her would pull her into the rift, but it stopped. The light built, the pain would have sent her to her knees, but the magic, hot in the air kept her on her feet. Then the rift closed it traveled up to the Breach there was a blinding flash and an explosion that sent everyone to the ground. Ras saw none of it. As soon as the magic was gone, she crashed to the ground unconscious. Her staff clattered to the ground and rolled to a stop against a rock no far from her. The Breach was still in the sky. Solas moved next to her kneeling to check for a pulse only to yank away as the lightning arced off her snapping at his hand.

"Easy Mara." He whispered soothingly to the angry magic like it was a frightened animal. He knew she was alive undoubtedly even she couldn't continue to use her magic whilst dead. "She is alive." He called to the others. Someone brought a stretcher, Varric grabbed her staff from the ground scrutinizing it. There were two buttons just below the gem at the top, Varric pushed one, and the dagger flipped closed. That was what Varric wanted. He turned using the staff to roll her onto the stretcher.

"No one gets hurt this way." The dwarf shrugged. "Nifty staff this is." Varric tapped it lightly Solas held his hand out for it Varric handed it over. There was no magic in the staff, it was inert. One could only use it to channel magic. His own staff had runes, that when one with magic used it, allowed it to shoot balls of ice without using his own magical reserves. Soldiers grabbed the stretcher, and they trekked back to Haven. The second button seemed to do nothing when Solas pushed it, but while examining it, he found another button mid-way down it, close to where it got thinner when he pressed it there was a click and end slid up into the top. Hitting the second top button released it back to full size. It was a genius thing obviously made specifically for Ras with her crippled hand. Back at Haven, Cassandra led the soldiers to a nice little cabin.

"Does she need healing?" Cassandra opened the door. The soldiers went inside setting the stretcher on top of the bed.

"Yes, but again the lightning will be an obstacle." Solas ran a hand down his face, what was with the lightning? It seemed no one could touch her.

"I will get Adan. Maybe the two of you can do something for her." Solas nodded turning to the woman as everyone else left. Varric stepped into the cabin.  
"An interesting friend we've found for ourselves." Solas looked at the dwarf.  
"Seems like it."

"You were being awfully nosy." The dwarf gave him a pointed look. Solas knew Varric well enough, having read his book, to know the dwarf wanted information as well.

"She is a mystery." Solas looked away he had been curious, and she had been infuriating in her responses.

"You know elvhen. What does Dar'banal'ras mean?" Varric leaned against the door frame watching Solas.

"To be a shadow or to be nothing." Varric quirked an eyebrow at that but said no more. Adan entered the cabin, and Varric left them to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited- 8/4/2018)


	4. Paragon Of Manliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for those who understand the new chapter name.

The world swam for a moment, a river of colors and noises. She tried to grasp onto it, but it eluded her. Darkness dragged her away, whispered voices murmured it wasn't time. She wondered if she were dead. Then later cold washed over her, she shivered and wondered where it had come from, there was nothing in this darkness to make her cold.

Finally, the world returned with a sharp focus that she could grasp. She groaned everything ached. Slowly she opened her eyes. Above her was the ceiling of a building with its rafters exposed. Noise from nearby made her sit up, suddenly. There was a man in full armor, except a helmet pouring water from a pitcher into a glass he startled a bit when she sat up.

"Easy dere, Adan said y'oughta hurt fer a bit." He set the glass on the nightstand, seems someone told him not to touch. Ras took the water and drank deeply; it was cool, fresh. "'m Kanaan Fadar here ta keep any'n from tryen ta harm ya." He gave her an easy smile. She turned on the bed letting her legs dangle over the edge. Ras was a mess right now, dirt, ash, and dried blood clung to her like an extra skin, and she smelled disgusting.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ras looked around. She didn't recognize the cabin. It was an open thing with a bed against one wall, a nightstand beside it then across the cabin. Under a window there was a desk with a chair beside it, some papers sat on the desk along with a pitcher of water. Kanaan stood between the table and the bed looking a bit out of place; he looked young with light brown hair that was cut very short, green eyes were openly staring at her.

"Yer back at Haven. The Breach stopped grow'en, as did yer mark." Ras looked at the mark. It was just a scar across her palm like something had burned her. "Been bout three days now, e'rey en talk'en bout it." Ras looked at him.

"Three days?" Kanaan nodded and made his way to the door.

"Cassandra wants yew ta go ta the Chantry, 'suppose we can get ya some'in to eat 'fore you go." Ras stomach rumbled hungrily, she hadn't eaten since before the temple exploded and she wasn't sure how long ago that was now. Kanaan stepped out of the cabin. Ras stretched wrinkling her nose at the way she smelled. She wished she could get a bath before going to see Cassandra, but she had nothing to change into right now and going to get the pack she had hidden would take a few hours time. She stood going to the desk picking up some of the papers; it was notes which she read:

  
_'Patient Observation-_

  
_Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case. Mage is able to somewhat calm the electricity unable to remove mask or armor._

  
_-Day One-_

_Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive._

_Pupils dilated. That was hard to check._

_Mage says their scarring “mark” is thrumming with unknown magic._

_Wish we could station a Templar in here, just in case._

  
_-Day Two-_

 _Pulse normal, breathing_ normal _._

_Still unresponsive._

_A lot of thrashing. Mutters about too many eyes._

_Something about “the gray.” Encouraging?_

  
_-Day Three-_

 _Less thrashing. Some response to_ stimulus _._

_Twitched when Mage used ice magic on them._

_Vitals seem solid._

_Two attempts so far by locals to break into the cabin to kill my patient._

_All this work to save their_ life _and will the Chantry just execute them?_

 _Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect them to wake before the morn._ '

  
Ras set them down just as Kanaan returned to the room with a plate. He offered it to her. It was fruits, some bread, some meat, and eggs. Ras sat at the desk and turned to Kanaan. “Can I have a little privacy while I eat?”

He nodded. “Yes'm.” He turned and left. She wolfed the food down paying little attention to table manners. She was too hungry for that right now.

"Thanks." She said when she finally finished the meal and called Kanaan in; it was nice having something in her stomach.

"It's aight. You should go." Ras nodded and stood up, heading out of the cabin. The Breach was indeed still in the sky; Ras frowned at it. People stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She heard Herald of Andraste muttered a number of times. Finally, she slipped into the Chantry it was blessedly empty and once she closed the door behind her silent. She looked around not seeing Cassandra or the Chancellor. Hesitantly she walked into the room until she heard voices from behind a door at the back, she moved closed then stood listening to the conversation.

“Have you gone completely mad? The elf should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!” It was Roderick's voice, raised in anger. Honestly, Ras had been expecting to wake up in the dungeon again, not as a free elf.

“I do not believe they are guilty.” Cassandra's voice, her words surprised Ras before she had seemed very sure of Ras's guilt.

“The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, it was intended to be that way.” Roderick sounded upset by the fact Ras had failed which made sense the Breach was still a threat even if it wasn't growing anymore.

“I do not believe that.” Ras was confused by Cassandra's sudden belief in her.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.” There was a thump as if someone had hit something wooden.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” Both fell silent. Ras stood there for a few moments hoping to catch more, but they were done talking, so she opened the door and stepped into the room. There were two guards, one on either side of the door she just entered while Cassandra, Leliana, and Roderick stood around a large table that had a map spread out on it.

"Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." Roderick gestured at Ras, but neither guard made a move.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” Both guards saluted Cassandra and left closing the door behind them. Roderick looked like he tasted something particularly sour.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”Roderick glared at her as Ras moved to look at the map on the table. It was a map of the area with little pieces scattered about it.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Cassandra moved to stand right in front of Roderick.

“I did everything I could to close the Breach. From the notes I read it almost killed me.” Ras looked up from the map, turning to the other three.

“Yet you still live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned.” Roderick made a face at Ras; he did have a kind of have a point. It was... lucky that Ras was still alive considering everything that had happened so far.

“Convenient for you as well chancellor. That means I can continue to try to fix your hole in the sky. Or, would you prefer to close the breach yourself?”

She walked closer to him while staring with a smile into his eyes, like the thought of him fighting demons amused her. He balked at that.

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra smiled at Ras. It was weird having her taking her side in this.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone The Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana moved to stand next to Cassandra. “Perhaps they died with the others- or have allies who yet live.” Leliana gave Roderick a pointed look that said he was a suspect.

“I am a suspect?” He sounded outraged by the mere notion of it.

“You, and many others.” Leliana didn't even look in Ras's direction.

“But not the prisoner?” Roderick pointed at Ras who just raised one eyebrow.

“I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called out to Ras for help.” Cassandra looked away as if still affected by the vision they had seen. She sounded upset yet hopeful.

“So their survival, that thing on their hand- all a coincidence?” Ras wanted to scream 'yes' but knew it'd be stupid, so she stayed silent.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Did Cassandra believe that she was Herald of Andraste? Ras didn't even believe in the Maker.

"I'm not someone your Maker sent." Ras looked at them all. He wanted them to know this. "I am just an elf who happened to be at the temple."

"No matter what you are, or what you believe in, you were exactly what we needed when we needed it." Ras sighed there was no arguing with her, she knew faith was a blind thing, and people saw the simplest of things as works of their God.

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Cassandra grabbed a large book as she talked. Ras knew she was going to ask for her help.

"This is not for you to decide." Roderick crossed his arms over his chest. Cassandra walked back to the table and slammed the book onto it.

"You know what this is, Chancellor." She said it like he should very well know what the book was. "A writ from the Divine. Granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." With each statement, Cassandra stepped closed to Roderick until the man backed away from her. Roderick looked at her then glanced at Ras, then without a word he left the room. Cassandra sighed and rubbed the back of her head looking at Liliana as if asking the other woman for help. Leliana moved to stand in front of the table with the book in front of her.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuilt the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." She looked at Ras who just made a gesture like: 'What do you want me to do about it?'

"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you by our side." Cassandra turned to Ras.

"This all sounds like you are trying to start some holy war. Which I am not interested in." Ras held her hands out in front of her and took a step away from Cassandra.

“We are already at war. You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether the war is holy- that depends on what we discover.”

"I did not ask for this mark." Ras hissed. "Ebasit kata. (1)" She muttered to herself with a frown at the mark on her hand. “What if I refuse?” Would they allow her to leave?

“You can go, if you wish.” Cassandra shot Leliana a look that said she wasn't supposed to say that.

“You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.” Ras growled at that. A threat hidden under the mask of helping her. Suddenly she lunged grabbing the collar of Cassandra's armor and pulling the larger woman down to eye level her eyes looked like lightning.

"Threaten me again, see where it gets you." Her voice was deeper, rougher now. She tilted her head standing there for a long moment as if waiting for Cassandra to make a threat. Cassandra stayed silent. Ras snarled audibly pushing Cassandra away then turning and stalking from the room slamming the door behind her. Cassandra fell to her ass, knocking against the table on her way down, looking startled by what just happened.

"What was that?" Cassandra stood rubbing her hip where it'd hit the table.

"I think you made her angry." Leliana looked at the door. Right outside, Ras ducked into some shadows pressing herself up against the wall then sliding to the ground her hands shaking slightly. Ras closed her eyes and counted her breaths, it calmed her, soothed the lightning that occasionally flared to life under her skin. Eventually, she heard someone approaching, so she opened her eyes to see Leliana.

"Cassandra shouldn't have threatened you. We could use your help." Leliana crouched down beside Ras.

"I will help as best as I can." Ras replied after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Leliana nodded.

"Thank-you. We need to gather some people, until then you can explore Haven and meet a few key people. The quartermaster, blacksmith, and our current healer. The cabin you woke up in is yours." Ras stood slowly nodding to Leliana.

"I will do that." She moved around the other woman and left the Chantry. She needed to get out of town, it was good she had the excuse of getting her stuff. Not that it mattered; she could use her shadows to slip away unnoticed. She moved through town to the gates and slipped out. She planned on just going to get her things but noticed the blacksmith set up nearby. So she made her way over; her armor needed to be patched. While she could do it herself, it'd be easier to have someone else do it. When she got close, a burly man approached her, he was bald with a red mustache and beard and had piercing blue eyes.

"Need something, M'lady?"

"You're the blacksmith?" Ras asked curiously. Others were working at the forge.

"Aye. I'm Harritt... and everyone knows who you are." He smiled at her.

"You can call me Ras. I was wondering if I got you the material if you could fix my armor?" Ras gestured to the gashes in her armor. Harritt looked at the damage.

"Aye, I can fix it." Ras smiled happily. She wouldn't have to fix it up herself.

"I'll bring everything you need tomorrow." He nodded, and she went on her way pleased that she'd killed two birds with one stone. She'd met the blacksmith like Leliana wanted and found someone to fix her armor. Ras hiked out towards the mountain. It was lovely without demons attacking, though a bit cold. Ras headed towards a stand of trees partway up. It wasn't on any pathway, and one could barely see the tops of them, as a crest hid them. It took about an hour to get there, but once there she went to a large tree. Buried beneath the snow, partially in the hollow trunk of the tree, was a large pack. One that held just about everything Ras owned. She was pleased no one had found it. Ras dusted the snow off the pack, slung it over her shoulder then headed back to Haven. By the time she got back, she found several ladies in her cabin, a tub set in the middle of the room with several buckets of water keeping warm by the fire.

"We prepared a bath for you, M'lady." One stepped forward and curtsied.

"Oh, thanks." Ras set the pack on the bed. The ladies left, except one who watched Ras. "Uh, I can bathe myself." She curtsied again, setting soap, perfumes, oils for one's skin, and two cloths, one small for washing, the other larger and thicker for drying, on the table then left. Ras wondered why no one had told her that it was a bad idea to touch. Ras would have to find them and thank them later. Ras sniffed the soap it was a lovely natural scent, so she set it beside the tub. Ras went back to her pack it mostly had armor and clothing in it. She pulled out some black trousers and a faded blue tunic setting them on the bed. She filled the tub with the warm water and undressed, placing the armor aside to be cleaned later. Taking items from her belt, two staves, a dozen or so daggers, and a pouch. Under the armor, she had trousers and a tunic on which she pulled off. Black hair fell to the middle of her back, scars peppered her body.

  
While everyone assumed Ras was female, he was not. He didn't mind. He answered to either gender's pronouns. Ras slipped into the water and washed up' enjoying the bath. He didn't use any of the perfumes or oils. Not because he didn't like the scent of them, he just preferred smelling natural. It made sneaking around in the shadows easier if he smelt like he belonged. Finished he stepped out and dried himself, then pulled the trousers on. He wore no small-clothes under them. Then he sat pulling a brush from the pack. He brushed his hair out. It was fairly thick, slightly wavy when dry. He dried his hair as best he could then pulled the tunic on. Then he pulled another set of armor from his pack. This one was various shades of gray, with patches of white, thicker than the set he'd had on before. Made for winter. With a hood that would cover his hair when pulled up. He pulled the pants on, wound a belt around his hips then replaced everything on his belt. One staff at his hip for easy access, the other further back, the daggers went on the other hip, and the pouch sat just in front of the blades. He pulled the top on carefully, it was long enough to cover the belt and had longer tails in the back. Finally came the mask which hooked to the high collar of his top via four buckles. He easily fastened it into place. A buckle at the side closed the mask. He let his hair fall free then left the cabin.

  
Ras wandered town getting the layout and politely greeting people, listening to conversations to gather information, it was always good to know things, eventually coming across a lady, Ras assumed she was the quartermaster considering she was giving out supplies and orders. Ras approached. This was one of the people she needed to talk to. Plus, she might now what Ras should do with the water from her bath.

"Excuse me, are you the quartermaster?" Ras dipped her head in greeting. The lady looked up from some papers at her, then curtsied.

"M'lady Herald. I am indeed. Threnn at your service." Ras gave a soft sigh, did everyone know her on sight?

"You can call me Ras. I had a bath, but don't know what to do with that water."

"Oh, I will have some servants take care of that right away." Ras nodded then dug a few sovereigns from her pocket.

"For the servant's help." She handed the gold coins over which Threnn took without question.

"They will appreciate it m'lady." Ras nodded then left, going back to her explorations of the town. It wasn't a very big place, and eventually, a familiar dwarf drew her attention. He was sitting outside a tent on a log in front of a fire, cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. Ras made her way over. He had seemed interesting earlier. He smiled when he looked up at saw her.

"Ah, Herald. Cassandra is out of earshot. How are you holding up? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day." Varric gestured to another log not far away, so Ras sat down and watched the dwarf.

"How'd you know I joined?" Varric smiled a crooked little smile that Ras found charming on the roguish dwarf.

"I have my ways. You, however, didn't answer the question." Varric stirred what looked like stew.

"I honestly have no idea what's happening anymore." Varric nodded at that and looked at Ras.

"That makes two of us. For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived." He shook his head a bit then carefully removed the cauldron from the fire.

"If it was so bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you could go, in fact, seemed like she couldn't wait to be rid of you." Ras watched Varric who sat back looking up at the Breach.

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this... thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost was one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out." Varric's words were almost inspiring. It almost made Ras want to help, though she'd already agreed to help.

"You should consider handling recruitment propaganda. But, to be honest, I'm not sure it has all sunk in yet." Ras shook her head looking away to stare off into the distance mind on other things for a moment.

"You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle." Ras turned her attention back to Varric, closing the Breach did seem like an impossible task.

"Yeah well, I don't like tragedies. I think I'll spin a different tale." Varric chuckled at that.

"I hope you do. Now, how about some dinner?" Varric pulled two bowls and spoons out and turned to Ras expectantly.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass."

"You need to eat; yes I am aware you can go to your cabin have dinner by yourself, but good company is good company. We'll go into my tent. I won't say anything about what you are hiding under that mask to anyone, not even you if you don't want me to." Ras looked at him for a long second. She knew she shouldn't trust the dwarf. But she really wanted too.

"Oh, but what will people say?" Ras smiled under her mask.

"It'll set tongues wagging I'm sure, but do you really care?" The answers to that was no; she didn't care. Ras climbed into Varric's tent it was actually fairly big, so it was roomy. Varric passed bowls of stew in then climbed in himself. Ras hesitated a moment then took the mask off.

"I do not wear it to hide what I am. I'm not ashamed of it. However, I didn't earn these scars." There were scars across her mouth where it'd been sewn shut. They were old scars, but still visible. Varric didn't stare at them like most people did, but he did recognize the scars. Only one people... one religion, routinely sewed others mouths closed, the Qun. The fact Ras wasn't with the Qun told him that Ras was Tal-Vashoth. Ras tucked into the stew. It was delicious. Varric said nothing for a bit. It'd be better for Ras that no one know what she was people didn't trust the Qun. When Ras finished the first bowl, Varric got her another without a word. She ate the second, slower, savoring the flavor.

"You are ashamed of the scars?" Varric was curious.

"I didn't get them in battle or do anything to warrant what happened. I... I would rather not talk about it." Varric knew people who hated scars they didn't earn, so he understood somewhat where Ras was coming from. Varric felt there was no reason to be ashamed of any scar, but that was just him.

"I am curious as to why you don't correct anyone on your gender." Varric looked at Ras.

"What makes you think they need correcting?"

"I know things, and while it is a guess, I'd bet I am right. You are a male." Ras finished the second bowl and set it aside.

"Ah, but you do not know for sure. Thank-you for the meal Varric. I should go." Ras put her mask back on then slipped out of the tent. "Good-night, Varric."

"Good-night, Shadow." Varric watched her leave. It'd definitely be interesting with her around. He'd get a good story out of it.

Ras smiled at the nickname. It was dark outside now. There was a small group of people not far, casting glances at the tent and whispering to each other. Ras shook her head, turned, and headed to her cabin. There would be all sorts of rumors about her and Varric around town before the morning. A noise from behind her drew her attention, Varric climbed out of the tent, shirtless with the dirty dishes in one hand. She snorted that would only make the rumors worse, which was probably why he did it, damn dwarf. Ras went to her cabin. The stuff from her bath had been cleaned up. She placed her pack on the floor and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most dialogue is taken from the game.  
> Some is mine, some game lines are changed to fit my story.
> 
> ~Translation~  
> Ebasit (Qunlat)- it is  
> Kata (Qunlat)- the end or death
> 
> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited- 8/4/2018)
> 
> (I know I am a horrible person. Why you ask? Kanaan Fadar... Cannon Fodder)


	5. Maker Sent?

Ras woke early the next morning, feeling better after a full night of rest. She stretched, then got up. She'd slept in her armor as she often did, so she just climbed out of bed. Just as she was getting up, a servant entered with a fresh pitcher of water.  
"Thanks." The lady curtsied and left. Ras used the water to clean her dirty armor, then she grabbed material from her pack, grabbed the top and went out to the blacksmith. Harritt was there, and several people were already busy at work.  
"Morning Harritt." Ras walked over, troops were already about and training in a clearing not too far from them.  
"Morning Ras, brought your armor I see." Ras handed over the top and the material to fix it. It was a unique material that allowed her lightning to move through it without destroying it.  
"Yeah, everything you need beyond the tools." Harritt smiled.  
"I got those. Come back tomorrow I'll have this patched up for you." Ras chuckled softly and nodded.  
"Thank-you Harritt." The man nodded and turned to his work, setting about fixing Ras's armor himself. Ras turned and headed back into town. People were just starting to get up and go about their day. Ras headed for the healers' cabin, it was the last person Leliana had suggested she meet and she'd found out where the cabin was yesterday while she'd been exploring. Solas stood at the stairs that led up the raised area of the cabin; there were three in the area, the one in the middle was the one she wanted.  
"The chosen of Andraste, the hero sent to save us all." Solas smiled at her, she stopped and moved to talk to him.  
"You make it sound so dashing. Will be riding in on a shining steed?" Solas chuckled softly looking Mara over. It was the first time he'd seen her clean, and there was something different about her.  
"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." He turned away from her and looked off into the distance. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes." He turned back to her. She had been standing there listening. "I'm just curious what kind you'll be."  
"Ruins and battlefields." It sounded weirdly pleasant even if Ras didn't quite believe Solas, there was more to the bald elf, and Ras wanted to know what it was.  
"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen." A breeze blew lightly Solas caught Ras's scent he furrowed his brow looking at the smaller elf. The scent was not that of a female.  
"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary." Solas smiled a bit dipping his head.  
"Thank-you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." Solas looked away again.  
"It sounds interesting." Ras replied carefully. Solas flashed her a smiled then nodded a bit.  
"I will stay then, at least until the Breach is closed."  
"Was that in doubt?"  
"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion, and unlike you, I do not have a Divine mark to protect me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." Ras didn't blame him when he put it like that.  
"You came here to help Solas. I will not let them use that against you." Even if Solas was hiding something, especially considering all the secrets Ras had herself.  
"How would you stop them?"  
"In any way that I could, I would not let them take anyone." Solas blinked it was a strong statement to make especially for a guy that Ras hadn't seemed to like before.  
"Thank-you. For now, let us hope we can find some way to close the Breach."  
"Yeah." Ras looked up at it. It still seemed an impossible task. She'd closed the rift below it, and the hole was still in the sky. "I should go."  
"Farewell, lethallin." Ras turned and headed to the healer's cabin thinking of what Solas had said. The man inside looked busy, so Ras stopped at the open door and knocked on the door frame; he looked up after he finished his work. The guy had very short hair like it had been shaved and was just now growing back it was dark brown he also had a thick dark brown beard and mustache. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing mages robes.  
“Look who's back from the dead. Again.” Ras nodded considering this was the healer the guy had probably healed her while she'd been unconscious.  
"We've met?" Ras was curious, he had woken to Solas in the dungeon and knew the other elf was a healer as well.  
"I'd be surprised if you remembered. You weren't particularly coherent. Someone had to patch you up after you staggered out of Maker-knows-where, though."  
"Thank-you. I didn't know. I figured Solas had healed me."  
"Solas helped, it wasn't easy to heal you. Anyway, you're welcome. I'm Adan by the way."  
"Do you need any help?"  
"There is a cabin on the outskirts of Haven. The old healer lived there if you could go look around see what's there. I'm not a healer. I am an alchemist. If there is anything, it could be beneficial." Ras nodded.  
"I will look into it for you." She turned and left heading out of the house to explore the area around Haven looking for the cabin that Adan had mentioned. It wasn't hard to find, as it wasn't very far from the gate and an old disused path led right to it. When Ras entered, he knew he had the right place. Old cots sat in the main room in little rolls there were boxes, barrels, and supplies scattered about and carefully placed in the loft. It was all dusty like it hadn't been used in a while and Ras didn't know if the things were still good to use. He entered going to the closed door across the room and opening it to reveal a bedroom. The bed was broken, but the desk was intact, and a mass of notes was scattered across it, Ras gathered them up. Ras headed back into town, heading for Threnn. She figured the quartermaster would be able to send people to the cabin and see what they could use. Threnn was right outside the Chantry as she usually was.  
“Threnn, I found a cabin on the outskirts of town. Lots of boxes and barrels in it. Adan said a healer use to live there. Could you send someone over to go through it all? See if and what we can use?” Threnn looked up at her giving her a questioning look when she noticed the papers in Ras's arms. “Notes for Adan.” Threnn nodded.  
“Where is the cabin at?” Threnn wet over to a map she had on a table inside a tent, it was like the one that had been in the room where she'd meet Cassandra, only smaller, not as detailed. Ras marked the location of the cabin as best as she could.  
“It's right outside the gates there is a little-overgrown path that leads to it if nothing else when you send people to have someone come to get me, and I'll lead you there. Can I get a map by the way?” Threnn nodded and pulled out an even smaller map for Ras, who folded it up and tucked it into a pocket. With that taken care of, Ras headed back to Adan's cabin. The Alchemist looked up when he heard her knock.  
“Not needing to be healed already are you?” Adan set what he was working on down turning to Ras.  
“No, found the cabin. Brought you some notes I found.” She handed over the papers, Adan took them, paging through them. They had how to make potions, salves, how to bandage injuries, and healing techniques.  
“These will be helpful. You need any potions or stuff you let me know I'll fix you up.” Ras nodded.  
“Thank-you Adan. Could you make me up a selection of potions and salves? A healers kits as it were?” Ras had a few potions she could use, but she didn't really know how to make them herself.  
“I'll get on that when I can. Come back in a couple of days I'll have it done.” Ras nodded and left.

Four days passed in a blur for Ras. She met practically everyone in town and all the refugees who came into town. She had helped go through all the stuff in the old healers' cabin, move everything out, and helped turn it into a cabin dorm for the soldiers. There wasn't enough room for all the soldiers, but it did boost morale even for those that didn't get a bed in the cabin. She helped Flissa, the lady who owned the tavern, in the bar by cooking meals when things got hectic. Which they did with so many refugees and soldiers around town. Ras was a good cook though most of the stuff she cooked could be considered foreign. Everyone knew that while touching got you shocked, Ras was an easy-going woman with a wicked sense of humor, who liked to listen more than talk, preferred to be called Ras, and would help anyone if they needed it. Several times Varric and Ras had gotten together, for dinner, for talks, and now Varric was teaching Ras how to play Wicked Grace, proclaiming that Ras not knowing how to play was a travesty. Ras knew she shouldn't trust the dwarf, but he was charming and charismatic and likable. Varric had indeed started a bet with anyone who wanted to put money up on Ras's gender. So far, only Varric and Solas were for Ras being male. Ras had also spent a lot of time with the other elf. She found his dry wit amusing, and while she knew he was hiding something she trusted him enough that they had dinner, so Solas now knew what was under the mask.  
Today Ras, Solas, and Varric were in Ras's cabin. They'd eaten dinner and now were playing Wicked Grace, it'd taken Ras a decent amount of time talking before Ras managed to get the other elf to join. Varric had cooked dinner himself, which both the elves had enjoyed. Varric had learned he could touch Ras, that the lightning wasn't something Ras controlled and had to do with trust. Solas hadn't tried touching Ras. Varric was honored that Ras trusted him.  
Cassandra had heard rumors of Ras, Varric, and Solas and figured they were wild tales spun for entertainment. Currently, she was searching for the Herald, as there were two people she needed to meet and she wanted to go over plans with her. Seeing Threnn nearby Cassandra walked over hoping the quartermaster might now where the Herald was. Threnn was fairly tall she always wore a fancy hat, so Cassandra didn't actually know what color her hair was, but she had blue eyes.  
"Do you by any chance know where the Herald is at?" Threnn looked up from the list she had been reading.  
"Ras? Oh, I think she's with Solas and Varric in her cabin. They had dinner plans today." Rumors spread, and nothing was kept a secret around Haven so of course, everyone knew the three were having dinner. Cassandra frowned. With all the stories already abounding about the three, it wasn't wise of them on having dinner like that. She headed to the cabin, entering without knocking. Solas was laughing at something Varric had said. Dirty dishes were stacked at the corner of the table the three were sitting around the table playing cards. Hearing the door bang open, Ras turned away before Cassandra caught a glimpse of the scars.  
"Cassandra lovely for you to stop by." Varric said with a smile. Ras picked her mask up from the table and started putting it back on, Varric set his cards down and walked around the table to her. He brushed her hair out of the way and did the buckle in the back. Varric knew she could do it herself, but it was so worth Cassandra's face. Which looked something between outraged and jealousy.  
"What is going on here?" Cassandra looked angry at the three of them, Solas sat his cards down, Ras finished fixing the mask.  
"Thank-you Varric." Ras murmured turning to Cassandra.  
"We had dinner, and we were playing Wicked Grace." Solas set his cards down face up as he spoke. He had a good hand. Solas was upset. He'd actually been having a decent time. Varric ran his had through Ras's hair again.  
"Your hair is very soft." Ras chuckled as she turned her cards over, she had at least beat Solas, she leaned across the table turning Varric's cards over.  
"I won." Varric looked up looking at his cards then at Ras's and Solas's.  
"Damn." Varric chuckled shaking his head a bit then he turned to Cassandra. "Had I won we'd of known Ras's gender, I'm betting male." Varric pulled out the paper that had bets on it. Solas picked up the cards with a chuckle at Cassandra's face. Solas shuffled the cards.  
"Your betting of the Heralds gender? Why?" Cassandra fully believed Ras was a girl.  
"Well elfy here.” Varric dismissively waved towards Ras. “Hasn't confirmed or denied being male or female and replies to both gender pronouns. Five sovereigns is the minimum bet." Varric looked at Cassandra expectantly, quill poised over the paper.  
"I can't believe your betting on the Heralds gender. It's outrageous."Cassandra looked properly outraged.  
"Yes yes we're horrible people, you in or not?" Varric waved the paper and looked at her.  
"I... I will put five on female. Now I need you to come with me Herald. People to meet and plans need to be made." Ras sighed as she stood up.  
"We will have to pick this up later." She followed Cassandra having no issue with leaving the two in her cabin alone. Even if they looked in her stuff, they wouldn't find much, and her journal was written in code. They walked towards the Chantry, Ras stopping multiple times to talk to various people about various things. Cassandra seemed to get more and more impatient with each stop, but she ignored the angry Seeker. Once again she stopped this time at Threnn.  
"Did those new supplies come in?" Ras had been working with Seggrit, the grouchy merchant, pretty much since she'd woken up.  
"Oh yes, and several of us sent Seggrit baked goods as thanks." Threnn handed Ras a list, and she glanced it over. Noting there were more blankets than asked for she gave the list back.  
“I will send something over tomorrow.” Threnn nodded going back to her work as Ras moved on. Cassandra wondered what exactly Ras had done in the four days since she'd woken up. She'd been so busy trying to get outside allies she hadn't been focusing on those already here, but watching Ras stop every little bit to talk to someone was eye-opening. Morale seemed higher, and things around Haven seemed better. They entered the Chantry.  
"Does it trouble you?" She gestured to the scarred mark on her hand.  
"I wish I knew what it was exactly and how I got it." Ras looked at it in concern and confusion.  
"We will find out." Cassandra sounded a lot more confident that Ras felt.  
"You really think so? Everyone at the conclave died, what if the person who knows what did this, is as well?" Ras gestured to the mark.  
"What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach." Cassandra stopped to look at Ras, who frowned at her.  
"Yes, it'd be bad if the mark killed me, then there wouldn't be anyone to close the Breach." If Ras sounded bitter, she didn't really mean to.  
"You are more important than just closing the Breach, Herald. As it is you've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed- provided the mark has more power or the same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by." Cassandra gave Ras a steady look as if trying to get the elf to believe that to them, she really was worth more than just closing the Breach, and maybe it was true, but then it was only because of the symbol she was. Herald of Andraste, Chosen of the Maker.  
"You have an idea?" Ras wanted to hear the plan before she judged, but she was also aware that they would have no problem risking her life, again, if it meant the Breach was closed. She wasn't so sure about dying to fix a hole in the sky she didn't create. She really didn't want her story to be a tragedy, she'd practically promised Varric it wouldn't be.  
"We do. We are calling this the war room." Cassandra moved to the door and opened it to the same room she'd met her in before. Three people were inside. Leliana she knew, but the others she didn't. There was a man who was in full armor, both hands resting on the hilt of a sword. He had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. There was a thick fur collar across the neck of his armor. The woman was darker skinned, and she wore fancy clothes in bright colors, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She held a clipboard with papers on it and had a quill in one hand.  
"May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces." The man moved forward a bit with a smile. Ras looked him over, while he wasn't wearing the armor Ras knew a Templar when she saw one, and Cullen definitely moved like a Templar.  
“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” Ras hadn't seen the guy around, but she had heard a few people say a man inspected the troops and the new dorm she figured it was Cullen getting ready for his new job. "Good job on the barracks, by the way, I'm told it was partly your doing."  
"I merely helped, I am sorry there isn't enough room for everyone." Ras curtsied perfectly. Cullen dipped his head.  
“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. Our ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra pointed to the fancy lady who curtsied to Ras.  
“Andaran atish'an(1)."  
"You speak elvhen?  
“You've just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid.” Ras smiled at her appreciating her honesty.  
“You know Sister Leliana.” She inclined her head towards her in greeting she nodded back.  
“My position here involves a degree of...”  
“She is our spymaster.” Cassandra interrupted. Leliana sighed.  
“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.” Ras was impressed everyone here seemed to know their business.  
“I'm Dar'banal'ras. You can call me Ras. It's a pleasure to meet you all.” Ras curtsied to the room.  
“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra glanced at her, so she nodded.  
“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Ras looked at Leliana. It wasn't a bad idea but sounded dangerous. Putting more magic into an already magically Breach...  
“I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.” Cullen had a soft voice, but the bearing of a man who knew how to command. Though Ras didn't know how the Templars could help power her mark to close the Breach.  
“We need power. Enough magic poured into that mark-”  
“Might destroy us all.” Cullen cut in before Cassandra could finish her sentence. “Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-”  
“Pure speculation.” Leliana cut in. Ras figured both sides were speculation at this point.  
“I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of.” Cullen's voice was low like he was angry. It made Ras nervous. Templars generally didn't like her, especially when they found out they couldn't affect her like they did other mages.  
“Unfortunately, neither group will speak with us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition- and you, specifically.” Ras snorted softly at that with people saying she was Herald of Andraste it didn't surprise her that the Chantry was against her.  
“They were quick about it.” Josephine gave her a look like she didn't approve. Ras just shrugged her shoulders.  
“Some are calling you- an elf- the 'Herald of Andraste.' That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.” Josephine glanced at her papers a few times as she spoke as if double checking her facts.  
"Ah yes because an elf couldn't possibly be anything of importance." Ras walked over to the map there was a new piece sitting on it, so she examined it. It was a crudely carved hand with a bit of green on the palm like her mark.  
“Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt.” Ras had to agree with Cassandra on that.  
“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine tapped a page on her clipboard.  
“So just how am I Herald of Andraste?” Ras had heard the title of course but wasn't sure where it'd come from. So far she hadn't denounced it, she could see how it helped morale in Haven, so she kept her doubts and questions to herself.  
“People saw what you did at the temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra explained with a frown Ras got the impression that she wanted to believe that Ras was Maker sent. Ras nodded she could understand the title now, but she didn't think the woman that had helped her was Andraste.  
“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-”  
“Which we have not.” Cassandra interrupted Leliana. Leliana glared at her.  
“The point is, everyone, is talking about you.” Which in the long run helped the Inquisition.  
“It's quite the title isn't it? How do you feel about that?” Ras wasn't sure what to say. Tell them she thought it bull, which she did, or lie.  
“I'm not sure how I feel.” Ras replied carefully she didn't want to take away people's hope, but she also didn't want to go around saying she was sent by something she didn't believe in. Fuck, technically Ras believed in no God.  
“The Chantry has decided that for you it seems.” Cullen gave her a little smile. Ras shrugged her shoulders again.  
“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign.” Liliana told her, which was something Ras had figured out hence why she hadn't publicly denounced the whole Herald thing.  
“And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong.” There was always another side to the coin as Josephine so nicely pointed out.  
“They aren't more concerned about the Breach?” Ras asked.  
“They do know that it's a threat. They just don't think we can stop it.” Cassandra looked at her. Ras had trouble believing they could stop it too, so she could understand that.  
“The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse.” Josephine said, which wasn't going to help matters.  
“There is something you can do." Cassandra moved to the map taking the piece from her.  
"What would that be?" Ras asked watching Cassandra fiddle with the piece a bit.  
"A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable. It will be a couple days, but we could send scouts to the area. Set up a main camp then you could go and meet Mother Giselle. She is in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” She set the piece on the Hinterlands and looked at Ras.  
“When you do go, look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisitions influence while you're there.” Cullen stepped forward looking over the map as well.  
“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley. You're better suited to than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine said. Ras knew she'd probably just ask Varric to give any potential agents his inspirational speech. Though she could see that as Herald, her just asking people to join would get some yes answers. “While we wait for the scouts' reports, you need clothing. There will be nobles around now, and it will look bad for them to see The Herald of Andraste in such armor.” Josephine made a face at Ras's armor. Ras knew it wasn't exactly fashionable, but it suited her needs. She knew it'd help her blend in if she got nicer clothing, but she was loath to lose the armor. Josephine left the room, Ras curtsied to those who remained behind and followed her. They went to the door not far from the war room and into a room that looked like it had been turned into her office. A desk sat right across from the entrance with several bookcases behind it. The corner was taken up by stuff to make clothes, and a man stood there obviously waiting for them. He was a fairly tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes in very nice clothing. Ras would have found it odd it the guy wasn't wearing something fashionable especially when one looked at the lady who hired him.  
"Karlis, this is the Herald, and she is in need of a wardrobe." Josephine moved to sit behind her desk. Karlis walked around Ras looking the elf over.  
"A very lovely figure you have, dear. Are dresses to your preferences?" Karlis grabbed a clipboard with papers on it and a quill.  
"A selection of suits and dresses would be good. High collars and I don't go anywhere without a mask." Karlis looked at Ras with a frown.  
"A shame to cover half of your face, dear." He jotted a few things down. "Though in the Game, masks are very fashionable. I can work with it. Favorite colors?"  
"I prefer darker colors." Ras replied evenly, Karlis glanced at her with a critical eye.  
"With that skin tone I am sure dark colors look lovely, we will, of course, have some lighter colors as well. Very fashionable, dear." Ras just shrugged she wasn't sure what was in style right now. "I will need measurements." Karlis sat the clipboard and quill done and pulled out a cloth tape measure.  
"Ah, we will have to call a friend of mine. I do not wish to shock you, which will happen if you touch me. Varric, however, will be able to get what you need." Josephine stood up, she had heard that Ras didn't seem to be able to completely control his magic, though she had not been told he shocked pretty much everyone. Josephine called a servant into the room. Ras smiled when she recognized the girl.  
"Beth if you could go get Varric. Tell him apparently my clothing isn't befitting my station." She winked at Beth. "He'll get a kick out of that." She giggled and ran to do she was asked. "We will probably need a step stool." Karlis pulled a step stool out while they waited. They didn't wait for long, Varric strolled into the room grinning.  
"Finally thought to ask your well-dressed friend for fashion tips, Shadow?" Ras chuckled.  
"No. Lady Montilyet wants me to get nice clothing, and the Tailor needs measurements. I don't wish to shock him, so I asked for you." Varric pouted at that but nodded.  
"Alright, just tell me what you need." Karlis handed the tape measure over and directed Varric in what to measure and how. The tailor wrote down all the numbers as Varric called them out. If Varric made several inappropriate comments, they were politely ignored, which only made the dwarf pout all the more. Finally, they were done, and Varric gave the tape measure back.  
"I will have a few outfits done for you in two days." Ras curtsied to them both.  
"Have a pleasant evening, Lady Montilyet." Ras left with Varric as her side. "Now I believe I was kicking your ass in Wicked Grace, Master Tethras." Varric chuckled, and they went to find Solas, who they talked into Wicked Grace again, then all three returned to Ras's cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age  
> Some dialogue if from the game  
> Some isn't, and some is changed to fit my story.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> ~Translation~  
> Andaran atish'an (Elvhen)- formal greetings
> 
>  
> 
> (Edited- 8/20/2018)


	6. To The Land As Old As Time

The days passed easily. Ras finally went to Harritt and picked up her armor, having forgotten about it previously. Harritt had done an excellent job patching it and expressed interest in the style, so Ras let him keep the dark set to look over, as Harritt wanted to try his hand at making a set. Ras wouldn't need that set in the Hinterlands anyway. She had indeed made baked goods and delivered them to Segritt who wouldn't need to cook or buy himself any food for several days with all the food he'd gotten as thanks for the work he'd put into getting the supplies they needed. He had appreciated the goods, and they went about their separate ways. Ras also picked up the healers kit from Adan. Everything Ras might need, minus the actual magic to heal someone, but Ras had that. Overall Ras enjoyed Haven, even if it was cold.  
Ras learned that Lady Montilyet was now holding the ledger for the bets, some people had expressed concern that Varric was keeping it and in on the bet so now an impartial woman was holding it. Of course, Lady Montilyet wasn't betting on Ras's gender.  
Today Ras was going to pick up clothing from Karlis, having received word that the man had several outfits that he wanted Ras to check out. She'd also been informed Karlis had been moved to another room in the Chantry. Karlis was from Orlias, and quite well know in his trade, and the nobles around were taking advantage of having such a prestigious tailor in Haven, so he was quite busy. Course, the Herald of Andraste came first, with that on a portfolio who would deny Karlis any job he wanted? Anyway, the man needed more space for his work, and since it did bring people to Haven, the Inquisition gave him what he needed. Ras knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Ras entered the room, a large area with bolts of cloth along one wall, mannequins set up in front of that, bits of this and that strewn about in something of a chaotic order, Karlis was pinning a dress up he glanced up then quickly set the pins aside.  
"Ah, Herald, glad you could come on such short notice. I was unsure if you had already left." Karlis went to a rack with several outfits carefully put up. He pulled free a dress. "I have more than this done, but this was the one I wish to see you in, dear." It was an exquisite dress, not like a lot of voluminous gowns she'd seen women wear. It was sleeker the skirts still beautiful, but not as much, it was black lace over dark purple silk. The bodice was almost as black as her hair and looked soft, softer than silk even. It had a high collar of lace that would still cover what she wanted to hide. All in all, it was beautiful. Ras took it with a mystified expression. She'd had dresses in the past, but nothing this well made, nothing this amazing. Karlis moved to a table and picked up a half masquerade mask that would cover the mouth. It was black with a dark purple flowing design that was etched in silver.  
"This is for me?" Ras looked at Karlis eyes a bit wide still holding the dress.  
"Oh yes, dear. Now I have made it so you can get it on your own. I was informed... of things..." Karlis didn't want to be insensitive about Ras having only one hand.  
"I forgot to mention my hand. I apologize. There is no need to dodge around the subject. I am well over the fact I only have one good hand." Karlis nodded handing Ras the mask.  
"Back there is the changing room. Go try it on, dear." Ras headed back to the little changing area Karlis had roped off in the back. With practiced ease, she was out of her armor and the clothing she wore underneath it. The dress was easy to slip on, the zipper was cleverly hidden in lace on the side right in front of her arm the mask clipped to the collar of the dress just like the masks of her armor. Dressed she turned to herself in the mirror. Pale skin gleamed against all the dark colors her hair almost blended into the dress when she pulled the curtain back to leave, she found a pair of lace boots waiting for her. Currently barefoot because the boots she wore with her armor wouldn't have looked good with the dress, she pulled them on. When she walked out the dress barely made a whisper of noise, it was perfect. Karlis lit up when he saw her.  
"I love it Karlis." Karlis walked around her, it fit perfectly accentuating Ras slim form.  
"A little kohl and perhaps have someone braid your hair, dear. Now the other dress isn't as fancy as this one. The suits are done, but they won't look as wonderful with your form." Karlis handed the other clothing over with masks and shoes to go with each outfit. The man really had outdone himself. "I will continue working on a full wardrobe these will get you by for now."  
"Thank-you Karlis." Ras curtsied and left taking the clothing back to her cabin and carefully hanging them up on one of the rafters above the table, which she stood on top of so she could reach said rafter. Ras pulled kohl from her pack and carefully lined her eyes. Then Ras hid a few daggers in the lace of the dress along with one of her staves then she left the cabin, to elated to be a recluse today. She'd been hesitant about the clothing, but just this one dress made her feel all the better about it. Ras went to the tavern sitting at a corner table where she could see everyone. In her new dress, she garnered a lot of attention, but it didn't matter. She still heard the whispers and rumors. At one point Solas entered the tavern for lunch. He stopped when he noticed Ras in the corner and stared for a bit. Ras smiled dipping her head before Solas nodded back and went about his business. Finally, as evening was setting Ras went to Varric's tent to see the dwarf, they had dinner plans at her cabin tonight.  
"You look stunning, Shadow." Varric was carrying dishes towards her cabin when she just about ran into the man, Ras smiled, twirling in the dress. Varric made all the right appreciative noises. Varric had used the kitchens to make them dinner today he enjoyed time with the mysterious elf. He liked how Ras had no preconceived notions. She formed her own opinions on everyone based off how they acted, how they treated her, and how they treated others. She didn't care about your race or gender. Varric wouldn't call Ras a hero, others did and more would as time passed, but Ras didn't see herself as such, and Varric knew there had to be more hidden under such a pretty facade. Varric thought Ras had something to do with the mysterious disappearance of a man. This particular man had beat up some of the women, servants who had told the Herald of their plight. Then just yesterday the man had vanished. Varric said nothing though; one he didn't have proof, and two even if he did sometimes someone disappearing was far more easy than trying to teach them a lesson. No, the man was dead, Varric held no illusions to that. The body was hidden somewhere, and right now the forces just didn't have time to go searching for a missing refugee, and so, while some may question what happened, it'd be forgotten quickly. Refugees went missing and died all the time, it was sad but a fact of life right now the man would be written off as another casualty of a cruel war. They entered Ras's cabin, and Varric set out the meals.  
"Thank-you Varric. Solas not joining us tonight?" Ras took the mask off gently setting it on the table by her chair.  
"No, he saw all those potions and salves for your healers kit and wanted to get himself one as well. Solas wanted it done quickly, so he is helping Adan make everything that goes in it." They sat down to the meal, Varric liked to cook, and the food smelled delectable.  
"When the scouts come back will you go to the Hinterlands with me?" Ras asked between mouthfuls of the deliciously cooked nug. Varric smiled appreciating that Ras asked.  
"You wouldn't get me to stay here if you tried." They ate their dinner in peace then parted ways, Varric going to his tent and Ras cleaning the mess from their dinner. Whoever didn't cook cleaned up which was fair. Ras changed into trousers and a tunic for bed then she slept. The next day she dressed in one of the suits, black like the dress had been with a dark red undershirt the mask was black with a dark red design on it. She went to the tavern and got breakfast to go, taking the food back to her cabin where she ate then went wandering around town. Varric joined her at one point; they chatted and wandered about. Around midday, Cassandra came to find Ras to let her know they would be leaving as they had gotten the scouts report back.  
“Now yesterday wasn't very fair of you elfy. People will accuse you of rigging the bet for Solas and me with you wearing dresses like that. Naughty thing.” Ras chuckled softly.  
“I am wearing a suit today.” Ras pointed out Varric shook his head as Cassandra walked up to them. “Cassandra good to see you again.” Ras dipped her head in greeting.  
“We got word back and will be leaving in an hour. Everyone will be meeting at the main gate.” Ras nodded.  
“Varric is coming with us I need to go talk to Solas real quick and change.” Ras turned and headed off towards the healers' cabin. Cassandra stayed with Varric.  
“You should treat the Herald with respect, Varric." Varric laughed at Cassandra  
"I get it, Seeker, you want to be friends with the Herald. I understand, I mean who wouldn't want to be." Varric gestured towards Ras with an appreciative noise. Ras was walking away from them, the suit she wore fit her well and showed off a nice ass. "There is a reason he likes me and not you. I treat him like a person. Like he doesn't matter, he appreciates it. You should try it sometime. Watch. Hey elfy!" Ras turned to them you could tell she was smiling by the way her eyes gleamed.  
"Need something dwarf?" Varric grinned because this was what they did. They bickered and bantered trading insults of their race and perceived upbringings. Some people disapproved but most figured if Ras wanted Varric to stop, Ras could very well do something about it. After all, she was Herald of Andraste. One word could easily get Varric in trouble.  
“Nothing just proving a point to Cassandra. Off you go.” Ras headed off again, and Varric turned back to Cassandra. “I treat him like a person, not some item or someone higher than me.” Varric walked off to get his own stuff together.  
Ras found Solas in the healers' cabin finishing some salve up.  
“Reports are back I leave in an hour to go to the Hinterlands. Would you go with? I could use all the help I can get.” Solas looked up from his workstation.  
“Yes I will go I am almost done. When will we be leaving?” Solas put the salve in a container.  
“In an hour. I would have given you more warning, but I just learned myself.” Ras shrugged her shoulders.  
“It is fine. I will be ready.” Ras nodded and left heading back to her cabin, she had a small pack ready to go. She just needed to change. Word was the Hinterlands was a lush forested area, thankfully Ras had a set of armor that was greens, browns, and some grays. Once in the cabin, Ras changed out of the suit into her armor slipping the go pack on her shoulder. She stood there a moment looking around the cabin. It was neat, tidy. Ras didn't like things getting messy. Her pack sat beside the bed holding the belongings she didn't have with her. With a nod, she left heading to the main gate. There was a small platoon of troops waiting along with a supply wagon, the two Ras had asked to go with were there along with Cassandra. Cassandra noticed her.  
"We are all here and ready to go." Ras nodded, and they headed out. It took half a day to get to the camp the Inquisition had set up in the Hinterlands. The farther away from Haven they traveled, the greener and warmer it got. When they made it to the camp scouts rushed forward to help unload supplies, while Cassandra led the party to the head scout. She was a pretty little dwarf in full armor, looking ready for a fight if one happened upon them. She had a bow in her hand and looked like she knew how to use the thing.  
"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It's odd for an elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you'll get not back talk here. That's a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding at your service. I- all of us here- we will do whatever we can to help." She performed the salute then a clumsy curtsy. Ras dipped his head in greeting.  
"I think the situation affects everyone, including us elves." Scout Harding had the decency to look apologetic. "What is the situation out here?"  
"We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horse-master. I grew up here, and people always said Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. With the Mage/Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say the war had spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going, no time to lose." Ras nodded there was a lot they would need to do in this area, but first the innocents at the Crossroads needed saving.  
"Thank-you. Get some rest." Ras turned, gathering her group of four easily. They made their way to the Crossroads, Ras had studied detailed maps of the area before coming here and had a map tucked away in her pouch, just in case. As they got close, they could hear the fighting and the screaming. Ras pulled out her staff.  
"Get refugees to safety and protect the wounded as you can." Ras ran forward into the little village that was the Crossroads, the place was chaotic. Mages and Templars were fighting each other, along with Inquisition soldiers who were in the area trying to get refugees to safety. Solas quickly found a vantage point and started taking out enemy mages, Cassandra rushed in with sword and shield, Varric dodged people moving between them and legs and put crossbow bolts into enemies before they really knew what happened. He was a good aim getting bolts into places between armor. Ras twirled around the battlefield like a little storm, lightning dancing across her and her staff. A light show that startled the enemies into pausing, it turned deadly when she slipped the dagger on her staff into unprotected places. She was also good at finding niches in armor and sticking her blade through them with fatal consequences for those who wore said armor. One mage managed to get Solas with an ice shard, he had no time to press the advantage as Ras was on him in a second, dagger flashing. Hands went to a severed jugular vein it was too little too late. The mage collapsed to the ground, gurgled on his blood for a moment, and then was still. Ras didn't wait for the inevitable death she was off again.  
Ras made it all look so easy. She wielded her magic and her unique staff like both were extensions of herself. It was poetry in motion, and it'd be beautiful if not for the blood that splattered across the ground and the combatants. Red stood out horribly on Ras's green armor. Four highly skilled warriors were enough to turn the tide of the fight and soon the enemies either lay dead or had run off. Ras cleaned her dagger off on the robes of a dead mage, then flipped it closed and put the staff away. Ras turned to the wounded, and with a gentleness that was so opposed to what she had just done, she healed wounds. White yet blue light soothing away the hurts she was gentle, soft, and kind. Eyes showing concern at a particularly severe injury, a brief flicker of hurt when she came across the body of a solider or refugee that hadn't been able to save. Mother Giselle watched her, waiting, while Solas set about healing as well, Cassandra and Varric cleared the dead taking things of value, armor, and weapons off the bodies, because it could be used and in times of war, you didn't waste. After awhile Ras faltered. She'd just healed a soldiers leg. Every mage had a limit of magic they could use before they needed rest or a lyrium potion. Ras stood slowly making sure the dizziness that accompanied using too much magic passed before moving. She swayed a little bit. Suddenly Solas was there steadying her. The bald elf was amazed by the amount of magic Ras had just used he also figured as exhausted as she was she wouldn't be able to shock him. Solas didn't get shocked, but not because Ras was exhausted. Ras steadied herself and stood on her own feet.  
“Thanks, Solas.” Ras turned and headed towards Mother Giselle, who smiled at her as she approached she was kneeling by a soldier trying to get him to let a mage heal him.  
“There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still.” Her voice was soft and gentle.  
“Don't... let them touch me, Mother. Their magic is-” The soldier sounded scared Ras figured he was going to say evil.  
“Turned to a noble purpose. Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” Ras tilted her head a bit at her words she'd never really heard magic described like that or thought about it that way either. To Ras magic just was, but she could understand those who didn't have it not understanding it.  
“But...”  
“Hush, dear boy. Let them help you.” The soldier nodded, and a mage moved forward to heal him. Mother Giselle stood and turned to Ras.  
“You must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste.” Her voice was carefully blank so she couldn't tell what she personally thought about it.  
“You must be Mother Giselle. I am told you asked for me.” She nodded and moved away from the injured soldier. Ras followed her.  
“I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are just grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people senselessly taken from us.” One could hear the pain in her voice, she'd probably had friends at the conclave, like so many others.  
“What happened was horrible.”   
“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.” Ras gave her a look. She wasn't sure once the Chantry Sisters and Mothers saw her they would think anything other than she was a demon to be feared. Even if she wore formal clothing.  
“Will they even speak with me?” Mother Giselle looked at her for a moment she wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly or if she found it.  
“I believe so. You needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.” Ras raised her eyebrow a bit. She didn't know much about the Chantry.  
“Are you sure?” She didn't want to walk into some ambush by going to talk to the clerics considering they were people who seemed to wish to kill her or at least imprison her.  
“I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us... but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.” Ras didn't like the idea that the Inquisition could destroy the world, but knew it was probably true. Things could always become corrupt or go wrong it was just a fact of life.  
“Thank-you Mother Giselle.” Ras walked away she knew she needed rest before they did anything else today, perhaps going back to the main camp would be the best thing to do. Ras made her way over to Cassandra. Cassandra pulled the last piece of armor off a dead Templar then turned to Ras.  
“Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition's efforts in the area. We should speak with him.” Cassandra pointed to who Ras assumed to be Corporal Vale. The man was in full armor he seemed to be giving orders out to some soldiers.  
“We will talk to him tomorrow. I think we should go back to the main camp and get some rest.” Cassandra looked Ras over then nodded. She went and got the others while Ras leaned against one of the cabins in the area and rested for a few minutes. Once Cassandra returned with Varric, and Solas they made their way back to the main camp. Scout Harding directed them to four free tents. Solas and Ras crawled into separate tents while Varric sat outside his, Cassandra joined the troops around the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> Most dialogue is taken from the game.
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 8/20/2018)


	7. I Live In Interesting Time (Varric Journal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a break chapter.
> 
> I liked it. Hope you all enjoy as well.

Varric caressed the cover of his journal. It was just plain brown, nondescript. He always kept one, finding silent, peaceful times to write his thoughts and what happened down. He turned to the first page looking at his own tidy script.

_'That woman Cassandra brought me to Ferelden. It's cold here, snowing. I already hate it. Apparently, I need to tell the Divine the story of Hawke. Couldn't Cassandra of given my book to the Divine instead of taking me prisoner? We are heading to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. (Wherever that is.) The Divine is meeting with leaders from Mages and Templars. They are all meeting there trying to stop this war. Hope peace is achieved, but I don't see how the story of Hawke will change anything or help. I think Cassandra has something more planned, seems rather desperate to know where Hawke is. I won't give my friend up, he has been through enough as it is. He doesn't need people leveling blame for this war at him. It's not like he knew what would happen when he made the choices he did. He was trying to save his home, trying to save Kirkwall. And Maker knows what would have happened had Hawke not done anything. Cassandra is watching me, better stop before she decides to stab this book as well.'_

_'There was an explosion at the temple that woman was taking me to. We were far enough away that we were fine. Thank the Maker. Now there is a hole in the sky. Big glowing green and black thing. Looking up at it too long gives me a headache. They are calling it the Breach. Smaller holes, called rifts, are opening up everywhere pouring out demons. It's chaotic we're fighting for survival. (It all reminds me of Kirkwall in a weird way.) Lots of people have died. They think everyone that was at that temple is dead. Sadly I think everyone there is dead, I don't see how anyone could have survived that explosion or the demons that came afterward. Any survivors would have been torn apart.'_

_'Word is some elf came out of the Breach with a glowing white woman watching as they stumbled out. Some are already saying the elf did it. Others say the elf is blessed. Some blessing that would be. I just want to know how anyone survived that shit. Cassandra left to question the elf, they are currently holding them prisoner. Poor thing. Loads of rumors. One of the more interesting ones is; the prisoner has some weird glowing green mark on their hand. All this shit is crazy, Kirkwall level crazy. Not good. There is some other apostate elf around he's keeping prisoner elf alive. Apparently, the green mark is killing them.'_

_'Met the prisoner. Cassandra brought them to a rift to test the mark I guess. It worked, rift closed. Elf knows at least some Silver Tongue or at least the curse words of the language. Solas and Cassandra called the elf she, but doesn't move like a female, doesn't have the air of one. I think the mysterious elf is a male. Talk about mysterious! He has a mask covering from the nose down, and his armor is weird. I thought the bald elf, Chuckles was mysterious, but this one takes the cake. He fights damn well, wields a staff like none I have ever seen before. Shocked the hell out of Solas when he grabbed the prisoners arm and pushed hand up to the hole. Weird green mark on his right hand. (He is missing a thumb, I wonder what happened there.)  Dar'banal'ras. Solas told me later it means to be a shadow or to be nothing. Anyway, Ras: says we can call 'em that. Is the mask because he horribly disfigured? The magic he uses isn't like anything I've ever seen before. Ras also doesn't have Vallaslin which before now, I'd never met an elf without it, except Solas he doesn't have it either. Ras is snarky as hell, enjoyable to listen to, probably not so much when one is on the receiving end of the snark. There was an argument about how to get to the temple. They asked Ras. He decided on the mountain pass. Cassandra wasn't happy with the choice. Ended up saving a squad on the pass, so it was worth it. Had some weird vision\memory at the temple when we got to the ruins. I think Ras honestly doesn't remember anything. He seemed so confused when we saw the vision. Watching him go after the pride demon that showed up when the rift opened was... heart stopping. I thought he was a goner when the demon lobbed a ball of lightning right at him, he didn't even dodge. It didn't affect him. I have never seen a mage immune to magic and the look Solas had told me he hasn't either. How is Ras immune to lightning magic? Does it have something to do with him shocking people? Ras was able to close the large rift under the Breach but passed out once it was closed. Caused another explosion this one not nearly as destructive just staggered the people at the Breach. Didn't close the Breach though, but they say it isn't growing anymore. Isn't opening smaller rifts everywhere or pouring out demons either. Every little bit helps. We returned to Haven. Set myself up a tent, I plan on staying and helping. I cannot ignore this.'_

_'Ras was out three days. Finally awake now. He talked to me after he met with Cassandra in the Chantry. We had dinner. He has scars along his mouth only thing I could think of that would cause scars like that would be having his mouth sewn shut. Only people I know that does that is the Qun. No wonder he wears a mask that covers his mouth. He said he wasn't ashamed of who he was, but of the scars themselves because he didn't earn them, but even so it's best he hide what he is. Qun isn't looked at well here, or anywhere really and like over there Tal-Vashoth is frowned upon here. He is a mysterious guy. He likes working behind the scenes, but after watching a couple days, he knows how to be a leader, how to keep hopes alive and keep morale up. He seems so friendly and open you could almost forget he is hiding things. He has a past, a past he doesn't want anyone to know about. It makes me question what more he is hiding. When we had dinner, I told him I wouldn't tell anyone about what he was hiding under the mask. I think he was testing me seeing if he could trust me. I haven't told anyone. He is like me, a man that works information. Gathers it. Knows when to talk and when to listen. He knows how to read people's faces and body language. He is also good at keeping his own face and body from giving much away. He sneaks out of town a lot. I decided not to follow. With everything going on he could use moments along I'm sure. Called him Shadow. He didn't say anything, so it's his nickname. Fits him in many ways._   
_I've never seen a mage that fights like him. He fights like he was trained with daggers and not magic, but still uses his magic. Not like most mages do from afar killing with their spells. He uses his to stun then slip in with that unique staff of his with its dagger and uses the blade to kill.'_

_'Honestly after meeting Cassandra I'm surprised Ras has stuck around and is helping. I'm sure her questioning wasn't pleasant. I know her interrogation of me was terrible. Suppose I cannot say much, because even with Cassandra I'm still here as well. It'd be stupid to leave. Can't just let a hole in the sky try and work itself out.'_

_'Ras had never played Wicked Grace. Where's the guy been, under a rock? Ah well, I shall remedy the situation.'_

Varric smiled at that entry he'd written it quickly just to get the thoughts out of his mind. He'd closed the journal to soon after he'd written it and the entry was a bit smudged thought not bad enough to be unreadable.

_'Ras told me he only shocks people he doesn't trust and that he doesn't shock people if he touches them. It is good to know._   
_Ras trusts me, and honestly, I'm honored. I'm used to tugging people's arms or hands to get their attention. It's something hard to remember with Ras not to touch. I touched his hand and didn't get shocked. That was when I asked about him shocking people. Beyond the information already down, he didn't say anything else. Why does he shock people?'_

_'Cassandra barged into Ras's cabin, without knocking. Ras would have hated her seeing him without the mask. Don't think she did. I was teaching Ras Wicked Grace, he learns fast. Kicked mine and Solas's butts. Rumors are we are together. (Though I've heard some good threesome stories too.) I'm sure Cassandra thinks there is more between us that what there really is. Surprised her when I touched Ras and didn't get shocked. Don't know if she questioned him about it or not, but if she did, I would have paid any price to see her face when he tells her he doesn't shock people he trusts._   
_HA! Take that Cassandra!_   
_He left to meet people. Got called later to measure him so a tailor could make him 'suitable' clothes. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. A lot of people treat him like an object. No one even asked if he wanted different clothes. They expect him to do all this for them. He doesn't complain, but surely it all gets... irritating. I don't see how he does it, but I didn't understand how Hawke did what he did when so many were against him in Kirkwall. Maybe it's a hero thing,'_

_'Tavern is a good place for information. People tend to talk when drunk. Ras is in there all the time. Don't see him drink, but that'd require taking the mask off, so it's not all that surprising. Met Lady Josephine._ _Lovely lady who acted scandalized by the bet on Ras's gender, but is now holding the paper with the bets on it. Cullen is a military man through and through, but doing good with the troops. Needs to learn to relax and have a bit of fun though.'_

_'Scouts are back. Off to the Hinterlands. How many different colors of armor does Ras have? I've seen a gray set, a white set, and now green. He asked me to go with. He wouldn't be able to keep me here if he tried. He needs someone he trusts to watch his back. He seems leery of Solas. Doesn't trust Cassandra as far as he could throw her.'_

_'Hinterlands is kind of hot. Full of people wanting to kill everyone and everything. Cleared the Crossroads. Ras healed a bunch of people while we cleared the dead and got refugees situated. Ras talked to Mother Giselle, which was what we came here for. They were both really calm. Don't know what the plan is beyond getting some sleep. Wish Hawke was here. Hawke and Ras would get along I think. They both have fantastic bad luck. Plus Hawke likes helping people. Maybe I'll write him. It'd piss Cassandra off. Be worth it though.'_

Varric looked over what he'd written, putting his quill down as he finished the latest entry and let it sit for a bit to dry. Cassandra walked over.  
“Think we should wake them for a meal?” She gestured to the tents where Solas and Ras slept.  
“No, just make a big breakfast in the morning. I think they need the sleep more right now, both used a lot of magic.” She nodded at his words.  
“Well, the food is done. Come, join us.” Varric was a bit surprised by the invite, but went and ate dinner with Cassandra and the troops. Once he finished, he put his journal in his pack then crawled into his tent for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 8/20/2018)


	8. Apostates, Templars, and Wolves Oh My

As Ras woke early the next morning, she crawled from her tent. Several scouts were already up, probably ones that'd had the last watch. They had already cooked breakfast, so Ras got a large meal, then vanished back into her tent and devoured it hungrily. The others got up as well and ate their breakfast around the fire. Cassandra looked at Solas and Varric.

“What is under the Heralds mask?” She asked when she finished her meal. Varric gave her a grin, while Solas looked away.

“Nothing he just thinks the mask looks stylish.” Varric sounded convincing, and Cassandra stared at him for a long time, trying to determine if the dwarf was lying.

“You are lying.” Cassandra accused with a glare to Varric.

“I would never... no wait I would.” Varric shrugged, finished his meal, then vanished into his tent with a grin. Cassandra turned to Solas who just left without a word. She might have pressed the issue, but Ras came out of her tent with her things ready to head out for the day. Even though Ras probably had heard Cassandra ask, the Seeker wasn't willing to ask Ras herself or press the others for information in front of the mysterious elf. Cassandra turned to Ras.

"When everyone is ready, we need to go talk to Corporal Vale." Cassandra then tuned and went to her tent gathering her things that she'd need, like her sword. Ras went to the edge of camp and waited for the others to join her. It wasn't long before Varric and Solas arrived and then so did Cassandra. They made their way back to the Crossroads which despite the early hour was bustling with Inquisition soldiers and refugees. The bodies had been cleared away, and some were fixing the cabins in the area so they could be used again. Ras headed for the man Cassandra had pointed out yesterday as being Corporal Vale. The man came to attention when Ras walked up to him, apparently knowing precisely who Ras was.

"Corporal Vale." Ras saluted the Corporal. "I am Ras." The Corporal saluted back with a smile. Ras had learned soldiers appreciated being saluted rather than her dipping her head or curtsying.

"Thank you for the help yesterday."

"It was no problem at all. Is there anything else you need help with?" Vale rubbed the back of his neck looking a little sheepish Ras figured there was a long list of stuff they needed to be done.

"Well, for now, we need food. With all the demons about it's dangerous to send hunters out. I know technically it'd be poaching, but I doubt some noble is really going to come to yell at us for a few more dead rams." Ras had no problem with what would technically be poaching, the people needed food, and she'd make sure they got it. Considering even Cassandra said nothing about it, they were good.

"We can hunt down some rams for everyone. Anything else?" Ras didn't want the man to feel bad about asking for more help. They came here knowing the Hinterlands were a mess Ras was expecting a lot of work.

"There are bandits on the East Road that need to be investigated and wiped out. The Apostates and Templars both have main camps around here, but we aren't sure where. If they aren't taken care of, then the fighting will just continue." Ras pulled the map she had of the area out of her pouch and went to an empty table nearby spreading it out on top of it.

"Mark everything on this map that we need to investigate, we will take care of it while we are here. Also, I will need to know where Dennett's Farm is located, and include any rifts in the area." Corporal Vale looked at Ras for a moment then got a quill and some ink he set to work marking various things on Ras's map labeling what each mark was in careful script. When he was done, the map had a myriad of marks. Ras looked it over, deciding Dennett was what they should do first, the Inquisition needed horses. Ras grabbed a spare bit of parchment and gestured for the quill which Vale handed over, then Ras wrote a quick note.

"Send a messenger to Haven. Give this to the Quartermaster. Tell her it is for Adan.” Adan didn't like being interrupted especially by new people, so it was best to have Threnn go. Vale took the note he was curious, but wouldn't read it.

“Right away M'lady.” Vale wasn't about the question the Herald of Andraste though he did think it was odd her instructions were to give the note to the Quartermaster when the messenger could directly deliver it to who it was supposed to go to. Ras turned to the group gesturing them to the table so they could also look at the map. They joined her.

“I think finding Dennett should be our priority. The farm is on the East Road, but Vale has noted a lot of Templar movement in the area, so we need to be ready for fights.” Ras tapped the farm on the map then traced the path they would need to take to get there. “We also have to go through this area which apparently is a battlefield for the Apostates and Templars.” Ras tapped the open area east of the Crossroads.

“Seems like we have a lot of work to do.” Varric commented as Ras folded the map and put it back into her pouch. Everyone nodded, and they headed out. To get to where they were going, they had to go through a tunnel which ended in another open area that was in ruins. Destroyed by the battles that had taken place and were still taking place, they would see groups of Templars and Apostates fighting each other amid the ruined buildings and fires someone had started. The group waded right in. They did try to avoid a fight they didn't have to have, but there wasn't any way they could get through the area without any fights at all, and when either side saw them they'd attack. Ras wished they could talk sense into them, but they were all too set on whatever goal they had in mind and saw the Inquisition as opposition to those goals. Ras showed those who came against them no mercy. It didn't matter if the opponent was another mage either. Eventually, they got to a quiet area and rested a few moments. They were hidden from view by the ruined wall of an old fortress, allowing them to hear the sounds of fighting around them, and while Ras wanted to clear the area and make it safe again, right now, they had more important things to do. Carefully they made their way down the East Road, only to run right into a small camp of Templars. It was a quick fight, as they'd caught the Templars relatively unaware, plus they weren't all that well organized. Ras searched the camp for anything obvious of value.

“We should have someone come out later clear the bodies away and clear the camp of anything of value.” Ras picked up a note. It detailed that the main camp for the Templars was somewhere on the East Road. “We might have a harder time getting to Dennett than I originally thought. The Templar camp is somewhere on this road.” Ras held the letter out for the others to look at, only Cassandra did. They were careful as they moved forward, keeping an eye out for the main camp. It was hard to miss, being a huge camp full of Templars. Thankfully the group had been able to stay out of sight. They all crouched behind a large boulder. The camp was at a river; a broken bridge was in plain view and Templars moved around the area. There was a lot of them, but it wasn't like the group of four could go back and get their own army to deal with it. One, someone might see them; two, when they returned, someone would definitely see the army coming; and three, witnessing the Inquisition may make the Templars flee. Then they'd only set up in another area, and it wouldn't solve the problem.

"Can you cast barrier?" Solas looked at Ras as he asked the question then he peeked over the boulder formulating a plan.

"Yeah." Ras peeked over as well spying several archer sentries in high place, a heavy throwing dagger wouldn't kill them, but if they fell well... they were high in the air.

"We can continually cast barrier, with two of us we should be able to keep the group covered at all times, but we will have to stay close together until numbers are thinned enough that we won't need the extra protection." Ras nodded slipping a dagger from her belt.

"Alright give me just a moment to get this party started." Ras slipped away vanishing into the shadows then once close enough to an archer she threw the dagger. The motion was smooth, well practiced, and the aim was true. It caught the man in the chest, it didn't kill him, but it staggered him back out of his post the fall killed him. Another archer shot at Ras, but Solas stood casting a barrier around the other mage the arrow hit and skidded off in another direction. Another dagger hit the archer that'd shot at Ras, hitting the female in the shoulder and spinning her off her post and to her death. Now alerted that someone was attacking, fully armored Templars joined the fray along with the others in Ras's group. At some point in the fight when one barrier was done, and another had not been cast, a bolt Varric shot hit the wrong target. Varric had winced as the bolt hit Ras in the shoulder, the odd elf had appeared from the shadows between Varric and his mark right as the dwarf had shot his bow; there was nothing he could do.

  
Ras spun around the battlefield like a thing possessed. Occasionally she'd be gone for a while. What they didn't know was that sometimes she'd just stand in the shadows listening to them, the shadows whispered things. Sometimes it was trivial information, sometimes it was important, and sometimes they used words so old that they were long forgotten and Ras was left wondering what they had meant, feeling lost without the meaning.

  
Ras didn't even flinch when the bolt buried into her shoulder; it easily went through her light armor. Her armor was made with movement in mind, and while it did protect, it was more meant to conceal her actions and wasn't nearly as protective as metal armor. Finally the last of the Templars fell, it'd been a hard fight, and no one came out free of injury. Though Ras's only injury was the bolt in her shoulder.

"Solas mind helping me with this?" The other elf nodded. The two of them ducked into a tent that'd once been a Templars. Solas cut the fletching off the bolt then helped Ras carefully remove her armor top. Ras carefully pulled the tunic she had on under the armor off the fletching and down so they could see the wound. The bolt sat right above a tattoo, a mark that made Solas pause. It was black in color, all lines, but obvious in the design; it being a wolf. Solas yanked the bolt out, and Ras healed the wound.

"You are not a female." Solas murmured softly as Ras put her armor back on. Ras hadn't taken her shirt completely off, so she wasn't sure how Solas was so confident.

"Oh?" Solas just gestured to her flat chest, but it was a well-known fact that female elves could be very flat chested. Ras didn't buy it but stayed silent. They exited the tent once Ras had her armor back on. Varric approached looking worried.

"“How is the shoulder, Shadow?” Varric felt terrible for hitting Ras.

“We were able to heal it. I can't believe you shot me. I thought we were friends.” Varric could see a glint in Ras's eye and knew she was trying to rile him up.

“I'm normally a much better aim. I'll try harder next time to kill you.” Cassandra made a choking noise as if she really believed Varric had tried to kill Ras. Ras laughed, and while the sound was muffled, it was still a beautiful sound. Varric promised himself to make Ras laugh more often.

"We will have to train together. I am not used to fighting with archers." Varric nodded, Ras would need to be able to correctly guess what Varric would shot at so Ras wouldn't get between bolts and their intended targets.

"Let's keep going, the farm is close." Ras headed out. They walked beside the broken bridge, the water wasn't deep. Past another bend, they could see the farm, it was a cluster of buildings surrounded by fields full of crops, druffalo, and horses. Thankfully it didn't look the Templars or Apostates had gotten this far, and everything seemed pristine. The crops looked healthy, and the animals were still alive. Little cabins were spread out amid the fields, and the cluster of buildings looked like the main building, a warehouse, and a workshop. Nearby sat a massive stable, with several people tending to the horses. Ras headed towards the two-story house that she assumed was the main house, and where they could find the family. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ras opened the door, inside near the door was a man, he was older with graying hair and beard, dark-skinned and wearing work clothes.

"We are with the Inquisition. Are you Dennet?" The old man looked her over with a critical eye then turned to each of the others and did the same.

"I am."

"I am Ras. We came for two reasons. One: to check on you and yours. Two: the Inquisition needs horses, and we were hoping you could help us with that." Dennet looked at them again Ras stood there watching him. Ras didn't cut an intimidating figure, she wasn't much taller than Varric, slim, and even in armor, looked delicate.

"I cannot just send a bunch of horses out for every bandit, Templar, and mage to steal off. If you could get watchtowers in the area, it'd help. Also, I cannot help for free. For payment, we have a problem with wolves. There is a cave we think they come from. If you take care of the problems, then I can help get horses." That made sense, so Ras nodded. She pulled a map from her back and opened it.

"Where is this cave? We will take care of the wolves." Dennett pointed to the cave Ras nodded folded her map and turned to the others. The cave wasn't far so they could take care of this real quick. They headed out, there was a rift between them and the cave. It was in a river, near a small waterfall. The demons that came from the rift were bigger than the ones they had faced before and seemed more intelligent. There was also a new demon that looked like a small old lady that used ice magic. The tree-like demons were here as well, though these were larger than the previous kind they had fought. When the area was clear of demons, Ras held her hand out. Light connected the mark and closed the rift. One could see the corruption that'd already been caused by the mark. Green lines spreading out from the mark, across her hand like a disease. Ras hissed when the rift closed with a crack; the mark was bleeding a bit. This rift had hurt more to close than the others as well.

"Seems this rift was... stronger than previous ones." Ras muttered, more to herself than anyone else, as she healed her hand. Solas hovered nearby looking worried, Ras was a bit suspicious. She knew he wasn't a regular elf, but he was also a healer, and he knew much about the mark. "It's fine." She told him showing him her healed palm. He nodded, and they moved on. The cave was down the river, along the bank, and it was easy to tell that they were in the right place. Right when they got close to the cave, about five wolves attacked. They were large, mostly black things that were far more intelligent than a regular wolf. Still, it didn't take the group of four long to dispatch the five and enter the cave, only to be attacked by one of the tree-like demons and five more wolves. The demon was controlling the wolves, making them more aggressive and smarter. Again, even with the demon, it didn't take long for them to kill everything. Ras's attention was drawn away from exploring the cave when two pups nipped and yipped at her feet. They were a few months old and, now that the demon was gone friendly enough. Ras picked them up. One was gray with edgings of black, reminding Ras of her own eye colors, the other was jet black with fierce amber eyes looking quite stern. Both were in good health. The gray one was female and the black a male. Ras decided to keep them. As intelligent as they were, they could be easily trained to guard him. She wouldn't need two, but she wasn't leaving one here to die so both would be hers.

"So now we scout around for places to put watchtowers. Until they are built could we have soldiers patrol the area?" Ras asked glancing at Cassandra as she headed back towards the farm because she'd know the answers.

"Yes. Though if we had a secondary camp on the outskirts of the farm, it'd be better. That way they could rest, and the farm would always be protected. Are you keeping those things?" Cassandra gestured to the pups, Ras had one under each arm, they were wiggling, but she seemed to have no issue carrying them.

"Yes, they are just babies. Brilliant little things." Ras smiled down at the wiggling pups she was already fond of them. "The girl will be Whisper and the boy Vesper." Cassandra made a disgusted face, Ras wasn't sure if she was against her keeping the wolves or their names.

"Always great to pick up friends." Varric smiled brightly moving close to Ras so he could offer his hand to each pup and let them sniff him.

"They will be a handful when they grow." Solas seemed about as thrilled as Cassandra at the prospect of two wolves around.

"Yes, but I can train them to watch my back. Far better than those war dogs the Templars use. I have no need for a creature who would go to its death so easily." Ras shifted the pups a bit. They scouted the area, finding several locations that would be good for watchtowers, Ras had Varric mark them on the map. Once that was done they went back to the farm to let Dennet know. They returned to the main building.

"The wolves are taken care of, and we also marked areas for watchtowers. Until they can be built, we will have soldiers patrol the area. It'd be easier if we could make a camp on the edge of your farm." Dennett looked impressed and pleased with the news.

"Keeping souvenirs?" He asked gesturing to the pups. Ras chuckled softly and nodded a bit.

"These two won't be causing you any trouble." Ras shifted them again so they could look around better. Dennett just shook his head a bit looking amused.

"Then as soon as the patrols are going we will send horses. Until then, you four could use some horses. I'm sure we could find a good mount for each of you.” Dennett headed towards the door, meaning to get them all horses right now.

"We could also use a good horse-master." Ras was hopeful, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. It seemed Dennett was a family man and fond of his farm, not the Ras blamed him for that.

"I'll send horses. That's all." Ras nodded she wasn't about to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do, and she respected his choice, it wasn't good to join the side that was against all the others anyway.

"Perhaps your contacts can help us find a horse-master. Orlais might be a good place to check." Varric nodded. With horses, they would need someone who could properly tend to them.

"You cannot get some second-rate horse-mater to care for my horses." Dennet had overheard the conversation, Ras hadn't meant to hurt the man's pride or get him to join by other means, she just knew they needed someone for the horses.

"We need someone to care for the horses, Master Dennet." Ras pointed out gently.

"You need the best. I'll join and care for them." Ras tilted her head a bit, but then she curtsied to the man.

"Then we appreciate it, Master Dennet. When you go to Haven feel free to bring whomever you wish." The man nodded then gestured them to follow him leading them out of the house and over to the stable.

"Wait here." Dennet went into the stable then came out leading a horse. It was a lovely thing. Dark brown with a black mane and tail and a black blaze down his nose. “For Master Dar'banal'ras. This is Stride Step." Ras handed Vesper to Varric to hold for a moment, the dwarf readily accepted the pup. Ras moved forward and stroked the horse's nose getting acquainted with the animal. Dennet turned going back into the stable only to come out again a few moments later leading out another smaller, but sturdy horse, this one light chestnut with white socks.

"For you sir." Dennet handed the bridle to Solas. "This is Feather." Solas took the horse looking her over. Dennet went back into the stable and returned again leading a very small stocky horse.

“For you." He handed this one to Varric. The horse was silvery gray. "His name is Bolt.” Ras chuckled softly at the name, once again Dennet vanished and returned with a final horse regular sized and dappled colored.

“For the Lady. This is Lap." Cassandra petted her horse's nose with a smile.

“Thank-you Master Dennet. Could we hitch Lap to a wagon? Food is needed at the Crossroads we could hunt rams and use a wagon to get them back."

"Lap isn't good for a wagon, but I can let you use another horse. You could leave your four here while you hunt." Ras nodded in consent. A stable-hand got a larger, and much sturdier, draft horse out and hitched him to a wagon for them.

"Oak here will pull your wagon easily. Take good care of him though, he tends to stomp when startled." The name fit the big gelding. He was a deep brown and looked like he could uproot a tree if you coaxed him. The group then left to hunt rams to take to the Crossroads with them. Ras sectioned off a corner in the wagon and set the pups there, after taking Vester back, so he didn't have to carry them everywhere then they left the farm. They managed to catch several good-sized rams and closed one more rift close to the farm. This rift was easy. The demons seemed like the usual kind and closing the rift itself was simple enough. Once done they headed back to the Crossroads. When they returned, cooks were quick to make off with the rams to butcher and prepare. Ras and Cassandra went and talked to Corporal Vale getting patrols set up and discussing the building of watchtowers. Then Ras went and got meat pieces and fed her pups. It'd been a long day, and the two were very hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age
> 
> Thanks to SparkyHavoc my beta he is the best.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 8/20/2018)


	9. Worshipers Of The Fade

It was getting late. Ras was teaching the pups simple things, using pieces of raw meat as rewards when they got it right, when there was a commotion. A man ran from a cabin looking around frantically.  
  
“Someone, please! You've got to help my wife!” Ras stood and approached the man. He was an elf, tall for the race, with a shaved head and deeply tanned skin. He wore simple commoners clothing. The pups stuck close, mainly because she still had meat in one hand.  
  
“What is the issue, sir?” Ras made a calming gesture to the man, who turned to Ras and looked the small elf over. It seemed everyone had heard of the Herald and what she looked like, because the man recognized her.  
  
“Herald. My wife she cannot breathe. There is a potion she takes, I don't know how to make it, but my son does. Problem is, he ran off to the cult that set up south of here. Please, she'll die if you don't help.” The man was practically on his knees begging now.  
  
“I'll go see about this potion. Don't worry sir.” Ras didn't know much about potions herself, so she couldn't whip someone up for the man; no she'd have to hunt down his son. “What is your sons' name?”  
  
“His name is Hyndel. He left a note.” The man ran into the little cabin he'd come out of, then returned with a letter handing it to Ras. Ras took and read it.  
  
  
 _'Father,_  
  
  
I'm going into the mountains to join the people up there. They're making sense right now, when the rest of the world is not. We can't tend the fields since Master Dennet, and his wife, sent us all away for safety, and I can't just stay here and watch the refugees starve outside our home.  
  
  
You and Mother should come, Father. You'll be safe up there. The mages have no quarrel with the people in the mountains, and even the Templars don't harass them. Nowhere else outside of Redcliffe is safe from this Maker-cursed war or the demons pouring out of the sky.  
  
  
But you won't come, will you? You'd rather stay on our tiny bit of land because it's ours. So be it. It's yours until those madmen catch you in their fight, and then you and Mother will just be two more charred corpses in a burned-out village.  
  
  
I'm not staying to watch you die like a fool.  
  
  
Hyndel'  
  
  
"I will find your son. Soon Master Dennet will need you back. We have patrols set up and will be building watchtowers." The man clasped his hands together.  
  
"Thank-you Herald. Thank-you!" Ras nodded, then turned and left to find the others. It wasn't hard to track down Varric, the dwarf was sitting in a sunny place writing. Ras smiled as the pups bowled into the dwarf excitedly.  
  
"Hello, you three." Varric laughed putting his writing materials to the side so he could push the pups off him; while they weren't trying to hurt him, their claws were sharp.  
  
"We need to go to the mountains. A refugee needs us to find his son, to get a potion for his wife, so she can breathe." Varric stood up instantly and started putting his things away.  
  
"Go get the others I'll be ready in a few moments." Ras nodded and went to find Solas and Cassandra. He found Solas in the cabin that had been made into an infirmary healing a few minor wounds they'd missed the first day and probably making potions and salves.  
  
"Solas we need to head out in a little bit." The other elf looked at Ras then glanced outside, where it was getting close to dark.  
  
"Even though it is nearing night?"  
  
"Unfortunately. Normally I would wait until morning, but something urgent has come up. Unless you know of the potions, we need. A refugees wife needs something to help her breath." Solas seemed to think for several moments.  
  
"I do not know the potion."  
  
"Then we have to hunt down the son. Soon, otherwise..." Ras trailed off, Solas sharply nodded, not needing her to finish that sentence.  
  
"Go. I will be along in a few moments. I need to gather my things." Ras walked off going to look for Cassandra, who she found chatting with some soldiers.  
  
"Cassandra we need to go. We have something we need to do." She nodded, bade the soldiers farewell, and followed Ras back towards the road that led up to the main camp.  
  
"Where are we going so urgently?" Cassandra asked when Ras stopped to wait for the other two.  
  
"The mountains." Ras answered shortly, as both Varric and Solas arrived with looking ready to go. Ras headed out to the mountains. They passed not far from the main camp as they trekked upwards. They had passed not too far from here on the way in. It wasn't hard to peg the fortress that stood bared to the world as the place to start looking for the cult they needed to find. The fact a lady was standing outside worried none of them. She had her hands in plain view and held no weapon, and if she was a mage and tried magic, they had two mages that could quickly shut that down. Ras still approached cautiously.  
  
"I know of you. They call you the 'Herald of Andraste' for what you did at Haven. But are you? The Maker has not told me." Ras looked the woman over she had soft red hair, brown eyes and was wearing robes.  
  
"They call me the Herald of Andraste." Ras replied carefully. She so far hadn't actually said she was, though she also never said she wasn't.  
  
"And do you claim to hold power over the rifts the Maker has opened in the sky?"  
  
"I can seal the rifts." Ras gestured a bit with her right hand, the mark was just a scar right now, but it still closed rifts.  
  
"Then prove it. Show me that the rifts bend to your will, the will of the Maker. Show me the power you wield. There is a rift inside, close it." She gestured to someone inside, and the gate opened. "I am Speaker Anais, come." She turned and walked into the fortress; people stared as they passed by, Anais led them to the back of the fortress where there was indeed a rift. She then stood back, watching Ras expectantly. Demons crawled from the rift when they got close, so they set about fighting them. It wasn't hard to defeat the demons, the team was getting quite good at it. Once the demons were dead, Rad turned to the crystalline structure and held her hand out. Thankfully it worked as it always did. Would have been embarrassing for the mark to suddenly not work, but for a moment Ras feared that it wouldn't under the scrutiny of Anais. Light, pain, and then snap, rift gone. Anais fell to her knees.  
  
"The Maker did send you, with the power to bend his rifts. What is it you came here for oh Chosen One?" She clasped her hands as if she were praying and stared up at Ras.  
  
"I am looking for Hyndel." Ras shifted a bit uncomfortable with Anais practically worshiping her.  
  
"He is among those who have joined us." Anais replied with a bit of a frown.  
  
"What is it that you believe is happening?" Ras was curious.  
  
"The Chantry has fallen, and shown its imperfection in doing so. The Chant of Light was a lie. It was arrogance to think that mortal lips could frame the Makers will, and so we wait in silence. The Maker had opened the sky; soon He will call His chosen back to the Golden City." That all sounded crazy, but religions, in general, sounded crazy to Ras.  
  
"I need Hyndel, his mother is ill, and only he knows the potion that can cure her." Anais finally stood up.  
  
"I believe he is in the tower." She pointed to one of the two towers that still stood proudly, though one was missing part of the roof.  
  
"Thank-you." Ras headed that way going up the stairs that led into the tower. Hyndel was at the very top, where it seemed he'd set up a little potion making station. He didn't seem to be busy when Ras topped the ladder that led up, but Ras rapped on the floor to get his attention, then waited for him to acknowledge her, before climbing into the loft-like area.  
  
"I greet you, I am Hyndel." He bowed to Ras as the others climbed up into the loft as well.  
  
"I am here, and your mother needs a potion. she cannot breathe your father said you can make it." Hyndel turned to the table he had set up for making potions.  
  
"She was fine when I left... I will make the potion, it will be about thirty minutes." Ras nodded, and they headed back down and out of the tower giving Hyndel solitude to make the potion. Solas moved up next to Ras.  
  
"Do you feel it?" He asked glancing at Ras. The other elf did feel something.... off about the veil in this area but wasn't sure that it was a mage thing, being able to feel the veil. She'd met mages who could and ones who couldn't. "We should explore." Solas murmured urgently, Ras nodded, and they wandered the fortress exploring. Solas led them into the other tower, where they made their way to the top. This was the tower missing part of the roof, and it also had a balcony. Both mages were instantly drawn to a weird artifact standing on the balcony. It was round with squares attaching it to a black base. Ras had no idea what the thing was but knew it was elvhen due to the ruins carved all across the orb.  
  
"It is meant to strengthen the veil, but it is dormant." Solas examined the thing with great curiosity, but to Ras, it felt wrong... she backed away from it, as Solas waved a hand over it, causing the orb to flash and glow green. Ras knew instantly it wasn't strengthening the veil. It was meant to connect the world and the Fade, and for a moment, her hands glowed green. Not like mark; this was underneath the skin, and it back-dropped scars that followed her veins like lightning. Usually, Ras kept her magic under tight control, but the artifact suddenly trying to connect to her instead of the Fade made it flare. Mages in the fortress would, for a brief, moment feel stronger, like they were able to to do more magic. Solas, who was standing very near Ras, felt as if the area got hot, the air got heavy, and there was an intoxicating rush of magic. It was almost too much. Solas took a startled breath. Then it was gone, and Ras was fleeing down the ladder. Solas knew that magic rush had not come from the Fade, but from Ras. He had no idea how that was possible. Solas had

also seen the scars on Ras's hand, like what lightning would leave on someone were it to strike them. Cassandra and Varric were not sure what had happened, though Varric had noticed Ras glowing green for a moment. Cassandra glanced down the ladder then looked at Solas, confused.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yes, we will need to be more careful if we find any more. It seems they affect mages more than I thought they would." Cassandra nodded trusting Solas. After all, the elf had kept the Herald alive, and had helped with the Breach. Varric followed Ras down the ladder, where she was standing at the door of the tower, leaning against the wall and looking somewhat ragged.  
  
"You alright?" The dwarf peered up into Ras's face looking concerned.  
  
"Just a bit tired." Ras replied, feeling drained after her contact with the orb. With Ras gone, the artifact would connect with the Fade as it was supposed to. "We should go check on Hyndel." Ras headed back to the other tower, Hyndel was done with the potion and had written the steps of how to make it down. Ras took both with her thanks, then, in the dark, they headed back to the Crossroads. Luckily they ran into nothing on the way back; they gave the refugee the potion and found tents to spend the rest of the night in. Ras watching Solas with suspicious eyes before crawling into her tent and getting sleep. That right now was a priority she desperately needed; as that was the best way to replenish magic reserves. Her dreams were filled with the whispers of the shadows and the Fade, some in languages long lost to time, that still left her feeling lost without the meaning of the words. Sometimes she felt what they whispered in their secret words was important. Ras woke with a start. It was still dark when she went outside, but the day was just a few hours later, so she took the pups and trained them. Both had stayed at the Crossroads last night, not yet able to keep up as they needed for such a time-constrained mission. Both were happy to see Ras, yipping to get her attention. She was pleased to find they were so friendly. She used meat pieces she got from the cooks, bits of the ram that wasn't really palatable for people. Whisper was much more eager to please, but with the proper motivation, Vesper was doing well. Varric would find Ras hours later underneath a tree, resting with the wolf pups curled in her lap, fast asleep.  
  
"Feeling better?" Varric asked as he sat down beside the odd elf.  
  
"Yes. Varric what do you think of Solas?" Ras looked up towards the sky still thinking of the problem that she kind of saw Solas as. Ras was sure she'd figured out who and what he was, but she'd have to confront him for confirmation, and while she was sure she would win if it came to a fight, she didn't want it to end like that. Varric watched Ras for a few minutes, curious about her question.  
  
"He has been very helpful. He knows a lot and is willing to share that knowledge. He also helped with the mark." Varric pointed out gently, he didn't want to upset the dark-haired elf, but, he felt he ought to tell the truth. Ras just frowned a bit, because that was an important question. How did Solas know so much about the mark on her hand? The only answer she could really come up with wasn't a good one. "What really happened yesterday?" Varric asked shrewdly, taking Ras's good hand in his own and tracing the light scars that could be found there; they were hardly noticeable unless one knew what they were looking for.  
  
"That thing didn't do what Solas said." Ras couldn't really explain the whole situation without going into her past, and she wasn't yet ready to give out those secrets.  
  
"Oh." Varric let go of her hand not sure what to say. He wanted to ask why she glowed Fade green, how she got the scars, so many questions on his tongue. But, he also didn't want to pry and hurt the relationship he was forging with the odd elf. He already knew more about her than most of the others, and he was sure if and when she felt ready she would tell him. Ras waved her hand as if pushing the issue away.  
  
"I am sure things will work out." For now she'd keep her eye on Solas, but eventually, she would be talking to the other elf. Eventually, Ras got up. There was still a lot of things they needed to take care of in the area.  
  
  
Two weeks passed quickly for the group, they roamed all of the Hinterlands. They closed all the rifts they found, and by now Ras and Solas were both sure they had managed to get all that was in the area. It still hurt when Ras closed them, but she was used to the pain. It concerned her that closing them, however, seemed to affect the mark. When it acted up, the green corruption was farther than it had been when Ras had stopped the Breach from growing. She had consulted Solas, and they'd come to the conclusion that it grew some whenever she closed a rift, but there was nothing they could do for it. Leaving the rifts alone was just not an option. Both kept her growing mark a secret, watching it. No need to worry the others with something no one could do anything about. Ras had debated long and hard on if she should let Solas activate any more artifacts should they find more; when they did find another she kept silent, Varric had started forward like he wanted to say something, but a subtle wave from Ras's hand had Varric keep his silence. While they were connecting to the Fade, they were not letting demons through, and so Ras let it be for now. They had found and taken out the apostates main camp. Ras hated having to kill them all, but they had not listened to reason, and like the Templar camp before, their camp was an excellent source of armors and money for the Inquisition. The East Road was now cleared of bandits, they had found two camps, but had cleared both. The Valley beyond the East Road had been empty with nothing of interest, so they had quickly moved on. They had found out about a mercenary force in the woods which they promptly took care of, that had been fun. The mercenaries had holed up in a well-fortified fortress. It had been a hard week, and they mostly slept under the stars. They had managed two rough camps; one in a cave and another amid the roots of a gigantic tree. Whisper and Vesper were doing well, growing and learning fast as they followed Ras everywhere. Both were very attached to the small elf, they liked Varric just about as much, but seemed to pick up on her hesitation with Solas, and her distrust of Cassandra, and so didn't really interact with the other two beyond occasionally beg for food at meal times. Today they were back at the Crossroads, to clean up and check if there was anything else they needed to do before heading back to Haven. Last time Ras had checked her map, they had checked out everything on the map that Corporal Vale had marked, they'd even taken care of additional issues, like the mercenaries that Vale had said nothing about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> This chapter was not in the original writing.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited/Added: 9/10/2018)


	10. There Had To Be A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter edited. YAY!

The first thing Ras did, now they were back at the Crossroads, was head to the public baths. Being a tiny village, there was a communal bathhouse that was kept full of warm water, soaps, oils, and perfumes. An advantage of being Herald was when she arrived at the bathhouse, everyone there finished up and left, letting her bath in privacy. Not only was this because it was well known Ras did not get undressed in front of others, but also because it would be almost sacrilegious to see the Chosen of the Maker nude. The pups followed Ras into the house, going to play in the shallow water of the tub. It was set in the ground gently sloping down into a deeper section in the back. Steam drifted off the water, telling that it was quite warm. Ras barred the door and got undressed, smiling at the pups playing in the water. They were wrestling with each other and occasionally trying to fight the water.   
  
  
Ras walked into the tub, sighing happily as the warm water touched his bare skin. It was nice to wash away the weeks worth of grime that he had collected in their wanderings of the Hinterlands. Ras washed up; his hair always took the longest to get clean due to the fact it was so very long, and Ras only had one hand with which to wash it with, but he managed. Once finished, he moved to the shallows and gave the wolves baths. They squirmed and fussed, but Ras simply clicked his tongue at them and continued. Both would need to be used to baths; otherwise, they'd get stinky fast. With that done Ras dressed in trousers and a tunic, then washed his armor then got fully dressed, and left the bathhouse the clean pups following him happily.  
  
  
Hair streamed around her face, falling in loose still wet locks that clung to her armor like black ivy. Those who had never seen The Herald with her hair down startled a bit at just how long it was. Ras made her way over to Corporal Vale. As she walked, she looked around the village. New cabins were in the processes of being built to house the refugees that would probably stay here even after everything was over. Haven couldn't hold anymore, and so they were sent here, for now, a veritable sea of tents took up the far area.  
  
"Corporale Vale, it is good to see you again." Ras saluted the man, noting that he didn't look particularly happy.  
  
"It is good to see you as well Herald. Unfortunately, I do not have good news for you. In fact, we have a problem." Vale knew the group had a hard week, and he felt bad that he had such terrible news.  
  
"I am going to regret coming over here aren't I?" Ras was trying to get the man to smile; he got a startled chuckle, so Ras counted it as a win.  
  
"I'd imagine so, Herald. A high dragon has been spotted in Lady Shayna's Valley." Ras knew that was the valley that the bandits had been near, they had investigated the area and found no sign of a dragon then, so when had she shown up?  
  
"Talet(1)." Ras murmured harshly. A dragon wasn't good news. How the hell did they take care of that? "Can we just scare her away?" Ras asked hopefully.  
  
"No, she'd just come back if you even managed it." Vale gave Ras an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sul'venta(2). Do we know anything about this dragon?" Ras ran a hand across her forehead, thinking of ways four people could kill a dragon. Maybe she should ask Varric; she'd read Tale of The Champion, and according to the book Varric had helped Hawke fight several dragons including at least one high dragon.  
  
"The scout that brought the news should be able to help you. He is in the infirmary." Ras nodded and headed towards the large cabin that had been turned into an infirmary. Only one man was inside getting tended to by a healer. One arm was wrapped in pristine white bandages.  
  
"You are the scout that brought news of the dragon?" Ras asked as she moved beside the bed the scout sat on, the healer walked away allowing Ras access. She gently removed the bandages and looked at the man's arm. It'd been burned, but obviously, someone had put salve on it, and it was already healing so Ras couldn't do anything more for him.  
  
“Yes. Fire dragon as you can see. Saw a few little ones.” The scout watched Ras wrap fresh bandages around his arm. Ras was very glad that she'd sent that letter to Adan asking him to send a whole array of salves and potions. Ras grabbed a bit of parchment from a desk nearby, and a quill, carefully scrawling a note then handing it to the scout. The man looked at it for several long moments. ' _Give x_ ' there was a crudely drawn sovereign which the scout figured meant money then there was a series of ruins along with a crude drawing of what looked like Ras.  
  
"Give it to Vale if he can't figure it out tell him I said to give you extra money."  
  
"Thank-you." The man had a wife and daughter, so the extra money was appreciated. He also found it a bit amusing that it would seem the Herald wasn't the best at writing Common. Indeed Ras wasn't the best hand at reading or writing Common. She had read Tales of the Champion, but it had taken her forever, and she'd had someone help translate. Done, she went looking for the others. They had planned on staying the night, but this was something they needed to take care of right away. Solas wasn't hard to find, he tended to stick with mages or hover around the edges of any town like he was worried about actually wandering in it. Ras found him standing near the tunnel that led out.  
  
"We need to go again." Solas dipped his head in acknowledgment and followed Ras as the dark-haired elf searched for Cassandra and Varric. The pups followed; Ras also wondered what to do with them, there was no way he was taking them to fight a dragon. Neither were trained well enough to be helpful in that situation. Thoughts of the wolves had her heading back to Corporal Vale. While neither pup would be pleased with being left behind both would listen, and Corporal Vale was strict enough to get them to follow.  
  
"Corporal, would you mind keeping an eye on Whisper and Vesper. I don't wish to take them on this mission." He eyed the pups with a good amount of trepidation, before nodding, Ras pointed to the Corporal's feet. "Sit." Both sat at Vale's feet looking at Ras eager to please. "Stay." With that she left, Whisper scooted forward with a whimper. She was much more attached to Ras, but a sharp word from Vale had her staying where she was. They collected Cassandra, who had been visiting with troops in the area, then Varric, who'd been writing in his tent. Ras had a fond smile for the dwarf, though with her mask it went unseen by most. Finally, with everyone together, Ras had the pleasure of informing them why they needed to leave so soon, which was just great.  
  
"There is a high dragon in the valley that unfortunately, we will have to kill. I know she is a fire dragon. It is possible with a large enough ice ball to momentarily stop her from breathing fire?" Ras turned to Solas knowing the other mage did ice magic very well.  
  
"It'd turn the fire to steam and probably surprise her a few moments. Not for long though." Ras nodded that sounded like an excellent opportunity that would probably only work once on the dragon. Ras nodded and headed for the valley. She didn't need the map as she knew exactly where they were going, and while they walked Ras formulated a plan. It wasn't a long walk to the valley, nor did it take long to spot the dragon. They all scrambled behind a boulder before she spotted them.

"Give me thirty minutes, then step out and get her to attack you, surprise her with ice. I will use the opportunity to disable a wing." Solas looked like he wanted to argue, but Ras slipped away, vanishing into shadows that'd rushed to conceal her. There was the distinctive _snikt_ of Ras's dagger flipping out then silence. The three sat there tensely, waiting. Occasionally one would peek from their hiding spot to make sure the dragon hadn't found out they were there. She was seated peacefully near the coast watching several babies that were tussling not far away; they hadn't found the people either and seemed much more interested in chasing each other along with several poor nugs that'd wandered into the area. Finally, the allotted thirty minutes was up, so Solas stood, moving out from behind the boulders and sent a spray of ice at the dragon to get her attention. She roared her warning at him, but Solas stood there, unmoving, waiting for the fire he knew would be coming. It wasn't a long wait, and just as she did he raised his hands and shot a giant ball of ice right into her mouth turning the fire to steam, she reared back, surprised by this turn of events. Ras appeared right under her wing. Jumping up, she stabbed the dagger into the dragon's wing, she roared this time in pain, and lifted her wing like she was trying to take off. Ras yanked her whole body downwards. The momentum of the wing going up while Ras was jerking down, despite how light Ras was, caused her blade to snag and cut through a tendon. With another pained roar she slammed her wing down, ad Ras hit the ground with a pained noise, the gem on top of her staff jammed into her shoulder as the dagger at the end snapped, and Ras slid backward on the slippery wet ground, tumbling over a small rock and finally laying there, heart-stoppingly still. The others joined the fight before the dragon could press an advantage on the downed mage. Solas made his way over to Ras while the other two engaged the dragon, focusing on her less armored underbelly. Ras was still alive, just winded and bruised.  
  
"Shoulder." Ras gasped out as she caught her breath, Solas felt both quickly determining the right one was dislocated.  
  
"This will hurt." Solas murmured as he yanked it back into place, Ras yelped then nodded.  
  
"Thanks." With that, both got up and joined the fight. Varric was using the slippery ground to his advantage running then sliding under the dragon to shot bolts into her underbelly

at almost point blank range. As he rolled to get to his feet, she lashed out with her tail, catching Varric and sending him into the cliff wall. Ras sent lightning at her, so she didn't try to pursue the advantage she had with Varric. Varric groaned but got to his feet joining the fight again. The dragon attempted to take off, and it took her a moment to realize she couldn't, a moment the group used their advantage. Varric aimed for inner thigh where the leg joined the body, Cassandra doubled efforts on the leg that she was at, managing at some point to injure it, causing bleeding. Solas shot ice into her face, trying to blind and distract her. Ras used lightning and like Varric was aiming at where the leg met the body. They'd never know who hit something vital, but the dragons right front leg suddenly wouldn't take her weight anymore. Everyone moved away so she wouldn't fall on top of them. She managed to turn a bit, lashing out with her tail catching all of them. They all crashed into a cliff wall, and once they landed, they all scrambled behind a boulder breathing hard.  
  
"If we get her back right leg, she should fall onto her side, and we can finish her." Everyone nodded as Ras spoke. Ras peeked out over the boulder the dragon was limping around and even more aggressive now, as she sent a jet of flames towards Ras, who ducked back behind the boulder with a small surprised noise. "Wait here a moment. I'll distract her." With that Ras vanished into the darkness of the shadows. Varric still didn't quite get how that trick worked, but damn if it wasn't useful. Solas shuddered at the feel of Ras's magic; it was an almost intoxicating thing. Ras didn't broadcast her magic, like some mages, she just had so much of it that Solas could feel it... could taste it. It hung heavy in the air and lingered even when Ras was gone. Even when the smaller elf wasn't actively using magic Solas could feel it simmering just under the surface.  
  
Ras appeared next to a river that ran through the area, the dragon whipped her head around and shot a fireball, Ras diving into the water behind her. The others quickly scrambled out of their hiding spots to join the fight and keep her from pressing Ras with more attacks. Ras came out of the water, mumbling a stream of things, Varric was close enough to hear the elf but only understood about three of the fifteen or so words Ras harshly snarled under her breath. Considering the context, they were probably all curse words. The dragon snapped at Solas, who had gotten a bit to close to her head; thankfully he was able to dodge the snapping jaws. Varric ran, then slid under her, shooting into her stomach as he had earlier. The dragon stomped around. Cassandra grabbed the back of Varric's shirt as he slid past her and yanked him back saving him from being stomped on. Having no time words he nodded and got to his feet. Ras was, despite her dip in the river, still muddy, though that didn't slow the elf down any. She had another staff in her hands. Varric wasn't sure what happened to the other one. He knew it wasn't the same, this one still had a dagger at the end, plus the gem at the top looked like precariously stacked squares. He knew the blade snapped off the other one, because occasionally one could see the glint of metal from the wound in the dragon's wing. Everyone focused their attention on the back right leg, trying to cripple it like they'd done the front. The dragon was slowing, but was more ferocious than she'd been before. She stomped around trying to crush the people that were, as of right now, mostly irritating her, but they had injured her, and she wasn't about to stand for that. She had babies to care for. Ras stepped back as far as she could without risking getting squished. For a moment her staff was leaning precariously against her shoulder as she pulled a dagger from her belt and threw it right at the area where the dragons leg met her body. Shadows, forming at Ras' call, cloaked the thing right as she threw it. Together, it punctured a hole in the scales there. The dagger fell to the ground, a press of a button and a kick to the bottom of the staff saw it click back into its shorter form. Ras threw that right at the already injured area, twirling her body, so it had enough momentum for it to pierce and get stuck then as she spun back to face the staff, lightning charged down her arm arcing off her fingers right into the tip of the staff. The whole thing was metal, conducting the charge wonderfully. The dragon roared her agony, then there was a nasty sounding snap, and she was falling. The dragon crashed to her side unable to hold herself up with both right legs crippled. Everyone converged to attack the soft belly, mindful of swiping left legs and occasionally snapping jaws, down as she was there wasn't much the dragon could do now but thrash. Blood got everywhere as they hacked and slashed, all of them trying to hit something vital that would finally put the dragon out of its misery. Finally she still her head lolling to the side everyone stood there tense for a few moments, but the dragon was dead. Ras clambered onto the dragon pulling her staff free then sliding down back to the ground.   
  
  
In this moment one could easily overlook the fact the Ras was fucking tiny, she stood there covered in mud and dragon blood, her staff equally as disgusting with lightning surging around her in a maelstrom that didn't quite seem to realize the fight was over. It was impressive and daunting until the elf sagged then fell backward into a puddle, all that magic vanishing as she lay there panting. Cassandra sagged to the ground and leaned against a rock. Solas found Ras's other staff. It was behind the rock the poor elf had tumbled over at the start of the fight, then he sat on the said rock to catch his breath. Varric went around checking on everyone.  
  
"You alright?" He stopped in front of Cassandra. The poor woman looked ready to pass out right there though he didn't blame her it'd been a hard fight.  
  
"Yes, just tired." He nodded and moved on glancing up as soldiers came into the area and took care of the baby dragons. They couldn't have them growing up.  
  
"You alright?" Varric asked again this time to Solas.  
  
"Battered, but good." Varric moved on to Ras who was still laying in a puddle.  
  
"You dead yet?" Ras opened one eye and groaned a bit. "Well next time I try killing you I'll get a couple of dragons to do the job." Ras chuckled a bit then groaned because laughing hurt. People entered the valley with a wagon which was nice. They wouldn't have to walk all the way back to the Crossroads Varric didn't think any of them would make it that far anyway. The wagon was stopped nearby. Someone had been thoughtful enough to put blankets in the back, making it a more comfortable ride. Troops moved forward obviously intending to help the injured four into the wagon, Varric waved them away from Ras.  
  
"I'll get Ras. You guys help Solas and Cassandra." Varric grabbed Ras helping her to her feet. Ras groaned again and tried to bat him away.  
  
“Just leave me. I'll take a nap right here.” Varric tsked at Ras and practically dragged her over to the wagon. Getting her up into the wagon was a little awkward, but the dwarf managed it. He got the small elf settled on the blankets then sat beside her as troops helped Cassandra and Solas in the back with them. The trip back was slow, so the injured didn't get jostled too much, Varric watched as troops looked at the dead dragon in apparent awe. Varric wasn't sure what they'd do with the dead body, but that wasn't really his issue, so he pushed it out of his mind for now. He had much more important things to think right now anyway, like OW.  
  
  
Arriving back at the Crossroads saw people rushing Cassandra and Solas off to the infirmary, Solas passed Varric the staff he picked up, Varric shortened it and slipped it into a pocket planning on giving it back to Ras when the elf was a little more coherent and not hurt. Two bundles of fur barreled into Varric trying to get to Ras, Vale was right behind them.  
  
"Guess they smelt momma. I'll get a cabin cleared out for the Herald." Varric nodded knowing Ras wouldn't want to take any potions in front of anyone besides him and Solas, and that the small elf liked privacy. Varric scooped the pups up easily.  
  
"Momma is fine you two." He murmured holding them close so they could sniff the small elf, Ras petted them both mindlessly, which settled the pups. Vale returned a moment later.  
  
"Come on then, got a nice bed for Ras." Varric sat the pups down.  
  
"Sit." They listened, so he turned and clambered out of the wagon dragging Ras with him.  
  
"Hate you Varric Tethras." Ras grumbled. Varric just smirked helping the elf to a small cabin. Several potions already sat on the table by the bed. Varric got Ras sat on the bed then handed the elf the potions. Ras pulled her mask down and drank them without complaint then Varric helped her get comfortable on her stomach. Whisper whimpered at his feet looking at Ras with worried eyes. Vesper sat by the foot of the bed looking all stern and unaffected.  
  
"Come on you two. I'll get you food. Momma needs sleep." The mention of food saw both pups follow Varric out. He closed the door behind him. Before he could get the promised food, a healer accosted him, dragging him to the infirmary to get checked over and practically force feeding him several potions. When the healer was satisfied that Varric would be fine, she let him go. Solas was on a cot, out. Cassandra was sitting and getting looked over; he could see a bruise creeping up the back of her neck. Varric didn't even want to think what Ras's back would look like. Free of the healers Varric fed the pups.  
  
  
Varric checked on Ras several hours later, the elf opened one eye then glared at him.  
  
"What kind of sorcery is this?" She feebly gestured at Varric who seemed perfectly fine.  
  
"I'm a dwarf. More sturdy." Ras made a face that was somewhere between disgusted and impressed. "How are you feeling?" Ras's faced turned unimpressed.  
  
"'Bout like I got hit by a dragon... oh wait that is exactly what happened. How you think I feel?" Varric chuckled because grouchy Ras was adorable.  
  
"Yeah, you got hit a couple of times actually." Ras gave him a dirty look which just made him chuckle all the more.  
  
"I hate you Varric Tethras." Ras grumbled again.  
  
"So you said." Varric's voice was way too chipper. "I'll take care of the pups. You get some more sleep."  
  
"Thanks, Varric." Varric nodded and left. Even with healing, they would all be sore and stiff for days. Even Varric, despite being a dwarf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 9/10/2018)


	11. Wrought With Pride

They spent three extra days at the Crossroads, healing from their encounter with the dragon. Then they made the trek back to Haven. Even after those three days, all four were still stiff, sore, and despite many potions and good healers, they still had bruises. Even so, they were all capable of making the trek, and all thought it was time to return. Plus, having horses to ride did make it all the easier. At the gates of Haven, everyone went their ways, but Ras stopped Solas.  
  
"Can we talk?" Solas glanced at Ras quickly realizing that it wasn't a request just disguised as one for the sake of not alerting the others there was something more. The fact that everyone just continued on their way meant it was a success.  
  
"Yes, shall we go for a walk outside of town? I find the snow very refreshing." It was still snowing in Haven and very cold. Both turned and headed out towards one of the many frozen ponds in the area. It was calm, and even if something did attack them, both were still armed. Ras's staff, hidden as always, and Solas using his as a walking stick. As they walked, Ras wondered if Solas's feet were affected by the cold. Ras was used to the fact the elves didn't seem to wear shoes. She'd seen more without them than with; perhaps it was one of the elvhen things that Ras had missed out on with her upbringing.  
  
"For a while there I was confused about you. I didn't know what... who you were. Your reaction to my tattoo ultimately gave you away." Ras stopped at the edge of the pond and looked out over the ice. Solas watched Ras with a sense of dread filling him.  
  
"Do you think it is best that you tell me that you know what I am? I could always take care of the... problem per se." Solas turned towards Ras, though not in a threatening manner. Ras glanced at him but otherwise made no move.  
  
"You could try, but I think we both know how that would end. You are currently very weak, Fen'Harel, and I am in my prime." For a moment lightning crackled along Ras's hand twining itself between his fingers like a pet seeking attention. The wolf pups, who had followed their master, growled a bit. Solas looked surprised like he hadn't believed Ras really knew who he was. "Easy." Ras murmured to the pups, they both settled, sitting on either side of him. Solas dipped his head. He had to concede the point that right now he stood little chance if he fought Ras. Solas wasn't entirely sure that in his prime he could have beat the dark haired elf. He doubted he could trick Ras with a slow arrow.  
  
"I am not the only one hiding things, lethallin." Solas watched Ras for a reaction.  
  
"Lethallin." Ras quirked a smile that shown in his eyes easily. "You seem very sure of yourself."  
  
"How did you know?" Solas asked wanting information before he gave more away.  
  
"Everything you knew gave away you were something more than a normal elf. Your walking the Fade excuse is brilliant, but I know that it isn't entirely accurate. Then your recognition of my tattoo gave you fully away. Very few would know that like all the Evanuris, Fen'Harel had a mark. You have slumbered for many years, and would not know of the elvhen that worship you." Solas looked shocked at that news. Ras started moving around the bank of the pond, Solas followed.  
  
"You worship Fen'Harel?" His eyes traveled to Ras's shoulder where he knew his mark lay. It was bold to have such a mark, even with it hidden under clothing.  
  
"I would have proudly worn the mark on my face as the Dalish do their Vallaslin, but with my scars, I felt it was not the right place for it. You saved the elvhen from a fate worse than death; you freed us. It isn't perfect, but it is a start. You have given us a chance at least. I know it has been many years, and this was not what you had in mind for our people, but it took many years to get to this point, and it will take time and the right people to make it better." Solas couldn't grasp the fact that Ras would so openly show his worship of the Dread Wolf; such a thing would result in him being outcast and not just among the elvhen. The story of the betrayer, of Fen'Harel, had spread far and wide.  
  
"How did you get someone to put Fen'Harel's mark on you? Any Dalish would have probably killed you for even asking."  
  
"I found another like-minded elf. She was very understanding and had no qualms about it." Ras placed his left hand over the mark, receiving it had been painful, but it was a good memory. It had also been a choice Ras had made for himself. Solas tilted his head a bit.  
  
"I can smell the difference." He commented suddenly changing the subject; Ras didn't seem thrown by the change.  
  
"That has to be useful." A sense of smell that good had to be useful in certain circumstances, and Ras couldn't deny he was indeed male.  
  
"Why do you not correct anyone?" Solas asked curiously. Ras couldn't explain his long lifespan without giving away his secrets.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I am male or female, nor do I mind people thinking I am either a male or female. Somewhere along in the future, my gender won't matter. It will probably be forgotten; just the symbol will remain. I will be remembered merely as The Herald of Andraste." Ras shrugged his shoulders it didn't bother him; in fact, he knew well that there was already a story about him amid the Qun. One much like his idea of the future where his gender was hardly remembered, it was all about the symbol he had become. Solas stared at Ras for a long while, because the other elf spoke with certain finality as if he knew rather than was guessing, but reading the future was not something even mages could do, so it had to be based off past experience.  
  
"That is a depressing outlook to have." Solas commented gently hoping to prompt Ras to say more, explain what experience left him with such knowledge.  
  
"But not wrong. You should know this. Fen'Harel is hardly remembered as a man, more a wolf, and a trickster. A betrayer of the people. Gender hardly matters."  
  
"Do you really believe this is better for the elvhen than what they had before?" Solas made a gesture, and Ras knew he meant the state of the world and how elvhen were treated.  
  
"I think it is better; I also believe it can be even better. With the right people, it can be so much better." Solas looked confused. "I am an elf and Herald of Andraste. My word carries weight now. I can change things for the better." Ras stopped walking by a dock. It wasn't being used, as the whole pond was ice and didn't look like it'd been used for many years, as it was missing several planks.  
  
"It wouldn't make you very popular." Solas stopped beside Ras looking out over the dilapidated dock and frozen pond.  
  
"I don't care about popularity, and if Josephine or Cassandra have an issue with my stance, they can leave. Everyone deserves freedom."  
  
"Even the mages?" Ras looked as Solas wondering where that question had come from, was it because people hardly ever thought of him as a mage?  
  
"Do you not think mages deserve freedom?"  
  
"I believe, like you, that everyone deserves freedom. I... you hardly fight like a mage." Ras held his right hand out, eyes traveling to the mark before he pulled the sleeve back a bit, revealing an inch in diameter paler skin that went all the way around his wrist and a scar that cut a path across the wrist, the scar from his missing thumb crossed over the other scar.  
  
"A warrior tried to cut my hand off, he didn't manage, but it left my hand useless. To much damage, even the worlds best of healers wouldn't have been able to help. I was not willing to give up, so I learned to fight another way." Ras pulled his sleeve back into place hiding the scar under his armor as he always did.  
  
"I am sorry..." Solas looked away suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, especially with the question he'd asked Ras just moments before.  
  
"You are not the first to doubt my magic or be curious about how I fight, Solas. I take no offense. It is hard to see a mage when there is a blade buried in one's heart." It was a saying he had heard long ago and often used because it fit him. "You lied about those artifacts." Ras's face was suddenly hard and harsh his stance bordering on hostile, Solas knew to tread carefully.  
  
"You are sure about that?" Solas murmured Ras's eyes flashed black then lightning swept through them before settling back to their normal, but eerie, color.  
  
"I am." Ras snarled. He was unable to tell Solas of his magic, and therefore unable to prove he was correct in Solas's lie. Ras's only hope was to get Solas to tell him the truth. Solas looked very unimpressed. Ras snarled again this time silently. "Pride has wrought you low Fen'Harel." With those parting words, Ras walked off leaving the other elf there watching in his wake. Solas wanted more information but was not stupid enough to chase after the angry elf or try to push his luck further than he already had so he let Ras leave without a further word.  
  
  
Ras returned to Haven and went to her cabin to change and relax. The pups followed easily; once inside her cabin, they both lay by the bed, exhausted. They needed rest as well. A look around the cabin had her frowning, her bag was not where she had left it, it wasn't far off, but it had been moved. She opened it and frowned. Nothing was where it was meant to be, someone had gone through the bag and hadn't put things back in the correct places. Searching it, she found her personal journal and research journal both missing. That told her exactly who took her stuff, or at least who ordered someone to go through her things. Nimble fingers vanished into a pocket inside the pack pulling out a portrait that Ras smiled lovingly at. The elf in it looked very young, smiling out at the world, black curls falling around a pretty face. Anyone would tell you it was either Ras when she was younger or Ras's child. Ras slipped the portrait back; she'd reorganize everything later. Glancing around,

she smiled again; the pups were curled together fast asleep. She slipped out of the cabin, leaving the pups to rest; they needed it. Ras headed to the Chantry, greeting those who called out to her as she walked. As always, Haven was bustling, merchants had set stalls up and were trying to sell their wares, refugees wandered the town or stood outside their tents, the tavern was busy with people, and nobles moved through the crowds with their noses in the air. Ras walked through the crowds with ease, everyone recognized her and moved out of the way allowing her to get to the Chantry quickly. She went to Karlis's shop; the door stood open. The man was muttering to himself as he hemmed a dress. Ras knocked on the door frame, Karlis looked up and gestured her to come inside.  
  
"Good to see you again, Herald." Karlis put what he was working on down and turned his full attention to Ras.  
  
"Good to see you as well, Karlis. I can come back later if you are in the middle of something." Ras gestured to the dress that he'd been working on.  
  
"It can wait. I am done with more of your wardrobe." Karlis moved to a rack that had suits and dresses hanging carefully on it, several pairs of shoes sat under the rack, and masks sat on a table nearby.  
  
"I will send someone to pick them up later." It gave Ras an excuse to pay one of the ladies for their work, most had kids and didn't like taking handouts. "I actually came by to ask if I could get some ribbon. I need three feet of red ribbon cut into two pieces, one two foot the other just a foot and two feet of purple. Silk if you have it please." Karlis nodded and went to the bolts of ribbon he had, cutting the requested length off for each color then handing it to Ras, she pocketed the shorter piece.  
  
"Thank-you." Ras turned to leave she had other errands to run today.  
  
"Will you look at a few outfits?" Karlis pulled a suit from the rack and looked at Ras expectantly; he seemed pleased with his efforts. Ras turned her attention back to Karlis.  
  
"Sure. Show me what you made." Karlis smiled brightly, pleased. He showed Ras the suit he'd picked. It had a dark gray shirt, a black jacket, and pants that was edged in silver and dark red. It was made to hug and move with the body instead of sharp lines like most suits Ras had seen.  
  
"With your figure, I thought something like this would look better than regular suits." Ras looked it over carefully; it was wonderfully made, as always.  
  
"I might just wear that when we go to Val Royeaux ." Karlis beamed brightly, pleased with the thought.  
  
"It would look very nice and give a good impression." Karlis hung the suit back up, Ras was surprised she wasn't asked to try it on, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "This is the other I wanted to show you." Karlis pulled out a delicate dress. It was pale blue with gold embroidery with tiny lavender flowers on the skirt. The mask he pulled out, matched being light blue with a gold design across it.  
  
"Now your making picking an outfit hard." Karlis chuckled and put the mask and dress back.  
  
"That was all I wanted to show you, but look through them all later and let me know if there is anything you don't like so I can get you preferences down better."  
  
"I will let you know, but I am sure I will like everything you've made." Karlis actually blushed at that. Ras left, heading to the blacksmith. She'd sent a messenger to the blacksmith with a secret request for the man weeks ago. Harritt was working when Ras arrived, but he stopped when he saw the Herald coming towards the forge.  
  
"Herald, what you wanted is in the house." Ras went into Harritt's cabin, the man followed her inside. Sitting on the table that stood right inside the door was two sets of armor.  
  
"Like the set you let me keep for a while, except I used different leather. I used leather from the rams. Much tougher, still flexible." One was dark colors, much like the set Ras had worn when she first arrived, and the other was various shades of greens, with browns and grays mixed.  
  
"They look perfect." Ras carefully placed both into a crate that sat nearby; they were a gift for Varric. Neither had the high collar like her set did and both had hoods on them, Varric's hair would never blend in. Harritt when over to a wardrobe and pulled out Ras's dark armor.  
  
"I am done with this." Ras put the lid on the crate then set her armor on top of it. She handed Harritt a pouch full of clinking sovereigns and headed out.  
  
"Thank-you for everything, Harritt." Harritt followed her out of the cabin. Ras headed to her own cabin while Harritt went back to work. The pups were awake sniffing around the cabin when Ras entered. She sat the crate on a table slipping the foot of red ribbon into her pack then going to get one of the ladies around town to braid the other two colors together and asked her to pick up her clothing from Karlis. She was happy to help for free but accepted the money Ras handed her. With that taken care of, Ras returned to the cabin, putting the ribbon in the crate. Then she went to find Varric. The dwarf wasn't hard to find, he either was at his tent or sulking in the tavern. Today Varric was sitting on the rock outside his tent, just watching and listening to the crowds as they moved by him.  
  
"Hello, Varric." Varric smiled at him and gestured to the rock across his campfire from him.  
  
"Pull up a seat, salroka." Ras handed Varric the crate then sat down on the rock. Varric looked at the box like he wasn't sure what to do with it.  
  
"A gift, open it." Varric pulled the lid off the crate; he then pulled out the braided ribbon. Then he pulled out the sets of armor, beaming brightly as he looked them over.  
  
"Thank-you, but what is the ribbon for?" Varric ran his fingers across the silk ribbon, smiling at the fact it was his favorite color and purple.  
  
"A tradition, I give my friends ribbons of their favorite color and mine braided. I guessed your favorite color was red." Ras twitched as if nervous, it'd suck if she'd gotten his favorite color wrong.  
  
"You guessed correctly." Varric tied it around his ponytail with a smile. Ras was pleased that he like his gift even if it was a bit of an odd one. "Thanks again Ras, this is wonderful." Varric sat the crate to the side and looked over the armor more. Harritt had thankfully had Varric's measurements after helping the dwarf with his armor before Ras had been found. Really, the blacksmith had padded the dwarfs pants and duster, but he'd still got Varric's measurements claiming just in case. "So purple is your favorite color?" Varric glanced up a Ras; the pups were laying on either side of her looking content.  
  
"Yeah. What does salroka mean?" Ras wasn't even sure what language the word was.  
  
"It means friends; it's dwarven." Varric stood up and stretched. "I'm about to make dinner. You gonna eat with me?"  
  
"Yeah, mind if I go see if Solas will join as well?" Even with what Solas had done, Ras still liked the other elf.  
  
"Go ahead, let me know if he is, so I make enough." Ras nodded and headed off to find Solas. Like Varric, Solas was never hard to find. He was either outside the healer's cabin or inside working on potions. Solas had returned from their walk because he was standing outside Adan's cabin.  
  
"Varric is cooking, you gonna eat with us?" Solas looked surprised like he hadn't expected the invitation; he probably hadn't, considering their confrontation.  
  
"Yes, we eating in your cabin?" Ras nodded. "I will be there in a little while." With that, Ras told Varric that Solas was eating as well and went back to her cabin, she opened the door letting the pups wander about as they pleased. Both were growing fast. Ras pulled dried meat from a pouch on her belt and worked with them while she waited. Solas showed up after a bit.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Solas went inside and sat at the table, pulling a book from a pocket he read while they waited. It was about an hour before Varric showed up with dinner; he set the table as Ras got the pups inside and closed the door, then they ate. They joked with one another and enjoyed the meal. Varric told tales, Solas spoke of magic and the Fade, and Ras made jokes. No one talked of the Hinterlands. The earlier discussion was left alone, and Varric sad nothing about the artifacts. After they ate they played a few hands of Wicked Grace, Solas won the most hands much to the displeasure of the others. At some point, Ras asked Solas's favorite color, and while the question got her looks, he responded that it was green. During the game, the woman Ras paid to retrieve her clothing showed up, Ras slipped her mask on and directed the lady to put them on the bed. She complied then curtsied and bid all three of them goodbye. They went back to their game. Eventually, goodbyes and good nights were exchanged, and Solas and Varric left Ras's cabin. Ras sat outside the open door enjoying the crisp air as the sun set across the town. It was pleasant, a fantastic end to a reasonably good day. A scream shattered that peace and growling from inside the cabin alerted Ras that the wolves had something. She went inside to see both wolves biting at a man, an elf by the looks of him.  
  
"Whisper! Vesper! Here!" Both instantly let the man go and sat on either side of the elf. The man stood and looked at Ras. He had Ras's journal and research journal in one hand.  
  
"Tell Leliana that next time she sends someone to go through my stuff, she might want to remind them to put things back as I had them." Ras stepped forward and held her hand out. The man practically tossed the books at her then fled. Thankfully he wasn't horribly injured. "Good job." Ras petted both wolves and gave them a treat, then set about reorganizing her pack. Once that was done she pulled out her stepstool and hung the clothing up on the rafters, the masks went in the drawers of the stand and the shoes on the shelf on the same stand the masks now lay in. Finally done she went to bed. Today had been an exciting day, and she was tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 9/10/2018)


	12. All In A Days Work

Ras woke early, just as day broke, crisp and clean. It wasn't snowing, but that didn't look like it'd last very long, the clouds on the horizon looking like more snow. Ras had fallen asleep fully dressed, so she rolled out of bed, debating on if she wanted to change into formal clothing or just go around in her armor. It was a bit chilly for her green armor set, so she changed into a warmer suit. The suit had a dark red undershirt, with a black jacket and pants. It was thick and would be warm. She grabbed a plain black mask to go with it. Now dressed, Ras wandered the town, the wolves following her as she walked. Ras listened to conversations as she walked around. She stopped when she overheard one between Leliana and what was probably one of her agents that seemed particularly interesting.

“So it's true. Butler had turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong.” Ras positioned herself to see what was going on as well as hear without being too obvious about what it was she was doing.

“You knew him well?” The agent asked curiosity lacing their soft voice, the agent looked like a guy, but it was hard to tell, and Ras wasn't one to assume genders.

“Not as well I thought. There were so many questions surrounding Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He has killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And he knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once.” The agent nodded, but before they could leave, Ras stepped into the tent, startling the agent by her sudden appearance.

“Wait! Don't kill him.” Leliana looked at her. She had noticed Ras listening in but was surprised by the fact Ras was interrupting.

“He betrayed us. He murdered one of my agents.” While Ras agreed the man deserved to die for it, Ras couldn't let it happen. Not like this.

“You cannot kill him.” She gave Ras an odd look, but she stood firm letting no doubt show on her face.

“You find fault with my decision?” She raised an eyebrow at her like she didn't think Ras had an issue with killing the man. Which Ras didn't, but that wasn't the point.

“We can't solve this problem by murdering him.” The agent stood there looking like they would rather be anywhere else, but they didn't have their orders or permission to leave.

“And what would you suggest? Leave him be? Butler's betrayal puts our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.” Ras titled her head a bit a dangerous smile curling her lips. It showed as a glint in her eyes, like a hunter whose prey had just fallen for a trap.

“Now is precisely the time for ideals.” Leliana gave Ras a funny look then glanced at the agent like that unfortunate person had the answers she was looking for. They didn't.

“You feel very strongly about this.” Leliana sighed rather dramatically. “Very well. I will think of another way to deal with the man.” She turned back to her agent. “Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives.” The agent nodded, glanced at Ras and then left. Leliana turned back to Ras. “Now if you're happy, I have more work to do.” Ras moved close to her into the tent where she had her office set up, glancing around to make sure no one would hear what was about to be said.

“Secret him out of town to the grove of trees past the broken dock. I'll be there.” Leliana opened her mouth to question her, but she silenced her with a hand gesture. “Just do it tonight, after dark. Don't let anyone know.” Before Leliana could ask any questions, Ras moved away looking like nothing of importance happened. Leliana stood there baffled, debating of if she should follow the instructions. If she didn't, and someone found out then there would be a riot the people saw Ras as the one in charge, but she didn't know what Ras had planned, and whatever it was didn't seem very good. If Ras did something terrible to Butler and people found out about it, it would crush their belief in the Herald. She sighed as she watched the small elf leave.

  
Ras went to find Varric, knowing the dwarf would have no issues helping her with what she was going to do. She didn't find Varric around town, so she assumed he was in his tent. She shook the flap to see if she got a response.

"Who is it?" She smiled at Varric's deep voice. He really did have a nice voice. A rumble through his chest, just the right amount of rough to the ears, but also smooth. It was no wonder to her why people listened when the dwarf talked.

"The wolf trainer." Varric chuckled from inside the tent.

"Come on in Shadow." Ras ducked into the tent, Varric was stretched out on his cot, taking a break from writing by the looks of it. He had ink smudged on his cheek. As always, Ras gave the dwarf a fond smile, Varric could always tell. She supposed he saw it in her eyes.

"You look hard at work." Ras smiled more as the wolves wiggled their way into the tent then sat looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Ah, just scribblings." Varric set the papers aside and sat up turning his full attention onto Ras. "What you need?"

"Sneak out of town, I will meet you by the dock." Varric looked like he wanted to ask a bunch of questions, but nodded.

"Give me about an hour or so." Ras nodded and left as quickly as she'd come, Varric sat there for a few minutes wondering what it was the odd elf wanted. Ras returned to her cabin, changed into her winter armor set then scooped the pups into her arms. She couldn't leave them here alone; they'd make noise. Then people would know she'd slipped away. Shadows wrapped around her and the pups, she quieted them, then slipped out the window, and left town heading to where she was supposed to meet Varric. No one would know she wasn't just resting in her cabin. Once away from the town where no one would see her, she set the pups down and made her way to the dock. The ice made her want to skate across it, but she dusted the snow off the dock and sat. The pups scuffled around in the snow, yipping and nipping at each other. As far as they were from Haven, they'd draw no attention to her, so she let them play. Around an hour passed before Ras heard soft crunching footsteps in the snow and noticed Varric heading her way, she smiled and stood up. She had not spent the hour idle but had made preparations. Aware that she would probably have to intimidate Butler, considering that the traitor was most likely taller than her (most people were) it would take a few of her unique talents to throw him off.

 

"You know if you just wanted to take a stroll with me, there was no need for all the sneaking. People already think we are an item." Varric quipped as Ras started walking towards the forest, he walked with him leveling a curious look at the back of his head.

"No doubt the stories you've told of my... prowess in bed has helped those rumors along."

"I did not spread that story; not colorful enough to be me." Ras almost choked on his laughter he had been expecting a flippant response, but not that. Much to his annoyance, he had to concede that what Varric said was true; the stories he'd heard were not colorful enough to be his doing.

"I suppose." He replied haughtily. Varric flashed him a shit-eating grin when he noticed Ras glance at him. "Leliana found a traitor. Apparently, he has already killed one of her other agents. She was going to kill him. Hopefully, she will sneak him out of town. I have a few questions that need to be answered." Varric's smile vanished, as he thought over what Ras said implied.

"You thought to involve me?" He tried to sound insulted, but it didn't really come out as such.

"Out of everyone I figured you would not mind lending your assistance. If I was incorrect, then feel free to go back to town." Ras glanced at the man concerned that he had misread him, that he was in fact not okay with lending his assistance.

"You are not incorrect." Varric replied carefully. He was put out that the elf had read him so well; most people thought him to be just a gossip monger, no real bite. "What is the plan?"

"I wanted to find an abandoned cabin to question the traitor in, lots of people left cabins empty. Most will probably never return." They continued to walk, the pups following them, whilst playing in the snow. Varric had no issue with what Ras was suggesting, in fact, he was surprised Leliana hadn't done it.

It was silent except the crunch of snow underfoot, though it seemed Varric was making all the noise. Ras practically glided over the snow moving with an effortless grace that he made look easy, but Varric knew came from a shit ton of practice and hard work. They trekked up the mountain, Varric softly cursing the snow, hills and the fact he was short the whole way. He also silently cursed the stupid elf, because every time he muttered something about the terrain or the snow Ras would get that stupid smirk in his eyes, that look that made Varric want to simultaneously throttle and kiss him. Which was decidedly unnerving, and something Varric would never think of again. Eventually, the land leveled out, and they found several empty little cabins. One, in particular, suited their needs; it looked like it had been deserted even before the hole in the sky opened up. Inside they found it was mostly empty, a broken table in a corner, and surprisingly, four sturdy looking chairs, along with a brazier. They started a fire in the brazier, using wood from the broken table. Two chairs got shoved into a corner together while one went in the center of the one-room cabin and the last was put in the other corner. After that, they gathered wood to keep the fire going, with minimal discussion between them. It was getting late, the cabin was reasonably clean, there was a pile of firewood by the door, and everything was in place for their guest.

"You going to come with me or stay here?" Ras looked at Varric who was standing by the open cabin door watching the fire burning.

"What? After all that work to sneak out of town, you want me just let whoever see me?" Varric threw Ras a smirk he really didn't mind if he went with, but it was fun to mess with the elf.

"Perish the thought good serah. I shall fetch our guest myself. Whisper, Vesper stay." Ras pointed into the cabin, both wolves went inside and sat down. Ras turned and left, Varric's chuckle drifting out after him and making him smile.

  
Leliana looked around, the forest was silent, and there was no sign of the Herald. She had only two agents with her, the less knew of this, the better in her mind. Both were guarding Butler who stood there haughtily sneering at everyone. Leliana had few doubts that Ras would clear Butler of the haughty sneer. That elf had a particular knack for that. Speaking of the elf, she appeared through the trees moving with the grace of a predator.

"Leliana." Ras dipped her head in acknowledgment, eyes flicking over the two guards then focusing on the prisoner. Butler was an unremarkable man, he was easily overlooked. Short brown hair, plain blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was perfectly ordinary for this part of Ferelden, the perfect spy.

"He was injured while my agents apprehended him." Leliana stated watching at Ras grabbed Butlers' elbow and steered him forward.

"I shall take care of him." Ras replied with a wave of her left hand. Leliana watched them vanish into the trees.

"Ma'am, do you wish for one of us to follow?" One of the agents stepped forward looking ready for the task if Leliana asked for that.

"No. This never happened." She looked at them both, staring them down until they both nodded. Satisfied that there would be no rumors of Ras and Butler she turned and went back to Haven her two agents following. Both knew better than to question her, and in this circumstance, it was definitely best to just forget it ever happened.

Ras steered Butler through the trees easily, the man was rather compliant.

"You have a name beyond Butler?" Ras asked keeping her voice soft, pleasant even. The man glanced down at her pondering if he wished to tell her or not. Did it even matter? He knew who she was and if she wanted to, she could easily find out his real name.

"Reece De'Reymes." Ras dipped her head in acknowledgment and went silent for a little while. Reece wondered what the elf was planning.

"You probably know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway since we haven't officially met. I'm Dar'banal'ras. You can call me Ras." Reece gave the Herald a suspicious look; he had known who this was, the Herald had a distinctive look, it was hard to miss her.

"A pleasure." Reece decided to play along, hoping the Herald would drop her guard and he could run they were out in the middle of the wilderness. He would easily escape up here.

"Hmm, yes, though I wish the circumstances were better." Ras sounded genuinely put out, Reece frowned at the elf. She was such a small delicate looking thing. He'd heard rumors of her fighting skills but had never seen them for himself, but he had the advantage. He was far larger than her and didn't doubt he could easily overpower the small elf. They exited the forest heading up the mountain, from what he saw, the rest of the walk was out in the open. Reece yanked his arm away, elbowing the small elf away from him then turning and running back towards the forest. He could get the ropes binding his wrists off later; for now, he had to disappear into the trees and hope his long legs kept him ahead of the elf. Reece had just reached the trees when everything went dark, the air cold and feeling thick like he was dunked in cold honey. The feeling vanished, and he fell. He wasn't really sure why beyond he'd felt like he had been moving forward and backward at the same time. Reece looked up from where he had fallen; it wasn't a person that stood there, but a demon. Sharp eyes calculating how much effort it'd take to kill him, a wide, manic grin made all the scarier by the scars that stretched over lips that looked so red that the color was only possible if the Herald had been drinking blood. Shadows writhed around what he logically knew was a rather small body, but the power held there made the elf seem quite large. The shadows were made all the more daunting by the fact they had claws and teeth and seethed making a horrible chittering noise.

  
Then, as he blinked, it was gone. The elf was bending down, concern growing in her strange eyes.

"You seem to have fallen." He was helped to his feet, the elf looked as she always did, her mask in place and Reece questioned what he'd seen just moments before. Somehow though he knew it was real. That fact made him tremble. "I suggest you be more careful." The threat was clear, and Reece heeded the warning. Reece looked around noting he was back in the open, but he had no idea how he'd went from the forest to right beside the damn elf. They continued walking until they reached a cabin; he faltered a moment when he noticed two wolves prowling at the door, Ras pushed him forward into the cabin. Just to the side of the door, a fire burned, making it hot, a chair sat in the center of the room, but his eyes went to the dwarf sitting straddled a chair arms resting on the back with a crossbow lazily held in his hands.

"You have to help me! She's a monster." Reece pleaded with the man, Varric titled his head glancing at Ras as if really considering the traitors' words, for a moment, hope blossomed in his chest. Then the dwarf smirked, a dark, evil thing that caused Ras to shudder.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Varric kept his voice mild and sounded genuinely curious. Reece blinked at him as Ras steered him into the chair. Reece lunged forward heading for the door, Ras ducked away from him then a schtuck and pain in the back of his knee; he collapsed with a pained cry. The instant Reece had moved, Varric had Bianca up and had shot the stupid traitor. Ras put one boot on Reece's leg, below the knee then yanked the bolt out. The man screamed again, the elf knelt next to him.

"Here I thought you'd learned your lesson about trying to run." The voice was soft, low like Ras didn't want Varric to hear. Shadow licked over his body cold and thick just like he'd felt when he'd tried to run earlier. He tried to scramble backward, away... he knew what had happened earlier, he hadn't imagined. This elf was a monster. Ras hauled him up, showing an impressive strength for such a tiny thing. Suddenly another schtuck and pain seared his other knee. Ras looked at the arrow, then looked up at Varric blinking, the dwarf shrugged, unapologetic. Ras sat the man on the edge of the chair, then yanked the second arrow out with as much care as she'd used for the first one. Done she pushed him back into the chair "Let's get a look at the wound." Ras untied the rope holding his hands, then pulled his shirt off, then his hands were bound again between the slats on the back of the chair. There was a sword wound on his side, fairly deep considering the fact it was still oozing blood.

"I only have three questions. Who are you giving information to? Where are you supposed to drop the info at? When is the next time you are supposed to make a drop? Answer them, and this will all go a lot easier for you." Ras examined the wound as she spoke, it was deep and needed care. Reece stiffened and stayed silent. "I _could_  heal that." Ras stepped back towards the fire, watching Reece as the blue-white light played in her hand. Reece knew the blue was a symbol of healing. He still stayed silent. Ras turned to the fire pulling a large dagger from her belt, she stuck it in the fire, heating it until it glowed red. Then her face and eyes blank she moved back over to Reece pressing the flat of the now red-hot blade against his wound. It burned; he jerked and yelled in pain. Ras left it there a moment, then pulled away, stepping outside and sticking the dagger in the snow. It ruined the blade, but it was one she'd snagged while sneaking out of town, so she didn't particularly care. Shadows flared in the corners of the room, making Reece swivel his head with wide eyes trying to keep them all in his sight.

"Oh ignore them, they are just hungry." Reece got paler as one shadow lunged forward then melted into the ground, the pups growled at it, their fur bristling at the unreal thing. Ras pulled a stiletto blade from her belt and flipped it around, so the blade glinted in the light of the fire, which made it look all the more deadly. The way the fire cast flickering shadows across the elf's face made her seem even more demonic. Ras turned and considered the seething shadow at the corner of the room. "Perhaps I should let them eat." Ras moved to the largest human looking shadow it bent down for her, and she ran a hand across its cheek (as much as a shadow could have one) like how one would caress a lover. The other shadows pressed close to her, like pets seeking attention; Reece paled because even if he could get free, there was no escaping the demons the Herald seemed to command. It didn't matter that he was bigger than the two in the cabin, the demons cared little for that, in fact, the bigger, the better, more to eat. He looked at Varric, who looked like he had seen this before and was amused. Did the Herald get people to feed to the shadows from this man?

"Now, Reece, who are you working for?" Her voice was all soft and silken, gentle. Reece knew it was a lie.

"I don't know their name." He replied harshly, Ras studied him for a moment. He was telling the truth, so he didn't worry over her scrutiny.

"I supposed that is smart of them. When are you supposed to leave information at?" Reece thought over the questions quickly realizing that she would probably use the information the catch whoever picked up his notes. Reece fell silent. Ras knelt, healing the wounds with careful hands, not enough that he'd be able to get anywhere fast, but enough that he wouldn't slowly bleed to death. Then she stood and looked at the dwarf.

"How about a wager?" The dwarf looked interested.

"What game we betting on?" Reece found his hands untied, as he was dragged outside, he stumbled, but his legs were healed enough to hold his weight. Ras tied him up again hands pulled out to either side and rope fastened to the decorative design of the windows. They were spaced just far enough apart that he had very little wiggle room. "Target practice. We try to get as close as possible without actually hitting the target." Ras patted Reece's bare chest indicating that he was the target.

"The stakes?" Varric had followed them outside. It was dark out, but with the Breech overhead, they had enough light to see what it was they were doing.

"One hundred sovereigns to the winner." Varric raised his eyebrows at the high stake; he had enough to cover, and he was sure Ras did as well.

"You're on." They shook hands sealing the deal. Ras moved away from Reece then with a motion that was well practiced, she flicked the stiletto blade into the ground, flicking a new knife from her belt then threw it. With a thunk, it embedded itself into the wood of the cabin, a hairsbreadth away from his right arm. Reece flinched, as Ras mockingly bowed to the dwarf.

"Master Tethras." Varric moved into place, took careful aim, and another thunk as an arrow was now embedded in the cabin inches down his arm from the dagger, but just as close to the skin. Ras pulled out her staff, twirled it and lightning arced forward. It didn't actually strike Reece, but the air around bolt was hot, so it burned across his left bicep, Reece yelped in pain.

"You hit him." Varric accused the elf, but Ras shook her head.

"No, it isn't my fault air around lightning gets hot." Varric glared at her for a moment then moved to the cabin inspecting the burn mark that was left several inches away from his skin.

"Sneaky bastard." Varric grumbled without heat. He moved back into place and shot again, this one painfully close to a thigh, but the dwarf didn't hit him. Ras pulled another dagger from her belt smooth as always she sent it flying, it hit right next to Reece's head. Reece flinched away from it instinctively. Varric aimed and shot to the other side of Reece's head again the man flinched away only to cut himself on the blade.

“I have won.” Varric smirked at Ras who just rose an eyebrow at the dwarf. Ras had a feeling Varric had done that on purpose. Sneaky bastard.

“I didn't hit him. He cut himself.” Varric pouted a bit but nodded. He had to admit that Ras was correct.

“I guess I'll give you that, elf.” Ras smirked back and took her turn. For thirty minutes they took turns. Ras switching between lightning and daggers, Varric couldn't complain about her using lightning either because he hadn't specified what they had to use. Eventually, Reece yelped, Ras had just thrown a dagger both men went to examine the prisoner. Reece was shivering being shirtless out in the harsh cold wasn't doing him any good, even with the number of burns across his skin from the lightning. Ras had knicked his arm with the dagger.

"Damn." Ras grumbled digging around a pocket until she pulled out a pouch full of clinking money which she handed over to Varric with a grimace. Varric took the money with a bright smile.

“He isn't talking. Maybe we should remove some toes.”

“Want to use that stiletto? It's a sharp enough blade.” Ras thought for a moment.

“No, it's too sharp.” As if on cue, Vesper sniffed at Reece's foot, causing the man to yelp again and flinch.

"Please stop." Reece's voice was soft, pained.

"Willing to answer my other questions?" Ras asked as she collected the daggers that were stuck around Reece.

"Yes." Reece panted heavily shivering in the cold.

"When is the next time you are supposed to drop information?" Ras stared the man down eyes never wavering despite the condition the man was in. Ras didn't show how it affected her.

  
_Anger... SO HOT. Lost myself. Came around to bodies, scattered about like broken toys. Blood everywhere. I knew I did it. The evidence was there in the lightning that seared scars onto dead flesh. Lines marred across my flesh, underneath the skin. Through my veins. A demon lived inside of me._

  
Ras shook her head pushing the memories, the thoughts away. Now was not the time to get sucked into the past.

"Three days."

"Where are you to leave the information?"

  
_Fire across my skin. Burned. MAKE IT STOP! Anything. Please. Cruel laughter. Anger... it burned more. NO! Soothing... a voice... calming. Fire is still there, but not from the anger._

  
"Partway down the trail beyond the temple. There is a big stump with the roots sticking up, underneath the third root." Ras grabbed her dagger from the ground then used it to cut the ropes around the human's wrists; quick before Reece could fuss the stiletto blade slid painlessly into his neck, right at the base of the skull, killing the man. Ras caught the body and gently lowered it to the ground.

  
_Bodies... like broken toys. One's head was at a strange angle, gagging... realizing the white was bone. Another lay horribly still, but nothing looked wrong. They were dead, but no sign of how. Horror. I stumbled back. There was blood on my hands... NO!_

  
Ras blinked rapidly, then methodically cleaned the blade. This one was hers, and she took care of her weapons.

"We will need to do something with the body." She murmured looking at the dead man.

"There is a cave not far, we can hide it there." It was easy enough for the two of them to move the body, the ground was too hard even in the cave to dig him a grave, so they stashed the body in the back hidden in a little natural alcove. With that, they went their separate ways both sneaking back into town.

  
Ras kept busy for the next three days. She visited Karlis and got a green and purple ribbon. The foot length went into her bag, and the other was braided, she stuck it into a pouch to give to Solas later. Ras avoided Cassandra, knowing the Seeker wanted to make plans and leave for Val Royeaux as soon as possible, but she didn't want to miss the chance to capture whoever Reece had been leaving information for. Once the three days were up she snuck out of town again and watched the tree stump; it was very late when a figure showed up and started rooting around where Reece said he was supposed to leave information. Distracted, the figure never saw her coming. It was laughably easy to knock the man out and sneak the unconscious human back into town. Leliana was in her tent, despite the fact it was the wee hours of the night, Ras slipped inside making sure no one saw her or her cargo. Inside she tossed the man to the floor.

"You owe me." Before Leliana could ask any questions, Ras was gone, heading to her cabin and to bed. She'd talk to Cassandra tomorrow. But tonight, she needed to quiet the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> I just play with their characters.
> 
> A lot of the dialogue is taken from the game.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 11/3/2018)


	13. Fen'len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is Elvhen and translates to Wolf Child
> 
> This is a short chapter

The morning dawned way too early for Ras as she'd gotten very little sleep, plagued yet again by the memories of her past. She ran her hand across her face then took her mask off, setting it on the nightstand. Getting up she poured herself a glass of water, then pulled a small container from her pack. She opened it to reveal small dried red flowers, from which she plucked two from the container with careful fingers and dropped them into the water, which immediately turned blood red. Ras swirled the liquid around for a minute then with several gulps she downed it, leaving the flowers setting at the bottom. She popped them into her mouth and lay back down. The flower induced a hazy pleasant feeling, along with mild hallucinations.

  
Solas knocked on Ras's door, he intended to brew potions and make salves today and had come to see what/if Ras needed anything refilled. He stood there a moment listening, wondering if he'd missed the smaller elf. The pups whimpering from inside made him concerned, so he let himself into the cabin. The pups were both on the bed where it seemed Ras was still asleep. Until blurry eyes opened and looked at him. After a long moment, the other elf sat up, swaying a bit. Solas looked around wondering what had caused the other elf to be so... off. His eyes landed on the open container of red flowers. He walked over picking one up he sniffed it, then wrinkled his nose a bit. It was acrid, bitter. Solas put the flower back in its jar then turned to Ras who was now trying to climb to his feet.

"Considering your movements, I think its best you stay sitting. How many did you take?" Solas sniffed around the cabin, looking into the glass Ras had used for water. Ras opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue showing Solas the two flowers sitting there.

"Solas." Ras lurched to his feet, stumbling as he did so. Luckily Solas grabbed him before he could fall. "Solas I... I have a..." Ras titled his head a bit and blinked up at Solas then buried his face into the rough material of Solas's tunic. He was tall enough that he was practically nuzzling against his neck whilst sniffing him. "You smell good." His voice was muffled. Solas smelt earthy, and like herbs, and to Ras it was lovely. He couldn't help himself. Solas stood there awkwardly holding the smaller elf, unsure what else to do. Solas moved them to the bed then tried to get the other elf off; he planned on getting Varric. The dwarf would be much better at handling the high Herald, but every time he managed to free himself Ras would somehow snag his shirt again.

"Ras you have to let go now." Solas looked down at him.

"Smell good." Ras murmured again perfectly content to stay exactly where he was. Solas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then yanked his shirt off. Ras collapsed onto the bed with the shirt and a happy little noise.

"I am going to get Varric. Stay here." Solas looked around wondering if it'd be worse to leave shirtless or with one of Ras's shirts on. Deciding he didn't want to wander around town without a shirt he got one of Ras's suits down and pulled the undershirt on. It was dark forest green and wasn't as fancy as some of the others he'd seen, still nicer than anything he had though. With that Solas left the cabin, stopping at the door to make sure Ras was still in bed, he was. It wasn't hard to find the dwarf, Varric was at the tavern.

"Varric I need your help." People were already staring and whispering, the shirt was very obviously not his. Varric narrowed his eyes at Solas.

"That is not your shirt."

"Obviously. Come on." Solas gestured towards the door. Varric raised his eyebrow at the bald elf, but followed him back to Ras's cabin. Inside Ras was still clinging to his shirt. Varric looked confused, it did make for an odd scene. The pups were laying on the other side of the bed watching Ras who was curled around Solas's shirt still sniffing it and murmuring things in a language neither understood.

"What did you do to him?" Varric snorted a bit, holding back full-blown laughter because Solas looked so uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"I did not do anything. Ras got himself high." Solas gestured to the container of red flowers. Varric snorted again. "Ras, I brought Varric." Ras popped up from the bed and looked at them.

"Solas I have a gift for you." Ras pulled the braided ribbon from a pouch on his belt and went to stand up again.

"Da'len (1)." Solas sighed hurrying forward to steady the smaller elf. Ras frowned at the ribbon a bit, Solas sat Ras on the bed then gently took the gift. "Thank-you."

"It shows we are friends." Solas looked at Ras then glanced at Varric, he'd noticed the new colorful addition to Varric's hair, but hadn't questioned the dwarf.

"Its supposed to be green and purple." Ras squinted at the ribbon.

"It is." Solas replied tucking the ribbon into a pocket. Ras frowned but accepted that Solas told the truth. Ras blinked at Solas again eyeing the shirt he had on.

"That's mine." Ras said after a long moment, he pointed to it.

"You have mine." Solas gestured to his tunic which was still clutched in Ras's hand, Ras blinked down at it but didn't move to give it back.

"I don't see why you needed me, Chuckles. Seems you got this handled." Varric smirked, he was still standing by the door. Solas gave him a wide-eyed look that screamed 'help me' as Ras snuggled against him with his head in Solas's lap. "Come on Vesper, Whisper." The wolves baled off the bed to follow the dwarf out.

"Varric..." Solas called after him looking completely lost as to what he was supposed to do.

"I'll be back with some food. You'll be fine." Varric waved and sauntered out chuckling softly at Solas. Ras fell asleep in Solas's lap, and when Solas went to roll the other elf onto the bed, he found that Ras was clutching his pants. He couldn't very well slip those off, so he sighed and got comfortable on the bed. It took work to get himself, and Ras, situated comfortable on the bed, but Ras seemed content as long as his head was still in Solas's lap. Solas swore if the dwarf ever mentioned this to anyone he'd freeze Varric and leave him frozen somewhere very cold so it wouldn't melt. Ras would occasionally wake up enough to mutter words that Solas mostly couldn't translate, but what he did catch was generally about how he smelt and home. Solas felt a pang of hurt for the other elf, Ras must miss wherever he'd come from. For Ras the pleasant haze of the drug and the scent of Solas was soothing, chasing away the demons that haunted his past.

"Da'len." Solas murmured softly brushing hair from Ras's face with a gentle touch. Varric returned about an hour later to find Solas settled on the bed with Ras still curled in his lap. The bald elf seemed a lot more comfortable with the situation than he had when Varric left.

"I got food." Varric was carrying two large plates full of food, obviously for both Solas and Ras. "You alright?" Varric looked at Solas who kept giving Ras sad little looks.

"I never thought that he might... miss wherever he came from. It never really occurred to me that he had a home." Solas looked upset by this as he absently brushed a hand through Ras's hair. Varric opened his mouth then closed it with a frown, even he hadn't thought of where Ras had come from and if the small elf might miss it.

"Damn." Varric ran a hand through his hair fingers catching in his ponytail as he moved into the cabin he set the plates on the table. Solas gently shook Ras awake.

"Da'len Varric has brought food, you should eat." Ras grumbled, but gently Solas coaxed him up and to the table. Solas was gentle, protective watching the other elf as if he was worried Ras would break. Ras ate slowly, carefully. Coordination wasn't the best when he was high it seemed. Once done Ras smiled at Varric.

"Thanks." Solas helped Ras back to bed, he was unsure how long the drug would last and didn't want Ras to hurt himself. Solas was a wolf in more ways than one, seeing Ras so vulnerable had triggered his protective instincts. Ras was one of his, the other elf proudly wore Fen'Harel's mark. Fen'Harel took care of his like the Alpha of a pack. If he could comfort the other elf in someway, he would. Ras fussed a bit, but Solas soothed him with gentle elvhen words that Varric did not understand. Varric realized there was probably a reason that Ras had gotten high and sat on the bed by the small elf.

"You alright Shadow?" Solas recognized that Varric would not hurt the elf, and so he was fine with the dwarf being near even though Ras was so vulnerable right now. Ras sat up and leaned against the dwarf.

"Yeah." Ras pressed his face into Varric's shirt. Varric smelt of leather, ink, fire smoke, and a hint of booze. Not like he'd been drinking it, but like he'd spent a lot of time around people who had. It didn't remind Ras of home like Solas, but it was a nice mixture of smells, and it pleased Ras's sensitive nose.

"You going to steal my shirt as well?" Varric asked with a chuckle watching as the small elf sniffed at him, it was apparent that Ras liked the way he smelled. Ras looked up at him then down at Solas's shirt that he still hand clutched in one hand and blinked at it like he'd forgotten he had the thing.

"I... no." Ras frowned a bit momentarily concerned for the way he was acting then brushed it away. He was always alone when he decided to use the red flowers, but he knew things could get hazy, his memories odd about what exactly had happened during that time. Varric chuckled softly then stood up, Ras let him go.

"Just relax today I'll keep everyone away and take care of your wolves."

"Thank-you Varric." Ras flopped back onto the bed with a small smile while Varric turned to Solas.

"You need anything?"

"If you could let Adan know that I will be in another day that would be helpful." Varric nodded and headed for the door.

"Whisper, Vesper, come on. Let's go on a walk." Both the pups jumped up from where they were laying on the floor and followed Varric outside. Solas turned to the other elf and watched him for a while. Ras was laying there staring up at the ceiling seemingly mesmerized by the exposed rafters.

  
"I used to hate houses, being inside. Got used to it though." Ras murmured more to himself than to Solas.

"Spending enough time outside would make one unused to enclosed places." Solas responded as he sat in a chair beside the bed. Ras smiled softly and nodded then he sat up and picked up the container closing it.

"Saar'Kost. (2)" Ras tapped the lid then put it away into his pack, Solas just looked confused as he did not understand what Ras had said. "That is what it's called." Solas nodded he didn't know if that meant something, but it didn't really matter.

"Get some rest, mir'len. (3)" Solas tucked Ras back into bed a gentle look on his face.

"I have things I need to take care of." Ras mumbled he knew the drug would wear off in a few hours.

"You can take care of them tomorrow. Today you rest." Solas's voice brokered no room for argument, so Ras cuddled into the blanket Solas's shirt still in hand, and he slept. Solas kept an eye on the smaller elf the rest of the day, Varric brought both lunch and dinner while fielding Cassandra away and taking care of the two wolf pups. The drug wore off after a couple of hours. Ras offered Solas his shirt back when he was coherent, but Solas had declined. Even when coherent Solas didn't leave Ras's side, he felt terrible for having not thought of Ras's family or home. He also wondered what had happened. He didn't think it was as simple as Ras missing home that made the other elf take the drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.
> 
> Please note most dialogue is from the game.  
> Also please remember this is AU and I shall play with the characters and lore as I like.
> 
>  
> 
> ~TRANSLATIONS~
> 
> 1: Da'len: (elvhen) little one, or little child  
> 2: Saar'Kost: (Qunlat) Dangerous Peace  
> 3: Mir'lin: (elvhen) my child
> 
> (Please note you won't find 2 or 3 in any translation both I made using words we knew the meaning of.  
> Saar is Dangerous and Kost is Peace. Mir means my while we can assume lin is one or child)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 11/3/2018)


	14. Softer In The Sunlight, Truer In The Moonlight

Ras got up early the next day. Solas had left late last night, and the pups seemed to have spent the night with Varric, so Ras was alone. She carefully dressed, choosing a gray dress with dark blue accents. It was a silk thing that flowed around her body like liquid. She dug kohl from her bag and lined her eyes, soft shoes, and a gray mask completed the outfit. Ras hid a couple daggers on herself before leaving the cabin, heading out of town where Cassandra generally spent her time training with the troops. The route took her close to Varric's tent. The dwarf was up, before smelling Ras the pups had been lying beside the fire he'd build, but they quickly scrambled to Ras's side knocking against her legs, so she knew how happy both were to see her again.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on them Varric." Ras stopped for a moment, Varric gestured to his cauldron offering her whatever delicious smelling thing he'd cooked up for breakfast, but she shook her head no.

"It wasn't a problem, Shadow." Ras nodded and headed out the gate leaving Varric to eat his breakfast alone. Despite how early it was, Cassandra was indeed outside of town where the troops usually trained, and she was already hard at work. Ras stood there not wanting to interrupt while they were in the middle of something, but as soon as Cassandra noticed her, she left the group she'd been working with getting another commander to take over for her.

"You've been avoiding me." Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest and glared down as Ras, like maybe that'd daunt or impress the small elf. It did neither thing.

"I had things to take care of and figured I had earned a few days off. I knew you would wish to go to Val Royeaux right away." Ras shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't scared of Cassandra, and she didn't really care what Cassandra thought of her.

"Things need to be taken care of, Ras. We should have left for Val Royeaux days ago." Cassandra hissed, her voice low and angry.

"We can leave any time." Ras turned and walked off before she got too angry at Cassandra and there was another confrontation.

"Then let's go to the war room and talk with the others." Ras paused almost mid-step then she nodded her head and went towards the Chantry. There was a large crowd around the doors of Chantry, mages, and Templars seemed to be arguing with each other.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy." A Templar gestured towards the small group of mages that stood there, and they bristled at the accusation.

"Lies- your kind let her die." One mage stepped forward as did one of the Templars the leaders of the little groups that had gathered. The mage was older, bald, the younger mages respected him, while the Templar was a younger blonde, good-looking man.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MAGE!" The Templar drew back as if he was going to hit the mage before Ras could interfere Cullen stepped between them pushing them away from each other.

"Enough!" He gave them both a stern look.

"Knight-captain." The Templar gave Cullen an almost pleading look.

"That is not my title. We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition." He gestured to both of the gathered groups. Chancellor Roderick came through the crowd.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" He stopped in front of Cullen as the groups moved away from each other the tension was still there, but at least blows were not being exchanged.

"Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen turned his attention to the man looking weary.

"I am curious Commander, as to how Inquisition and it's 'Herald' will restore order as you've promised." Roderick looked as Ras as he spoke causing the others to turn and look at him.

"I will continue closing the rifts, and we will find a way to seal the Breach." Ras replied as she picked her way through the crowd heading into the Chantry before Roderick could say anything more.

"Back to your duties all of you!" Cullen sent the people away, he must have heard of the disturbance earlier and come to see what was going on. It wasn't long before Cullen entered the Chantry looking around to find Ras leaning against one of the columns in the room. Despite knowing how good a fighter Ras was times like this when her size was undeniable, it was hard to imagine her fighting as she did.

"It's disconcerting sometimes." Cullen muttered more to himself than to Ras. "Are we meeting?" Ras nodded, so Cullen headed for Josephine's office to let her know.

"What's disconcerting?" Ras asked as she followed curious as to what Cullen had been talking about.

"Those moments when, no offense, I more think about how tiny you are, than knowing how well you fight..." Cullen shook his head a bit and knocked on Josephine's door she responded quickly, and he stuck his head in letting her know to come to the war room. Ras went into the war room, instantly going to the table with the map. There was a new piece setting on Haven, Ras smiled at it. It looked like a knight from chess, but a wolfs head instead of a horse. She heard the others file in as she picked the well-crafted piece up, it seemed to be made of some sort of stone and was well detailed. Cassandra was the last to enter and the first to talk.

"We need to head to Val Royeaux as soon as possible." Cassandra glanced at Ras, who was still looking the wolf head over.

"The Chantry had denounced Ras. Why would we go talk to them?" Cullen made a sharp gesture that caused his armor to clank together. Thankfully there was enough things in the room that there was no echo.

"Having the Herald address the Clerics is not a terrible idea." Josephine tapped her ever-present clipboard with an uninked quill. Well, Ras assumed it wasn't inked otherwise she'd have blotched on whatever paperwork currently sat on the clipboard.

"You can't be serious." Cullen turned to Josephine with raised eyebrows. Ras watched them talk out of the corner of her eye though she seemed much more interested in the stone figure she held.

"Mother Giselle isn't wrong: at the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion." Josephine lowered her clipboard so she could look at Cullen while she spoke.

"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana stepped forward her eyes darting over to Ras. Ras just sat the piece back on the map in a random place which seemed to irritate Cassandra because she slid it to rest on the mark that read Haven.

"Let's ask Ras." Josephine turned to Ras quill poised like she was going to write down whatever answer Ras gave.

"It's just to talk, but I also don't see how it will help solve our problems." Ras shrugged her shoulders. Josephine didn't write anything down just looked at Ras with quill still poised above parchment.

"Don't underestimate the power of their words. An angry mob will do you in just a quickly as a blade." Leliana frowned at Ras. Ras thought about that for a moment, some religious mob braying for her blood would suck, and, as Leliana said, spell her ending just as well as any blade could.

"I agree. Talking to them just lends credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says." Cullen frowned at both Leliana and Josephine. Ras didn't care what the Chantry said, but it was important to the people around.

"I will go with Ras." Cassandra stepped around the table, so she was standing beside Ras. "Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? Use them." She looked at Leliana.

"But why? This is nothing but a-" Leliana started, but Cassandra interrupted.

"What choice do we have, Leliana? Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach. Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through." Cassandra moved the wolf head to Val Royeaux, Ras had already figured out it was meant to represent where she was.

"I will send a message out, see what I can do. I will let you know as soon as I hear back." Leliana left the room obviously already thinking over what letters to send to get what Cassandra had asked her to do done. Cassandra turned to Ras who was idling twirling the stone piece around on the map. Cassandra looked frustrated by that.

"I will let you know when I hear back from Leliana." Cassandra glared at Ras's hand as she continued twirling the piece with dexterous fingers.

"Great." Ras lifted her hand letting the piece clatter to its side as she turned towards the door. "I will take my leave then." Ras left the room smiling when she heard Cassandra tip the piece back onto its base.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
It was two weeks before Leliana was able to finally convince the clerics to meet the Herald of Andraste. She had been sending letters to Val Royeaux via messenger bird since that was faster. During that time Ras had continued hanging out with Solas and Varric. The rumors of the relationship between the three were even worse now, and still, none said a word for or against it. Ras had even gotten closer to Cullen. Cassandra had seen the two chatting many times, and on more than one of those occasions, she noticed that gleam in Ras's eye that meant she was smiling under her mask. Cassandra had watched Ras for several days trying to figure out the mystery that was the Herald, but it hadn't really helped. She was friendly to the refugees offering prayers, much to Cassandra's confusion, as she knew Ras didn't believe in the Maker, she even murmured bits of the Chant of Light for people when requested, though there were several bits that Cassandra knew were Dissonant verses. No one said anything to Ras about it, despite the fact most would know that they'd been struck from the Chant of Light. Ras seemed softer somehow when speaking the Chant for people, there was gentleness in her tone and her eyes. Cassandra approached with the news while Ras was sitting outside her cabin watching the sunrise. It was early, but Cassandra knew the elf was an early riser, often going for a walk outside Haven just after the sun rose.

"Herald." Cassandra watched as Ras stood up, she was in a suit today. Ras didn't seem to favor suits or dresses and wore both equally.

"Cassandra." Ras inclined her head to the Seeker, the wolves huffed at her but stayed resting at either side of Ras.

"Everything is ready. It's a two-week journey, so pack appropriately." Ras tilted her head then nodded.

"I will speak with Varric and Solas about going as well." Ras turned away from Cassandra barely catching the woman's frown. Ras believed Varric would be helpful. The dwarf was so charismatic that it was silly not to take him when they had to talk to people, and she wished to keep an eye on Solas, which meant not leaving him here. Honestly, Ras wished she could somehow wrangle Leliana into going as well that way she could keep an eye on the spymaster and maybe keep her from sending someone else to look over her belongings. It hurt her a bit to know some of her most precious belongings had been pawed over and just in the hopes that they'd learn something.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Ras nodded again and headed for Varric's tent. Varric was writing in his journal outside when Ras arrived. It was oddly warm today, so lots of people were out enjoying the fact it wasn't bitterly cold.

"Anything good, salroka(1)?" Ras dropped down onto her usual rock watching the dwarf look up from the parchment.

"Trying to write a suitably heroic end for the hero." Varric tapped his chin with the feathered part of his quill. Ras smiled under her mask and leaned back a bit thinking over heroic deaths then she popped up.

"I got it." Ras stood on top the rock. "The innocent citizens fled as a lone hero stood before the horde of darkspawn as they poured through the city gates. They bravely fought off the monsters, but there were too many, and the hero had to fall back while still defending the innocents that fled in the face of such evil things." Ras made her voice deep making the whole thing seem even more epic she paused, Varric was leaning forward a bit obviously captivated by the set up then Ras continued in a dull voice. "Then the hero took one too many steps backward and fell down the stairs, all the stairs. Way too many stairs. Breaking their neck."

"Are you talking about Kirkwall?" Varric asked giving Ras a look. Ras chuckled softly.

"It came to mind."

"Horribly death. Your fired, salroka." Varric turned his attention back to his journal ignoring the confused and lingering crowd. Ras chuckled even more then fake pouted though Varric didn't look up so didn't notice.

"I thought it was good, but not why I came. We're heading to Val Royeaux tomorrow, and I thought I'd take my trusty dwarf."

"Your trusty dwarf?" Varric glanced up raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I claimed it, so its mine!" Before Varric could actually say anything else, Ras jumped off the rock and dashed off while yelling. "We are leaving in the morning." Varric shook his head and chuckled then looked at the still lingering crowd.

"Something interesting going on?" The people quickly moved on their way, some having the decency to look sheepish. Ras laughed as she dashed away from Varric, the brief look of stunned disbelief she'd seen on Varric's face was well worth the small effort it'd taken to get such a reaction. She made her way to Solas still in a bright mood.

"You are in good spirits today, mir'lin(2)." Ras smiled twirling, so she came to rest against the low wall where Solas's was standing. Draping herself casually yet elegantly against the wall, hip leaning against it while the rest of her was splayed across the top looking up at the bright, cheerful sky.

"It is a good day, hahren.(3)" Solas smiled watching as Ras stared up at the sky, it was good to see the smaller elf in such a good mood.

"Indeed it is a good day." Ras finally turned her attention from the sky to Solas, she looked younger when she was happy.

"Everything is ready to go to Val Royeaux. Will you be coming with?" While Ras did want to keep an eye on Solas, she wasn't going to force the other elf to do anything he didn't want to.

"Yes." Just like Ras wanted to watch Solas, Solas wanted to watch Ras. Solas knew there was more the small elf was hiding beyond the scars underneath the mask she wore and he wanted to know what those secrets were.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Solas nodded watching as Ras elegantly straightened up and stepped away from the wall. She smoothed out her slightly rumpled shirt and wandered off.

  
Ras spent the day enjoying life. She played a game of chess with Cullen which troops gathered around to watch as both were strategists and both would make disparaging comments about moves the other made even when it was a good move. Cullen won, to which Ras made booing noises and grumbled something about next time, which made Cullen laugh.

"I look forward to another game, Ras." Cullen picked the pieces up, waving Ras away when she went to help. Ras nodded and walked off leaving Cullen to put everything up. As she walked away, she could hear Cullen talking to the gathered troops about how chess was an excellent game to play to learn strategy. After that Ras regaled the children with a story. (Varric would later be pleased to find out it had no heroic death.) Ras was actually good at telling stories, the children crowded around eagerly listening to the soothing voice of the mysterious elf. It was a fantasy tale, and overall the children and some gathered adults enjoyed it.

  
Solas spent most of the day outside, but did go to the tavern for dinner that night, where he found Varric. It wasn't hard to get the story of what happened earlier that morning out of the still happy dwarf. Solas had smirked at the story then stood to leave ready to go to his tent for the night.

"Perhaps I shall get one of the ladies to make you a shirt." He ducked the roll that Varric threw at him having seen the dwarf pull his arm back out of the corner of his eye and slipped out of the tavern before anything else could be thrown laughing the whole time.

"YOU BETTER NOT! IT'll ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM!" Varric yelled after Solas, which only made Solas consider actually doing it all the more. Solas had found a certain amount of fun in teasing the dwarf and could easily understand why Ras and Varric bickered like they did.

  
Late that night everyone went to their tents or cabins resting for the night. Ras was sitting outside the walls watching as the two pups ran around in the empty field where the troops normally trained. The moon was high in the sky it was still clean and decently warm. Ras had her mask down around her neck she was leaning back against a stump just watching the pups and enjoying the night. Had anyone come across her they might have questioned if this was the same person. Ras had a soft, lost look on her face as she held a delicate necklace in her hands, fingers caressing the charm that hung from the end. She clasped it in her hand and closed her eyes looking as if she were praying. She murmured soft words that no one heard, and despite the fact she knew she had to be up early she sat there for hours, holding the necklace and watching as snow clouds scuttled back into the area. It started snowing just after midnight. It was several hours later that Ras finally got up from her spot near the tree stump dusting snow off her fine suit and headed back into the wall and to her cabin. The pups followed. Once inside they jumped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep. Ras put the necklace back into her large pack, then packed her smaller one for the trip to Val Royeaux. Finally, Ras went to bed getting only a few hours of sleep before the sun started peeking in the sky and she woke ready for her trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
>  
> 
> ~TRANSLATIONS~
> 
> 1: Salroka: (dwarven) friend  
> 2: Mir'lin: (elvhen) my child  
> 3: Hahren: (elvhen) elder, a term of respect
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> <3 Evean <3
> 
> (Edited: 11/3/2018)


	15. Confronting Pride and Getting Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME OR PLAYED TRESPASSERS DLC

******SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME OR PLAYED TRESPASSERS DLC!!!******

 

 

Ras was happy to be back in Haven, where it wasn't so wet. It was nice not to be soaked and miserable after so long in the Storm Coast. Whisper kept shaking herself as if she was still wet, despite the fact she'd been dry for awhile now, Ras just found it kind of funny and petted her gently. She was fairly big now, and he no longer felt it necessary to leave her behind when he went anywhere. He was suppose to be going to the war room for a meeting, but he was going to keep them waiting because he'd been planning on talking to Solas for awhile and still hadn't gotten around to it. He hoped the other elf would be willing to go on a walk with him, because it wasn't going to be a conversation he wanted anyone to overhear, and he doubted Solas would like that either. He wandered around town looking for Solas, greeting everyone as he walked. They'd had arrived back not long ago, so he didn't think the other man could of gotten that far. He found Solas in the tavern. Sera was there as well, though the two were not at the same table. Sera was joking with some of the refugees and preforming slight of hand tricks for some of the children.

“Solas can we talk?” Solas looked up at Ras. He hadn't even changed out of his armor yet as he hadn't been by his cabin.

“Yes I suppose. Shall we go walk outside of town. I find the snow very refreshing.” Solas stood up and made his way out of town Ras falling into step with the other elf. Solas was taller than him even without shoes on. Solas didn't seem to like wearing shoes and Ras wondered if the cold and snow got to him with his feet bare. They made their way outside of town and out towards the wilderness this area was calm and they didn't really worry about getting attacked, but if it did happened, both were armed. Solas had his staff though he used it as a walking stick.

“So how have you been. We don't really get much chance to talk.” When they were at Haven both of them were doing their own thing and while that didn't bother Ras, he wanted to talk to Solas. He made a silent promise to spend some of his free time with all the companions he had gathered and not just with Varric.

“I have been good, but you did not ask to talk for just pleasantries.” Solas wasn't being rude he was just stating a fact.

“That is true, but I should spend more time with all my companions. So we can talk business and pleasantries.” Solas looked at him for a little bit like he wasn't sure if Ras was being honest.

“A lot in your position wouldn't care about the people you've gathered and you have done a good job getting to know those around Haven.” Ras smiled at the unexpected complement Solas had given him. It was nice to hear someone thought he was doing a good job. Though he wasn't doing if for the reasons Solas probably thought he was doing it for.

“It is good to know the people around you.” Solas nodded at that. “You know for awhile I was confused about you, but your reaction to my mark gave you away.” Solas stopped at the edge of one of the frozen ponds in the area staring at the thick ice.

“Do you think it is best that you tell me that you know what I am. I could always take care of the... problem per se.” Solas turned towards Ras, though not in a threatening manner. Ras didn't think Solas would actually do that.

“Obviously I wont be telling anyone. I am curious as to why you are here though, Fen'Harel.” Ras smiled at the brief look of surprise on Solas's face like the elf had thought Ras didn't honestly know who and what he was.

“How did you figure it out?” Solas was honestly curious.

“All of the knowledge you had gave away that you were something more than a normal elf, along with your reaction to my magic. I am what most call a Outsider elf. Your reaction to my mark was what gave away who you were. Only my people and you would of known it, an Outsider elf wouldn't have been so surprised by the mark as you had been, especially given my magic. Fen'Harel has been sleeping for many years and you wouldn't know of the elves that worship you.” Solas looked honestly surprised by his words.

“Elves that worship me?” He asked shocked.

“Yes because you made the Veil between this world and Fade saving the elves from slavery by the Evanuris. If we wish, now we can be free. It isn't perfect, but it is a start. You have given us a chance at least.” Solas looked conflicted. “You didn't answer my question though. Why are you here?”

“I cannot answer that question right now. I hope you understand.” Ras titled his head he was curious, but he wasn't going to push for this information. Solas would eventually tell him he was sure.

“I do understand Solas. I hope you realize the necklace you wear almost gives it away. A wolfs jaw.” Ras gestured to the necklace with a look. Solas chuckled softly at that.

“I rather like it.” He replied as they started moving along the bank Ras walked with him again they walked along the tree line. “Is this life really better for the elves?” Solas asked. He had heard that Tevinter made them slaves, in cities they were kept in slums, and the Dalish didn't have homes.

“I think it is. It will take time and the right people to change it more. Perhaps here with me and you this can be the beginning of change.” Solas looked at Ras as if he didn't understand. “I am an elf and Herald of Andraste I could help change people.” It'd be almost like what he did in Seheron.

“It wouldn't make you very popular. As Sera would say you'd be too elfy.” Ras chuckled softly at that.

“Since when did I care about being popular. I agree that elves are not treated right. It is something that needs to changed. Everyone deserves freedom Solas.”

“Even mages?” Ras gave him a questioning look that question seemed a bit obvious,

“Do you not think even mages deserve freedom?” Ras asked he'd be surprised if Solas believed that, but one never knew.

“I believe, like you, everyone deserves freedom. No matter what. I just, you do not fight like a mage.” Ras tilted his head acknowledging that fact.

“Yes I had to change how I fight.” He held up his right hand pushing the sleeve down a bit to show Solas the scar across his wrist though like his other there was lighter skin around his wrist as well, however there was an actual scar there as well. “A warrior tried taking my hand off, didn't quite manage, but it cut important muscles and tendons I cannot use it anymore. I wasn't willing to give up so I learned another way to fight.”

“Oh.” Solas didn't seem to know what to say to that. Ras shrugged his shoulders pulling the sleeve back into place hiding the mark and the scar.

“You are not the first to doubt my magic or be curious about how I fight Solas. I take no offense. Though I would appreciate you keeping this to yourself.” Ras looked at Solas hoping he agreed not to tell. Solas could obviously keep secrets.

“Why?”

“I understand that everyone believes they have a right to know everything about me considering my position, but I would rather them not know all of this.” Solas looked confused for a second.

“I understand. It is interesting how for someone who likes to hide you are so willing to take a position in so much light like the Herald of Andraste.”

“I didn't have much choice, but I will use it to my advantage as best as I can.” Solas nodded and they headed back towards Haven, since the confidential parts of the conversation were already done.

“I can see that.” Solas commented with a wry smile.

“You cannot say anything. Hiding among the Inquisition forces, Fen'Harel.” Solas chuckled softly.

“Don't call me that around others.” He commented.

“I wont. Perhaps I shall simply call you Pride.” Solas gave him a dirty look.

“Solas will do.” They got close to town where people could overhear so they stopped teasing each other so much.

“I suppose I can do that.” Solas chuckled.

“I shall see you later. To Be A Shadow.” Solas headed back towards the tavern and Ras wondered if he had interrupted as Solas was trying to get a meal, if so he felt a little bad though he hadn't kept the other elf that long, so he supposed it was alright, plus Solas hadn't complained. Ras smiled happy to check something off his metal list of things to do. He didn't bother changing as he headed towards the blacksmith to talk to Harritt about making Sera armor. He'd have to get her to go by later and get measurement so Harritt could make them. Harritt was happy to help Ras, Ras always treated the man well and paid him well enough for all the work the guy did. He poked his head into the tavern where Sera was still at and let her know to stop by so Harritt could make her armor. She was excited at the prospect excused herself from the kids and ran that way. Ras laughed a bit at her eagerness. Then he headed for the Chantry. Leliana was inside waiting for him though he didn't see any of the others.

“There is a matter you can take care of when you go through the Hinterlands to Redcliffe.” Ras stopped in front of her to listen to what she had to say. “Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is... curious.” Ras tilted his head a bit wasn't this something to discuss with the group?

“I does sound odd, I agree, but isn't that what the Wardens do when there is no Blight, vanish?” Ras wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but from what he knew if there wasn't a Blight the Wardens didn't really stick around.

“People can still get word from them. This is more than that. The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warder by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.” Ras figured sense they had to go through the Hinterlands anyway they might as well pick this Blackwall up anyway.

“And if he can't?” Ras watched her.

“Then there may be more going on than we thought.” Ras figured that was probably the truth if the Wardens were part of this it was much worse than any of them had originally thought.

“I will seek him out while we are there. Are we meeting?” He turned towards the war room door.

“Yes everyone else in in there along with Iron Bull. I figured we could send the Chargers out.” Ras nodded and entered the war room he was getting use to this room it was almost a comfortable space, would be if Cassandra wasn't so openly hostile towards him. As Leliana had said everyone was there.

“I think we should go to Redcliffe and at least talk to the mages.” Ras didn't wait for any pleasantries. They normally didn't. This room was all business and the others would understand.

“It could be a trap.” Josephine pointed out.

“So could going to the Templars. It is worth a shot and if it doesn't pan out we can always make new plans.” Ras went to the map and looked it over. Whisper followed him eagerly.

“Then back to the Hinterlands because Redcliffe is at the edge of it.” Cassandra tapped the map this trip would be easy. They could just leave.

“I think minimal people. Vivienne, Solas, and Varric would be good for this mission. I am not sure the mages would like a Seeker of Truth around, no offense Cassandra. Sera doesn't like mages. Is The Iron Bull going with the Chargers?” He didn't know what mission they were having them go on he looked at Bull.

“No I am just relaying the orders. I can come just for some muscle. Silent bodyguard.” Ras nodded.

“Then we will leave as soon as you are done here. We shall meet at the gate.” Bull nodded and Ras left he didn't normally take part in the tiny details he had much more on his plate so he would let them give the orders of what the Chargers would be doing. In all honesty he saw this more as Cassandra's Inquisition he'd just been dragged into the whole mess and wasn't sure why they listened to him like they did. He went to his cabin and changed into the green set of armor and packed different clothes for him to wear when they met with the mages. Like with the Chantry, he wanted to make a good impression. Once done he gathered the group for this mission none minded going. Ras thought Vivienne had stayed behind for the Storm Coast just because she didn't want to deal with all the rain and water, which was fine, but it was good to know she wasn't just going to sit around Haven doing nothing. Though, so far she had been great with the nobles and he was sure Josephine appreciated the help. He sighed wondering for the millionth time what he was even doing here he could of run off forever ago and yet he had stayed not only had he stayed, but he had gotten dangerously close to a lot of people here and he knew it'd only end in heart break for him. He shook himself. He didn't have time to mentally berate himself right now he had a job to do. Hinterlands and Redcliffe awaited him.

The group that left Haven was just the five people the way was clear so there was no need for an escort. Everyone was on horseback, even Bull, which surprised Ras that they even had a horse large enough to carry the Qunari. Mountain was a massive thing, dark brown with black blaze on his nose and the sweetest thing. He suited Bull well. Vivienne had a pretty thing, white with brown and black speckles, Lady Dapple. On horseback the trip to the Hinterlands didn't take that long. They went to the Crossroads where Corporal Vale was stationed Ras headed towards the man figuring if anyone knew where the Warden was at it would be the Corporal.

“Just moving through the area?” Vale asked as they approached.

“Actually I was hoping you would be able to help me. Word is a Warden is in the area I was hoping you might of gotten word on where he might be.”

“Oh yes. Bandits attacked and some farmers volunteered to be trained to take them out. I believe your team was in the Storm Coast. Still got the map of the area? I'll mark where the Warden went.” Ras pulled out the map of the Hinterlands that he still carried about in a pouch. He smoothed it out and let Vale mark where the Warden was.

“Thank-you Corporal.” Ras knew where it was at because they had been in the area before. They headed that way without much trouble though he did wonder why he hadn't heard that there was bandits in the area again, but if the Warden was taking care of the matter. They road their horses to the camp closest to where they needed to go and left them there heading up the hill to where the Warden would be. The man was there in full armor with thick black hair and full beard he stood in front of about a dozen farmers who were armed and seemed ready to fight.

“Remember how to carry your shields! You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise it's useless!” All the men had swords and shields and armor on, which Ras wasn't sure where they had gotten all that, but some merchant probably sold it all, so he supposed it shouldn't be all that surprising.

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” Ras approached the man who turned to him looking surprised and a little mad.

“You're not- how do you know my name? Who sent you?” Before Ras could answer the bandits came out of a cabin not far away and attacked the farmers Blackwall had obviously trained sprang into action and did a good job when his team went to help he waved them back letting the farmers take care of the problem themselves since they were doing such a good job of it. Blackwall helped them, but Ras didn't mind that because he had trained these men. Once the fighting was over Blackwall gathered the farmers.

“You all saved yourselves now go back to your families. Good job.” They seemed happy with those few words and left then Blackwall turned to Ras. “You are no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?” Ras had to wonder if the man was trying to hide who he was though if so he'd done a terrible job because word had already gotten out about who the Warden was.

“I know your name because I am an Inquisition agent. I am investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.” Blackwall looked shocked that Ras would even suggest such a thing.

“Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't- no, you're asking, so you don't really know. First off, I didn't know they disappeared, but we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.” Ras smiled a bit because that was exactly what he had pointed out to Leliana. “But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine, our purpose isn't political.”

“So where are the rest of the Wardens?” He knew some were loners, but they did meet up often so maybe Blackwall could shed light on the situation.

“I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest, because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming.” Ras nodded it didn't sound like Blackwall knew the answer to the questions Leliana had.

“Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?” Surely Blackwall knew where Wardens went after Blights? Where they might gather?

“Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd all disappear at once, let along where they'd disappear to.” Which helped Ras absolutely none at all.

“This was no help. I'm no further ahead than I was.” Ras turned back to his group they needed to go to Redcliffe and this just wasted time that could have been spent doing other things.

“Inquisition... agent, did you say? Hold a moment.” Ras turned back to Blackwall. “The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me.” Ras tilted his head, but they could always use more people and Blackwall could help train soldiers.

“The Inquisition accepts your offer. You can head to Haven or you can come with us. We are heading to Redcliffe.” They didn't really need another person to go with them, but he would let Blackwall go if he wanted.

“I will come with.” Ras nodded and they headed back to the camp where the horses were at.

“So whats with the wolf?” Blackwall pointed to Whisper.

“She is my companion.” Blackwall raised an eyebrow at that. Whisper followed at Ras's heel.

“We will have to get you a horse when we return to Haven. We'll get someone to take ours to the Crossroads so we can pick them up when we are done in Redcliffe.” Once back in the camp Ras talked to one of the troops to get the horses sent to Crossroads then they headed for Redcliffe. It was a lovely walk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age  
> Some dialogue taken from game
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3


	16. Redcliffe

The road to Redcliffe was calm until they got close to the gate. There was a rift that Ras was sure hadn't been there before. Huge green demons crawled out of the rift. This one was different though, time seemed to slow down close to this rift though it effected the demons just like it did the group. The weirdness of this rift worried Ras something else was going on here. Rifts were not even supposed to be opening anymore, so how did this one occur? Taking out the huge demons wasn't fun they were stronger than the regular green demons they normally faced also the slowed time didn't help. Finally with the demons taken care of, Ras closed the rift. This one took longer to close, the green light connecting his mark to the rift spiked around his hand until finally with a crack it closed. Ras grunted in pain cradling his hand to his chest because this one had hurt more. He worried about what it would be like when he closed the Breach if this little one hurt like hell.

“What... was that?” Varric looked at the space where the rift had been at.

“None of my reports indicated temporal distortions near these rifts. Interesting.” Ras glanced at Vivienne wondering how she even got reports on this rift. Perhaps she was just going off what they had seen and reports of other rifts they had closed.

“Something is definitely wrong here. We haven't seen time messed up around a rift like this before.” Ras rubbed his hand more because it still ached he walked towards the gate which was closed not that he blamed whoever closed it. It kept the demons out and from mauling any soldiers inside. Soldiers opened the gate and one approached though he had an Inquisition insignia on the armor.

“We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us.” Ras tilted his head Fiona had invited them so surely their arrival was expected.

“We were invited here by Grand Enchanter Fiona.” His group shifted obviously as confused as he was.

“Then she didn't tell anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.” Another man approached the group

“Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He is expected shortly.” The man was an elf with thick dark brown hair in dark brown armor though it looked kind of fancy not particularly practical. “You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.” They followed the man towards a tavern which Ras thought was a bit of an odd place to have negotiations. Redcliffe was a bustling place with lots of mages in the area. These were all peaceful, obviously trying to just get on with their lives and not get killed by some crazy Templar who thought it their mission in life to eradicate every mage. Gull and Lantern was a nice little tavern, faded wood and stone to make it more sturdy, inside was dim with a fire going in the large fireplace. It had windows, but most were closed just letting in minimal light, though, it was comfortable inside. Fiona was inside though she seemed confused about them.

“Welcome, agent of the Inquisition.” She turned to Vivienne. “First Enchanter Vivienne.”

“My dear Fiona. It's been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful! Are you sleeping well?” Ras momentarily questioned bringing Vivienne, but Fiona didn't looked offended.

“What has brought you to Redcliffe?” She seemed honestly confused about why they were here.

“We are here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux.”

“You must be mistaken, I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”

“Then you have an exact replica around. Even had your voice. While the Templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here.” Even Ras hadn't heard of magic that allowed for an exact copy of someone to be out and about so he really had no idea what was going on here.

“The Templars left Val Royeaux?” She sounded honestly surprised. “Where did they go? That sounds... why does that sound so strange? Whoever... or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed.” She shook her head obviously as confused as he was about the whole thing. “The free mages have already... pledged themselves to the service to the Tevinter Imperium.” Ras looked shocked at that fact. Why the hell had the mages pledged themselves to Tevinter? How had it even happened?

“This right here is why you can't trust mages.” Ras glanced at Bull the comment actually kind of upset him. Did it mean Bull didn't trust him. Ras was after all a mage.

“Fiona dear, your dementia is showing.” Ras had to turn his head and hide his laugh with a cough. Solas and Varric gave him concerned looks, but he waved them off. It wouldn't be appropriate to laugh in this situation.

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Ras blinked, that meant a Magister was here or at least had been here.

“Very well. Who is in charge now?” Just then a man entered the tavern he wore robes with the hood up though it didn't hide his face he was older with wrinkles, though it made him look distinguished not ugly, with dark eyes and close cropped dark hair that looked to have a smattering of gray in it.

“Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” His voice was soft a bit high pitched he walked towards the group and Ras stepped forward to meet the man.

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” Fiona gestured to the man who had entered. What a Magister was doing here or how he had gotten here so quickly Ras would probably question forever.

“The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes?” Ras nodded at the question as Alexius looked at him. “The one from the Fade?” Ras nodded again, though he still wasn't completely sure how he survived the explosion and if he really had been in the Fade. He wasn't about the tell Alexius that, though. “Interesting.”

“I would like to know more about the alliance between the mages and the Imperium.” Ras needed to know specifics of what happened here.

“Certainly. What specifically do you wish to know?” Alexius gestured to a table in a secluded corner away from anyone else in the tavern, though honestly the place was pretty empty to begin with.

“I would like Solas and Vivienne to join us, if that is all right with you sir.” Ras gestured to the peopled he had mentioned first Solas then Vivienne. Alexius glanced at them both probably noting the staves they carried with them.

“Certainly. As long as the rest remain here.” Ras hesitated unsure it he should agree or try and get at least Bull an invite just so he had muscle around in case something went wrong, but then again the table wasn't all that far. Ras nodded so Varric, Blackwall, and Bull moved to the bar area as the other three went to the table and sat. A man followed Alexius. He was also wearing a robe, he looked a lot like Alexius, but much younger. If Ras had to guess he would say son or brother, considering the age difference probably son. They all sat at the table Ras in the middle on his side.

“The Grand Enchanter told me she was “indentured to a Magister.'” Ras knew a bit about how the Imperium worked, but it had been a long time since he was last there and the place and rules had changed.

“Our southern brethren have no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium.” Ras didn't remember that being a thing when he was in the Imperium.

“What does the Imperium gain from taking rebel mages under its wing?” Ras didn't really like calling them rebels, but that was how most others saw them.

“For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained, they will join legion.” That didn't sound very good.

“You said not all my people would be military! There are children, those not suited-” Fiona started waving her hands a bit, Alexius interrupted her without even looking at her as he spoke.

“And one day, I'm sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium. When their debts are paid.” Ras frowned so they would all be forced into the military, Ras knew a lot of them wouldn't make it off the battlefield, especially if sent to Seheron.

“I am not clear on when, exactly, you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona.” It had been awhile, but getting here from the Imperium was a long journey Ras didn't think enough time had honestly passed since the Breach opened for the Magister to get here let alone do negotiations with Fiona, as sometimes negotiations could take days or even weeks to work out.

“When the conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars, who rushed to attack them. It could only be through Divine providence that I arrived when I did.” Ras was very suspicious of Alexius.

“It was certainly... very timely.” Fiona put in. It seemed Ras wasn't the only one who though the Magister's arrival was far to quick.

“I haven't seen any sign of Redcliffe's Arl or his hymn.” Vivienne looked around as if searching for the people she mentioned. Ras didn't know much about Redcliffe or how the place worked so he had no idea there should be an Arl.

“The Arl of Redcliffe left the village. There were... tensions growing. I did not want an incident.” Ras was even more suspicious now, because that definitely sounded like the Arl hadn't left willingly. Vivienne didn't say anything, but Ras glanced at her and he saw he faced was a bit pinched like she didn't like what she had heard.

“I came here to get mages to help close the Breach.” Ras said getting down to the real point they had come here.

“Right to business! I understand, of course. Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?” The younger man stood to do as he was asked. “Oh, pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends.” He gestured at the younger man who bowed to the three sitting at the table with his father, then left to get the scribe that was asked for.

“I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.” Ras quirked an eyebrow at bit unsure what to really think of Alexius.

“So will you lend your mages to our cause?” Ras really wanted to just leave and think over everything he knew of the Imperium and see what information they could get on Alexius, but it was a bit late for that.

“There will have to be-” He stopped looking up as Felix returned staggering a bit and looking very pale, Ras didn't notice a scribe, but he also didn't really check for one as he stood Felix was staggering right towards the group looking like he was about to fall. Ras stepped around Solas, who had taken the outside chair and caught Felix as he fell and felt the man press a piece of parchment into his hand Ras concealed the paper quickly as Alexius shot up.

“Felix!” He was obviously concerned for his son as he moved over to Ras and Felix helping Felix up and checking him over.

“I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.” Ras stood there worried for the young man, but knew partly the whole thing was planned the parchment now hidden in his sleeve.

“Are you all right?” Alexius hovered over his son. The man either did this a lot or was actually sick and using it as an excuse right now. “Come, I'll get your powders. Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time.” Alexius helped his son towards the door. “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.” Ras was very confused.

“I don't mean to trouble everyone.” Felix muttered as the got to the door, Alexius stopped and glanced at Ras who was still standing by the table looking concerned which showed in his eyes.

“I shall send word to the Inquisition, we will conclude this business at a later date.” They left Ras waited a few moments then pulled the parchment from his sleeve and looked at it reading it out lout.

“Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.” He didn't think it was a trap, but it could be. “I want to check it out, but we will need to proceed with caution.” He looked at the group seeing no one was going to say anything against going he nodded and they left the tavern. Finding the Chantry was easy enough it was a large building like in Haven with lots of people around it, mostly Chantry Sisters and Mothers in their white and red robes. Ras cautiously opened the door to find another rift inside like the one that'd been outside Redcliffe this one slowed time around it as well there was a man in the Chantry already fighting demons that came from the rift. He was a mage, a very flashy mage with black hair the group jumped forward to help fight the demons. These were not as strong as the ones from outside, but they did seem more intelligent. It was still easy to kill them all and for Ras to close the weird rift, again it hurt more than the regular ones. The man turned to him he had gray eyes with a mustache and goatee which looked rather good on him. Even after fighting, the man's perfectly styled hair was still perfectly styled.

“Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?” Ras titled his head he didn't really want to admit that he had no idea how it worked his minutes of silence answered the question for him. “You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes.”

“Who are you?” Ras looked at the weird mark he wanted to know how it worked and it bothered him that he didn't know.

“Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” Dorian bowed to them with a smirk. Ras almost groaned at that. The man was from the Imperium there was already someone from Par Vollen among the Inquisition he didn't need someone from the Imperium as well. Seven years in the Imperium he knew quite a bit and anyone from there would know inside knowledge, he'd have to be even more careful now, though perhaps with how much had changed it wouldn't really matter.

“Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.” Bull said looking Dorian over. In this case Ras had to agree with the Qunari.

“Suspicious friends you have here.” Dorian glanced at Bull for a moment. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable- as I'm sure you can imagine.” He turned back to Ras. Ras guessed from his looks, the Herald couldn't be mistaken for anyone else, plus, in this situation he had closed the rift right in front of the man, so there was no doubting who he was.

“So are you a Magister?” Ras asked he wasn't sure if Dorian was or not.

“All right. Let's say this once, I'm a mage from Tevinter, but not a member of the Magisterium.” If Ras remembered right Pavus was a higher house so if the term was still used Dorian would be an altus.

“I was expecting Felix to be here.” Felix was the one who had slipped him the note so he'd figured the other man would be here, not that he minded Dorian being here. The man certainly was interesting and, as Bull had said, pretty to look at. Though that'd be a horrible reason to keep the man around.

“I'm sure he's on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.” Dorian glanced towards the door as if expecting Felix to walk in.

“Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?” This wasn't a necessary question, but Ras was curious.

“He's had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely.” So Felix really was sick.

“So you had Felix send the note then?”

“Yes. Someone had to warn you, after all. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note.” Dorian gave him a look as if he was simple or stupid and Ras bristled a bit.

“Something was certainly suspicious and I planned on proceeding with extreme caution.” Ras said Dorian titled his head and nodded.

“Lets start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.” So Ras had been right, there wasn't enough time for Alexius to get here before they had so the man had distorted time.

“That sounds very dangerous. Is that why the rifts here were... different? Distorting time?” Ras glanced at where the rift had been before he closed it.

“Manipulating time itself? Many have attempted over the ages, but never once succeeded.” Vivienne commented.

“To answer your questions, yes the rift you closed here is because of that. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world.” the only thing Ras could think to say about the whole situation was a Varric worthy well shit, but it really wouldn't do in this situation.

“I would like more proof than 'magical time control! Go with it.'” Ras didn't want to be means or rude, but even he hadn't ever heard of someone distorting time.

“I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?” Dorian stroked his goatee obviously thinking then Felix entered the Chantry and walked up.

“He didn't do it for them.” Ras turned to the Felix maybe he could shed more light on what exactly Alexius was doing here getting the mages to join him.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian glanced at Felix and Ras wondered if Felix used his illness to get away often.

“No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day.” Alexius seemed like a really good father. “My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the 'Venatori.' And I can tell you one thing: whatever he'd done for them, he's done it to get to you.” Ras raised an eyebrow at that. Felix hadn't said the Inquisition he'd specifically said Ras.

“Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mages just to get to _me_?”

“They're obsessed with you, but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” Which seemed to be the reason anyone and everyone was obsessed with him. Felix shrugged his shoulders obviously at a loss as to why this new cult would be so interested in Ras.

“You can close the rifts. Maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?” Ras looked at Dorian. A connection? What if there was a connection? With why he survived and the mark on his hand that could close the rifts. If he really had been in the Fade maybe he'd gotten the mark there.

“If the Venatori are behind the rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought.” Felix added. Ras hoped for his sake that his father hadn't been part of something that bad. The man obviously loved his father and was trying to save him from himself.

“All this for me, I am flattered. And here I didn't get Alexius anything.” Ras laced his voice with sarcasm.

“Get him a fruit basket, everyone loves those.” Dorian smiled as Ras laughed at the response some the others laughed as well, though Vivienne just gave them all disapproving looks. “You know you're the target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. Whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch.” Dorian bowed again then turned and left. Ras let him go without another comment knowing he was right about the whole trap thing, knowing there was a trap was definitely to their advantage. Felix turned to the group.

“Be careful.” With that he left as well. Ras looked at the group.

“We should get some rest then head back to Haven.” Everyone seemed to agree so they headed back towards the tavern maybe they could get rooms for the night. They got several rooms and settled in for the night Ras didn't really sleep he curled up in a chair and thought most of the night. Varric seemed to realize that it was best just to let him be and so went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age  
> Most dialog taken from the game.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3


	17. Diplomatic Nugshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted on the sixth. When I posted it, it had weird lines that I had to go through and delete all the codes for which was a hassle I ended up forgetting to do a lot of things when I originally posted this like change the publication date on it.  
> Sorry for any problems this causes. I will try figuring out why the lines were there and fix the issue so I don't have to worry about it.

Returning to Haven was uneventful and Ras was particularly quiet, thinking about the mark on his hand and how it could be connected to how everyone said he'd been inside the Fade. The fact he was missing memories still bothered him. Haven was the same as always bustling and busy, people coming and going, supplies heading out for the Crossroads or the Storm Coast camps. Ras scratched Whisper behind her ears. She had been so good lately, though he was surprised no one at Redcliffe had said anything about her, but she just followed like a silent shadow at his heels, alert for anything out of place. Everyone went their own ways when they got back. Varric gave Ras a concerned look as he followed the elf to his cabin.

“You alright Shadow? You have been awfully silent.” He closed the door as they entered Ras's cabin, watching as Ras tossed his pack to the floor.  
“I just been... thinking. I don't remember if I was in the Fade or not, but what if that is how I got the mark?” He sat on the bed and looked at the mark. “What if I got this while I was in the Fade? I just don't understand...” He looked at the dwarf. “I hate not being able to remember.” Varric hated seeing such hurt in his eyes he moved to sit next to Ras then gently touched the others arm.

“We will figure it out, Shadow.” Varric knew he couldn't really fix this for Ras. “We will figure it out.” He said again with more conviction. Ras looked a him for a long moment then nodded looking better about things. One could still see the uncertainty in his eyes, but it was better than the crushing hurt that had been there a second ago and Varric could deal with his friend being uncertain.

“Well I should probably change.” He muttered. Varric nodded and left. Ras watched him go with a fond look. He sighed and sat there awhile knowing he liked Varric way to much, yet he wasn't willing to push the dwarf away, even though he knew eventually being close to the man would only lead to heart break. He wanted to be friends with someone again and he knew Varric would be a loyal and good friend for a long time. Eventually he stood up and changed into one of his suits and wandered around town. They had gotten word from some Templars to come talk alliance with them, but Ras wanted to wait until Alexius sent word. He would rather get help from the mages, even if Alexius was setting a trap for him. Ras trusted Cullen when the man said the Templars could suppress the Breach, however with his type of magic he just wasn't comfortable with having them around.

It was only three days for a messenger to arrive with word from Alexius that they could go finish their talk with him. Ras sent word to Dorian knowing the flashy mage would be able to help, as he would know Alexius best having been an apprentice to the man. He was sure the man would arrive soon. He waited an extra two days before seeking out Cassandra for a meeting to discuss options. She was with the troops which was were she could often be found. She was near the gate talking with some of them.

“Cassandra shall we meet to talk about things?” She excused herself from the troops and turned to Ras.

“Yes. I think the others have been waiting.” He nodded and headed towards the Chantry to go to the war room. Josephine was outside her office talking with Mother Giselle. Ras didn't want to disturb them so he stood by a column and waiting for the conversation to finish, he didn't eavesdrop. Once she was done talking he moved forward. “We are meeting.” She nodded and both of them headed into the war room. Quickly Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana joined them. Leliana sat several letters on the table.

“We have invitations from Templars and Magister Alexius. We need to choose if we want mage or Templar help.” Everyone turned to Ras and he looked at them all. So they wanted him to choose which side to pick.

“I think we should go talk to Alexius.” From the looks on everyone else's faces he figured it wasn't a popular choice.

“We don't have the manpower to take the castle: either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!” Cullen moved forward as he spoke.

  
“Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand.” Cassandra told him. Ras was surprised she seemed to be supporting him on this.  
“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap.” Josephine commented though Ras already knew this thanks to Felix and Dorian.

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there, you'll die. And we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it” Cullen looked at Ras looking like he was ready to bodily restrain Ras if he really had to, though he should know that'd be a really bad idea.

“And if we don't even try to meet Alexius, we loose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!” Leliana placed a calming hand on Cullen's arm.  
“Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.” Ras stepped back watching them all argue he'd talk when they were ready to listen.

“The Magister-” Cassandra started.

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen interrupted her.

“There is a way we can do this. Yes it's an obvious trap, but Leliana and her agents can infiltrate the castle and remove the threat while Alexius' attention is diverted. Its dangerous yes, but our best change. Other than the main gate, there's got to be another way into the castle. A sewer? A water course? That will be Leliana and her agents way in.” Everyone stared at Ras for several minutes after he finished speaking. He stood his ground he wasn't going to change his mind.  
“There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through.” Leliana told them thinking over the plan Ras had put forward.

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered before they reach the Magister.” Cullen seemed dead set on the Templars, but he was at least pointing out things that would be helpful for finishing a plan.

“That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?” Leliana looked at Ras. He didn't mind distracting Alexius while her agents got in place.  
“While they're focused on Dar'banal'ras, we break the Magister's defenses. It could work, but it's a huge risk.” Cullen ran a hand through his hair obviously realizing that they'd be going with the mages and needed a good plan to do so. Suddenly the door opened and Dorian walked in followed by one of the Inquisition agents.  
“Fortunately, you'll have help.” Ras smirked at the irked look of the others and Dorian's perfect timing in arriving.

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, commander.” The agents gestured to Dorian.

“He is fine. I know him.” Ras moved forward steering Dorian into the room. The agent nodded and left closing the door behind him.

“Your spies will never get past Alexius' magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along.” Everyone glanced at Ras who just nodded. Dorian knew Alexius best and would be a definite help with this mission.

“If you are up for playing bait then we can do this.” Cullen looked at Ras with obvious concern for him.

“We should do this. Just a few agents. Minimal people. Dorian will go with the agents to help them get past any magical defenses. Leliana as well, so she can show everyone the secret way in. I will take Varric and Solas with me.” Ras knew the two could easily be written off as servants as the invite was for Ras only, but surely they didn't expect someone as important as him to arrive without servants.

“We will go tomorrow.” Leliana needed time to brief and ready her agents. Ras nodded and left heading to find Solas first to fill him in on the plan. He didn't find Solas at the healers cabin, so he wandered around town looking for him finding him at the tavern. Ras entered and sat by the him.

“Ras good to see you again.” Solas smiled at him a bit. “What can I do for you?”

“We got word from Alexius. We will be heading to Redcliffe castle tomorrow. I was hoping you could come with me and that you wouldn't mind if I said you were a servant. I was the only one invited, but I don't want to go in alone. I figured someone as important as Herald of Andraste would travel with a couple servants.” Solas chuckled at that.

“Indeed the Herald would be expected to travel with servants. I would not mind going. Learning more of the magic Alexius is using to distort time would be interesting.” While Ras agreed that learning about the magic Alexius was using would be interesting he was also very weary of the magic as Dorian had said it was very unstable. Ras stood back up.

“Thank-you Solas. I will see you tomorrow.” Solas nodded and Ras left heading to Varric's tent. Varric generally was either in the tavern, which Ras hadn't seen him there, or his tent. Ras knew the sneaky dwarf often wandered about town as well listening and gathering information, but so far he hadn't noticed Varric and figured his tent was a good place to start the search. Varric was there sitting outside the tent on a rock seeming to be people watching. His tent was in a great place to do that. Near the gate with lots of traffic, though Ras didn't see how the dwarf slept at night with all the people moving through the area even at night.

“Varric.” Ras nodded to him and sat on a rock nearby. “I know you told me to stop asking, but it is a bit different. We heard back from Alexius. I was the only one invited, but figured as Herald of Andraste it'd be expected for me to travel with servants. Solas has agreed to go and I was hoping you would as well.” Varric looked confused for a second.

“And play as servant if needed?” Varric tapped his chin as if thinking this over.

“If you don't mind.” Ras shifted on the rock he knew this was an odd request.

“Sure, Shadow.” Varric gave him that easy smile that Varric so often used and Ras knew to well. One that said later Ras would probably pay for this particular request.

“We leave tomorrow.” Varric nodded and Ras left him hoping whatever payment Varric demanded wouldn't be to high. Ras went to his cabin setting a nice dress out for the meeting tomorrow. While partly he did it so people wouldn't guess his gender, he had fun with no one really knowing. As an Outsider elf he had a very long lifespan and had in the past disguised himself as a female so he found dresses just as comfortable as he found men's clothing and now his particular armor. The dress he choose was very fine silk dark purple and silver in color it didn't have fancy skirts like some tended to have. This dress had a simple skirt, but made up for that fact with elaborate silver design on the skirt area. Ras choose a simple dark purple scarf to go with and set both aside so they were ready for tomorrow. Ras finished his preparations for the next day and just rested in his cabin the rest of the day.

Ras got up early the next day and dressed in the dress he had set out the day before. He wrapped the scarf around, hiding his face as he always did, then got one of the women to braid his hair. She was happy to help normally he just had a simple braid, but the lady braided the center, then both sides so the other two braids twined around the center braid and looked quite elegant. He let one of the stable hands ready Stride Step since he didn't want to mess up the dress or get anything on it. He had small escort, along with Solas and Varric, with him. Solas was in simple mage robes that he often tended to wear while going out and Varric had opted for simple armor, not the one Ras had gifted him. Both looked the part of a well-to-do persons servants. The ride to Redcliffe was silent, and Ras was forever glad that they didn't run into anymore weird time altering rifts. He had been worried about more popping up in the area since they hadn't been in the area for a while. The troops that'd been with him left them at the village and Ras continued on to the castle, with just Varric and Solas. When they arrived a stable hand rushed forward to help him off his horse. Gracefully he got down and let the hand take all three horses. Then they entered the castle, a servant meeting them at the door looking at the three of them.

“The invitation was for Herald of Andraste only. The rest of you must wait here along with the animal.” The man was plain with short blond hair and blue eyes in nice, but simple clothing, he gave a disgusted look at Whisper who stood by Ras side.

“You would deprive me of my servants and faithful companion?” Ras asked making his voice sound very feminine and hurt at the fact the 'servants' and companion would not be allowed in. The man looked at Solas then at Varric, Solas looked the part of servant while Varric more looked like a bodyguard than a servant, but he made a face and nodded.

“Very well. Follow me.” Ras nodded and followed the man with Varric and Solas following behind and slightly to either side of him. They walked into what Ras would call a throne room, where Alexius sat. There were lots of men on either side of the room, they looked like bodyguards, but Ras was weary of them knowing they very well could be part of the trap Alexius had planned. “My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived.” Alexius looked at Ras then at the two men on either side of him. He didn't comment on either of them, then he eyes settled on the wolf sitting at Ras's side. He'd noted the creature around last time he'd spoken with Ras, but she had stayed by Varric so Alexius hadn't thought much of her.

“The wolf is an agent of the Inquisition?” He gave Ras a look who smiled under the scarf idly scratching Whisper's head.

“She is my faithful companion and goes everywhere I go.” Alexius nodded at that dismissing the wolf as a pet as most did.

“Well, my friend it's so good to see you again. And your associates, of course.” Alexius stood up gesturing to the two men with Ras, Ras was sure the 'servants' and wolf probably put problems in whatever plan Alexius had, but it probably wouldn't stop it completely. “I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.” Fiona walked into the room from a side room that Ras took note of, using the distraction of Alexius to look around for anymore doorways or hallways that people could come and go from. He wanted to be fully aware of the situation.

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” She asked Alexius, Ras watched Alexius unsure if he should invite Fiona if they ousted Alexius it would be good to have her like them.

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.” Alexius dismissed her with a wave of his hand turning back to Ras fully expecting the woman to leave.

“If the Grand Enchanter wants to be a part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” He curtsied to her perfectly and elegantly.

  
“Thank-you.” She responded with a smile and Ras turned back to Alexius. He turned and went back to the throne and sat down. Felix entered from a door behind the throne and stood by his fathers side Ras didn't hold it against the other man. It was after all his father.

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?” Alexius regarded Ras in a serious way getting straight to the point.

“Look I know this is a trap which was why you wanted me to come alone. I want to know what it is you wish to achieve.” Alexius briefly looked startled at Ras's words then feigned innocence.

“I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean.” Had Ras not seen the startled look, Ras might of fallen for his innocence, but as it was, he had to say nothing more because Felix turned to his father.

“They know everything, Father.” Felix stepped away from the throne looking a little torn. Alexius looked at his son with obvious hurt in his eyes.

“Felix. What have you done?” Felix glanced at the floor obviously hating this, Ras stepped forward.

“He was concerned with what his father was getting into. Now you wanted me here. Why?” Felix looked grateful for the interruption.

“Do you know what you are?” Alexius asked the first thing that came to Ras's mind was to say he was an elf, obviously. “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark- a gift you don't even understand- and think you're in control?” Alexius stood up again looking angry. “You-” he pointed at Ras. “are nothing, but a mistake.”

  
“You seem to know an awful lot about my mark and what happened at the conclave. Tell me did you cause the explosion?” Ras stood calm in the fact of Alexius' anger. He wasn't impressed with the man. “That mark belongs to your betters. You wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose.”

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?” Felix looked horrified by what his father was saying.  
“He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous clichés everyone expects us to be.” Dorian walked in through one of the side hallways Ras had noted earlier he figured that meant the agents were inside successfully.

“Dorian.” He gave the flashy mage a dark look as Dorian glanced at Ras doing a double take on what Ras was wearing then moved to stand next to Ras. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One had power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”  
“Is that who you serve? The Elder One?” It was a title Ras was vaguely familiar with, an older Tevinter title for Magisters.

“Soon he will become a god. He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.” He made a grand gesture at that.

“You can't involve my people in this!” Fiona yelled at Alexius with obvious anger.

“Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?” Dorian stepped forward looking at his one time mentor.

  
“Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home.” Alexius turned away as Felix spoke. Felix put his hand of his fathers shoulder pleading with the man.

“No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!” For a second everything stopped as they all realized that Alexius was doing this to cure his son.

“Save me?” Felix sounded incredulous Alexius looked at him gently pulling away from his son.

“There _is_ a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple...” Alexius looked at Ras so there was no confusion on what mistake he was supposed to fix.

“I'm going to die. You need to accept that.” Alexius turned away from his son obviously not wanting to accept that Felix, who had obviously came to terms with his fate, was going to die.

“Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this elf's life!” He gestured to Ras. When nothing happened he looked around to find all his men dead and in their places Inquisition agents.

“I told you I knew this was a trap. I did not come unprepared Alexius.” Ras moved forward as Alexius looked around all the Venatori in the room lay dead at the feet of agents who'd entered and silently killed the Venatori while Alexius was busy talking with them.

“You... are a mistake! You never should have existed!” He held his hand out. A glowing amulet in it floated slightly from the magic he was feeding it. Ras backed away knowing whatever he was doing was going to be good.

“Get out everyone.” He physically pushed Solas and Varric towards the door while the agents listened without prompting and fled the room. Dorian moved forward staff in hand whole body glowing.

“ **NO!** ” He tried to block whatever spell Alexius was now aiming at Ras who was making sure everyone else go to safety still the spell exploded and a rift opened pulling Dorian, Ras, and Whisper through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Comment and Review please
> 
> Previous chapters have been edited again. I added some small things to make it read better and fixed issues
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3


	18. Wibbly-wobbly Timey-wimey... Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others.

Ras stumbled out of the rift that had opened, water splashing around him as he moved forward. Ras cursed, the water was cold and it smelled. A few choice words in Qun then in Tevene just so everyone and everything knew he was displeased. He didn't even care if Dorian knew the Tevene words he used at this particular moment. The rift had been blinding and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that he was now in, but when he did look around it showed he was in a cell which was partly under water except for a ledge. It reached to Ras's knees soaking the skirt of the dress he was wearing and weighing him down, which later would be an inconvenience if he had to fight. There was a dead body in the corner with red lyrium around it and seemed to be growing from it, he remembered it from the temple; the person, Ras couldn't tell gender, had been dead for awhile. He'd heard splashing behind him when he'd first got here and assumed Dorian was here as the flashy mage had been closest to himself and the weird rift. So now he turned to see Dorian and Whisper there as well. Whisper wasn't happy rubbing her nose against Dorian's leg trying to get the smell of stagnant water and rotting corpse out, poor wolf. Ras wondered what the hell happened, from dreams and stories of the Fade, he knew this was not it, so that posed the question of where the hell they were. Dorian was looking around as well, but then turned his attention to Ras who was trying the door to the cell they were in.

“Locked.” Ras grumbled at it as he looked out of the bars of the cell. He couldn't see much beyond the wall across from them and a bit down a hallway. More red lyrium seemed to be growing out of the walls and whatever building they were in was crumbling. There were holes in the walls and chunks missing in various places.

“Are you male or female?” Dorian asked suddenly. Ras glanced at him a bit confused by the all of a sudden question, plus Ras was pretty sure he was the first person who outright asked. “You were wearing a suit at the meeting, but now you are in a dress.” Dorian added probably having noticed Ras's confusion.

“I have no idea, but Varric has a bet going I'm sure eventually the question will be answered.” Ras replied as he listened to things around, if anyone came this way he'd hear splashing because the hallway was partly under water as well. Dorian made a face sighing loudly at the response and Ras went back to looking out of the cell. He kind of wished Varric was here he'd just get the dwarf to pick the lock, but he could hear someone splashing around in a cell down the hall from theirs and figured guards would check on their prisoners so hopefully a patrol would come by soon.

“Do you have a penis or a vagina?” Dorian asked in a voice that one might use when they thought someone was really simple. Ras looked at him with obvious concern for Dorian.

“Yours doesn't change?” He asked looking **so** very confused. Dorian blinked at the elf, for once he did not have a snarky reply, hell he had no reply at all, let along a snarky one. Ras turned away from Dorian desperately trying to hold back laughter his eyes gleaming. Whisper had moved up beside him hiding her nose in the folds of his dress above the water he wasn't sure that would actually help her with all the smells assaulting her. “Easy girl.” He scratched her between the ears. Ras had no idea how much time passed before he heard splashing and the sound of someone moving around in armor. He moved back into the shadows pulling Dorian with him. Two guards passed by both stopping when they noticed the two figures in the shadows one got closer and Ras smiled noting keys hung from the mans belt.

“How'd they get here?” He asked the other who stood slightly behind him Ras pulled his staff out and lighting struck the guy closest to the bar as the other tried to run off Ras got him with lightning as well then he moved forward reaching through the bars to pull the keys from the mans belt he unlocked the door.

“Lets get the armor off and put them next to the dead guy. We can hide their armor in one of the holes in the walls.” Ras started on the dead guy closest to the door pulling the armor off as Dorian worked with the other one. They put the armor in a pile and Dorian dragged the men into the cell leaning them against the wall by the other dead person. Ras locked the door when Dorian was done and stuffed the armor into a hole in the wall so it was hidden. “Where do you think we are, beyond obviously a dungeon?” Ras didn't recognize the place and even if he had been here before he wasn't sure he would be able to recognize it with the red lyrium everywhere.

“It looks like the castle. Displacement?” Dorian responded as they walked along the hallway he looked around obviously referring to the fact they were not in the place they had vanished from.

“Redcliffe castle?” Ras asked just for clarification.

“Yes this probably isn't what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us...” Ras stopped at the cell where he'd heard splashing there was man in it. Muttering the Chant with vacant eyes staring at the wall he didn't even register that someone was there. Ras didn't think they could do anything for the poor man. “If we are still in the castle, then we shouldn't ask where we should ask when.” Ras looked at Dorian. “Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!” Ras looked around as he started moving again, hoping against everything Dorian wasn't right, but the way things looked... well Ras didn't want to think about that. He stopped when they came to an open room. It was in disarray looking like it use to be a station for more guards, but it was deserted now.

“Do you think we went forward or back? How far?” Ras wasn't really sure what was going on they needed to know exactly when they were before he could really make any plans.

“Those are excellent questions. We'll have to find out.” Ras nodded he hadn't really expected Dorian to have the answers.

“What do you think Alexius was trying to do?” Ras watched Dorian tap his chin obviously thinking the question over.

“I believe his plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Scared Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless, he cast the spell before he was ready. The magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?” In a way it did, but Ras was also confused by what Dorian said.

“Not really. It all seems so insane.” Ras leaned against the wall watching the flashy mage.

“I don't even want to  _think_  about what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn't 'travel' through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy.” Dorian flashed him a charming smile. “But don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you.” Ras couldn't hold his laughter back this time. The idea that he needed someone to protect him was just too adorable. Dorian huffed and gave him a dirty look. Ras already liked the snarky mage.

“What about the others?” Ras stood straight again tugging his dress into place.

“They're probably still where, and when, we left them. In some sense, anyway. It would depend on if we've went forward or backward.” Ras nodded at that.

“We should look around see if we can figure out what happened. Lets hope we can fix it.” Dorian nodded this time and they headed out exploring the dungeons in hopes of someone having the information they needed. The part of the dungeon they came from was empty save the Chant guy. They went up after that, finally leaving the flooded area. Up wasn't much better though it still smelled of death and decay and had red lyrium everywhere. They searched lots of cells. Some were empty some had dead bodies with red lyrium coming out of them which worried Ras. They hid when another two guards on patrol passed them, Ras using his shadows to hide himself and Dorian. Ras thought it was a good sign that they were finding life because the place did look uninhabitable. Once clear they kept moving into the next block of cells where they found Fiona. She had red lyrium growing around her and seemed to be a part of it though she was still alive one arm was trapped the other she was using to cushion her head as she rested it against the wall her lower half was encased in red lyrium. She must of heard them because she looked at them as Ras stepped forward.

“You're... alive? How?” She didn't sound good her voice was soft and raspy she looked so shocked to see him. “I saw you... disappear... into the rift.” She took painful sounding breaths between words and Ras winced at the condition.

“What is going on?” Ras asked all this red lyrium wasn't good and the fact she was encased in it....

“Red lyrium... it's a disease. The longer you're near it... eventually... you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more.” Fiona replied in the same slow painful sounding way.

“Can you tell us the date? It's very important.” Dorian moved forward after Ras had just stood there for several minutes without speaking to Fiona.

“Harvestmere... 9:42 Dragon.” She replied slowly turning her head to look at Dorian who turned to Ras.

“We have missed an entire year.” So this was the future? This was a very bad future one Ras desperately wanted to never happen. If they could get back to their own time. It they couldn't... well Ras didn't want to think about that.

“Can we go back?” Ras turned to Dorian hoping that as he had helped Alexius with this magic he'd know a way to get them back.

“I will need the amulet that Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe.” Ras would take maybe over its not possible so he nodded and turned back to Fiona.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” She shook her head at his question.

“Go. Your spymaster, Leliana... she is here. I have also heard of a dwarf, an elf, and a Qunari being held prisoner. Find them.” That information gave Ras a glimmer of hope.

“Thank-you.” They turned away from Fiona. Ras hated leaving her when he could of easily and painlessly ended her suffering, but she had told him to go and so he would. He couldn't free her and he hoped that the others had not ended up as she had. He wondered why those four were here, but if he could find and free them then hopefully they'd have an easier time finding the amulet they needed. They continued their exploration of the dungeons coming across Iron Bull first. Thankfully the man wasn't encased in red lyrium, but he did glow an eerie red and it didn't look at all good. Ras stepped up to the cell unlocking the door as Bull looked him with obvious surprise.

“You're not dead? You're supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything.” Ras tugged the door open looking Bull over again beyond the glowing he didn't look injured.

“Alexius didn't kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future.” Dorian explained.

“Well it's  _my_ present. And in my past, I definitely saw you both die.” It hurt Ras that he had missed a year and obviously things had went to hell. This showed him that he was indeed needed. He had to fix this.

“Are you all right?” Ras asked with honest concern stepping back as Bull exited his cell, still watching Ras and Dorian as if he expected them to be ghosts and that they'd vanish any moment. Ras didn't really blame Bull for that he would probably do the same if he were in Bull's place.

“Red lyrium. If I'm lucky, it'll kill me. If not... I'm hoping I die fighting.” Ras had seen Fiona so he knew what the worst would be for Bull.

“Is Alexius still here?” Ras asked.

“Yes, but it's not Alexius you need to worry about. It's his Elder One. He killed the Empress of Orlais, and used the confusion to launch an invasion of the south. The army was all demons. You ever fought a demon army? I don't recommend it. They drug me here. No idea why.” Bull shook his head obviously trying to get rid of bad memories. Ras thought over what he said he wasn't sure why Bull would have been drug to this dungeon instead of just being killed.

“Come with us. Help us. We can go back and fix this.” Dorian told Bull who nodded and followed them as they started the search again. They ran into another patrol that they killed. one had a large sword that Ras gave to Bull so the man had a weapon now. If the dwarf Fiona spoke of was Varric he was going to be so cranky without Bianca. Solas was the next they came across the other elf was facing away from then and didn't turn until he heard the door creak open. When he did turn he jumped obviously startled.

“You are alive!” Like Bull he glowed red. He too was infected with red lyrium.

“Yes I am alive.” Ras replied in a soft voice stepping back to let the elf out of the cell. Solas looked at him for a long moment then nodded and stepped out. Ras pulled his extra staff from its hiding place it was imbued with spirit magic, but Solas could use it for now. It was like his other, except the jewel looked like three squares stacked on top of one another and was bright red Ras pushed the button making it two handed before handing it to the elf.

“I know it would be better if it were ice, but its the only other staff I have.” Solas took the staff feeling the magic in the odd thing. Solas opened his mouth then closed it, he hadn't known Ras carried two, but he did know that both probably had meaning, considering how unique they were. He didn't know what to say.

“Thank-you.” Solas finally muttered. Ras nodded. Dorian watched the whole thing with an odd sort of look. He came to the conclusion that Ras was a really weird mage. They headed off again. They still needed to a find a dwarf and Leliana. Dorian blinked he had expected to have to explain again, but Solas asked no questions. He just followed them, sometimes looking at Ras like he was scared the mysterious elf would vanish again. They entered another block of cells and heard humming, Ras recognized the voice as Varric's and hurried to the cell the dwarf sat there sadly, he like the other two glowed red. He looked up as Ras unlocked the door.

“Andraste's sacred knickers.” Ras smirked interrupting before Varric could say anything else.

“No, but I have been called much worse.” Varric looked at him startled for a moment then he laughed.

“You're alive? Where were you? How did you escape?” Varric stood up eyes showing his curiosity and Ras smiled even now Varric was a hound when it came to information. Dorian opened his mouth to explain again, but Ras cut him off.

“Alexius didn't kill us. He sent us into the future.” Whisper barreled into the dwarf which surprised Ras she was normally so well behaved she wiggled and whined at Varric.

“Hey girl good to see you too.” He chuckled scratching Whisper between her ears then he turned his attention back to Ras. “Everything that happens to you is weird, Shadow.” Ras laughed at the response as Varric moved to join the group. Ras looked at him for a long moment then pulled two daggers out from where they'd been hidden in his dress. Dorian blinked at him.

“How many weapons are you hiding in that dress?” Varric turned to the flashy mage with a smirk.

“Ah you probably don't wish to really know the answer to that.” Ras gave Varric a sad smile and handed the daggers to the dwarf.

“I suppose it'd be insulting if I asked if you knew how to use them?” Varric took the weapons with a nod.

“This is better than nothing Shadow.” Ras nodded at that still feeling bad that he couldn't give the dwarf Bianca.

“Well I suppose you are right about everything happening to me being weird.”

“I'm always right. And when I'm not I lie about it.” Ras chuckled at that. “So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?”

“We have to get to Alexius. The Iron Bull tells me he is still here. But first we have to save Leliana.” Varric nodded and they all moved off again working their way up through the dungeons. Ras frowned when they found torture chambers. Whisper made a soft noise as they neared a door. Ras placed his hand on her head so she knew he had heard her, and he slowed down.

“Someone is in here.” He told the group. Ras opened the door slowly, it was another torture chamber, and there was a man in there along with Leliana, who was chained up. She didn't look good, though she wasn't glowing red like the others. She just looked like a corpse.

“You will break!” The man hissed at Leliana, grabbing one of the sharp instruments from a blood coated table, Whisper jumped on the man, making him fall, before she ripped his throat out. Ras pulled keys off the now dead guy and gently let Leliana down.

“You're alive!” She moved away from Ras looking at him with great suspicion clearly worried it was some trick. “You need to end this. Do you all have weapons?”

“Everyone except for you.” He replied she nodded and went to a chest in the corner snagging the keys from him as she passed she pulled a bow and arrows out of the chest Ras glanced into the chest it was empty beyond what Leliana had pulled out.

“Good. The Magister is probably in his throne room.” Ras nodded and they all left the chamber. Whisper followed with blood still around her mouth and in her fur. They wound their way through the dungeons and out into a courtyard where Ras stopped stunned. The Breach filled the whole sky his mark sparked as soon as they stepped out crackling with green energy. Bits of the world floated, the Breach really was tearing the world apart. Ras gasped in pain cradling his hand close to his body as the mark crackled and pulsed. Solas moved to his side.

“Let me see.” Ras held his hand out and Solas cast a spell soft blue light surrounded his hand it felt like cool fresh water sliding across the mark chasing the burning pain away. “I don't know how long it will last”

“Thank-you.” He moved forward again now that he wasn't in so much pain. The mark still crackled occasionally, but it didn't hurt he could still feel the cool water like feeling of Solas's magic even though the other mage wasn't casting it anymore. Going back inside helped with the flaring of his mark that was where they ran into some guards fighting demons that was coming from a rift. Ras shot lightning at the demons as the others sprang into action. When the guards attacked them as well as the demons, they took care of the guards too. The door to the throne room was protected by some weird door that they had to find five pieces to which annoyed Ras though they found one piece on one of the dead guards. They searched the castle coming across several groups of guards and found the other pieces they needed to open the door. It was all a big waste of time and Ras worried about the Elder One finding out he was here and sending demons after him.

Alexius was in the room with another corpse looking man, though he didn't react to anything around him like he was really was just a reanimated corpse that'd been reanimated a little to late. Alexius wasn't looking at them as they entered, but Ras was sure the man knew they were there.

“Alexius do you see what you've done? All this suffering, and for what?” Alexius slowly turned to face them as Ras spoke.

“For my country, for my son... but it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn't destroyed you.” Ras wasn't sure what to do Alexius looked like he was already defeated.

“Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?” Dorian asked his voice soft with hurt.

“It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end.” Alexius shook his head.

“What do you mean the end?” Dorian asked. Alexius chuckled darkly.

“The irony that you should appear  _now,_ of all the possibilities. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all.” Suddenly Leliana was grabbing the corpse guy and putting a dagger to his throat. “Felix!” Ras looked at the man shocked that this was Felix.

“That's  _Felix_? Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you done?” Dorian sounded as shocked as Ras was that corpse guy was Felix the man obviously wasn't really there anymore he didn't even react to the dagger now threatening him.

“He would have died, Dorian! I  _saved_ him! Please don't hurt my son. I'll do anything you ask.” Ras turned to Leliana she had a dark look in her eyes.

“Let him go Leliana. I don't want to have to hurt you. he is innocent.” She looked a him.

“No one is innocent.” Before she could do anything Ras cast a spell hitting her hand making her drop the dagger. Ras ran forward pulling Felix away from her.

“Give us the amulet Alexius.” He escorted Felix to his father the man nodded pulling the amulet from a pocket and handing it over. Ras turned to Dorian giving him the amulet who looked at it. He went back to Leliana, gently rubbing her shoulders. “He didn't have anything to do with what happened. We will fix this.” she nodded, shocked she was about to murder the boy so easily over what his father did.

“This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour, and I should be able to reopen the rift.” Ras turned to look at Alexius. Would he be willing to send them back? Could he do it faster? Ras felt they didn't have an hour especially if the Elder One was coming.

“I cannot help beyond keeping the demons at bay when they arrive.” The castle shook and the screams of countless demons could be heard. The Elder One's armies had arrived. Dorian started working on the spell they needed to go back. Varric, Bull, and Solas moved around Ras.

“We'll head out front. Keep them off your tail.” Ras knew it would lead to their death if they did that.

“I can't let you kill yourself for me.” Ras looked at the door maybe he could keep the demons at bay? No he had to go through the time rift when Dorian opened it...

“Look at us. We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.” Leliana moved into the small group with Alexius who had sat corpse Felix in a corner behind some rubble. It offered the poor thing some protection and Ras wouldn't kill him. He stood there looking at them.

“I need help with this spell.” Dorian called to him Ras turned away going to help the flashy mage. Varric, Bull, and Solas left room closing the throne room door behind them. Leliana and Alexius stood in the room with them as a last line of defense. Ras helped Dorian with the spell Whisper sat by his side ears perked as both of them listened to fighting start outside the room. It was agonizing to stand there simply helping Dorian, especially when he heard Solas give a pained cry then fall silent he didn't hear the other elf again it wasn't long after Solas fell silent that he stopped hearing Bull then Varric. The door burst open revealing demons. Ras could see dead demons outside the door along with Bull laying there looking more red than anything else one demon was dragging Varric, who was dead... tore apart was a better word. Anger coursed through Ras and he blasted the demon dragging Varric with a lightning bolt. It left a hole right through the demon. It crumbled to ash as both Alexius and Leliana jumped into action keeping the demons off Dorian and Ras. Alexius was the first to fall then just as Leliana was about to go Dorian cried in triumph. The rift was open Ras grabbed Whisper and stumbled through landing exactly when and where they had left. Varric and Solas were by the door Alexius stood up by his throne, and Felix was there not looking at all corpse like. Ras fell to his knees hard feeling very overwhelmed magic crackled around him almost out of his control.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Comment please
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


	19. Magic Unknown

Alexius looked horrified to see them and everyone fell silent. Some watched the Magister, while others watched the normally put together mysterious elf on the floor. He was on his hands and knees now, face hidden by his hands, as his magic crackled ominously around him. This wasn't normal magic; lightning and shadows mixed and merged surging around the elf then vanishing back into his skin. Mages could call to the Fade and cast spells, but this was like it was a part of the elf, not just some spell. Like it was a living thing trying to protect him from some unseen force. For his part Ras hadn't lost it like this in a long time. He desperately clung to what little control he still had, chanting to himself that he shouldn't loose it like this in front of so many people. It seemed to work because slowly his magic calmed. He still had Alexius to deal with and there were to many eyes on him and to many innocents in the room. Varric moved forward, but even he was hesitant to reach out to Ras in this moment. Varric wasn't sure even though Ras trusted him that he wouldn't get shocked or worse. The whole situation didn't get much better as King Alistair arrived with a bunch of troops. Ras's magic surged again wrapping around Varric as if protecting the dwarf as well. It was probably a weird sight. Dorian stood there off to one side watching Alexius, Whisper was laying by Ras her head nuzzling one of his hands, Varric sat by Ras with Ras's magic swirling around him, though now Varric felt safe in touching the elf. Dorian moved forward to talk to the King which prompted Leliana to gently take Alexius into custody.

“King Alistair.” Dorian smiled brightly as if he personally knew the King. Varric worked on getting Ras to calm down. Solas moved forward intending to help calm Ras's magic though he was stunned when he to was surrounded and protected. He shook it off and cast a spell on Ras, the same one he'd used in the future to calm the magic of the mark, blue that felt like cool water across his whole body. Ras looked up at them eyes searching both of them then he looked at Leliana... where was Bull?

“The Iron Bull.” Ras's voice sounded desperate.

“He didn't come with us Shadow. He is at Haven.” Varric was worried for his friend he had no idea what was happening. Ras nodded and slowly the magic faded. Everyone was safe they had come back in time and Ras could stop that awful future.

“What is going on here?” King Alistair gave a pointed look towards Alexius then to the group still on the floor, though now the barely contained magic was gone. Ras climbed to his feet slowly as if he had a great weight on him. Pressing the button on the staff he had in his hand so it was two handed which he used to help balance and steady himself he curtsied to the king.

“I apologize.” Ras didn't know how to explain things to the king. Dorian came to the rescue with another bright smile.

“Perhaps we could speak alone for a moment Your Highness?” King Alistair looked suspicious Dorian gestured to himself and Ras who was still mostly using the staff to hold himself up. His out of control moment had taken a lot of mana and exhausted the odd elf. Finally Alistair nodded, Dorian led them to a room right off the throne room, a meeting room with a large table and several chairs clustered around it. Two guards followed the King into the room. Ras smoothed the skirt of his dress and sat in one of the chairs, though that was a far as his grace went he sagged in the chair still partially keeping himself upright with his staff his right hand resting on his leg as his other gripped the staff tightly.

“I apologize for the melt down you walked in on. We had a rather...” Ras paused trying to think of a good word to use “harrowing experience right before you came.”

“As much as I would like to know what is going on, if you are injured this can wait.” Ras had heard tales of the King, how kind the man was the fact this was obviously true made him smile a bit he mustered his strength and sat up straight leaning the staff against the table.

“I am fine Your Highness. You deserve an explanation. This is my second visit to Redcliffe. I came because I heard the mages were here and need their help in closing the rift, when I arrived I learned of the alliance Fiona made, I did not know what Alexius had planned or what he had done here. His son's illness kept us from finishing negotiations which turned out to be for my best interest. I was told of a conspiracy, and knew when I returned today that this was a trap. Alexius has been using time magic, and when his trap did not work he cast a spell that sent me and Dorian into the future...” Ras trailed off unsure and unable to finish the story. He could easily pass his melt down off by just saying it was product of the crazy future, but that wasn't the truth. He had that fit because he'd stood there doing nothing while his friends had been killed. It was his job to protect people.

“This future was not a good one then?” Alistair asked turning to Dorian seeming to realize Ras couldn't continue.

“Yes, the Breach was everywhere. Apparently whoever Alexius is serving commanded a demon army, he assassinated the Empress of Orlais then brought that army south. It was only a year.” Alistair visibly paled at Dorian's words now he could understand the state he had found the odd elf in.

“I will leave Alexius to the Inquisition. As much as I would like to continue to help the mages, after what has happened I cannot let them stay in Ferelden any longer. I need to speak with Grand Enchanter Fiona.” Alistair stood up inclining his head a bit towards both of them. Ras stood and curtsied again Dorian bowed.

“If it would be fine with you, the mages are welcome to come with the Inquisition. We still need mages to close the Breach.” Ras grabbed his staff and headed for the door.

“I am not against that, but still believe we should speak with the Grand Enchanter.” Alistair followed them out with his guards. Fiona was still there, but Leliana had left along with most of the Inquisition agents Varric and Solas had stayed. Ras looked at Solas.

“Ma melava halani. Ma serannas. Ir in atish'an, Lethallin.” (1) Solas tilted his head then smiled a bit.

“Da'len, enansal. Mala eth. Vir eth.” (2) Ras nodded and turned his attention back to the King and Fiona who both stood close by, if she knew elvhen she gave no indication of it.

“Grand Enchanter I wanted to help you, but you've made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.” Alistair shook his head a bit he obviously didn't like doing this, but Ras didn't blame him for doing it.

“But... we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?” Fiona looked at him with pleading eyes. It was Ras that stepped forward.

“The Inquisition still needs mages to close the Breach.” He pointed out.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” She didn't sound very confident in him which he didn't really appreciate.

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition  _is_ better than that, yes?” Dorian moved forward giving Ras a look. Solas and Varric stayed out of it which made Ras glad though he was also curious what they thought, though they probably knew what he'd choose.

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.” She turned to Ras with a sad look.

“We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition's side.” Ras knew for some this wouldn't be a popular choice, but in the long run having them as allies would be better than keeping the mages prisoner.

“I'll pray that the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise, then.” Fiona glanced at Varric and Solas neither of them would oppose his choice.

“The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can't fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support.” Ras offered his hand to Fiona.

“We accept, it would be madness not to.” She shook his hand. “I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance.” He nodded as she curtsied to the king and left. Ras turned to Alistair.

“Your Highness. We must be off as well. I appreciate you leaving Alexius for us to deal with.” Ras curtsied as his people gathered around him.

“Safe travels.” With that Alistair left along with his troops, and Ras left not long after with his people, getting the horses from the stables and heading back to Haven. It was a quick ride and uneventful. Once back, he left his horse at the stable, letting a stable hand care for the horse. He passed by Bull, who was talking with some troops. Ras relaxed more and headed on to his cabin. he was still exhausted and just wanted to sleep before going to the Chantry, because he knew Cassandra would yell at him. And, as tired as he was, he was liable to loose his temper. Once there he changed into comfortable trousers and tunic. The trousers fit right, but the shirt was too big on him, not that he minded. He crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. Whisper settled down by the bed she'd warn him if anyone tried getting in. Ras slept the rest of the day and the night waking late the next morning, surprised that no one had disturbed him. He got up scratching Whisper behind her ears.

“Such a good girl.” He murmured as he got dressed for the day. He set the dress he wore yesterday to the side, planning of getting rid of the thing, even though it looked fine. He swore the smell of stagnant water and death was still clung to the fabric and he still found it weird that it wasn't wet and he had the staff and daggers he'd given to Solas and Varric in the future. He put his armor on. He didn't feel like wearing a dress or a suit today and he didn't care what the nobles thought or what Josephine might say. He walked to the Chantry. Everyone was gathered in the main area they didn't look very happy and as soon as he walked in they all started talking.

“It is not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared!” Cullen gave him a dirty look.

“If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst.” Josephine gave him a weird look probably due to him wearing his armor he normally changed into something more formal in Haven unless he planned on leaving right away.

“What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight! The veil is torn open!” Cullen gestured upwards as if Ras needed a reminder of the Breach.

“We're not animals in need of chains. We can control ourselves without any outside help. Everyone including mages deserve freedom and we need their full cooperation.” Ras glared at Cullen he didn't like people who thought mages needed chained or needed a Templar to keep them in check.

“This is not an issue of self-control! Even the strongest mages can be overcome by demons in conditions like these! Do you agree with this?” Cullen turned to Cassandra who didn't look very pleased so he figured she didn't agree.

“While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it. The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages' aid, and that was accomplished.” Ras inclined his head towards her in thanks as Dorian come out from behind a pillar with cocky grin.

“The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” The man leaned with a casual grace against the pillar he'd previously been hidden behind.

“Closing the Breach is all that matters.” Cassandra turned to face Dorian no one seemed surprised by the flashy mages appearance. Ras gave Whisper a look why hadn't she warned him? Whisper just wiggled by his leg nuzzling it.

“Brat.” He grumbled softly at her. “We should head to the Breach as soon as possible.”

“Agreed.” Josephine said quickly.

“We need to know what happened at the castle.” Leliana told him. Ras sighed he didn't really want to think about it, but it was things they probably needed to look into, so he nodded.

“Its going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room.” Cullen was still giving Ras dirty looks, but Ras ignored them. “Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all.” Ah yes the mark the only real reason many of these people even gave him a second look.

“Let me talk to Leliana then I will join you.” They all nodded Ras wanted to get the talk with Leliana out of the way.

“I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind.” Dorian straightened up looking at Ras for the answer.

“You plan on staying?” Ras figured after helping Dorian would go back to the Imperium.

“Oh, didn't I mention? The south is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces. “ Ras chuckled softly at that.

“Good. Make yourself at home. There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present.” Well maybe Varric, but Ras thought Varric might forgive him for this.

“Excellent choice! But let's not get 'stranded' again anytime soon, yes?” Ras chuckled again.

“I don't plan on it, Dorian.” The flashy mage nodded and left the Chantry.

“I'll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory.” Cullen turned and headed outside. Cassandra and Josephine went to the war room and Ras followed Leliana to what he guessed Leliana used as her office, he hadn't been in it before having just visited her in the tent that was set up outside the Chantry. He looked around curiously it was neat and clean bookcases filled one wall. The bookcases were full of books a table stood at one side with a chair behind it and one in front of it. A chest stood in the corner. Leliana sat and gestured to the chair across the desk. Ras sighed and sat down he hadn't done anything to his hair so it fell around his face as he looked at his lap.

“What happened at the castle?” Ras tucked his hair behind his ears as he looked up he took a breath and told her of how they had traveled into the future and all the information he had on what had taken place the year that he had been gone... dead? He still wasn't really sure how that whole thing worked. He skipped how they had all died so he could come back and thankfully she didn't press any issues she might have had with his story.

“I will look into this future.. The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?” Ras nodded and stood up.

“I should go I am sure they are waiting for us.” They had been talking for awhile. She nodded and stood as well. They made their way back to the war room. Cullen had returned with several officers from the troops and Grant Enchanter Fiona was there as well. They were in one corner going over details. It'd be awhile for the mages to all get here and get everything set up, but soon he'd try closing the Breach again. Ras watched them work. Leliana moved into the room, passing Ras as she set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Translation:
> 
> 1: You helped me. Thank-you. I am in peace, friend.
> 
> 2: Little one, blessing. You are safe. We are safe.
> 
> Enjoy


	20. Its Magically Ominous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sang that chapter title didn't you?
> 
> This chapter is longer than others
> 
> This chapter contains a language I made translation in end notes will be a generic translation then under (b) section literal translation for those curious. If there is no (b) section then generic and literal translation are the same.
> 
> SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME OR PLAYED TRESPASSERS DLC

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME OR PLAYED TRESPASSERS DLC!!** ****

 

A week slowly passed, Ras kept to himself often just staying in his cabin unable to get past what he had seen in the dark future. Dorian was a bright spot in his days that even Varric couldn't be right now, but even Dorian hadn't been able to pull Ras from his cabin. Ras was drinking a bit to much and Cassandra had stopped by twice scowling and yelling at him about his attitude and drinking, but, it didn't help. It was after that week the Varric decided he'd given Dorian his chance to help the odd elf and now he needed to step in. So he went to Ras's cabin, entering without knocking. The elf was sitting on his bed, a bottle of liquor in one hand, several empty bottles sitting on the table against the wall. Varric took the bottle and set it on the table. He looked at Ras with concern sitting by his friend. The bed was low enough that it wasn't hard for Varric to get on, his legs still dangled a bit, but he was use to that. Most places didn't have dwarf sized furniture.

“Lari rehnost ur nalvalla.” (1) Ras tilted his head. Varric looked at him expectantly like he knew very well Ras spoke the language, how Varric could possible know that he wasn't sure. The language was one thieves spoke.

“Lari Tilrin Korisum burtlen-dari ivrn rehnost pazir-dari bir kerl vesh'taro.” (2) Ras replied Varric gave him a smug smile, but then at the name Varric looked confused. The smug smile was probably for having guessed correctly that Ras spoke the language.

“Lari Tilrin Korisum.”(3) Ras pointed to Varric when he asked the question indicating he was speaking of him. Tilrin Korisum was Ras's nickname for Varric.

“Lari Tilrin Korisum burtlen-dari?” (4) Ras asked again. Varric wouldn't of heard specifics as the only one who knew exactly what happened was Dorian, but Varric would of heard the version he told Leliana.

“Ral.” (5) Varric nodded.

“Relnes talri-dari imt sarvannis ald salri nal eb sarva rul Tilrin Korisum ald kerl emri-baltrus nal'vertak-dari, gezir dret-dari vez relnes, Sala'tret, ald Feldesh'telasor ornib su nalhava imt hath'hari. Relnes math'adri det'ta bah'tanval san'felnathari.” (6) Ras looked so hurt by what had happened he blamed himself for the dark future and that was clear. Varric figured Sala'tret was Ras's nickname for Dorian. Varric took a moment to piece together the story he heard and what Ras was telling him now.

“Tilrin Tesh'nex rehnost zu ralvalla, Tilrin Tesh'nex san'tern turi nalhava ald at'neth-dari san'felnathari. Resnat ur rehnost melural!” (7) Varric gestured at Ras so the elf would know who he meant. Ras looked at him for a long moment eyes searching for some unseen thing then he smiled a soft smile.

“Rarn Tilrin Tesh'nex eb nat'at'lakri.” (8) Varric smiled at Ras then moved off the bed pulling a chair close to it so he could tell Ras a story.

“Hivri nit'bal'aran.” (9) Varric gestured to the bed. Ras nodded and slide onto it stretching out and listening as Varric spun a tell of rogues and thieves when Ras fell asleep Varric stood pulling the blankets up around the elf. He cleaned up the empty bottles and got rid of the one that Ras hadn't finished yet, hoping Ras wouldn't be mad about that as it'd still been over half full.

 

Another week passed. Ras was out and about his normal self again helping those around Haven, including helping the mages get settled in and soothing any problems others had with all the mages coming in, reassuring people that mages could control themselves. It helped that no abominations had showed up among the mages it helped the cause. When refugees saw that mages were like normal people they were accepted all the more. Even Cullen seemed to be changing his mind about the mages though he kept an eye on them. Ras didn't say anything to Cullen about that. If it made him feel better and he wasn't hurting them then Ras didn't mind. Finally a servant brought word that everything was ready and they wanted to talk to him in the war room. Figuring that if everything indeed was ready they'd be leaving right away, Ras changed into his dark set of armor and went to the Chantry to the war room where his advisers were indeed waiting for him.

“The mages are ready. We can go close the Breach.” Cullen told him as soon as Ras had closed the door behind him. Ras looked around the room everyone was dressed as if ready for a fight. He obviously wasn't the only one who thought it wouldn't be as simple as just closing the Breach.

“Then let us go close it.” Ras looked at his right hand at the mark there wondering hoping they could close the Breach. Would the mark vanish? Was that how it worked? Ras still didn't know.

“Be certain you are prepared for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be affected.” Cullen looked at him. Ras was ready as he could be he knew that it could very well end with his death, but he'd close the Breach especially after he'd seen that future. This was the first step in making sure that never came to pass.

“I am ready. Let me take care of one thing I will meet you at the gate.” No one asked him any questions as he left heading past all the troops out of the city where Bull often stayed with his Chargers.

“The Iron Bull.” Bull looks up as Ras called him, Ras gestured for him to come away from the others Bull nodded and came over out of earshot of others. “I wish to pray before we go and thought you may wish to join me.” Bull looked confused. “I still believe in the Qun.” Bull nodded the information surprised him. They headed out to the frozen lake. They didn't kneel or anything Ras just looked out over the frozen lake eyes unfocused.

“Ataash varin kata. Asala ash ataashi.” (10) The words came easy to Ras. Qunlat was a language he'd grown up with. Bull hesitated for a moment then he placed his hand on Ras's head ready to pull it away quickly just in case.

“Meravas.” (11)Bull said after a moment of surprise. Ras hadn't shocked him. Ras smiled feeling better as he stepped away from Bull.

“Thank-you.” Bull nodded.

“Do you wish to pray?” Ras asked looking up at the large Qunari.

“No.” Ras nodded and they headed back to the gate. Everyone was going to the temple just in case they were needed so Bull joined the troops as well. They took the direct route to the Temple of Scared Ashes. Ras paused briefly when they passed the path that led off to the mountain pass remembering the first time he'd come here. He shook his head and continued on to the temple. The mark flared when the entered the ruin and he watched it spark green. Ras picked his way down hopping off the ledge to the open area underneath the Breach. Cassandra, Blackwall, Solas, Dorian, Cullen, and Varric followed him down along with troops who once down got their weapons ready. Cassandra had told Varric to stay on the higher ledge with the others who fought long range, but Varric had just given her a dark look and she didn't say anything when he jumped down with them. The mages took positions in a semi-circle around the Breach. Ras moved closer to the Breach watching as green light spiked out almost completely enveloping his right hand. Cassandra and Solas turned to the mages.

“Mages! Focus past the Herald! Let Ras's will draw from you!” Solas raised his staff as he spoke getting everyone's attention. Ras stuck his hand out, upwards towards the Breach and focused on it. Light didn't connect the still glowing mark and Breach like it did with rifts, but Ras could feel a connection. He focused on it. Behind him he heard many staves hit the ground and felt magic wash over him. He willed it closer and into the connection that was now building as the magic grew thick in the air. Finally light connected the Breach and his mark. He gasped in pain as the magic pulled him forward for a brief terrifying moment he thought he would be pulled up into the Breach, but before anything could happen, with an explosion that sent Ras and countless others to the ground, the Breach snapped closed. Ras lay there stunned he'd been closest to the Breach. The mark bled, but no longer glowed. Cassandra, Solas, and Varric rushed to his side he slowly sat up feeling a bit disoriented.

“You did it.” Cassandra sounded pleased. Solas knelt by him taking his right hand and gently healing the mark it took much more healing that it should of, but Solas got the bleeding to stop.

“If it starts bleeding again please come see me. Anything else hurt?” Solas was obviously concerned along with Varric though the dwarf knew right now the best he could do was stand back and let a healer like Solas care for Ras.

“Shoulder hurts a bit. Thought the damn thing was going to drag me up into the Breach for a moment.” Solas turned his attention to Ras's shoulder whatever magic had pulled him had just strained the muscles a bit.

“Pain potion when we get back.” Solas helped him to his feet making sure he didn't sway, the disorientation he'd felt earlier had passed and he wrote if off as just a product of being so close the the explosion. Slowly a cheer built from the gathered troops and mages until it was deafening as it echoed around the ruins. The sky was clear. Ras turned to Varric with a smirk.

“I suppose you'll call me Miracle now?” While everyone else around looked confused by the comment Varric laughed.

“Naw, think I'll stick with Tilrin Tesh'nex.” His words confused those around even more, but Ras just smiled under his mask, the smile reaching his eyes so everyone knew he was happy about what Varric had said. Returning to Haven was easy and when they arrived people had already started celebrating. Refugees had formed several small bands that were scattered around Haven playing music as others danced the tavern doors were open and was busy with people in and out carrying drinks and food out to those celebrating on the street several bonfires had been started, Ras was happy to note people were keeping a close eye on the fires making sure they didn't get out of hand. The troops and mages who'd went to the temple were quick to join the celebration as they entered the gates of Haven their return started another cheer for all the people of town. Ras felt that this indeed was something to celebrate, but he also felt it was too soon whoever made the Breach was still out there. Ras stood up on a ledge watching over those celebrating. It was Cassandra that came to talk to him he did wonder briefly where all the others had gone as even his companions had scattered as they came through the gates.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.” Ras turned to look at Cassandra she stood beside him she arms behind her back watching the crowd.

“You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center.” Ras thought it was bad luck, but he wasn't going to say that he also thought everyone should get recognition for their parts in helping close the Breach.

“A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less.” Ras chuckled surprised by her words. “But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus. “ Alarm bells interrupted them. Ras was glad he still wore his armor because he knew it meant they were under attack. He raced off to find Cullen and get a report of exactly what was happening. The people who didn't fight headed for the Chantry it was the safest building while troops, mages who could fight, and his companions got weapons ready. Whisper followed him twitching a bit.

“Easy girl.” He told her as he neared Cullen he could hear Cassandra not far behind him several higher troops and Fiona had made their way to Cullen as well the man was directing them as best as he could turning his attention to Ras and Cassandra when he spotted them in the chaos.

“Cullen?” Cassandra pushed her way through the crowd Ras followed her easily slipping through the hole she made.

“One watchguard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” Cullen ran his hand through his hair.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked as she joined the gathering group.

“None.” That confused everyone. Few armies marched under no banner. Suddenly banging on the gate got everyone's attention.

“I can't come in unless you open!” The voice sounded young the sounds of fighting following it prompted Ras to open the door ready to help whoever had been attacked at their door. Ras was surprised by what he found a young looking man stood there daggers in hand and five dead bodies around him. “I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.”

“What's going on?” Ras asked Cole the young man was odd and he looked so very young, but he obviously knew how to handle the daggers he carried.

“The Templars come to kill you.” Cole's voice got low like he was angry.

“Templars!” Cullen suddenly moving forward startled Cole. “Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?” Cole looked at Ras obviously scared of Cullen

“The red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages.” Cole got close to Ras then turned away pointing to a cliff where they could see people making their way up it. One was inhumanly tall looking more monster than man from this distance not much beyond that could be made out, but Ras knew that was the Elder One. “He's very angry that you took his mages.” Ras stood there watching the huge force move towards Haven if they made it to the town the people didn't stand a chance.

“Go inside Cole.” Cole nodded and darted past Cullen and into the town Ras turned to Cullen. “Cullen give me a plan. Anything.”

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!” Cullen gestured to the trebuchets they had. Cullen turned to the gathering troops and mages. “Mages! You- you have sanction to engage them! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!” Cheers rang from the gathered forces. Ras went to the first trebuchet to help them defend it from forward troops who'd got close. Ras wondered why they hadn't gotten more warning, but right now wasn't the time to ask questions. The troops they fought were a mix of darkspawn and regular troops, but these darkspawn were odd red lyrium grew from them. It made them stronger more aggressive. They managed to the the enemy back and the troops got it firing.

“Go to the other one it isn't firing.” One soldier yelled at him.

“Some of you stay here to defend.” They accepted his order without comment as he, most of his companions, and some of the troops ran to the other trebuchet. From the dead Inquisition bodies the soldiers that should have been here had been killed enemies had gathered there, but it seemed Ras and those with them had interrupted whatever it was they planned on doing. Once the initial enemies were dead troops set to work loading and getting the trebuchet firing. The first shot shot off and Ras turned watching it, it hit the side of the mountain creating an avalanche the bore down on the main body of the forces bearing down on them. For a moment Ras believed they could actually win this, but when a large black dragon flew across the sky and blasted the trebuchet they stood near into little pieces Ras felt that this would be the end for them all.

“Back to Haven!” Ras called to everyone gesturing back towards the town. “Help everyone get to the Chantry. Leave no one behind!” He stood there making sure everyone followed his directions then headed to Haven himself stopping to help Harritt shove boxes out of the way so the man could grab stuff from his home. Ras stopped again by his cabin grabbing his pack he didn't bother with any of the formal clothing he had in the wardrobe, but his pack still had everything else he owned and those things were important to him. Once done he made a lap of Haven to make sure anyone other than troops was safe in the Chantry then he himself headed to the Chantry the advisers and all his companions were gathered at the entrance helping people into the building. Cole was nearby holding Chancellor Roderick who looked injured as he helped people as well.

“Keep going.” Roderick told some refugees steering them farther into the Chantry. Ras moved closer concerned.

“He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die.” Cole's voice was solemn.

“What a charming boy.” Roderick smiled his voice was soft.

“I can heal you.” Ras offered his hand glowing blue.

“Save your magic.” Roderick told him Ras tilted his head, but nodded. Cullen stepped forward then as Cole helped Roderick to a seat the man refused medical attention telling healers to save their magic and bandages for others.

“Ras! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.” Ras shook his head he didn't know how to save these people.

“I've seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.” Cole was kneeling by Roderick still Ras wondered why Cole had been in the Fade, but again it was a question that would have to wait until later.

“I don't care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!” Cole flinched back at Cullen's harsh words, but he didn't let it stop him from talking.

“The Elder one doesn't care about the village. He only want the Herald.” Everyone close enough to hear went still looking at Ras.

“If it will save these people he can have me.” Ras responded immediately.

“It wont. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them. Kill them anyway. I don't like him.” Ras gritted his teeth there had to be a way to save these people.

“Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchet, cause one last slide.” Cullen's plan sounded good with Ras, but Cassandra stepped forward.

“We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven.” Ras glanced at Cassandra then turned back to Cullen, Cullen's face told him that what Cassandra said was true.

“We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice.” Ras didn't particularly like that plan now he wanted to save these people not just kill them a different way.

“Yes, that.” Cole's voice was so soft Ras barely heard it. “Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.” Ras wondered how Cole could possibly know the things he knew.

“There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could... tell you.” Roderick stood up.

“What?” Ras was confused by why Roderick meant.

“It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start- it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know, Herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more.” Ras nodded his head.

“Let me heal you.” Ras said again.

“I will make the journey. Save your magic.” Ras sighed at Roderick's response, but turned to Cullen.

“Cullen, will it work?” Cullen thought for a moment looking around the packed Chantry.

“Possibly. _If_ he shows us the path.” Ras nodded that was all he needed.

“Then go. I will distract the Elder One.” Ras knelt down by Whisper. “Go with Varric girl.” She whimpered at him not wanting to leave his side.

“What about your escape?” Cullen asked this plan was suicidal and when Ras looked away he realized the man had not intentions of making it out then Ras looked at him eyes hard.

"Don't get me wrong. I am not doing this for the Inquisition. I am doing this for them." He gestured to the women, children, and men who couldn't or hadn't joined the forces as they hurried past following the instructions of the the strange boy, Cole, and Chancellor Roderick. Cassandra opened her mouth, but one look from Ras and she wisely closed it. "I am not asking you all to leave because I care about the Inquisition I am doing it so you can make sure all the innocents get out. You will do this me." It wasn't a question and Cullen felt they owed the man to much to argue with him so he nodded. He'd make sure all the innocents were out of Haven for Ras.

"Excuse me?!" Cassandra was outraged Cullen grabbed her arm.

"Go." He told Ras as he pulled Cassandra away. Ras turned to the rest of his companions.

“Herald... if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.” Roderick gently touched his shoulder it surprised Ras when the man didn't get shocked then Roderick walk off to show the others the way Cole helping him walk. Cullen returned to the door without Cassandra, but he did have a few soldiers who ran outside

“They'll load the trebuchet.” Cullen gestured after the soldiers that had left. “Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line. We will signal you. If we are to have a chance- if you are to have a chance- let that thing hear you.” Ras didn't like that those soldiers would probably die, but he didn't know how to load the thing so he nodded.

“Help everyone escape I will buy you all as much time as I can.” Everyone looked ready to argue, but he wouldn't give them a chance. He handed his pack to Varric. “Keep this and Whisper.” With that he slipped out the door quickly barring it closed from the outside so the others couldn't follow him. He heard raised voices, but he moved off heading to the remaining trebuchet. Enemies had gotten into the town and Ras fought his way through them it was odd fighting alone he had gotten use to having others with him, but it wasn't deadly for him to fight alone so he kept going. The soldiers turned the trebuchet and loaded it while he kept enemies off them once they were done he turned to them seeing the dragon was getting close.

“Go back to the Chantry. I barred the door, but you can go in. Make sure the others leave.” They looked at him for a few moments, but seeing he wouldn't be swayed they all left. It was just in time to because the large black dragon landed behind him breathing fire to cut off any chance of escape. The dragon roared at him it didn't look the dragons they had fought this thing was black looked a bit like a darkspawn it also had lyrium growing out... on? it. The Elder One stepped through the chaos easily this close he was even taller than he'd looked far away. He was more monster than man, even a darkspawns worst nightmare. Red lyrium stuck out of him in odd places and he wore ragged robes that were ripped in places. The dragon roared at Ras as he stood there rearing back it head and looking ready to eat him.

“Enough.” The voice was deep like the one he'd heard during the weird vision at the temple the dragon moved back listening to The Elder One who then turned his attention to Ras. “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.” Ras stood there showing no fear to the man.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked he figured he could keep the guy distracted by talking or at least he hoped he could.

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt The Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus!” Ras tilted his head he hadn't claimed or pretended to be anything, but now he had a name for this creature. “You will kneel.” Corypheus pointed to him.

“I will not kneel. Why are you here? You have not asked for anything.” Ras kept his voice calm and neutral.

“I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me.” Corypheus pulled an orb from his robes and Ras recognized it as a thing of elven make. Corypheus looked at the orb and it started to glow red. “I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” Corypheus reached towards Ras and red light shot from his hand causing his mark to flare sparking green and looking angry like what had happened at the Breach magic jerked him forward a bit. “It is your fault, 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” With another gesture the red light in Corypheus's hand flared brighter and Ras's hand flared in pain. “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched,' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.” Corypheus closed his hand, red light twined with the green sending Ras to his knees due to the pain that felt like it seared his very nerves and traveled up the bones to his shoulder and beyond he bit back cries of pain it was bad enough to fall to his knees especially with the pleased look Corypheus now had. “And you used the anchor to undo my work! The gall!”

“What is this thing meant to do?” Ras asked pleased when his voice stayed steady despite the pain the green and red lights angrily fought against his hand. Corypheus tilted his head a bit as if considering the question.

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” The lights faded from the creatures hand and Corypheus walked over to him Ras looked up making an attempt to get to his feet, but Corypheus grabbed his right wrist where the lights still spun around his hand and jerked him into the air. Ras was sure his shoulder dislocated. “I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve to old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more.” Corypheus held Ras, by the wrist out in front of himself face to face with the much shorter elf. Ras idly observed his eyes were dark brown. “I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty!” Corypheus threw Ras who hit the side of the trebuchet with a thud. It jarred his already injured shoulder and bruised him, but he got to his feet. “The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” Ras pulled his staff out, not his normal one, but the one he kept on him as backup that had spirit magic runes powering it. “So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation- and god- it requires.” Something of fire soaring across the sky caught Ras's attention. The signal Cullen had promised him. “And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” Ras moved closer to the trigger of the trebuchet.

“You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not.” He kicked the trigger watching as the trebuchet laugh a large rock out towards the mountain Ras didn't wait around he started running. The dragon roared at him he glanced over his shoulder to see it grab Corypheus and take off. Then Ras stumbled and fell right through old wood that'd covered the hole to a mine. He hit a support beam on the way down and landed hard on a boulder at the bottom, falling unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age  
> Ect...
> 
> Translations:  
> 1- What is wrong? (Lari indicates asking a question) 
> 
> 2- You heard of what happened at the castle?  
> (b) Little Bear heard of what happened at the castle?
> 
> 3- Little Bear?
> 
> 4- You heard  
> (b) Little Bear heard
> 
> 5- Yes 
> 
> 6- I stood there and did nothing as you and the others died, being killed so we could go back in time. I am supposed to protect people.  
> (b) This One stood in place and did not a thing as Little Bear and the others died, being killed so This One, Fairy, and Whisper could go back in time. This One suppose to protect all.
> 
> 7- You did what was right, you also came back and saved us. That is what matters!  
> (b) Little Gecko did what was right, Little Gecko also came back and saved all. That is what matters!
> 
> 8- Tell me a story  
> (b) Tell Little Gecko a story
> 
> 9- Get comfortable
> 
> Qunlat-  
> 10- In the end lies glory. My soul seeks glory.  
> 11- So shall it be
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


	21. The Cold Steps After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.

Ras came around slowly groaning because _everything_ hurt.

 

Hitting the support beam then the boulder hadn't helped a thing.

 

Especially since he'd hit that boulder.

 

With his head.

 

He wasn't sure how long he had laid there unconscious.

 

He wasn't completely sure it mattered.

 

He sat up slowly.

 

Whatever Corypheus had done to the mark.

 

The Anchor.

 

Ras remembered him calling it that.

 

Had made it bleed and it was still oozing blood.

 

Ras looked at if for a long moment.

 

He couldn't think of anything to do for the injury.

 

Whatever happened had also completely taken his magical reserves.

 

He couldn't heal the injuries he had.

 

Not that he really thought about that.

 

No.

 

No.

 

His mind was on the pain.

 

On getting up.

 

On getting away.

 

The world spun as he climbed to his feet reminding him of his head injury.

 

One eye was covered in blood.

 

It didn't much matter with as blurry as things were anyway.

 

He didn't bother with it.

 

Head injury was a bad one.

 

Ras stood there swaying and looking around.

 

He _seemed_ to be in a mine.

 

Memories came back in painful flashes. That made his head hurt all the more.

 

Which up until now he hadn't really thought was possible.

 

He hoped that fiery thing really was the signal from Cullen.

 

_Really_ suck if it hadn't of been.

 

Slowly Ras moved forward.

 

He knew it wasn't good to just stand around.

 

No he needed to get moving.

 

He briefly wondered why.

 

Then remembered:

 

Haven.

 

Varric.

 

Whisper.

 

Iron Bull.

 

Everyone.

 

Maybe he could find the people of Haven.

 

He moved slowly down the tunnel.

 

Stumbling to a halt when he thought of how he'd barred the door.

 

Well...

 

If he managed to make it.

 

They'd probably kill him for that.

 

Especially Varric.

 

He thanked all the deities he could think of that the mine he'd fallen into was straight.

 

It didn't _seem_ to have any turn offs.

 

He didn't really want to get lost and end up dying underground.

 

He was sure that sentiment was mirrored by Varric.

 

Dying underground would suck.

 

Putting one foot in front of the other suddenly seemed like a task he could barely manage.

 

Every time he took a step his whole body protested and seared with pain.

 

Ras kept going.

 

It was all he could do.

 

All he could focus on.

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

He muttered to himself his voice echoing around the tunnel he was in.

 

The echo oddly comforted him.

 

It was like someone was with him.

 

It also showed him he could still hear.

 

He hoped the eyesight problems were not permanent.

 

It'd really suck trying to fight when all he could see was vague blurs.

 

Like fighting drunk.

 

He knew how hard _that_ was.

 

He stumbled into a more open area.

 

Stopping to make sure the only way he could go was straight.

 

Briefly he eyed what looked like a boulder.

 

He hated boulders right now.

 

He shook his head trying to clear it.

 

**BAD IDEA!**

 

**BAD IDEA!**

 

When he was able to open his eyes.

 

He continued on.

 

Through the open area.

 

Into another tunnel.

 

Slow, but steady steps.

 

Exiting the mine made him smile.

 

If he died now.

 

He'd die under the stars at least.

 

Wait.

 

Was he already dead?

 

This was a terrible afterlife.

 

For a second he thought of sitting down.

 

Stopping.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Couldn't do that.

 

He had to go on.

 

If he wasn't dead he wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

 

Out of the mine was cold.

 

Wind blew fiercely.

 

Biting into him.

 

Quickly getting through his armor.

 

Snow covered the ground.

 

Made walking all the harder.

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

He frowned.

 

No comforting echo this time.

 

Just the wind ripping his words away.

 

Ras stumbled on.

 

Through the snow.

 

Through the wind.

 

The wind tried so hard to push him back.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Forward.

 

Dazed.

 

Injured.

 

Unsure of his mental state.

 

He followed a trail.

 

So many people leaving Haven.

 

Had left a trail.

 

Bits of this and that.

 

If it was real or not.

 

Well...

 

He had no idea.

 

But it was all he had.

 

All the motivation he needed.

 

He briefly wished he had company.

 

No.

 

No.

 

It was damn lucky he was alive.

 

If he was alive.

 

Damn terrible afterlife.

 

Ras stumbled on.

 

Darkness fell.

 

With the Breach gone it was dark.

 

He briefly wished for it back.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Bad future.

 

He stumbled through the dark.

 

Dark made walking even harder.

 

He fell.

 

Face first.

 

For the first time he was thankful for the snow.

 

It cushioned the fall.

 

Didn't hurt his head so much.

 

Falling on just the ground would of hurt.

 

He was _sure_ of that.

 

Getting to his feet was difficult.

 

He managed.

 

He stumbled forward.

 

Wolves howled.

 

For a moment he wondered about Whisper.

 

The howls weren't her.

 

He hoped the wolves didn't decide he was dinner.

 

He was sure he didn't taste good.

 

He stumbled again.

 

Almost running into a tree.

 

When had that gotten there?

 

Damn moving tree.

 

He angled away from it.

 

Kept going.

 

Up.

 

Up made walking even harder.

 

Hurt.

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

He reminded himself.

 

Onward.

 

Upward.

 

He had no idea how long.

 

Hardly noticed day breaking.

 

Happily noticed signs of many campfires.

 

He was on the right trail.

 

He stumbled on.

 

The snow got deeper.

 

It got harder to move through it.

 

Didn't hurt as much.

 

Somewhere he knew that wasn't good.

 

Right now.

 

He was happy he wasn't in as much pain.

 

He stumbled more.

 

Exhausted.

 

He needed sleep.

 

No.

 

No.

 

**BAD IDEA!**

 

**BAD IDEA!**

 

He realized he had stopped.

 

He thought of:

 

Warmth.

 

Varric.

 

Solas.

 

Dorian.

 

Even Cassandra.

 

He started moving again.

 

Onward.

 

He hated snow now.

 

Hated cold.

 

Hated the too bright sun.

 

Sun was out.

 

He realized that now.

 

Wolves had gone silent.

 

It didn't comfort him.

 

He kept moving.

 

Struggling.

 

To exhausted.

 

To injured.

 

To stubborn to give up.

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

His voice commanding.

 

Nowhere.

 

He was going nowhere.

 

He was _sure_.

 

White snow.

 

That was all he saw.

 

Even with blurry vision.

 

He could tell _that_ much.

 

Circles.

 

He was going in circles.

 

He was _sure_.

 

That was why nothing had changed.

 

He had even seen that damn moving tree again.

 

He was _sure_.

 

He kept going.

 

It was all he could do.

 

It got dark again.

 

He didn't notice.

 

Daylight.

 

He didn't notice.

 

By now he had fallen.

 

A million and one times.

 

He was _sure_.

 

It got harder and harder to get up.

 

Each time.

 

Finally.

 

He stopped at the top of a ridge.

 

Fires.

 

Noise.

 

He found them!

 

He fell.

 

Face first.

 

No energy.

 

Last effort.

 

He rolled over.

 

So close.

 

He struggled.

 

Trying to get up.

 

Didn't manage.

 

Well...

 

With people so close.

 

Vultures wouldn't eat his body.

 

That thought made him smile.

 

Looking up.

 

Stars so close.

 

If he had energy.

 

He was sure he could have touched them.

 

His eye fluttered closed.

 

Pretty place to die.

 

His eye opened.

 

Stars.

 

Dark again?

 

No clue.

 

So pretty.

 

Up.

 

He needed to get up.

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

“Right foot.”

 

“Left foot.”

 

Feet weren't moving.

 

No.

 

No.

 

To cold.

 

To injured.

 

No energy.

 

Exhausted.

 

His eye fluttered closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> This chapter is written this way on purpose.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


	22. Walking On Borrowed Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapters every Tuesday from now on just to make things easier on myself and so everyone reading this knows when a new chapter will be posted.

**CASSANDRA**

  


She was angry. Beyond angry. How could the elf say, in front of everyone, that Ras didn't care about the Inquisition? Then to add insult to injury Cullen had to gall to pull her away before she could say anything to Ras. And oh did she have a lot to say to that elf.

“Cassandra now isn't the time. You need to help everyone get out of here. “ Cullen gestured to all the scared refugees around. The strange new boy, Cole and Chancellor Roderick seemed to be talking to Ras.

“What if... what if Ras doesn't make it?” She asked looking at the little elf. She wanted to be hopeful that Ras would make it, but the situation was dire.

“We can only pray.” Cullen responded. She nodded after a moment and went to help the refugees. Helping them gather what they could of their things, sometimes praying with them, and when Cole and Chancellor Roderick started out she helped them along the overgrown path that led out of the Chantry and into the mountains. It was tense everyone was aware that they only had a limited amount of time.

  


**BLACKWALL**

  


Blackwall wasn't surprised by the words of the Herald despite only knowing the elf a short time. He had seen Ras do enough things to know the elf  _saved_  people. The fact Ras wasn't doing this for the Inquisition didn't shock or bother him. Despite all the things Ras hid, Blackwall knew the elf was a good person, one who stood to right wrongs and give people their freedom. It also didn't surprise him when the elf left, alone. No Ras wouldn't want anyone else dying. He didn't even bother with the door. Varric had pounded on it enough to tell him Ras had barred it with something from the outside. Making sure no one could follow. Blackwall set about doing as Ras had asked. Getting everyone out, safe and sound. He did send up a prayer for the elf and if Ras made it, maybe he'd start calling the elf Miracle.

  


**JOSEPHINE**

  


Josephine stood calm among the nobles, it wouldn't be good form for them to see that she was terrified after all. She talked her pretty words soothing the nobles huddled around her. Not feeling near as confident as she sounded. The only blessing right now was the nobles watching Ras. The elf's response to Cole saying Ras was the one the forces wanted had sent whispers through everyone, but none more so than the nobles. Especially those who still had mixed feeling for the elf they knew next to nothing about. Ras exuded confidence and strength. Word of what happened here would get around if they got out, and it would help the Inquisition. When Ras left to give them time to escape a few of the ladies had practically swooned for the 'hero'. She did worry for the elf, especially when she realized Ras had went out there alone, but she was no fighter and while she liked to think that she'd have been able to talk Ras into at least taking someone with, the elf was already gone. So she did what she did best, talked. Soothing those around her, helping them along the path, and keeping hopes alive that somehow  _everyone_  would make it.

  


**VIVIENNE**

  


Vivienne held court among the mages directing them to those who were injured and in need of aid. Vivienne threw herself into the work of helping people, taking charge of those who needed taken charge of. It wasn't that no one was issuing orders, more of everyone had so much going on that they were all taking their own little groups of people under wing. Ras had wanted to them get everyone out and it seemed everyone was working to do that. She kept herself busy and while she worried about what was happening outside the Chantry she kept her mind off that with the work she did.

  


**SERA**

  


Sera stood there terrified and alone searching the group of people for someone she knew and could stick to. All the ones she knew like Cullen, Bull, and Solas (ew), seemed to be busy or she didn't want to spend time with, but then she saw Harritt the blacksmith. She knew him, and hanging out with him wouldn't be terrible, so she wandered over helped him with the bag he seemed to have quickly packed, helping him keep an eye on some of the younger apprentices. She also helped distract some of the younger children with slight of hand tricks. When they left the Chantry she helped them along the path helping mothers tend to the little ones and keeping the kids from being to frightened. This was just a great adventure after all. That sentiment the boys liked a lot.

  


**SOLAS**

  


Solas watched silently. Despite healing many of the refugees innumerable times and helping with the potions, the refugees didn't trust him. He was an elf and he didn't have the same bearing Ras had that made everyone love the odd elf, despite all the secrets that followed. Watching Ras did give him some hope that Ras could indeed change the way things were for elves. He wasn't happy when Ras left, alone, but there was nothing to really do. Following Ras wasn't an option he considered. If Ras survived only to find someone had died trying to follow... well, Ras would feel responsible. Solas helped those who would let him, staying at the back of the group with Cullen, watching for stragglers and keeping his eye on Varric.

  


**LELIANA**

  


Leliana gathered all the information she could about this situation. If there was anything she prided herself on, it was her ability to gather information. Which was why Ras was a bit of a sore spot for the spymaster. She still hadn't found much information on the elf. It was like before coming here he hadn't existed, which just couldn't be true. Now Ras had left alone, into a situation where death was a very real possibility, and she still had no information despite it having been over three months since the elf had come into the picture. By now she had realized why the elf had no issue with her copying the journal she found. Damn thing was in code. She had shown bits to anyone everyone, hoping someone had information. All she got was Bull saying some bits looked like Qunlat, and Solas saying bits looked Elvhen. She did latch onto the fact some of it looked Qunlat. How did Ras know it? But even that route had bore no fruit. She was beginning to think it coincidence, product of whatever code Ras had made up. Both languages, she only knew a handful of words, and neither man was willing to teach her more. She wanted to like the odd elf, but having no information made it hard for her. She didn't like not knowing everyone's dirty secrets and with Ras she knew next to nothing. She shook her head clearing it and getting to work gathering all the information she could on the forces attacking them. Information was what she did best, unless it pertained to the Herald.

  


**DORIAN**

  


Dorian had so many issues with the Herald it wasn't funny. One being he liked the stupid elf, in a way he shouldn't, especially considering he still had no clue if the elf was male or female. Changing genitalia indeed! Also the fact the elf had rendered him, of all people, speechless. He liked the fact he normally had something to say. He was witty and charming, but the Herald... had outwitted him. Oh he liked the elfs snark, but the elf was also impossible. Absolutely impossible. Then there was the magic Ras used. Dorian had to wonder if to the other mages, Ras felt almost... intoxicating. Like being way to close to the Fade. The amount of magic the elf had and used was... It sang to Dorian in an odd primal way, but at the same time it didn't feel natural. Like when someone made those amulets with the runes that pulled from the Fade. Dorian hoped the elf survived. He wanted to know more.

  


**VARRIC/IRON BULL**

  


Varric knew the moment Ras had handed him that pack what his friend had planned. Ras gave him no time to stop him or really react. Then Ras was gone and the door to the Chantry barred. Varric had tried opening had tried following his friend, but the door didn't budge. He had banged on in and yelled at it, but it still didn't move. Iron Bull had watched letting Varric take his frustration out on the door for a bit, but he moved forward when the upset dwarf had pushed Whisper away. Poor wolf had just been trying to comfort him.

“Varric. Lets go.” Bull kept his voice gentle. He got why Varric was upset he also knew the nothing would have changed Ras's mind.

“What! We cannot just leave! Ras is out there. Alone.” Varric gestured wildly at the door.

“Yes and Ras wouldn't want you dying trying to go out there. What could you really do to help right now?” Bull knew the question was a bit harsh, but he didn't want to have to carry Varric out of there.

“I could... I could... distract that nug-licker... or the dragon... I... I don't know.” Varric sounded so hurt by the last part. He ran his hand through his hair fingers briefly stopping at the dark blue ribbon still in his ponytail.

“Out there, there isn't anything you can really do. Here however you can help get everyone out. Just as Ras asked.” Varric looked away then slid the pack onto his shoulder with his own pack, taking a moment to pull a longer length of dark blue ribbon out and trying it around his wrist. Bull wondered about the ribbon, but now didn't seem a good time to ask.

“Come on Whisper.” Varric petted her. She looked at him looked at the door then followed him as both Varric and Iron Bull turned to the task of helping everyone escape.

  


**WHISPER**

  


Whisper whimpered when Master left. She had scratched at the door for a moment then turned her attention to the iron smelling man that she liked, butting her head against him and whimpering because he didn't smell right. He had pushed her away and stood there making lots of loud noises, none of which sounded gentle or happy like the voice Master used when he spoke to her. She whimpered all the more and lay on the ground staring at the door waiting for Master to return. Soft voices and pets got her attention and she followed the iron smelling man, but stopped every once in awhile looking back still searching for Master. When she didn't see him she whimpered. Soft voice and more soft pets kept her going with the iron smelling man maybe he was taking her to Master.

  


**CULLEN**

  


Cullen had stayed in the Chantry until everyone else had left, when the troops he'd sent with Ras returned he looked at them feeling hopeful. One stepped forward.

“The Herald told us to go.” His hopes fell, but he nodded trying to keep a straight face, fearing the Ras wouldn't make it out of this.

“Lets go.” Cullen gestured them forward and they small group left the Chantry down the old path following everyone of Haven. Cullen stayed at the back making sure there was no stragglers also hoping perhaps Ras would show up.

 

  
**COLE/CHANCELLOR RODERICK**

  


Cole didn't completely understand why Roderick wouldn't let Ras heal him. Ras could have done it. Though Roderick didn't seem to know that. He thought it would be a waste, that while the magic would ease the pain the wound would still kill him. Ras confused him. He only knew the elf for a brief time, but it was hard. he could 'hear' Ras, the elf had hurts just like everyone else, but sometimes he didn't understand the words that rang harsh and heavy in his mind, foreign to him. Ras also felt like the Fade, and Cole wasn't sure how that could be possible. Cole helped Roderick walk, letting the injured man lean against him as they made their way down the path and up the mountain. There were so many hurts here, and Cole wanted to help, though he knew the others found him odd and suspicious. Chancellor Roderick smiled as the charming boy helped him along the path occasionally he stopped to look back, making sure everyone was still following. When they stopped above the tree line, he prayed. Prayed for the Herald, for those of Haven, and for all the souls that had left their mortal remains this day.

 

 

 

 

Dorian helped with the signal for Ras. Surely a large fiery rock wouldn't be missed even in the midst of a battle. There was no cheer when the avalanche was caused, all of them painfully aware that Ras was still down there and now probably dead. Cassandra sent people out to get tents and supplies for the people that had left Haven, and they kept moving up the mountain. It was a cold and hard day for them all, but soon people returned with tents, pack animals full of supplies made things more comfortable, but as more days passed there was no sign of Ras and hopes were lower than ever. Finding the valley was a blessing. They set a camp there. A sea of tents and fires. In the middle stood the advisers discussing sending teams out to search Haven.

“If nothing else we could recover the body. Give Ras a proper burial.” Cassandra ran a hand through her hair. The word body made Varric flinch.

“Ras could be alive and just... injured.” Josephine said. The others turned to her their eyes showing that not many believed Ras had survived.

“Does anyone even know what type of burial would be considered proper for Ras?” Cullen asked as he wrote a few things out on parchment. A list of those that could be sent to search Haven. The word burial made Varric flinch. Cassandra let out a frustrated stressed sounding laugh.

“We don't even know if Ras is male or female.” Her words made Dorian choke down laughter.

“Ras asked me if mine changed. Seem so concerned by the fact it didn't.” Dorian's own words made him and Varric laugh. It was good to hear the dwarf laugh he'd been so... sad the last few days.

“It is a he, though it doesn't mind being a she.” Cole's voice was soft, Roderick had passed away. They had already buried the man. Everyone turned to Cole, not quite sure if they heard right.

“Kid?” Varric asked.

“Ras is a he.” Cole said almost like an afterthought. It was such a simple thing yet seemed to sooth so many hurts.

“A he huh?” Varric smiled a bit pleased that he had been right. He trusted the kid. With everything else Cole knew how could he be wrong about this. Cole nodded with a smile happy to help. Bull stepped forward.

“You would have to find his weapon. Burial of the body wouldn't matter.” He knew this was giving away a huge secret, but considering Ras still believed in the Qun, well, the elf deserved the proper rights.

“What?” Leliana turned to him. Eye blazing.

“Burial of his body wouldn't matter to him. Take his weapons. I... I can give him the rights he would want.” Bull looked at the spymaster.

“Qun rights? I didn't know Ras was with the Qun.” Bull rubbed a horn. If Ras was alive, hopefully he'd forgive Bull for telling them all these things.

“He is tal-vashoth, but still believes in the Qun.” Bull's words shocked everyone, except for Varric. Ras had said Varric knew. Leliana glared at him probably mad he knew this about Ras.

“You've known this for awhile and have said nothing.” Leliana glanced at Varric. “You as well.”

“It was not my place to say anything about it.” Bull told her. “That however doesn't matter. If Ras is dead take his weapons give them to me. I will give him the rights he would want.” With that Bull walked off he could feel Leliana glaring at his back as he left.

“I promised I wouldn't say anything.” Varric shrugged his shoulders and went to his tent with Whisper following him. The wolf was near as big as he was now. He settled down for the night his thoughts on the elf that they had all left behind. Was Ras dead? Out there horribly injured and unable to find them? He hated thinking about it. He pulled his journal out, fingers tracing the cover as he opened it slowly, flipping through the first few pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> (Please don't kill me)
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


	23. Varric's Journal 2

Varric looked over the entries he had written. Fond memories.

 

_'Left Crossroads to go to a Dennet's farm that Scout Harding told us about, to check if he is still alive and if we can get horses from him. Horses would be useful. On the way we came across a small Templar camp which we took care of and that led us to the main Templar camp. We didn't have time to get any troops to help and that would of tipped the Templars off so we attacked just the four of us. I accidentally shot Ras in the shoulder. Felt bad, but the ass teased me about it later. Think I scared Cassandra because I told Ras next time I tried killing him again I would do a better job. We will have a practice and learn how each other fight so it doesn't happen again. Found the farm. Dennet was still alive. Got horses and got Dennet to join us. I don't think Ras meant to wound the guys pride, but it happened. Regardless we have horses and a horsemaster which is good. Before that though we did do a favor for Dennet. Went and killed some wolves. They were being controlled by a demon. Ras kept a pup, small scrap of fur whose colors look like Ras's eyes. Then we went and hunted rams for food for the refugees at the crossroads. Been pretty busy because after that we went and looked into a cult and get a potion for one of the refugees wives. The son normally made it and he ran off to this cult. Cult ended up worshiping the Breach I think. All this shit is weird. That'd be a good book title if I ever wrote a book about all this.'_

 

_'Kept busy in the Hinterlands. Going to take care of this and that. I agree with Ras that we should do everything while we are here, but we could take breaks. A day off? Has Ras ever heard of that? Anyway we are running around to every imaginable corner and then some taking out bandits, apostates, and closing rifts. Solas and Ras seem to have to issue killing the apostates I wonder if it does bother them and they just don't show it or if it's because these are crazy bastards who don't seem to care for anything. Finally we are about to go back to Haven and then there was a dragon. I have fought dragon's before with Hawke. Its never fun. Killing a dragon is a nightmare, but we can't very well leave her to terrorize everyone, so kill a dragon we did. No one came away without injury. I am sure Ras is one huge bruise, but dragon is dead and the people are safe. Staying at the Crossroads until everyone can move about without to much pain.'_

 

_'Ras gave me a gift. Not really sure why, but its two sets of armor similar to his, no high collar or mask. Glad it doesn't have a mask. How does he breath with that thing on? I mean I get that there is probably some trick, but I doubt it's comfortable. Guess it'd take getting use to like anything else. Anyway I like the armor. Makes it easier to sneak about with the weird colors it has. Keeping the ribbon he wrapped the gift with.'_

_'Had an interesting afternoon. Ras found out about a traitor and managed to get Leliana to secret him out of town where we took control of him. Got the information Ras wanted. Had a nice bet going, but the guy ended it before either of us won. It'd of been nice to have bragging rights over Ras, but ah well.'_

 

Varric hadn't wrote exact details of what they had done to Reece. He knew Leliana had no qualms about stealing personal journals, and was actually surprised she hadn't tried taking his yet.

 

_'Traveling for two weeks through a pass in the Frostbacks wasn't pleasant, but Val Royeaux is a gorgeous city. Gold gates welcome one into the city. We were told of Templars being in the city. Met with the Chantry Mothers who called the Templars. Ras made quite the impression. One tried to punch one of the Mothers in the back of the head, but Ras stopped him. Electrocuted the guy. I stopped him from killing him. I think Ras would of felt bad had he actually killed the guy. Ras's suit didn't survive the lightning. Well, he has a ring of lighter skin around his wrist. Is it from the shackles Qun use to keep their mages? Got a mysterious note that led us around the city collecting more notes that said some guy was planning against the Inquisition and led us to a courtyard. We checked it out after dark, an elf killed the noble, but his words before that proved that he was indeed planning against us. We were attacked by guards after that. The elf had stolen their breeches. I am surprised they showed up. Most amusing fight ever! Sera the elf joined the Inquisition. Don't think many of the others agreed, but I understand the woman can obviously gather information very well. Gotta wonder if we are starting a collection of elves without Vallaslin though. Sera doesn't have the face tattoos either which makes us up to three. Stayed the night since it was late.'_

 

_'Got an invite to a salon, so we are staying the night again. Ras invited me to go with him which irritated Cassandra. I bought Ras a new suit to wear, must look our best for such a function after all. It was entertaining watching everyone interact with Ras. They thought he was an expert at 'The Game', in reality he is just being himself and doesn't know about 'The Game.' It was a great night and Ras made a great impression with a lot of influential people. His expertise and the fact he brought someone who knew the political situation better than he impressed people. Vivienne, the one who invited us has now joined the Inquisition. It'll be good with her connections. We spent the night again. Two weeks on the road back to Haven. Not a fan of these long rides.'_

 

_'Got a week break, now off to the Storm Coast. The name fits the place. Way to much rain. I don't know how to swim, don't really want to learn. ~~Keep it away from me.~~ We are here to watch a mercenary group fight some Tevinter mercenaries. See if they are worth hiring. They were good and we hired the group. Iron Bull, the leader, is willing to go on missions with Ras while his Chargers, as the group calls themselves, go on other missions that need to be done. Iron Bull is an active member of the Qun, he didn't hide the fact though I wonder if Ras being what he is had anything to be with it? I don't know, but I think Bull probably knows about Ras as well. We went and took care of a bunch bandits in a cave system, then killed another dragon. Solas froze its wings then Bull hit it in the head with his ax killing her. We spent about a week closing rifts and taking care of small things. All the rain gets annoying very quickly always soaked and miserable. Finally back to Haven. Don't think I'll ever be fully dry again.'_

 

_'Back to the Hinterlands, though we are mostly going through the area to Redcliffe, looking into a Grey Warden in the area. Found the guy training farmers to fight bandits that'd entered the area since we had all left. Didn't have any information about where the Grey Wardens all were at. He however joined us. We are collecting quite an eclectic group. Once done we went to Redcliffe. There was a weird time altering rift outside the gate, which we took care of. Closing it seemed to hurt Ras more than the others do. Inside the town we were told no one was expecting us, but we were invited here by the Grand Enchanter when we left Val Royeaux so I don't know why no one would be expecting us. We went to a tavern where we meet Grand Enchanter Fiona who seemed very confused about us being here. Apparently she had made a deal with a Magister. The Magister, Gereon Alexius, arrived and Ras talked to him with Vivienne and Solas. They were interrupted by Felix using his illness to pass a note to Ras. We went to the Chantry in Redcliffe where a rather flashy mage was fighting demons from another weird time alerting rift. The mage introduced himself as Dorian and told us of how Alexius was using time magic. Felix showed up and told us more information on how he was in a Tevinter cult helping or worshiping some Elder One who wants Ras dead. Back at Haven now. Guess Ras and the advisers will discuss everything and make a choice. Ras will side with the mages no matter what.'_

 

_'Five days and we are heading back to Redcliffe to meet Alexius at the castle. Plan is to trip his trap. Minimal people are going so Ras asked me to pose as a servant. Think I look more bodyguard than servant, but if it gets me in the door then I don't care. Dorian and Leliana are going with agents to show the way and get past any magical defenses while Ras keeping Alexius distracted. Plan worked out fine, until Alexius tried to cast a spell. I thought it failed, but would later learn that Dorian, Ras, and Whisper were transported through time a year. the future they arrived at was crazy. Breach had taken over. Empress Celene had been assassinated and a demon army went south. Alexius gave up after that and Ras had a fit. Magic everywhere. It surrounded me and then Solas when he came to help. He calmed down after reassurance that everyone was alright. We are now allies with the mages and returned to Haven.'_

 

_'Ras has been acting weird for a week, so I talked to him. Apparently while the the future Ras stood there watching future versions of several people die while he stood there and feels responsible for that. I told him that what matters is he came back and is working on making sure that the horrible future is one that is never realized. Then I told him a story.'_

_'Ras seems better. Its been another week, he is his normal self. Helping everyone around Haven getting the mages settled in. He also has been spending several hours with all the various companions getting to know them I think. Now all the mages are in place and we are going to close the Breach.'_

_'Breach is closed all the people of Haven are celebrating.'_

 

~~_'That crazy nuglicking hero.'_ ~~

 

Varric crossed the words out carefully he had written them angrily.

 

_'We were attacked. Templars. Crazy Templars. We caused an avalanche, but a dragon showed up. Everyone retreated to the Chantry. Think they hashed out a plan... Ras left the building, I tried to follow, but it was barred. Iron Bull convinced me to leave. We left sent a signal up and another avalanche happened. We camped in a valley it has been four days now and no sign of Ras. Everyone is discussing searching for Ras. For a body..._

_Shit...._

_What will I tell Bianca?'_

 

Varric looked over the last entry as he put the quill aside. The writing wasn't as neat as normal and there were little wet spots. Varric planned on blaming it on the cold and the snow, not because he was crying a little bit and couldn't hold the quill steady. He realized now that he had feeling for Ras. Suddenly Whisper jerked up then run off Varric tossed the journal aside and chased her not wanting to lose the damn wolf too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> (Please don't kill me)
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


	24. When It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries guy cliffhanger finally over!!!
> 
> (Please don't kill me)

Whisper ran out of camp with Varric following her as closely as he could.

“Whisper come on girl.” When she stopped at the top of the ridge Varric stood there for a few moments not sure he quite believed his eyes. Laying in the snow was Ras. Whisper was licking his face nuzzling it. When Ras opened one eye Varric hurried forward. “Move girl.” Varric gently pushed Whisper out of the way carefully he picked the injured man up. The pulse was weak, one eye was covered in blood, unable to open, while the other was unfocused . Ras needed medical attention now! Carefully, but as quickly as he could Varric carried Ras into the camp. Ras had closed his eye again and Varric wasn't sure what he liked less; Ras laying there eyes closed and unresponsive or Ras laying there one eye open and unfocused, glassy looking.

“ **SOLAS! SOLAS!** ” Varric roared as he hurried through the mass of tents. Solas was the only healer he could think of that might be able to get close to Ras and actually be able to help him. Solas appeared at his side, though his yelling attracted a lot of attention and he could see the advisers, and other companions coming. Solas took one look a Ras and pulled several potions out of a pouch he had on his belt. Being a healer Solas carried basic potions on him all the time.

“Best these are given right away.” Varric nodded stopping right there. The advisers were all there and word was quickly spread that Ras had been found. Varric sighed softly rearranging Ras so he had one free hand.

“Sorry Ras.” Varric muttered softly as he took the unresponsive elf's mask off. If anyone had doubted Bull's words that Ras was tal-vashoth, the scars that he hid told that the Qunari had spoken the truth. Carefully Solas and Varric helped Ras drink the potions. Varric recognized one as a lyrium potion it was hard to mistake as it was vibrant blue.

“Lets get him into a tent. He needs to be warmed up.” Solas directed Varric towards the tent the apostate elf had been using. It had a cot in it and was very warm inside. “Need his armor and clothing off.” Solas closed the flap so not everyone could see what was going on inside. Varric nodded carefully helping Solas take Ras's armor off him. The armor had several holes in it and has blood over it. Varric set the armor aside knowing Harritt could fix it. Ras's tunic and trousers under the armor had blood on them as well. They carefully removed the clothes. Underneath Ras had a myriad of scars and a large bruise across his chest he had about inch in diameter lighter skin around both wrists and around his neck. Once done they laid him on the cot. Whisper wiggled up beside Ras growling when Solas went to shoo her down. Solas raised his hands in surrender and poked his head out of the tent. “I need blankets, a bucket of warm water, several clean cloths, and tell Adan I need pretty much one of every healing potion or salve.” Varric stood there watching Ras the elf was still breathing so that was a good thing, but he felt a bit useless right now. He heard people bustling about outside the tent probably getting all the things Solas had asked for. Out of curiosity Varric peeked under the small clothes Ras had on. Cole was right. Varric stepped back before Solas caught him.

“Will Ras be alright?” Iron Bull's voice floated in.

“I do not know yet.” That set off a lot of protests. “If we have them I need a small table and two chairs.” It wasn't long before Solas was back setting a small table down by the cot. Bull handed two chairs in and others passed on the other items Solas had asked for. Solas put the water and cloths on the table along with a whole array of potions. Solas gestured to one of the chairs. “Sit.” He told Varric then turned to work on Ras. Whisper refused to move and had growled when Solas had tried moving Ras so he worked around the wolf. Cleaning and healing all the wounds Ras had, the head injury worried him most. Solas hesitated for a moment when he first examined the mark feeling magic in the _blood_ that oozed from the wound, that wasn't normal. Solas stopped twice to down a lyrium potion, but eventually he was sure he had Ras sufficiently warm and stable that he would survive. They wouldn't know if there was any lasting effect from the head injury until Ras woke up. Solas sat in the other chair and looked over at Varric who had fallen asleep in his. Solas smiled a bit he didn't think Varric had slept sense they had left Haven, so it was good for the dwarf to rest. He stood up intending to get Varric to move to another tent so the dwarf could sleep peacefully. Whisper growled when he went to wake the dwarf. He sighed and turned to the wolf.

“Really? I was going to get him to a cot. Much more comfortable than sleeping in that chair.” Whisper just looked at him like 'so what?' so he sighed and left the tent to let everyone know that Ras would survive.

  
  


Ras came around the next day something warm against his side and someone clutching his left hand. He opened his eyes slowly not recognizing where he was. The last thing he completely remembered was Corypheus and the avalanche. He had bits of memory of his head hurting, being very cold... then nothing. He turned his head a bit. Varric was asleep beside the cot he lay on partially on the cot himself one hand holding Ras's and Whisper was on the other side of him her nose buried in his hand. Ras smiled carefully tugging his hand away. Varric jerked awake at his movement.

“Hey.” Ras's voice was rough. Varric helped him sit up a little and gave him several sips of water.

“Hey yourself.” Varric helped him lay back down and smoothed the blankets that were on him out. His right hand was bandaged and he was just his small clothes he noticed his armor in a neat pile in the corner of the tent he was in along with a clean tunic and breeches.

“What happened?” Ras asked curiously.

“We aren't really sure. Somehow you survived the avalanche with a pretty bad head injury, stumbled your way to the ridge overlooking the camp. Whisper must have smelled you. She ran off and I followed her to you. Solas healed you. I got Harritt to fix your armor.” Just then Solas entered the tent he had breakfast though he had intended it to be for Varric.

“Good to see you awake. I brought this for Varric... I'll be back with more.” Solas sat the bowl of porridge on the table.

“Thanks for healing me Solas.” Solas nodded.

“No thanks necessary da'len.” He left the tent again as Varric helped Ras sit up so he could eat. It wasn't long for Solas to come back with a bowl of porridge for Ras.

“It had been four days so do not over eat.” Solas warned passing the bowl over to Ras. Ras nodded and ate slowly happy to be alive. It wasn't long before raised voices of the advisers reached the tent. It sounded like a heated argument. When he finished Ras stood up.

“I should go see what going on.” Varric stood as well getting Ras's clothing and armor for him. The armor was neatly patched and had been cleaned.

“You should probably know that they all know you are tal-vashoth and male.” Ras stopped mid putting his top on.

“What?” He finished putting the top on and looked at Varric.

“Cole told everyone you are male. Bull told them you were tal-vashoth because they were discussing burial right and then when I found you I had to take your mask off to give you potions. They saw the scars.” Ras's hand went to the scars across his mouth, oh how he hated them. Varric watched him concerned that Ras would be angry.

“They were bound to find out eventually. I will have to thank The Iron Bull. He was right. If it were possible, I would like Qun rights. They believe the soul lives in a warriors weapon.” He shrugged his shoulders and finished getting dressed he put the mask on though it didn't really matter anymore he was just used to wearing them. He stepped out of the tent and crept over to where the advisers were arguing. Varric walked past him without giving away that he was here. Ras noticed others such as Dorian gathering as well. Had someone called some sort of meeting?

“He was with the Qun! What else is he hiding from us?” Leliana sounded very angry.

“Ras hiding what he is actually helped us. Had everyone known he was tal-vashoth, I don't think we would have any allies. Finding this information now will angry a few, but they have also gotten to see that he helps people and is willing to sacrifice himself to save those around him.” Josephine sounded much calmer and Ras wasn't sure if her words were complimentary.

“You know how the Qun is and tal-vashoth... its all evil.” Leliana's voice was softer. He stepped into the area and they all fell silent. Everyone was there huddled around a table. All the advisers and the companions he had gathered.

“Evil huh? We all have our darkness.” He turned predatory eyes to Leliana who shivered a bit. She would be first.

“Leliana; you use yours to much and it weighs heavily on your soul. You ask yourself if you can change, yet you never try.” He leaned forward a bit. “If you really wanted you could change.” He tilted his head. “Tell me, why haven't you?” He flicked his wrist dismissing the women before she could even say anything to him. Cold eyes turned to Cassandra. She would be next.

“Cassandra; you like to hide behind your religion, miss holier than thou, but at the end of the day you like seeing the blood of your enemies on your blade. You are human you cannot be perfect. Wanna know a secret?” He didn't wait for her response. “Its alright. Stop pretending.” Eyes softened as he turned to Varric. He was next in line, might as well.

“Varric; you accept yours and you use it to your advantage, you also try to make up for it. That is what matters. That is what makes you different.” He gave the dwarf a smile before turning his attention to Cullen.

“Cullen; you have seen to much, become to jaded and you are having a crises in faith and in yourself. You think darkness is all you are now.” Cullen looked unhappy. “You are not just darkness. You are much to kind for that.” Cullen softened, the words seeming to sooth some hurt in the man. Ras turned to The Iron Bull. This one was harder and Bull wouldn't appreciate it.

“The Iron Bull; you fully accept and use yours, but you are also having a crises in belief. You wonder in moments of silence if the Qun really is the best, but you like the order. You can have the order and your freedom as well.” As he had thought Bull didn't look like he appreciated the words Ras said. Ras turned to Josephine.

“Josephine; you think you can talk through anything. You also prides yourself too much on that ability. Not everything can be fixed with pretty words and sometimes when it can, it's just not worth it.” Josephine frowned at him, he payed little attention to her turning to the next. Sera.

“Sera; you like to joke and play, trying to hide and cover it up. It is okay to have a little darkness Sera, no one can be all light. Everyone has their secrets.” Sera looked away, but seemed to be thinking his words over. He turned to Solas... perhaps he'd save this one for private. He moved on the Blackwall.

“Blackwall; you have seen to much as well, but you have a good outlet and you are also trying to atone for the sins you have committed. It will get easier to bear in time.” The man nodded a bit. Ras dipped his head and turned to Vivienne.

“Vivienne; you hide in The Game, but it's gotten to the point where you are hiding it even from yourself. Pretending it doesn't exist doesn't make something so.” She gave him that thin lipped scowl she was so good at. Finally he stepped back gesturing to himself.

“I have too many marks on my soul to count, but yes I am tal-vashoth. I was with the Qun. And if they hadn't treated mages the way they did I would of never left, however that isn't my darkness." With that he turned and walked off. Solas was the only one to follow him. Though he could hear Varric telling someone to let him be. Ras walked out of the camp and away from it making sure no one else was around before turning to Solas. He wanted to talk with the other elf anyway.

“Solas; your darkness in on a scale they cannot imagine and you are desperately trying to fix something that cannot be fixed and does not need fixing. You did what you thought best at the time and you cannot undo that now.” Solas looked conflicted and Ras did understand, but it didn't stop him from thinking of the orb Corypheus had. He turned to Solas grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close releasing a bit his power. “I knew there was a reason you were here, Fen'Harel, but never did I expect an orb to play a part in this. I wonder how did Corypheus get that orb?” Solas paled a bit. Ras already knew the answer to the question. Solas had given the orb to Corypheus. “Wolf, if you are hiding anything else you better tell me now because this will be the last time I show you mercy.” Solas gasped magic was to thick in the air, almost overwhelming. It was hot made it hard to breath like he was drowning in it. “I would find a way to remove you from this mortal and send you into the Fade.” Ras stared at him eyes cold and dark for several minutes before reeling his power back in and dropping Solas to the ground.

“I wanted the age of elves again. I destroyed them. When I woke I didn't have enough power to use the orb. This was not what I wanted to happen.” Solas sounded desperate. He believed Ras could find a way to do what he had said he would do. He sat on the ground not quite daring to climb to his feet in the face of such anger.

“Breaking the veil down would cause untold chaos.” Ras turned and walked away leaving Solas sitting there shaken. Solas watched Ras the wind whipped around the other elf and it was like the snow didn't dare touch him, and for a brief second he thought he saw a shadow... a spirit following Ras.

Ras headed away from the camp oh how his blood raged at the fact he was letting Solas live, Wrath wasn't a forgiving sort of spirit. Ras stood out in the snow calming himself. it wasn't often that he could feel the spirits whose essences had been used to give him most of his magic. Ras had long since gotten over what his parents had done, though there were days where he still questioned if the essences in his blood was a blessing or curse. Having bits of the Fade, bits of spirits inside his blood, had changed him in ways that even he wasn't completely sure of anymore. Ras had hunted a long time after leaving the Qun for good to find what he was, eventually finding an Outsider elf who told him of his own kind. He had even found his parents though he hadn't talked to them. No he had “talked” to a family friend who told him everything about what his parents had done. Unfortunately the man hadn't survived long after their encounter. Ras supposed he could only be thankful that his parents hadn't stole the essences they'd used from some demon; no they had made sacrifices at an alter and were willingly given two essences. The fact they had willingly preformed a ritual that imbued the essences with his blood still disturbed him, but there was nothing to be done about that now. Ras knew they essences were that of lightning and darkness, but he wasn't completely sure what kind of spirits had given those essences. Years of experience made him guess Wrath and Wisdom. He was much more sure of Wrath than he was Wisdom, but Wisdom would explain his unnatural memory for things. Considering how old he was the fact he still remembered Qunlat when for a long period of years he hadn't spoken or heard it was testament to that. He shook his head. Oh, what they would all say if they knew all his secrets. Many would be interested in the essences he had and it wasn't knowledge he wanted to impart to anyone. Also, if they knew of Outsider elves then they might hunt them down and he didn't want that either. No matter how misplaced the beliefs his kind had. Slowly he returned to the camp. The others watched, some weary, some questioningly, a few with hostility, and even fewer with a smile. Solas was back and oddly enough didn't seem angry at Ras. He expected the other elf to ditch when Ras had threatened him, but it was nice that Solas was still around.

“We; Varric and I set a tent up for you.” Solas gestured to it, Ras smiled a bit noticing it was between Varric's and Solas's tents.

“Thank-you.” Whisper nuzzled him. She was probably full grown now, though he wasn't completely sure she was a bit bigger than a regular wolf her shoulders came to his chest. He scratched the side of her neck then between the ears when she lowered her head for him. Solas nodded.

“We will be moving on tomorrow. I know a place where we can go and be safe. You need more rest.” Solas gestured towards the tent. Ras chuckled a bit. Healers were all the same.

“Alright.” Ras went into the tent smiling at the fact they had managed to get him a cot. He pulled the mask off, but otherwise just lay down in his armor and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I wrote myself into a bit of a corner. So who should drink from the Well of Sorrows when it comes up?   
> Ras wouldn't trust Morrigan to drink from it. Nor do I think he would drink and bind himself to Mythal when he still believes in the Qun and in Fen'harel. I know in game your character can drink no matter what they are, but I honestly think it'd have to be a mage. I don't think Solas can with him being Fen'harel and I don't know about Vivienne and Dorian so I need some help...
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter  
> <3  
> Evean


	25. Thinly Veiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got busy yesterday.

Ras woke up early the next day feeling great. His memories of his journey was still very sketchy, but at least this he knew it was because of a head injury. He was a bit weary of leaving his tent, as he didn't really know what to expect since everyone now knew he was tal-vashoth. Whisper nuzzled his side, having wiggled her way onto the cot with him sometime during the night he chuckled softly and stroked her soft fur. She was a warm comfort and she had obviously missed him from the way she was acting.

“It's alright.” He murmured softly. He sighed and got up. He had slept in his armor, so he was ready for the day. He had intended to leave, but Varric coming in with two bowls of porridge stopped him.

“Breakfast. Solas says eat it all.” Ras chuckled again as he took his mask off so he could eat. Varric took the opportunity to look at the mask it was mostly stiff made of leather like material except for the nose area, which was lighter material that could easily let air in and out.

“Knew there was some trick to these things.” Varric sat it on the table then sat in a chair and tucked into his own breakfast. Ras rolled his eyes a bit.

“No Varric I don't need to breath.” Varric just gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything. Ras finished his breakfast. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Solas wanted to speak with you.” Ras stood and stretched wondering what Solas might want.

“I'll go talk to him.” He took Varric's empty bowl and left the tent, handing the utensils over to the person who was washing dishes that day. Leliana approached him and he stayed to talk to her even though he wasn't really looking forward to it.

“I will be watching you.” She told him crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

“You already were, or trying to at least.” He shrugged his shoulders he knew she had agents already keeping tabs on him. it wasn't going to be any different than before and they still couldn't really track him. His words made her angry, as she didn't like being reminded that so far she had failed in gathering information on Ras.

“What are you?” She hissed angrily her tone demanding he answer the question. Ras tilted his head a bit.

“Ir era'harel.” He smiled. It was an honest answer. He had told her he was a demon-mage, which wasn't technically wrong. The fact he had said it in elvhen was of little consequence to him. He walked away before she could demand he translate it for her. He found Solas talking with some of the mages. He watched them for a few moments still unsure why Solas was being so friendly with him after what had happened. Eventually he cleared his throat so the group standing there looked at him.

“Solas, Varric said you wanted to talk.” The other elf excused himself from the mages and gestured for Ras to follow him, which he did. They walked away from everyone silently. Out here in the open like they were, it was impossible for Leliana to have anyone following them. Once no one could hear them, Solas stopped.

“I know where we can go.” Solas stood looking out over the snow Ras stood by him watching the other elf with curiosity.

“Oh?” Solas glanced at Ras, who just raised an eyebrow and made a gesture that said to tell him more.

“Tarasyl'an Te'las.” Ras furrowed his brow this wasn't a word he was familiar with though he knew what it basically translated to.

“I do not know of it.” He admitted with a shrug.

“The word is the elvhen word for Skyhold. It is a fortress long forgotten, but I can lead us there.” Ras had only heard vague rumors of Skyhold.

“That sounds good.” Ras wondered why Solas wanted him alone, but figured there was more that the other elf wanted to say or to ask. Cole suddenly appearing close to Ras actually startled them both. Cole liked Ras he felt familiar and calm.

“I know you are not a normal mage. I felt magic in your blood.” Solas looked confused and concerned. Ras sighed unsure how to explain to the other elf exactly what he was he knew he couldn't just make something up because nothing else explained away magic in his very blood. He wasn't worried about talking about this in front of Cole.

“My kind experiment on themselves, each other, and their children. My parents used a ritual that imbued essences into my blood when I was young. I was only born with healing magic the essences gave me the ability to use lightning and shadows.” For Solas the information made lots of little details click into place, like why even unconscious Ras shocked people.

“I do not want my kind hunted down for this.” It wasn't outright asking them to keep quite about the information, but both would understand. Cole was naive, but Ras believed the boy would keep the information to himself, after all it seemed he had already known and hadn't said anything so far.

“He thrums and sings. Calming, comforting, and content.” Cole held his hand out not quite touching Ras, just feeling the magic that swirled around and called to him. He was answering Ras's unasked question of why he'd shown up. Cole pulled his hand back looking at both of them. Tilting his head a bit he could feel their hurts. Both carried such deep hurts tangled in their heads and while he could understand Solas a lot easier than Ras, both used words that he didn't understand. How could he help them?

“Will the Anchor kill me Solas?” Ras asked looking at the scarred mark still on his hand. It had healed from whatever Corypheus had done. Oh, he probably needed to tell everyone of his encounter.

“I honestly do not know. It was not meant to be used by anyone other than myself.” Solas took his hand running a finger over the mark looking thoughtful, blue light soothed across it tentatively feeling the magic of the mark. “I will not let it kill you.” Ras nodded believing Solas, who released his hand blue light fading.

“Thank-you.” His voice was soft betraying how much he was worried over the mark still on his hand and what effects it might have on him later. “I should get back, I need to talk to everyone about what I do remember before we head out.” Solas nodded and the three walked back to the camp. Cole stayed close to Ras, who didn't really mind. Camp was bustling as everyone was getting ready to move on. Ras approached Leliana.

“Before we go I learned a few things when I confronted The Elder One.” He wasn't going to tell her that Solas could of told them most of the things he had learned. Ras did understand why he hadn't said anything and had already confronted Solas about it, so she didn't need to know.

“Lets get the others.” He nodded he didn't want to have to tell everything multiple times. They got the others together as the camp was bustling about as people took down tents and loaded the pack animals. Cassandra and Cullen hadn't been hard to track down, though Josephine proved a bit elusive, but finally everyone was tracked down.

“Before the avalanche, I spoke to this Elder One. He called himself Corypheus. I learned he is trying to become a god, I guess. He also called my mark Anchor. I don't remember much else.” He didn't remember actually causing the avalanche, but it wasn't unusual to have memories missing from before the head injury.

“I will look into any information I have...”

“Did you say Corypheus?” Varric interrupted Leliana so Ras nodded. Varric didn't say anything else, but looked thoughtful.

“We'll look into this Corypheus.” Leliana gave Varric a suspicious look, but didn't say anything to him.

“Solas knows a place we can go and can lead us there.” Everyone nodded and got back to work packing up the camp. Once done they headed out Ras walked along the line of refugees helping those who needed it while Solas lead the procession. Cullen stayed at the back with a small platoon of troops just in case Corypheus and his troops followed them. Whisper, Varric, and Cole stayed close to Ras keeping him company. For Whisper and Varric it was also to reassure themselves that Ras was indeed here. They were not able to move far in a day with so many refugees, pitching camps every night, and then packing camp up in the morning while also making a stop for lunch plus the harsh environment of the Frostback mountains that Solas took them through, but there wasn't a direct path to the fortress. Which was something they'd have to figure out later for supply trains and an escape route. Ras wouldn't leave them in a situation similar to Haven, where, had Roderick not been there, no one would have been able to get out of there. It was a miracle he had gotten out of the avalanche alive and even more a miracle that he didn't have any permanent problems from it. It was a long trek and as they moved across the Frostbacks. Solas led with confidence that if anyone questioned if he really knew where he was going they'd quickly start believing in the elf. It helped that Ras would occasionally talk to Solas generally about nothing of importance and that Ras trusted and believed that Solas did know where it was he was going. It was about a month later while Ras was with Solas that they crested a ridge and come into sight of the formidable fortress that would now be home to the Inquisition and all the refugees. It was an impressive sight sitting atop a lone cliff it just fit on. It was an impressive cliff with sheer drops around it, a bridge led across to a entrance gate with a winding path that led up to the bridge gate. It was something easily defensible, though an escape route was something they would need to work out. Just in case. A cheer went up as those behind the two elves saw the fortress, letting those in the back know they had made it. Slowly they wound their way down and to the formidable looking fortress. He stood at the back as the refugees went into the fortress, the place was a mess and would need fixing. Bits of the battlements were missing, the towers were in disrepair, and the castle itself was heavily damaged. It was overgrown and would need a lot of work before it could really be called home, but it was definitely better than what Haven had been, especially in the department of defense. Slowly they set tents up in the open areas of the fortress as others explored. Overall it could easily be fixed, it would just take time, something they had now, thanks to the avalanche Ras had made. With the time they had left dinner was made and people started clearing the rubble away and clearing out where nature had reclaimed it. Ras moved about helping like everyone else. It worried him when other refugees started showing up. If these people could find them, the word could and probably would reach Corypheus where they were. Today they were meeting to talk about what exactly needed to be done first. Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Ras were in the meeting. Cole was with Varric, understanding that he wasn't exactly welcome by some of the advisers, while Whisper was with Ras. She still hadn't left his side since he'd returned from his confrontation with Corypheus.

“The battlements and an escape route I think are the most important things.” Ras stood there arms crossed over his chest as he talked.

“An escape route is something we will look into.” Cullen assured him with a nod, noting some things on parchment as they talked. “Another thing I think we need to talk about it the boy, Cole.” Ras had figured out Cole was a spirit and not a person, but didn't find anything wrong with that.

“He is staying. He is a spirit. Varric and I will teach him how to interact and Solas already has a way to make sure he cannot be bound or turned into a demon.” Ras made his voice authoritative. He wasn't going to have a bunch of arguments about this. Cassandra frowned at him, obviously not pleased with the fact Cole would be staying. “He wants to help and I think he can.” He told them all, then he left, leaving them to talk. It was Leliana that had more to say waiting until Ras was gone.

“I haven't learned anymore about him, I asked... what he was and he told me he was a demon-mage in elvhen. I got someone to translate for me.” She ran a hand through her hair not sure what Ras had meant by that. From the elf she talked to she knew the word was generally used for arcane horrors, not people though it translated to demon-mage.

“I could see how he might of gotten that name.” Cassandra said softly thinking of how Ras seemed to be able to talk to the shadows and get them to do as he wished.

“The people do not seem to worry about his... odd abilities. For some it is just another sign that he was sent to us.” Josephine said glancing over the notes she had in her hand.

“That doesn't mean we shouldn't worry. The magic he uses isn't natural!” Leliana was angry and Josephine merely looked at her with a clam expression.

“I wasn't suggesting we not worry. I was merely stating that it isn't hurting the Inquisition.” Josephine said calmly.

“I... I am sorry. We will just have to keep an eye on him.” Leliana sighed heavily and the group broke up.

Ras was helping refugees when he noticed a man who was familiar to him. A tall human with broad shoulders shaggy auburn hair and mischievous light blue eyes. the guy wore simple clothing, dark trousers and a lighter colored tunic. Ras wandered to a more secluded area the man followed him on silent feet both going to a little courtyard on the side of the castle, away from others.

“Bi'irn'arkami, it is good to see you friend.” The man had a heavy accent. He spoke slowly and deliberately like he was carefully choosing his words or like common was a language he didn't use often, but obviously knew.

“Saya'kree. I am surprised to see you here.” Ras tilted his head having someone from Seheron visiting him meant that something was probably the matter over there, and they needed him to return to help, but he wasn't sure he could actually go.

“You are needed. Qun getting close to Gey'ra'nit Seff'an Village.” Ras muttered several curses. He would have to slip away to help with the situation.

“Give me a day. I need to gather my things and slip away. We will go to Jader.” Ras ran his good hand through his hair. He was in clothing that could be worked in, nothing fancy. Most of his formal clothes had been left behind. He was happy when most of the horses had been found alive and well and people were busy bringing them here, but he couldn't leave on Stride Step even if he was here. It would be too suspicious. Whisper would go with, there was no way she'd allow him to leave her behind.

“I will meet you tonight outside the gate.” Ras nodded distractedly trying to think of what he needed to be do before he left. Saya'kree left as Ras wandered to his tent, most of his stuff was already packed, but he packed what wasn't already in his bag and sat it on the cot ready to go as soon as he could slip away. He stayed in the casual clothing. It'd be suspicious if he changed into his armor. He finished working until dinner time, then ate with Varric. At the end, he sat back looking at the dwarf. he wanted Varric to know, but he knew if he gave Varric details, it could get the dwarf in trouble, but also not telling him could get him in trouble if everyone thought he ought to know more. He sighed heavily.

“Tell me what's on your mind, Shadow.” Varric sat back studying his friend who had been acting strangely most of the day.

“You know me too well.” Ras grumbled halfheartedly idly petting Whisper who lay at his side her nose on his leg. “I will be leaving. I am not sure how long I will be gone, but I will be back.” Varric looked at his friend for a long moment.

“Come back safe my friend.” Varric told him asking no questions despite the fact he was full of questions. Ras stood and Whisper whined a bit, but followed him. She had been comfortable and didn't want to leave.

“I will try.” With that Ras slipped out of Varric's tent and made his way to his own, where he waited until dark then grabbed his pack. Wrapping shadows around himself and Whisper, they moved out of Skyhold like ghosts, beyond Varric, no one would know until the morning, and no one saw him leave. He met with Saya'kree at the gate and they headed for Jader. Once there, they got a private ship to Seheron. It was a two month journey and they landed on one of the islands that surrounded Seheron and not Seheron itself. On the island they got a small fishing boat and went to the shore of Seheron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age!
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3
> 
> Might put this on hold for awhile. Lots of things going on right now and I don't have the time to write like I use to.  
> Let you know as it goes for now still weekly posts


	26. Bi'irn'arkami Ivrn Kerl Tath'wrel Emri-val'eth'antari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title in English: Phantom Of The Fog Returns

Seheron was as close to home as Ras had come since leaving the Qun. Ras had wrapped cloth around his right hand hiding the mark as they traveled. The boat landed at the village he had helped make many ages ago. It was a bustling beautiful coastal thing that was mostly up in the trees with a few down on the ground between the trees. Stepping off the boat he closed his eyes, feeling the mist that covered the whole island of Seheron. It called to him, an alluring song that sometimes made this place more home than Par Vollen had ever been. Whisper looked around eagerly. Her coat was almost perfect for the mist of Seheron. Saya'kree stepped off the boat pulling the small thing up onto the shore.

“As always your cabin had been kept tidy and anything you left is still there.” Ras could hardly believe it had only been around six or seven months since he was last here. It felt much longer than that and oh how he had missed this place.

“Thank-you, Saya'kree.” He nodded and Ras wandered into the forest. On the coast it wasn't as dense as it was elsewhere on the island, but still had trees. Mist coated the whole island, moving through the trees. He made his way into the upper town in the trees, following the bridges that connected the various treetop homes. His cabin was a circular thing on the outskirts it wasn't particularly big. It was higher up than most, affording him a view of the village. He entered the cabin. It had obviously been cleaned while he was away. There was furniture in the cabin that he didn't really consider his. A wardrobe stood at the back wall close to a small, but comfortable looking bed. A nightstand was next to the bed and in the middle of the room sat a larger table for meals and several chairs. He opened the shutters on the windows and smiled at his wonderful view. It was obviously from all the new movement that word had spread that Bi'irn'arkami, as he was called here, had returned. A few knew the truth while others believed it to be a family title passed down through the generations and he was just the latest. Ras put his pack on the bed and went to the wardrobe. He had only left one thing here and it was a set of armor. He pulled it out and shook the dust off. it was similar to what he normally wore, though this was various shades of grays and had long strips of cloth sewn on it making it look more flowing like the mist that covered Seheron. It also had a hood. there was a mask in the wardrobe as well, but this one covered his full face. It vaguely looked like a demon, but didn't have fine details. Ras had learned it was better to leave that up to the imagination of whoever saw him to provide actual details. He changed into the armor pulling the half mask that went with this particular set that he had taken with him out of his pack then sliding the full mask into a pocket then there was a knock at the door. Whisper looked at the door on alert he rested his hand on her head calming the wolf.

“Come on in.” He called putting away the clothes he had been wearing when he arrived away into the wardrobe. He planned on staying here awhile. The Breach was closed and he was needed here more than at Skyhold. Saya'kree entered the cabin. He had changed into armor as well, his was various shades of gray, but much simpler that what Ras wore now.

“This fits you much better than what you wore at Skyhold.” Saya'kree looked over Ras with a smile he was use to seeing the elf in this outfit because it was what he normally wore while he was here. Sometimes the white set of armor that was made for snow, but blended well enough in the mist. Ras had the other sets because he did leave a lot to many other places.

“You're just not used to seeing me in anything other than armor.” Any warrior, even in the village, pretty much always wore armor, not common or casual clothing, and Ras was no exception to that.

“Perhaps.” Saya'kree chuckled softly as he stepped close to Ras he was taller than the elf, gently he stroked Ras's cheek bending down as he tilted Ras's face up towards him and kissed Ras. Ras closed his eyes and kissed back. They broke the kiss and Ras gave a little smile resting his head on Saya'kree's chest. “I missed you.” Saya'kree muttered as he ran a hand through Ras's hair.

“I missed you as well Orst.” It was pet name Ras had given Saya'kree. The man was his best friend and his confidant. It had taken a long time for Ras to get over his fear of being hurt again to let Saya'kree get close. “I need your help.” Ras murmured Saya'kree's face softened even more hearing the unsure voice of his friend gently he led Ras to a chair and both of them sat. Saya'kree rested his hand on Ras's knee.

“Talk to me Kos.” Ras smiled at the nickname it was a Qun word. Ras slipped his hood down and nervously ran a hand through his hair he took a deep breath Whisper rested her head on Ras's lap. “A good friend you got there.” Saya'kree smiled at the wolf.

“This is Whisper.” He scratched between her ears and took another breath not sure how to tell his friend about Varric. “There is someone... I like and they are getting... too close.” Ras looked unsure he still had problems with being so close to Saya'kree.

“Oh Kos. We've talked about this. You cannot live all your life alone. You have to remember the good times you had with the ones that have passed away not focus on their deaths.” He pulled Ras close knowing how hard it was for his friend especially with his long lifespan knowing that his friends wouldn't live nearly as long as he would. Tugging Ras onto his lap when he felt wetness on his shoulder, Saya'kree knew Ras was a silent crier, but the occasional shudder told the truth. Saya'kree held his friend tightly as Ras cried until Ras was cried out and then he just held his friend. “You have to give it a chance that the time you have together will be good memories.” Ras nodded and got off Saya'kree's lap. Saya'kree gently stood. “I'll be right back.” He left returning a few moments later with a damp cloth that he used to clean Ras's face. Ras smiled and put the mask on this one didn't have buckles at the bottom because the armor had no high collar to attach it to.

“Where are Imor'ralmem-renlix and Lurinstra-hathmal'karm?” Saya'kree chuckled as Ras talked.

“Odd you calling them their full names. They are both at the scout post keeping an eye on the Qun.” Ras nodded putting his weapons in their places on the new armor along with his pouch of potions.

“Lets go then.” They both left the cabin Ras closing the door behind them. They headed along the bridges they swayed in the wind, even after being gone so long the movement didn't bother Ras. They made their way to the edge of the village to the scout post. There were several such places along the boundary of the village, but Saya'kree knew where the others were at. While the village might seem like it should be visible, thanks to runes, a boundary of darkness protected it from sight. The posts were well hidden above the darkness so they could see out without anyone seeing them. The two they were searching for were in the center post. Ras could see the encampment of Qunari warriors. It was actually a fairly large camp. Normally they didn't like getting close to what they called the dark zone. There were two people in full armor, both were female, and like Saya'kree they knew the truth. One was an elf with long red hair that she had put up in intricate twisting braids, she had green eyes. The other was human with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“Kos!” The elf pounced on him with a soft squeal as not to be heard by the warriors nearby.

“Imor hush.” The human chastised. Imor was taller than Ras, but he was able to hold her up she pouted a bit as Ras sat her down.

“Its good to see you Imor.” He gently hugged her then turned to the human. “Lurin you as well.” Lurin gave him a hug then Ras stepped back looking over the camp at the edge of the darkness. “Anyone know why the warriors are so close?”

“We aren't sure, but it is possible they will try to breach the dark zone.” Lurin responded looking out at the camp it had been small to start but it had grown and was still growing like the Qunari were getting ready for an assault.

“I want to watch them for awhile and gather information before we do anything. I'll be going out for a few days checking elsewhere on the island.” They nodded used to Ras being a loner when it came to him being outside the village. Ras headed into the village, then down to the ground and out of the dark zone wrapping the fog around himself, he ghosted across the island passing the camp that was so very close to his village. There was old fort that the Tevinter Imperium used for their forces while the Qun had a town on the coast. Ras moved through the forest with ease. He knew this place very well. He blended with the mist and no one saw as he slipped past them. This was where he got the name Phantom. Like with shadows, Ras could control the mist, though this was because of the weird magic nature of the mist. After staying it in for so long it kind of changed a person Ras had spent so much time here that now even outside Seheron he could control fog and mist just as easily as he could control his shadows though here in Seheron it was so much easier and the magic of the mist reacted to his own magic. It was said that that mist was due to some magic curse. All Ras knew was that the mist did indeed have its own odd sort of magic. No one really knew what the war for Seheron was outside the sides fighting it. It wasn't a constant thing. Occasionally the sides had little fights, but overall it was peaceful. Ras and his band of Fog Warriors fought both sides believing the natives of Seheron deserved their island back not forced into the Qun or taken as slaves by Tevinter. Everyone deserved freedom and neither side thought of the people who lived here. Fog Warriors had a bad name for needlessly killing. That wasn't true for people in the village. Most of the time they protected themselves and others, but like everywhere the world over, there were bad people here who play as fog warriors and needlessly killed anyone and everyone. He stopped close to the Qun encampment listening to the forest around him. The mist seemed to damped all the sounds around, but occasionally one could hear that indeed the forest was still alive with animals. Rustling of underbrush, the cry of something, and even small birds cawing over head. Ras circled the town it didn't look any different than normal. Ras spent about a week wandering the island keeping an eye on the town and the camp close to his home. New warriors joined the camp in that time. He knew something needed to be done. The Qun needed to be reminded why they didn't dare come close to the dark zone. Remind them there was something to fear and he wouldn't even have to kill anyone to achieve his goal. Though, if it came to blows, he would make sure he came out on top. Here in Seheron most of the demon, ghost, and bump in the night stories were thanks to him; noises in the night, tricks with his shadows and mist was all it took to scare them. Then him coming from the mist had them running with stories of phantoms and demons protecting his neck of the forest. Finally he returned to the village slipping the dark zone easily, just like the mist, shadows and darkness were a home to him. They held no secrets and nothing to fear. He smiled as he stood just inside the dark zone watching people go about their lives. They had just regular people here among the warriors. This was their refuge. They didn't force anyone to fight and some didn't. They came here for peace and for a normal life, or as normal as one could get in Seheron. Children giggled and flocked to him recognizing him thanks to his armor he smiled crafting little mist and shadow animals to chase the children they shrieked and ran off giggling as they tried to evade the little beasts. He twitched his fingers making the little creations continue their chase. One little elven girl still stood in front of him with a bright smile, unseeing eyes stared up at him.

“Papa I missed you.” She flung herself at his legs desperately hugging them. He smiled brightly kneeling down beside the small girl. She was tiny thing with shoulder length black hair and looked like she was indeed his daughter.

“I have someone you need to meet.” He gestured Whisper forward gently taking the little girls hand and putting it on Whispers head. “This is Whisper. She's a wolf, but she'll protect you just as she'd been protecting me while I have been away.” The girl ran her hand gently over Whisper.

“She's wonderful Papa.” The little girl giggled as Whisper sniffed her face.

“Whisper this is At'ta'na. Protect her as you protect me.” Ras told the wolf. Whisper sniffed At'ta'na again getting the little girls scent. Ras stood lifting At'ta'na with his good arm putting her on his hip she wrapped her arms around his neck nestling against his shoulder as she played with his long hair. She hated it when he left and since he had adopted the girl, his trips hadn't been as long as they had in the past. This was the longest he had been away from her since he had saved her.

“Papa everyone has been really worried.” She whispered. He was papa and in her mind he could fix anything and everything.

“Nothing you need worry yourself over. I will take care of it my At'ta'na.” He smiled at the little girl. She had been born blind, but she could hear magic. He was teaching her to use that to get around. She knew his magic anywhere. In her words, his sang the loudest. At'ta'na was an Outsider like he was, but her parents were going to kill her and so Ras had saved her, taken her in, and protected her. It hadn't taken long for him to consider her his daughter and her consider him her papa.

“Papa will you be leaving again?” She hated it when he left.

“I have to go again eventually, but would you like to come with me? You are old enough now and it will be good for learning how to use your powers.” Oh he knew taking her could cause all sorts of questions, but it would be good for her to experience the world outside Seheron.

“I can really go?” She looked so very excited at the prospect.

“Yes. We'll take Lurin with us because sometimes Papa will have to go on dangerous trips that you cannot go on, but I wont be gone nearly as long as this time. Lurin will take care of you there just as she does here.”

“I don't want you to go Papa.” She clung all the tighter to him almost in tears.

“I know, but I must. The trips Papa will take are dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. Like I said I wont be gone nearly as long as what I was this time.” He soothed her as best as he could with his right hand running the side of his hand along her back and making soft little noises to her.

“You wont be gone as long? You were gone forever this time Papa. I counted!” He stifled his laughter not wanting to hurt her feelings.

“My goodness forever? Are you sure?” He made his voice very serious, after all it was a serious situation.

“Well.... maybe not forever, but it was a long time!” She pouted at him.

“Papa will try not to leave you for forever again.” She gave him a serious look.

“Promise?”

“I promise to try.” He replied softly.

“Okay.” She rested her head on his shoulder and he carried her up to his cabin, where someone had helpfully moved her bed back into it, she was quite picky when it came to her bed.

“You know if you go with me your bed will have to stay here.” He sat her on his bed.

“Can I sleep with you then?” She pouted unhappy with the thought of leaving her bed behind.

“Might have to fight Whisper for space.” He told her seriously.

“You'll have to get a bigger bed Papa.” She replied just as serious. He chuckled softly.

“I guess I'll look into it.” He sat beside her, she cuddled into his side happily. He had definitely missed her as much as she had obviously missed him. He spent the rest of the day with her intending to take care of Qun problem tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age!
> 
>  
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Saya'kree- Lark
> 
> Gey'ra'nit Seff'an- Tree Top (from last chapter)
> 
> Kos- Is Qunlat meaning A type of energy associated with nature; refers to nature damage from a mage's staff I'm using it as slang for lightning.
> 
> Imor'ralmem-renlix- Heart Stone
> 
> Lurinstra-hathmal'karm- Moon Seeker
> 
> At'ta'na- Dragon


	27. God Damn Right, They Should Be Scared Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is slightly edited song lyrics; Control by Halsey

Ras got up early smiling as he sat, At'ta'na was still asleep in her bed Whisper was in his bed. He got up having slept in his armor he needed to talk to Lurin he wouldn't force her to go with. He gently woke At'ta'na.

“Go get breakfast. I'm going to talk to Lurin.” The little girl got up with little fuss he picked out a bright colored dress for her and let her change then helped with her shoes. “Go with At'ta'na Whisper.” The wolf followed the little girl as she headed out. Meals were cooked in a large communal kitchen some cooked their own meals, but food was always available. Ras left after that heading back to the scout post that was probably where Lurin would be. She was there her short dark brown hair was a bit of a mess she was watching the camp he cleared his throat as he climbed into the post so he didn't scare her. She turned and looked at him.

“Hey Kos.” She smiled as he moved to stand beside her.

“You were here when I arrived as well.” He commented looking out over the camp it looked like the warriors were getting breakfast.

“I come thirty minutes everyday while At'ta'na gets breakfast. Just to get an updated on the situation. Mon'aku was unhappy that you didn't greet him when you arrived.” She smiled at the face he made. Mon'aku was a grumpy Qunari mage that also knew the truth the last one that did. The Merry Band of Four as Imor called the group.

“I didn't greet many people when I arrived. I will talk to him later when this...” he gestured down at the Qun camp “is taken care of. I will be staying awhile, but I had a question for you.” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“When I do head back I plan on taking At'ta'na, but I will still have... trips I must make while there I will need someone to watch her while I am away. She is use to you so I was wondering if you would go with.” He watched the camp as he spoke occasionally glancing at Lurin.

“I will go with it'd be nice to go somewhere else for awhile.” She smiled at him and he smiled back happy to know that At'ta'na would be taken care of when he took her with to Skyhold.

“Tonight I will be visiting our Qun friends.” The vicious smile he had would of made anyone else shudder, but Lurin nodded and looked at the camp.

“Bi'irn'arkami ivrn kerl tath'wrel emri-val'eth'antari.” She muttered softly putting a hand on his shoulder he nodded then turned and went down into the village intending to find Mon'aku so the man wouldn't be upset that Ras hadn't come and seen him. Ras headed for the communal kitchen knowing Mon'aku got his meals there. The large Qunari was there sitting with At'ta'na. He was in armor looking even larger next to the dainty elf girl Ras called daughter. Mon'aku had curled horns though he had coated his in gray metal he had a mask covering his mouth and nose like the ones Ras wore the man was a blood and ice mage not that either bothered Ras.

“Hey you, At'ta'na told me her Papa was back.” Mon'aku stood and held his hand out which Ras shook.

“I told you. You didn't believe me.” The little girl pouted. Ras chuckled at them and sat by At'ta'na. She was eating eggs and some home grown vegetables that'd been mixed together and steamed. She carefully ate her food. Someone had set a bowl of meat pieces down for Whisper that made Ras smile.

“Lurin agreed to go with us.”

“Where you all going?” Mon'aku interrupted before At'ta'na could respond.

“Back across the sea still things I need to take care of.” Mon'aku frowned at that no one had expected any of this to happen they had all been expecting Ras to only be gone a few months not the nearly seven he had been gone now hearing that he planned on leaving again... well Mon'aku planned on talking to the others it was good that Lurin was going, but obviously it was planned that she would be staying with At'ta'na, Ras needed someone to watch his back.

“I need to see Govin before tonight.” Ras stood up. “Done eating? You can come with At'ta'na.” At'ta'na took his hand as he took, Ras picked up their dirty dishes and took them to a box later someone would clean the dishes. They headed out towards the ground. Govin was a dwarf on the run from the Carta he was a smith making armor and weapons for the warriors. His house and business was on the ground. Ras kept a hold of At'ta'na hand as they entered the building. Govin was like all dwarves small and broad his hair was cut short, but he had am impressive beard that was dark brown with gray through it he also had brown eyes.

“Ah wondering when you'd come by. Got couple things for you.” He gave At'ta'na a little piece of candy.

“Thank-you.” She smiled as Govin went to large table where it looked like he had finished daggers and swords, he pulled one dagger from a group of them and handed it to Ras.

“I've got six of these for you.” Ras looked the dagger over it was all steel precisely balanced for throwing great if someone had leather armor on.

“You spoil me.” Govin handed all the daggers over with sheaths. Ras would keep his current throwing daggers, but carry a few of the steel ones with as well now. Ras slipped the daggers onto his belt hidden, but within reach.

“One last thing.” Govin was particularly proud of having finally finished the staff he'd been working of and couldn't think of anyone other than Ras to wield it which was why he'd made it able able to lengthen to a two handed staff and even had a dagger in it. He pulled the staff out of a cabinet it was full length right now and beautiful. The top, the part always visible, was wrapped in wood from the a tree within the village. The wood was engraved with what appeared to be mist flowing through Seheron branches. The bottom was metal, but unlike any Ras had seen before it looked like several metals twisted together, but when Ras took it he felt that it was smooth and perfectly round. What stood out was the crystal at the top. It was blue crystal, beautifully sculpted into a dragon head twisting around itself and biting the wood wrapped staff, a black crystal spire ran through the middle and stuck out at the top from the neck of the dragon.

“Something I have been working on. Stibnite and calcite with lyrium impurities. I had another mage test the crystal before I put it on the staff they said it was able to handle more magic and seemed to help the power of spells.” Ras pushed the button making the dagger snap out. It was oddly black and didn't look to be made of metal. “Obsidian blade.” Ras was in awe of the staff.

“Its gorgeous.” Ras really didn't know what to say. Gorgeous just didn't do the staff justice. Again he pressed the button the blade vanished then he pressed the other button making it one handed he slid it into the holder at his waist putting the one already there in a pocket. “Thank-you Govin.”

“Its not a problem.” Ras left. He spent the day with At'ta'na getting Lurin to watch At'ta'na when he left. He put the little girl to bed.

“Be careful Papa.”She murmured as she hugged him.

“I will be. Get sleep. I love you.” He tucked her in gently smiling when the little girl yawned.

“Good night. I love you too Papa.” He kissed her on the forehead then stood up nodding to Lurin he left the cabin. It was dark now with a full moon the air was crisp a slight breeze whispered through the trees it was perfect. He slipped the full mask from his pocket and took the half mask off slipping the full one on and pulling the hood over his head he headed out of the village circling to one side of the camp that was just settling down for the night. Waving his hand he formed creatures from the mist they were large things vague shapes that he made loom in the mist getting closer and closer to the camp until someone rang the alarm then they faded away. The camp was on alert now warriors getting their weapons. Not that it would matter... some demons you just couldn't kill. It wasn't long that he created more mist demons he moved up into the trees to a branch and along that into the camp the warriors clamored over the mist demons he had created he let them for a few moments then formed mist around himself making himself seem a lot larger than he really was. Clawed hands gestured to the mist demons and they halted their movement.

“Mmh... its been such a long time.” His voice was deeper and the wind carried it very well making him sound large and very much like the demon he was pretending to be. “Such a very long time sense I have tasted Qunari.” At those words the mist demons surged forward several of the warriors made a break for it running away while others stood their ground. Ras laughed a deep evil sounding thing. “My friends are so... very eager.” Lightning crashed overhead as one demon surged forward making one of the mages of the camp vanish with a scream that made more warriors run. “This is my realm.” A clawed hand gestured towards the dark zone horns and vicious looking teeth loomed in the mist another three mages vanished into the mist their cries cut off abruptly the remaining warriors looked around in wide eyed terror. Ras created a shadow bolt charging magic into shadows to make is solid enough to wound then shot it at the leader of the warriors making it look like a black claw slashing the leader a flick of the wrist and the shadow was gone leaving the leader bleeding. “I suggest you leave and if any return... I will not be so... generous.” They ran away leaving most of their belonging in the camp. Ras let his mist creations vanish and sat on the branch with a smile. Hopefully they wouldn't return he'd be forced to actually kill a few if they did. The mages hadn't been killed they would be freed if they wished and for those that did they could join the village Ras had learned quickly mages left the Qun the most not that Ras blamed them. He stood up and walked along the branch back to the trunk then down to the ground and back into the village.

“Camp needs cleaned up. Leave them a show. Patrol will be by in the morning.” Warriors cheered as they went to do as he had asked by morning the camp was gone in its place two ripped up tents, a collar from a mage looking like something with teeth had it, and lots of blood some way in the the trees like something particularly large had eaten the mages. A nervous patrol did come by in the morning, it was safe sense it was daylight right? They had already seen the tents, the collar, and the blood when a black clawed hand swiped at them from the darkness followed by evil laughter they were quick to leave writing the camp off as a total loss. Ras smirked at the patrol left that would keep them away for awhile.

 

He stayed in Seheron six months he tried to reason that he was merely making sure his village was safe, but after so long he knew he was making excuses because part of him didn't want to return to Skyhold. Here outside the four that knew he was treated like another warrior some deferred to his decisions on things, but mostly he was just another person and expected to help out. Fishing, hunting, fixing this or that, menial tasks that he enjoyed. He spent time with At'ta'na taught her new things. Whisper also loved it here which in a way he was also using as an excuse to stay. His hair was getting too long getting in his way as he worked on things so he got Lurin to put it into a low pony tail and cut it right above the tie leaving it looking ragged and hanging just below his ears. He made several short trips the check the Qunari camp and Tevinter fort. He couldn't keep coming up with reasons to stay and the longer he stayed the more he wanted to just stay, not go back, but Varric. Saya'kree was right he needed to give the dwarf a chance... which would mean a long chat with him because Ras wouldn't start that relationship without Varric being fully informed on what he was getting himself into. If anyone wondered when he was leaving again, because it was common knowledge that he planned on leaving again, no one asked him exactly when he would be leaving. He enjoyed his time in Seheron knowing At'ta'na would be going with him this time did make that excuse something he couldn't use, but the fact she seemed nervous about leaving he used to mentally put the date off in order to get her comfortable with the idea of course. He cooked and cleaned he took care of At'ta'na and Whisper. At'ta'na followed him everywhere he went happy as could be to have Papa back safe in the knowledge that when he did leave she would be going with him. At six months he was running out of excuses and reasons and it was his friends that finally caught him. He was sitting outside his cabin the door open a bit sometimes At'ta'na had nightmares and he wanted to hear if she did. The four; Mon'aku, Saya'kree, Lurin, and Imor, sat beside him.

“You know if you do not wish to you do not have to return.” Saya'kree told his friend having watched Ras driving himself mad with excuses on not returning. “This is your home that is all the excuse you need.” Ras sighed.

“That obvious am I?” He looked at his friends giving them dirty looks.

.“We know you well enough I'd think.” Imor responded with a smile while Saya'kree took his right hand unwrapping the clothe they knew what was under it and what he had done across the sea.

“You closed the Breach for them you do not have to return. As always you've given enough.” Saya'kree ran a finger across the scar there to them it was just a new scar, but to others it was a symbol that he was some holy figure. Saya'kree pulled him close his mouth hovering over Ras's for a moment giving the elf time to pull away before kissing Ras. Gentle and sweet at first, but quickly turning passionate until the need for air was too much then they broke apart.

“You are not making this any easier.” Ras muttered.

“Not my intention Kos.” He replied with a smile smoothing a hand trough Ras's now short hair. “Your friend will be surprised when you return.” Ras jerked back eyes wide he hadn't even thought about what Varric when he'd cut his hair, did the dwarf prefer it long? Saya'kree chuckled softly Ras's reaction told them all exactly what they needed to know. “Better pack you leave the day after tomorrow. Lurin and Mon'aku will be ready as well.” Ras looked confused.

“Mon'aku?” He asked.

“He will be going as well sense Lurin will be staying with At'ta'na he will be going to watch your back. I would go, but figured that with our relationship...” Saya'kree shrugged his shoulders they were not exclusive and he wanted Ras to be happy, to be in a relationship with someone. Ras looked at them seeing their set faces and knowing it'd do no good to argue he sighed.

“Day after tomorrow then.” Ras stood up slowly turning fond eyes to his friends. “Thank-you. All of you.” He went back into his cabin closing the door behind him gently. The next day he made sure that all of his belongings were packed changing into his normal armor and putting the armor he'd wore back in his wardrobe along with the full face mask then he made sure all of At'ta'na's belongings were packed. Dresses and toys. She was still nervous yet excited about leaving continually asked if they were leaving yet. Bedtime was a hassle as At'ta'na was so excited, but finally he got her settled down and to sleep. Tiredly he ran a hand over his face Whisper was already laying in his bed he really would have to see about a bigger bed back at Skyhold. He slid into his bed scooting Whisper over so he'd have room she grumbled at him and they both fell asleep. The next day dawned bright and early gently he woke At'ta'na and got their pack he wrangled her into a clean dress he knew the two month trip back to Skyhold would be a bit trying with such a young girl, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He got her down to dock where Mon'aku and Lurin where waiting. To the fishing boat that took them out to the island where they got on a ship heading back to Jader. As he thought the trip was a bit trying, but he taught At'ta'na a lot in the two month having Mon'aku and Lurin with him made things easier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.
> 
> Hey let me know if y'all are still reading and enjoying this story.
> 
> Mon'aku can roughly be translated to Dangerous Ice


	28. All But Lost Their Minds

**Varric**

  
  


Varric had worried when Ras had left. He was glad that the elf had told him, but also worried a bit about the fact Ras hadn't given him any details and he was sure he'd be questioned as soon as the others realized the guy was gone. It wasn't until around noon the day after Ras had left that everyone realized he was gone. Leliana searched the tent finding all his stuff missing then of course had come to question him. He told her he knew nothing, which, in a way was true. He didn't mention that Ras had told him he would be leaving he figured that'd be bad for his continued health. As months passed, he did worry for his friend. Why was Ras gone so long? After four months, rumors told that Ras wouldn't be returning, that tired of the Inquisition he'd bailed. Varric wouldn't blame Ras for that, but the elf had told him he would return and Varric believed that. After six months Varric worried, he had checked the tent still pitched for Ras and found nothing to tell where the elf had went or even why he had suddenly left. His contacts hadn't been much help aside a vague report of a ship leaving Jader with an odd elf and a human guy, but they couldn't find or wouldn't tell him the destination. After nine months, he concluded that the advisers had lost their minds. It was like they couldn't function without the elf. It'd of been funny if Varric didn't worry so much for his friend. Cole kept Varric company a lot and didn't seem to worry about the fact Ras was gone. Varric had to wonder if Cole knew where Ras went, but he didn't ask. He figured if Ras wanted him to known the elf would tell him. He was questioned several times, but Leliana must of figured he was telling the truth because she didn't press the issue. Nine months. It was rough. He missed Ras. It was time he looked at his feelings for the elf, something he hadn't really wanted to do. He hadn't been in a relationship since Bianca, and that hadn't ended well. It was also still messy. Something he needed to work out with the other dwarf. Something he didn't feel could be done in a letter. During the time he did write a letter and send it to Hawke. They had fought Corypheus before. Killed the man, well obviously not. Still Hawke might be able to help. He was weary of dragging his other friend into a deadly situation after everything Hawke had been through, but he also knew Alexander would happily help, and the man would be angry if he found out that he might have been able to help and Varric didn't contact him. So a note was sent and Hawke had come, though he stayed elsewhere until Ras was back because Varric didn't want to piss Cassandra off and not have someone that'd probably be on his side around. Alexander was just waiting word from Varric and he was waiting for Ras to return to Skyhold.

He sighed looking out over the battlements. Nine months. He hoped Ras returned soon he missed the guy.

  
  


**Cole**

  
  


Cole had felt Ras before he'd left. The hurt that Cole just couldn't fix. How he hated those. Hard and heavy in the head, happy in the heart. A sense of Home. A sense of Right. Ras had to go so Cole let him wandering away to keep Varric company. Varric hurt as well. Lose and longing that again Cole couldn't fix. Emotions that Varric didn't want to look at. Then there was  _her_ (he thought of her often especially when handling the crossbow);  _'the heft, in my hands, solid, strong, but curving, careful. Like her. Soot smudge on her cheek. Tiny scars on her fingers. Old fires. Her little frown when she twists a gear ever so slightly.'_ A jumble of love and hurt, a tangle that Cole couldn't tug without risking tearing it. Cole liked Varric, and Dorian, and Solas they treated him well, while the others were scared of him or didn't like him because he was a spirit not a human. A demon as Vivienne often called him. Cole just tried to help all the hurts. He still stayed close to Varric most of the time. Varric saw him as an adopted son in a odd sort of way and helped him understand things. Like people. Clothing. Cole didn't really miss Ras. Varric's hurt touched Ras and he could still  _feel_  the elf so for Cole it was like he wasn't gone. Right now all Ras's hurt was buried hidden behind the happiness of being home. He didn't need Cole, Varric did. As the months passed Varric worried as the emotions he didn't want to look at got harder not to look at.  _Her_  was there a lot. So many letters written and thrown away. The words just wouldn't fit together right. Eventually Varric stopped writing letters for  _her_. Varric left Skyhold once to meet with a guy. Tall broad shouldered human with black hair and dark brown eyes. Alexander Hawke. There was an elf with him. White haired with odd markings. Fenris. Varric didn't want them in Skyhold until Ras returned because it'd make Cassandra mad. Nine months had passed, and now Cole was sitting with Varric, watching the dwarf stare out over the battlements.

“Soon.” Cole told him. Varric smiled a bit then nodded the hurt fading. Cole was happy he had helped.

  
  


**Solas**

  
  


Solas quickly claimed a rotunda for his office of sorts. His room was off of it, a sort hallway into a nice room with large windows that looked out to garden. He carefully put images on the walls. A fresco detailed pictures of things that had happened. The explosion and the breach, he carefully detailed them on the wall, not taking up the whole thing. He wanted to add more. At the bottom of the light coming from the breach he made a shadowy elven figure. It was vague, surrounded by the red he had used in the light, blending the red into the green carefully. It was an inspiring image and obvious to anyone who knew that the figure was Ras. Though they'd question the green coming from him, Solas understood that was what mattered to the elf. It was in a public place, the library was right upstairs and people came through a lot, not that it bothered Solas he liked watching people and being so close to the library was nice. Solas heard of Ras leaving. He had looked for the elf for about a day, but realized quickly that indeed Ras had left. He wasn't worried for the other elf. Ras could care for himself. nor did he worry about Ras leaving for good, so he quietly made his fresco, read, and thought. Sometimes he hung out with Cole, Dorian, and Varric. It was an odd group, but one that got along well. He did occasionally check on the all the others, but they all seemed fine and able to find things to do while people worked fixing Skyhold and they waited for Ras to return. It did seem like they were waiting for Ras returned and Solas did wonder a bit how long they'd wait for before they continued operations without Ras thinking the other elf wouldn't return. Solas spent the nine months working on the fresco, reading, and spending time with the others. It was actually a nice change of pace. No running around, no impossible list of things that needed to be done. No, they all sat around Skyhold relaxing doing their own things and for Solas it was nice.

  
  


**Dorian**

  
  


Dorian stood in the library listening and watching the chaos. Ras had left without word to anyone. Dorian didn't blame the guy not with how some of the advisers treated him. Were he in Ras' place, he would of left as well. He did worry for the elf, but Ras had closed the Breach, no one and nothing said he had to stay and help them take out Corypheus. Plus rumors spread and if stories were true on how Cassandra first treated Ras, well, Dorian was only surprised the guy had stayed as long as he had. Dorian found it a little weird that beyond construction around Skyhold nothing else seemed to be going on... well beyond nobles coming and going, and more refugees joining them, but still beyond that, nothing. Dorian hung out int the library a lot. They had quickly amassed a lot of different books. He also spent time with Vivienne in the Tavern that'd been built and quickly manned. They complained over the booze, the food, and fashion of those around them. It was entertaining, but he mostly hung out with Varric, Solas, and Cole. Varric was funny. Solas was an experienced mage and had all sorts of useful knowledge. Cole was interesting and caring sort that just sort of made you love him. He helped Varric teach Cole things and talked magic with Solas and Cole. It was nice no one really expected things from him. They were friends, something Dorian hadn't really had since leaving Tevinter, and none of them cared that he was from Tevinter. They talked, sometimes drank at the tavern, and had a few friendly games of Wicked Grace. Dorian tried to get Solas to wear more fashionable clothing, but it hadn't worked so far. Dorian wasn't giving up. They occasionally bickered, but it was never serious. Sometimes Dorian missed Ras. He thought how Ras could be with them, helping him talk Solas into something more fashionable, helping Cole with people, and cheering Varric up when the dwarf seemed sad or got all distant. Beyond that Dorian was content and didn't really count the months that passed by.

  
  


**Vivienne**

  
  


Vivienne worked with the mages. She didn't exactly agree with them being free, magic needed to be watched, but it hadn't been her choice so she stayed silent and helped them learn to control their magic and integrate with all the refugees, and learn to fight with the soldiers that were already part of the Inquisition. In down time, she thought of what Ras had told her. Was she really hiding things from herself? Pretending it was all part of the game? She tried to kept busy helping Josephine with the nobles and helping the mages. She didn't sneer at the workers, or at least, she tried not to. It was nice to occasionally meet with Dorian in the tavern after it opened, complaining about the drinks it had and the fashion of the various people Ras had gathered. Solas and his apostate hobo outfit was one they talked about often. It was nice when Josephine asked her opinion on decorating the main hall of the castle. She threw herself into helping choose the decorations. Things nobles would approve of and weren't so brightly colored that it'd blind someone if they looked at it too long. When she noticed that all the others seemed to more or less find rooms to call their own, she choose an area to make her own and carefully decorated it. Her room was not far from the balcony area that she used as an office of sorts. It had a balcony with a wonderful view. Between her thoughts that cropped up whenever she didn't wish them to, helping decorate, and helping Josephine with the nobles, Vivienne hardly noticed the passing months. She made a few trips home in the time, but no one ever asked to many questions about it and for that she was grateful.

  
  


**Leliana**

  
  


The instant she heard Ras was gone Leliana talked to the guy that was supposed to be watching the elf. He didn't even notice Ras slipping out. It was near impossible, actually tracking a guy who could blend with the shadows, so she tried no to be too hard on the guy for letting the elf slip away. Quickly she sent people out looking for any clues as to where he had went and why. Only thing she knew was there was what guards presumed was a refugee who showed up the day before Ras had vanished and the guy was now gone as well. She couldn't find any information on the refugee, but didn't think it was a coincidence. Someone had shown up, talked to Ras, then both had vanished. She worried he didn't plan on returning. His tent was empty, and Whisper was gone as well. While gathering any information that might help with finding the elf, she helped schedule teams to work on fixing Skyhold and helped the others plan what would happen now including contingency plans in case Ras didn't show back up. In the months that passed they fixed Skyhold, they secured trades routes with several cities close enough, and an escape route had been fixed, something that Ras had wanted done, though Leliana and the others had agreed that having a way to escape the fortress was a good idea. Slowly the fortress was fixed. Crews worked tirelessly fixing all the holes, but it was worth it especially with Corypheus and his army still out there. They needed a fortress that could be easily defended and Skyhold fit that bill perfectly especially with it fixed. As the months passed she received no word on where Ras had went and she was loosing hope that they'd ever figure out where he went, or any of the other secrets he held so close to his chest that she wanted to know.

  
  


**The Iron Bull**

  
  


It was hard not to know Ras had left when the advisers had freaked out over the fact. The Breach was closed, not to sound bad, but did it really matter that the elf had left? Yeah he liked the little elf. He was a good fighter, but Bull didn't understand all the fuss over the guy leaving. He understood why some would be upset, the ones closer to Ras because the guy hadn't said goodbye, but, beyond that, as harsh as it was, the Breach was closed, so why did it matter? Oh he was curious as to where Ras had went, but then he was spy. He liked  _knowing_  things. He supposed it went with the territory. The more he thought about it however the more he didn't want to think about it anymore. The options of where Ras had went and what the elf was was limited, and with the stories Bull knew, well he could take a guess at what the elf was and those thoughts made him  **angry** _._  Bull kept himself busy, helping Cullen with training troops. Several times he went with his Chargers when they asked his group to go out on some mission or another. It generally wasn't anything desperately important or particularly dangerous. It was just nice to get away from the stuffy atmosphere of Skyhold. It also got his mind off thinking of things he didn't wish to think of anymore. As time passed Bull thought more and the more he thought about it well the more sense it all made. He knew Ras was tal-vashoth and it hadn't bothered him as much as he had thought it would, but that wasn't the full story of the odd elf. What had Ras done after leaving the Qun? All the whispered stories and then only three months after Ras had gone Bull got a letter. He had known of plans to attack the dark zone in Seheron. He hadn't relayed that information, as it wasn't something the Inquisition would be interested in. However the Phantom had inexplicably returned scaring the warriors away and killing several Saarebas. It was  _odd_  how Ras had vanished and not long after the plan fell to pieces. It was  _odd_  how Ras fit all the stories on the odd elven leader of the Fog Warriors. It was  _odd_ how Ras fit the description of what should be a long dead Priest who had been a mage, then betrayed the people. Bull knew if Ras returned he was going to have to ask the elf and that confrontation wouldn't exactly end well if he was right. The months passed fairly quickly even with all the thoughts Bull had and honestly, he hadn't quite realized it'd been nine.

  
  


  
  


**Cullen**

  
  


Cullen worked with the troops training them to be battle ready. They knew Corypheus had an army and they needed to be ready in case they faced that again. Once a courtyard large enough was cleared he set about regular training regime for the troops, keeping them all in tip-top shape and battle ready. Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Cassandra were helpful additions, while Vivienne was useful in teaching the soldiers and mages how to fight with each other without hurting anyone other than the enemy. The mages were worried about things, especially since the man that'd promised them they'd be allies was gone, but there wasn't a lot he could do about that so he just worked with them as best as he could and reassured them that they wouldn't back out of the deal Ras had made with them. Work on Skyhold was slow, but steady, and they got things done which was nice. for awhile he had an office out in a tent, but it wasn't too long that they had one of the towers on the battlements fixed up, which was where he made his office and set up a room for himself.

  
  


**Josephine**

  
  


Josephine kept busy and away from all the fuss over Ras. She helped schedule the crews that worked on fixing Skyhold up, and was also kept busy with the nobles. They all wanted to know where Ras had went and it was still difficult explaining away how they knew nothing about the odd elf. She also worked on gaining favor with new people. Having Vivienne was great, and Ras had done good when he had went to Vivienne's salon. There was also the future that Ras had seen. They needed a way to look into this assassination of the Empress. The Winter Ball would be the most likely attempt at her life, but it was proving hard to get an in with the Ball, especially with Ras missing. They didn't want the Inquisition. They wanted Ras, the charismatic elf who'd willingly sacrificed himself for the people of Haven. With him gone and none of them knowing if he would return, it was making getting certain things done harder, even if explaining away his origins and how and why he was here proved to be hard. While there was an uproar about him being tal-vashoth it wasn't a bad as she had thought. He had proved to the world that he was a good man. A man who could lead and it was what the people wanted and needed. Still Josephine kept to her work. She tried not to get worried as the months rolled by, but the more time passed the more she worried that Ras wouldn't return.

  
  


**Sera**

Sera set up a place for herself in the tavern as quickly as it had opened up, claiming a corner on the second floor for herself. Before that, she, like most others, stayed in a tent in the courtyard. She mostly kept to herself, but often times she played pranks, trying to get everyone to lighten up. If the dwarf wasn't so depressed, he'd of been fun to hang out with and make crude jokes with, but he hadn't been himself since Ras had left. Dorian was alright, but a mage (ew). She didn't like the demon (Cole) at all and he seemed to know that because he didn't pop up around her often. She still didn't understand why she stayed with Ras was gone, but she was still here, so... Sometimes, just to keep busy, she helped with the construction going on and would go out with scouting or hunting parties. She could be serious when she needed to be. Ha, take that Vivienne! She did miss Ras, even if it was just because the guy didn't judge, whereas Josephine and Vivienne didn't seem to like her and gave her judging looks. A few times she slipped away to meet with her people. Just for fun. It helped her keep calm with all the stuffy nobles around Skyhold. (Double ew) She didn't understand how anyone could deal with nobles, but someone had to and as long as it wasn't her, and she wasn't expected to act all proper, she ignored them. As long as she had something to do she was fine. Sometimes she just lazed about in her room, an occasional off day was good with her. She didn't really notice the passing months or keep track of how many had passed. She sometimes baked cookies which sometimes she ate all by herself and sometimes shared with the people she liked. It was nice.

  
  


  
  


**Blackwall**

  
  


Blackwall trained with the troops, and did woodworking when and where he could, until the stable was fixed up then he moved in there. A part of him wondered how Ras had known he did woodworking, because what he said during that speech. It was obvious that he had known and before now Blackwall hadn't really done any woodworking. Guy was a mind-reader like the spirit or something. Blackwall avoided Sera, she liked to prank too much for his taste, and he had already found pies in the weirdest of places, which turned out to be a prank for Cullen, but he didn't want any part of that so he avoided the woman. He sometimes stood out in the courtyard and watched Lady Josephine. She was a lovely lady and way out of his league so he didn't ever talk to her. He didn't really pay attention to all the fuss. He preferred staying out of the politics that seemed to be everywhere, throwing himself into training or his newest piece of work.

  
  


**Cassandra**

  
  


Cassandra was just as angry as Leliana though for different reasons. She thought it was wrong that Ras had just up and left he could have had the decency to tell someone he was leaving. She threw herself into the work, helping the crews clean areas, but letting them fix what needed fixing, figuring when it came to that she'd be more of a hindrance than a help. She also worked with Cullen and the others in training the troops. She questioned Varric several times on if he knew where Ras went, and she believed him when he told her he didn't know. They all met a few times to go over plans for Skyhold and what their next move was, but it seemed when it came to planning their next move things were harder without Ras around. She overall kept busy enough that she didn't really notice or pay attention to how much time had passed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Dragon Age!


	29. SHHH! PAPA!

It was dark when they arrived at the gate of Skyhold. He knelt in front of At'ta'na.

 

“We're gonna play the sneaking game. You gotta stay close to Papa and be really silent.” At'ta'na looked very excited to play the sneaking game, nodding ever so enthusiastically. Ras stood almost running into Mon'aku as he turned, and muttered a curse.

 

“Shh! Papa!” At'ta'na whispered harshly at him. Ras carefully held his laughter and they entered the fortress, everyone staying close to Ras since he was hiding them all with shadows. He wanted a chance to talk to the advisers before everyone knew he'd returned, especially considering he had brought people with him. He didn't want wild and crazy rumors spreading, so they slipped in just as he had slipped away, silently and without anyone knowing. To a hidden little corner of a courtyard they went, where they'd spend the night. He pitched a tent and got At'ta'na settled in for the night, then stepped out where Mon'aku and Lurin were waiting.

 

“I need to go talk to a few people, then in the morning I'll introduce you guys.” He ran a hand through his hair while looking around. The place had changed since he had left, and a lot of work had been done, which made him happy.

 

“We will be alright here.” Lurin sat by the tent where At'ta'na was sleeping as she spoke. He nodded then turned to Whisper.

“Stay here girl, keep an eye on At'ta'na.” The wolf grumbled a bit but flopped in front of the tent. Ras smiled and vanished into the shadows again. He had no idea where anyone would be, so he carefully made his way around the fortress looking. Josephine was who he found first, working away in what looked like an office. He stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat. He didn't mean to scare her, but she looked up and jumped when she noticed him standing not very far from her desk.

 

“You are back.” She sprung to her feet quickly, looking at him wide eyed. He made a hand gesture and looked towards the door hoping the noise hadn't draw attention. No one came.

 

“Yes I am back. Where are we meeting now? If you gather everyone, I will come tomorrow.” Tonight he wanted to sleep maybe... maybe talk to Varric.

 

“We have a war room set up. Beyond that door.” She gestured to the door by her desk she was obviously brimming with questions.

 

“Tomorrow.” He muttered wearily, because he still had no idea how he'd explain his ten month absence. “Place looks good by the way.” He murmured as he slipped into the shadows. he almost ran into Bull, who seemed to be investigating the new tents, as he stepped out of the shadows. Two more tents were now pitched by the one At'ta'na slept in. He figured the two were inside sleeping.

“The Iron Bull, interesting to find you here.” The guy jumped and turned to face Ras, looking startled. Ras smiled under his mask, finding it a bit amusing that he had scared two people so far tonight. “Ras!?” Bull looked almost stunned to see him.

 

“I didn't know you were back... or even coming back... I...” He paused then gave Ras a serious look. “I have something to ask you.” Ras was a bit worried over the sudden change from stunned to serious. “Then ask.” Ras replied wondering silently if he'd regret this. “Are you a fog warrior?” Yep he regrets this whole conversation now. Well... shit. Lying just wasn't something he'd do, so he sighed and looked at the large Qunari.

 

“Yes.” Bull growled angrily. Ras saw the punch coming, he could move, he wouldn't be able to avoid the punch all together, he could lessen the blow, but he didn't. Bull had all the reasons to be angry with him, so he took the punch full force. Ras fell with the punch, then rolled to his feet, then, stepping close to the stunned looking Qunari he punched back. Bull grabbed him by the throat and Ras's hands went to his arm, but didn't pull. He just looked at the large man. Bull looked stunned then dropped him.

 

“Even now you didn't...” He trailed off eyes going to the tent where At'ta'na and Mon'aku had come out. At'ta'na found Ras easily. The small elf made a motion for Mon'aku to stop when the man stepped forward to engage Bull.

 

“Papa.” The little girl glanced towards Bull blind eyes wide. Bull stepped back.

 

“I am sorry.” He muttered quickly.

 

“Nothing to apologize for I understand.” Ras replied softly he stood taking At'ta'na's hand and guiding her closer Bull. “This is my adopted daughter At'ta'na. At'ta'na this is The Iron Bull.” The little girl smiled brightly and hugged the large Qunari's leg.

 

“Papa told me all about his friends here. Thank-you for helping keep my Papa safe.” Bull looked so very lost, but clumsily and gently patted the little girls back.

 

“That is Mon'aku.” He gestured to the other Qunari. Bull tried not to make a face, because the guy was obviously tal-vashoth and a fog warrior. Finally Ras saved Bull from At'ta'na. “Gotta get her back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.” Bull nodded and was quick to leave. Ras put At'ta'na back to bed, then Mon'aku was there fussing over him.

 

“Your injured.” He pressed a hand to Ras's side making the small elf wince and flinch away.

 

“Hands to yourself. You are not a healer. I'll go get fixed up.” He was quick to slip away, wanting nothing to do with what Mon'aku would consider healing. The blood mage wasn't a healer! Ras sought Solas out, thinking that by the end of the night, everyone would know that he was back. So much for subtlety. He wandered through the shadows, looking for Solas. Eventually finding the elf in a sparsely furnished room, sitting at a desk, seeming to be writing notes. He knocked on the open door, and Solas looked surprised to see him. “I need patched up.” Ras gingerly sat in a chair pulling the mask and his top off, bruises decorating he jaw and neck, and a lovely bruise had already bloomed across his chest. It was a bit obvious what had happened, but Solas just quirked an eyebrow without questioning the injuries. He stood, getting a potion from a drawer and handing it over before looking the injuries over. Ras still felt weird being shirtless in front of someone, but he just took the potion letting Solas look. Blue cool magic washed over his neck soothing the bruises away then over his ribs he grunted in pain as the magic fixed it.

 

“It is good to see you back. Though, I would have preferred you not returning injured, Da'len.” Ras sighed running his good hand across his face. He stood in a fluid movement that didn't hurt thanks to Solas's healing.

 

“Wasn't the original plan.” He grumbled as he slid the tunic on then his armor he stuffed the mask in a pocket. “I gotta talk to Varric before rumors start or word gets out. Happen to know where he is?”

 

“In the tower. It's supposed to be your rooms... Cassandra's I think if you didn't return. Varric said he was fixing it up for you. Said he had a feeling you would be back soon.” Ras nodded and headed out slipping through the shadows, before realizing he didn't know which tower exactly. Thankfully, it didn't take him much searching. The tower furthest back wasn't occupied. Up the stairs to the first floor revealed a large empty space. Up more stairs to the second floor revealed a nicely decorated bedroom, with the dwarf sitting at a desk, seeming to be writing. Cole was with Varric. Cole looked at Ras, then stood.

 

“I am going Varric. The words will work themselves out soon.” Varric looked up at the spirit with a fond smile, not noticing Ras hanging out in corner. In Varric's defense, Ras was still hiding in the shadows.

 

“Good to know kid. I'd hate to waste more parchment.” Cole slipped out of the room. Ras took a moment to just admire the dwarf. The desk was neatly positioned between two large glass doors that led to the balconies, both of which stood open so moonlight streamed in, casting warm light on Varric. There was a lantern on the desk, letting the dwarf see whatever it was he was writing. Crumpled parchment was scattered across the desk and the floor. The room itself was nicely decorated, The desk a dark wood with two bookcases behind it, full of books. The chair Varric sat in was small, obviously made for a dwarf, but one that sat not far away was big enough for Ras, looking very comfortable. Curtains hung over every door, thought right now all of them were pulled back leaving spectacular views. The bed sat against the wall. It was large with half a canopy over it, done in blacks, deep purples, and splashes of silver. Finally Ras stepped from the shadows.

 

“Love what you've done with the place.” Ras's voice was warm. Varric looked up startled by the sudden voice that he recognized. Quickly the dwarf stood moving around the desk.

 

“I tried talking them into sticking you in the dungeon, but...” Varric shrugged as he walked towards the elf suddenly feeling nervous. Ras chuckled softly.

 

“The dungeon huh?” Varric was standing in front of him, and instead of answering the question, he grabbed Ras's shirt, pulling the taller elf down a bit so he could kiss Ras. It was passionate full of emotions that both men had been holding back. For Varric, kissing Ras was a little odd with the scars the elf had, but Varric figured he'd get used to it. And, oh, he planned on getting used to it because he planned on kissing the elf a lot. Eventually they broke apart for air, Ras standing straight, one hand going to Varric's face.

 

“Varric... I liked that, but before anything else we need to talk. You...” Ras turned away a bit, somewhere in his mind a bit of him screamed that Varric deserved so much more than what Ras could ever give him “you deserve to know the man you just kissed.” Varric blinked a bit then smiled that easy smile of his and gestured towards the desk.

 

“Well I suppose fortune smiles upon you again. I just so happen to have several glasses and an unopened bottle of wine.... I'll even share.” Varric pushed the crumpled parchment all to the floor, setting the rest of it in a neat stack in a corner, then set two glasses on the desk pulling, as promised, an unopened bottle of wine out, opening it and pouring them both a drink. Ras sat taking his glass when it was offered to him.

 

“I have a tale for you Storyteller and its a true one.” Ras took a small sip tasting the wine. It was sweet with a bitter bite. “I only ask that you don't interrupt it should all make sense by the end.” Varric sat with his own glass. “I'll try keeping my silver tongue to myself.” Varric said with a smirk that promised all sorts of things. Ras took a deep breath then a sip of the wine.

“I am not an ordinary elf.” Varric snorted and Ras gave him an unimpressed look. “The few that know of our existence call us Outsider elves. My kind experiment on themselves, each other, and their children. Somewhere in the past we managed to extend our lifespans. Its common for us to live somewhere between three to five thousand years. I stopped counting, but I would guess I'm around one thousand, five hundred years, give or take a few hundred.” Ras paused here trying to gauge Varric's reaction. Varric was listening wine sitting forgotten on the desk as he thought over the information just given to him. He looked surprised, but not upset so far. “My parents experimented on me.” Here Varric growled, but kept any comments to himself. “They got essences from spirits, then preformed a ritual. I was only born with the ability to heal, my lightning and darkness magic are from the essences. It forever changed me.” A hand went to his hair. From what the family friend told him, he had dark brown hair that only changed black when they did the ritual. “I was considered a failure. Most failed experiments are...” Ras gritted his teeth thoughts of all the innocent children killed because of stupid reasons, Varric growled again “killed. My parents for some reason gave me to the Qun. I was seven. Old enough to know, old enough to remember.” Ras took a larger drink, pushing the dark memories of his first days under the Qun away. “It didn't take me long to realize having magic was... bad so I hid my magic. I adjusted to my new life. I was always good at talking, charismatic and charming I guess. I became a priest. I was happy. Course, that didn't last forever. There was a fire, children were caught in the building, and I used my magic to save them. It didn't matter that I'd saved children. I was Bas-Saarebas. A mage.” Here his voice got a little bitter it still stung that everything he had done hadn't mattered. The fact he could control his magic hadn't mattered. The fact he'd saved a bunch of kids hadn't mattered. A soft hand on his arm brought him out of dark thoughts.

 

“You don't have to tell me all this.” Varric murmured softly. He could see how much some of what Ras was telling still hurt.

 

“You deserve to know the man you kissed.” Ras repeated softly. “The Arvaarad I had was abusive of the power he had. He was the one that did this.” Ras ran a finger across the scars he had. “Apparently I was corrupting other mages. Eventually we were sent to Seheron. Eleven years. Then Tevinter mages killed him. I thought they'd kill me to, but they were interested in my magic, so they took me to the Imperium. I wasn't a slave, but I was watched. I pretended not to speak common. The lady who checked on me and cooked for me taught me Tevene. I don't really know why, nor do I know why she never told anyone else I knew something other than Qun, but I was forever grateful. Eventually in broken common I requested to go to Seheron saying I'd tell them the secret of my magic. Surprisingly they took me to their fort on Seheron. I escaped turned myself over to the first Qunari warriors I found. I... I didn't know how to live without the order and rules. It was all I knew so I went back. In the years that I was in Seheron for them, they found that Arvaarad were taking advantage of the power and set up new ways to watch them so the abuse wouldn't occur. My Arvaarad was killed before the new rules affected us. I spent seven years in the Imperium before escaping. I was reeducated and took my place with a new Arvaarad, this one was nicer. Eventually we were sent to Seheron, this time I was freed again after only three years. Fog Warriors. I meet Opal. She taught me how to live without the Qun. She made my armor. She was there when my hand got injured. Designed a staff for me to use even disabled. When she died I thought for awhile I had lost my way again, but I looked around. They don't fight all the time, but neither side think of the natives of Seheron. I made the dark zone, the village hidden behind it. I am technically the leader of the largest group of Fog Warriors. Bi'irn'arkami ivrn kerl tath'wrel.” Ras sighed drinking the last of the wine in his glass.

 

“Did you think... this would bother me?” Varric asked picking up his forgotten glass and taking a sip.

 

“I know stories of Fog Warriors are never good here. There are groups outside of mine that kill just to kill.” Ras murmured setting his glass down. Varric refilled it.

 

“It doesn't bother me.”

 

“There is more that might.” Ras took another sip. “I like you Varric and while it takes me a while to admit feelings for someone, I am not the type of guy that just sees love in one person. If someone else came along well... a friend gave me good advice, so I wouldn't pass the opportunity to get to know them and maybe have it become more. I wouldn't go looking, but I...” Ras ran a hand through his hair. “I wouldn't pass the opportunity up.” Ras drank the rest of the almost full glass and watched Varric. The dwarf was obviously thinking this over.

 

“I think with you I can handle that.” Varric said finally after several long minutes as Ras refilled his glass again. Ras was surprised by his answer and looked at the dwarf with surprise all over his face. “I wouldn't be playing second best to anyone. With as long as you live... well I understand taking an opportunity if one comes along. You deserve happiness and if I eventually I have to share you with someone I think I can deal with that.” Ras smiled setting his glass down.

 

“I would stay, but I didn't know I had a room. I have a tent pitched and my adopted daughter waiting. I will introduce you tomorrow.” After everything else surely the fact he had an adopted daughter wouldn't cause issues with the dwarf.

 

“Stealing the bed for the night then.” Varric grumbled as he stood stepping in front of Ras before Ras could get up. “Short hair is gonna take getting use to.” He pushed a stray piece behind one pointed ear then kissed Ras again. A kiss that promised so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3


	30. All The Reasons In The World

Ras had returned to his tent that night despite Varric grumbling about it. He was up early helping At'ta'na clean up and get dressed.

“Today you'll meet a lot of people.” He straightened her pink dress out gently. He was already dressed in his armor with his mask in place a quick glance around showed him that Mon'aku was ready. In armor identical to Ras's his mask in place as well and Lurin was ready as well. She wore armor similar to theirs though hers was a different pattern on it made for wearing in the scout posts in Seheron.

“The people you told me about?” At'ta'na asked. Meeting new people could be scary, but she knew Papa would protect her.

“Yes. Are you ready?” He stood taking her hand.

“Oh yes Papa!” She bounced happily. He turned to the others.

“Just stay close.” They both nodded and together they headed out. At'ta'na bounced happily at his side, Lurin and Mon'aku walked behind him easily. As soon as they entered the main courtyard eyes and whispers followed them. Ras paid them no mind as he headed towards the castle. Inside and towards the war room where he was supposed to meet everyone. He hoped Josephine had managed to gather everyone he only wanted to explain everything once. Walking through the courtyard for all to see gave Josephine a good excuse to use for his absence. She could tell everyone he'd been securing new allies or visiting his family technically neither would be a lie. They moved through Josephine's office and into the war room. Ras threw the doors open and strode in looking way more confidant than he felt. All his companions and advisers were in the room some looked surprised when he entered others just smiled at him. Though most looked confused as Mon'aku and Lurin followed him.

“Sorry for my sudden departure. Important things came up.” He drew At'ta'na close, she might be adopted, but she looked enough like him that some would think she was his. Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne all softened at the sight of the little girl clutching his hand.

“Papa introduce me.” She tugged at his hand looking up towards him with a pleading face. Reactions were mixed at her calling him Papa. Lurin giggled softly at the little girls impatience.

“This is my adopted daughter At'ta'na. Please come forward one at the time so she can meet you all.” Varric was the first to move forward it didn't take much to understand the little girl was blind her large unseeing eyes told that tale. After that the others came forward everyone was gentle with the little girl and she was happy to meet them all, even Cassandra. Once that was done he gestured to his Qunari companion.

“This is Mon'aku he is a friend. This in Lurinstra-hathmal'karm, you all can call her Lurin.” He gestured to Lurin who smiled brightly. “Lurin will be keeping an eye on At'ta'na when I am busy. Mon'aku will be helping the Inquisition anyway he can.”

“Where did you go?” He wasn't surprised by the question and it being from Leliana was even less shocking.

“Seheron.” He decided to answer honestly. His answer was meet with overall silence. Varric had a bit of a smirk on the face if it was because he'd known last night or if he was silently translating names to himself Ras wasn't sure.

“Seheron?” Leliana asked after several moments.

“We live there! Papa does his best to protect the village. This is the first time I've ever gotten to go somewhere else with Papa. I have learned so much!” People blinked at the little girl the awkward situation broken when Iron Bull stood moving to kneel in front of the little girl even on his knees he towered over her. At'ta'na touched his arm with a smile her magic telling her who was in front of her.

“A gift.” He handed her a flower he'd probably gotten from the garden it was beautiful and had a strong wonderful smell. Her fingers traced the delicate petals. The gift was an apology of sorts for what happened the night before.

“Thank-you The Iron Bull.” She tripped over the name stringing new words together in such a formal manner.

“You can call me Adaar.” She just smiled all the more knowing the honor that was. If she knew what it meant she said nothing, compared to people calling her Papa lightning what was a man calling himself weapon? With that Bull stood he nodded at Mon'aku and Mon'aku nodded back. A silent understanding and agreement with each other then Bull left. At'ta'na turned her attention, what to her was the most interesting person in the room. Solas. The magic around him was old, far olden even than the magic that came from Papa.

“Andaran atish'an Ghil-Dirthalen.” (1) Solas looked surprised by her words. He glanced at Ras obviously the man had taught his daughter the language of the elves.

“Ma serannas. Ir mirthadra, banal-ras vhenan.” (2) He stood with a smile bowing his head slightly to Ras before he left as well. Thinking over the little girls words as he made his way back to his room. Ras turned to Josephine.

“You can tell everyone I was securing allies or visiting family. Either will work I'm sure.” She looked at the people with him and nodded a bit.

“Yes that will work. I did not know you had a daughter.” She was careful not to pose any questions she wasn't sure they could handle anymore of his brutal honesty.

“I took her in when she was three.” He didn't really want to explain that she'd been near death and that technically she was his even in blood thanks to him donating enough blood to her that she now had a bit of his magic, though not any that she could actively cast. She could hear, and feel magic and the shadows which all helped her get around and know what exactly was going on. Like Ras she was a part of the Fade and a part of the world. Josephine smiled at the little girl who still held Ras's hand. It was obvious she was very fond of him and him of her. She had never seen him be so gentle with someone before.

“Its wonderful to meet you all and welcome to Skyhold. We already have a room set up for you Ras so I shall get... three rooms?” Josephine looked at Ras she was unsure if the little girl would share with him or not.

“Two will be fine, but if you could put an extra bed in mine and Lurin's that would be wonderful.” He smiled not wanting to let it out that he'd been here last night it seemed that Josephine hadn't told anyone and neither had the others who had saw him.

“It will be done. I will have someone escort you up to your room.” Josephine made a few notes on her the parchment on her clipboard.

“I'll show him.” Varric moved forward and gestured to Ras, Ras followed him with the others still in tow. They made their way to the entryway then up into the tower that had Ras's rooms. The first floor still stood empty like his bedroom three huge glass doors led out to balconies these had no curtains and stood open letting the nice cool air in. “I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with this areas.” Varric shrugged a bit.

“Entertainment room for all my friends. Get tables, chairs, and stuff in sizes for all my friends and put it in here.” Ras looked around it would be a nice space for people who wanted to come visit.

“I'll get that done for you, Majesty.” Varric replied with a smirk. Ras rolled his eyes. They headed upstairs and into the bedroom the curtains were all open, but only the center door was open.

“You guys can stay in here with me until they get you rooms.” Ras offered looking at Mon'aku and Lurin.

“Its alright we can deal with tents until then.” Lurin replied quickly giving a knowing little smile towards the dwarf. Ras rolled his eyes a bit grumbling under his breath about how well they knew him. At'ta'na tilted her head looking at her Papa and the other guy curiously she tugged Papa's hand.

“Papa is this the one you _like_?” Ras made a choking sort of noise and glanced down at the little girl. She just gave him a innocent look. Varric chuckled softly finding the little girl adorable.

“Yes. Do you approve?” He glanced at Varric a bit shyly.

“Yes.” She let his hand go and walked over to Varric. “You hurt my Papa and Whisper will have dwarf for dinner. She likes me more than you.” It was really hard not to laugh at her threat though her face told Varric she was very serious.

“I'll keep that in mind.” Varric replied softly as Ras stood there desperately trying not to laugh finally getting himself under control he sat in a chair and turned to Mon'aku.

“Do you need more?” He pulled an empty vial out and glanced up. He knew Mon'aku would know what he meant.

“Yeah, used what you left for me.” Ras didn't even ask what he used it for he just pulled a dagger out made a cut and started filling the vial with his blood. At'ta'na glanced at him, but she was use to this though she hated Papa getting hurt at all. Varric looked at Mon'aku then at Ras.

“Mon'aku is a blood mage. He only using his own and mine which was you see is willingly given. My blood makes for devastatingly powerful blood magic. I wasn't sure if I should warn the others.... The Iron Bull yes, but Cassandra...” He shrugged filling several vials of blood, healing the wound, and then handing the vials to Mon'aku who slipped them into a pouch on his belt. Varric didn't say anything he wasn't sure he agreed with blood magic, but obviously Ras didn't care. He wait to judge the Qunari.

“It's good to have you back.” Varric murmured after several moments of uncomfortable silence.

“It's good to be back. Want to give me a tour of this place?” Ras stood up stretching.

“I want a nap, Papa.” At'ta'na crawled into his bed, Whisper jumped up with her. He tucked her in gently.

“Would you mind if Papa looked around?” He asked as he sat by her.

“No go ahead.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek smoothed her hair.

“I will stay.” Lurin told him setting in a chair, Ras nodded his thanks.

“I will be back, sweet dreams.” She hugged him tightly.

“Love you Papa.” He hugged her back and petted Whisper who stayed with At'ta'na as well.

“I love you too.” He stood and they left. Mon'aku opted out of a tour going back to his tent so it was just Varric and Ras.

“It's been a bit rough for her. All the new places and people.” Ras ran his hand through his hair.

“That is understandable and she is adorable.” They left his tower rooms and into the main area Varric showed him around with a smile at some point Cole joined them.

“You feel different.” Cole told Ras with a faraway look on his face.

“It is a good thing?” Ras asked curiously.

“Here yet not here. It calls; wistful, wanting, sometimes wondering. Could be there, but stays tied and tethered by choices you make yet don't. Still feel lighter full of laughter. Love is something it doesn't seem to understand. You do. It hurts and doesn't. So many. So much.” Cole covered his ears. Ras was quick to cut him off not wanting to hurt the spirit.

“I am sorry Cole.” Ras murmured softly knowing his hurt had overwhelmed the spirit.

“Do not apologize. I want to help. I have to feel to help.” Ras nodded as they explored the castle he used the time to clear his mind then let Cole back in knowing it upset the spirit when he couldn't feel Ras's mind. Cole relaxed once. The castle was nice and while Ras hadn't look around much before he had left he could tell the difference and construction was still going on in certain areas. They moved outside as Varric pointed out the tavern they wound their way through the sea of tents where refugees lived. Several dormitories were being built, but until then people had tent. He greeted the ones that said something to him like he always did, but as they passed two he paused. They were elves obviously a couple by the way the acted the female had dark brown hair that was short, just brushing against her shoulders, while the male had blonde hair that was cut very short. It was subtle things on Ras's part that gave something away a sharp sudden intake of air, a stiffening of his posture, and his good hand clenching into a fist. It was Cole that ruined any subtlety. He flinched away from Ras with a gasp Feeling such overwhelming anger and sadness that Ras had in this moment when normally he was so calm almost had the spirit on his knees. Cole's eyes went unfocused as he tried to find the hurt. In all the tangles all he could get was words that meant nothing to him, but everything to Ras.

"Theneras eb nalresh'nir nal vu'rin det'ta ge." (3) Cole's voice sounded eerily like Ras's. The elf looked startled then he turned and hurried away knowing it better he just leave than try to deal with the anger right now. Cole turned to Varric confused. "What does it mean?" Varric looked at the two elves who were obviously listening he noted the recognized Theneras at least it wasn't a word in thieves language like the rest had been so it was a name.

“I'll tell you later kid.” Varric turned and took off after Ras following the whipping magic the the man left in his wake. Cole looked at the two elves that were standing there looking surprised he wasn't sure what to do. They hurt too. They were connected to Ras. He tilted his head.

“You should come with me.” He turned and headed back to the castle thinking Josephine might be able to help. “You are here to see...” He trailed off glancing at them a lot of their thoughts were like Solas's he couldn't understand them. He noticed that the female had gray eyes she was slim and looked a lot like Ras. The male had blue eyes a strong jaw, but he was short. They looked related to Ras somehow. Cole led them to Josephine's office. He tried to explain, but the lady stepped forward.

“We are here to see Theneras.” She curtsied to Josephine it wasn't very elegant a move she obviously didn't do often. “I am Thalanna his mother. This is Elgara his father.” She gestured to the man at her side who bowed stiffly.

“I don't know of anyone named Theneras.” Josephine was confused she hadn't understood most of what Cole said except Ras had been very upset at seeing these elves. Thalanna frowned a bit.

“The man with black hair, gray and black eyes, he was wearing odd armor.” She made a gestured towards Cole.

“That is Dar'banal'ras I think.” Josephine only knew one who matched that description.

“Yes they mean him. I should go...” Cole vanished from the room leaving the two elves startled Josephine was use to the spirit coming and going mysteriously.

“His real name, the one given to him at birth is Theneras.” Thalanna replied softly.

“Please take a seat. I will see what I can do.” Josephine gestured to the chairs across from her desk then stood up and left the room speaking softly to a servant for a few moments before returning. Both were sitting at her desk the woman looked nervous while the man looked like he wished to be elsewhere.

 

 

Ras went outside Skyhold out into the snow where the cold bit into his skin. Wrath screamed and ranted electric surged across him crackling leaving the snow around him melted. It was so hard to restrain the power of the spirit even such a small piece. With a scream he twirled around sending a bolt of lighting at a tree it hit and blasted the tree down. Someone clapping had him whirl towards the noise sickly green light shimmered around him, his eyes glowed Fade green, and the mark on his had sparked with green energy due to the Fade just under the surface. Seeing Varric had him calming though the green still swirled under his skin still visible.

“Impressive magic.” Varric made his way over to the tree inspecting it. The trunk was blasted into pieces, but above that was still intact.

“I am sorry.” Ras growled a bit pacing in the mud he'd created by melting the snow like a caged tiger occasionally lightning still crackled across his skin jumping across his body. He didn't seem to notice.

“Mind telling me what all that was about?” It was an easy question the obvious one, but it left Ras wanting to rant and rave.

“They are my parents.” He replied coldly. He _hated_ them. His magic wasn't worth what he suffered to get all the powers he had and he knew they were only here because now after all these years he wasn't a failure anymore.

“I think that warrants a few downed trees.” Varric patted a standing tree close to the one Ras had blasted down. “Lets see if you can do it again.” He stepped back away from the tree gesturing to it. Ras smiled and obliged the dwarf blasting it down as well. It wasn't as messy as the first a much more controlled bolt felled the tree without practically blasting a hole through the trunk. A squeak had them both turn a servant was standing there looking a them with wide eyes.

“Lady Josephine wanted me to find you, sir. Something about people wanting to see you.” She was new and obviously a little scared by what she had seen.

“Thank-you. I will be there in a moment.” She nodded and practically ran away Ras sighed softly. Varric took his hand and smiled up at Ras.

“Let's go love.” Ras glanced at their hands then smiled brightly. Like this he thought he could face his parents and it'd give everyone something to talk about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Elvhen-   
> 1- Formal Greeting One who guides seekers of knowledge true  
> 2- My thanks/Thank-you I am honored, Shadow's heart
> 
> My language-  
> 3- Theneras a failure, not meant to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy  
> Please leave kudos and comments.


	31. Lost Enigmas In The Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from lyrics from Miracleofsound. Wonderful YouTube channel with fan songs of a lots of games. The title comes from his Dragon Age Inquisition Song.
> 
> As always I don't own Dragon Age

Hand in hand they walked back into Skyhold and into the castle. People stared. Even if it wasn't Ras, it'd be hard not to stare. Fade green still swirling under Ras's skin, and it seemed to enter Varric and swirl under his skin, too. It cut for eerie figures. The fact they were holding hands was hardly the main subject on peoples minds. With Varric holding his hand, Wrath had seemed to calm. The power was still there, the anger, but he could control it and be more rational about it all. The walk to Josephine's office was a silent one. Ras was tense. He didn't even want to  _see_  his parents. Finally they got to the open door. He peeked in, his parents were facing away from the door speaking with Josephine. Josephine was sitting regally behind her desk jotting a few things down on her ever present parchment. Ras took a deep breath then knocked on the door frame and entered the room. Thalanna stood turning to face him. She smiled brightly, like one would perhaps after seeing a well loved child after so long. Ras knew this smile was a lie.

“Theneras...” She started towards him, he stopped her with a hand gesture. Varric had his good hand.

“Dar'banal'ras is my name.” She flinched a bit at his cold voice and glanced at Elgara as if asking for help. He had stood as well, but beyond moving beside his chair he hadn't stepped towards Ras. She nodded a bit looking upset.

“Of course.” She murmured she stood there several feet from him, looking like she wanted to embrace him, but his cold demeanor kept her from doing that. “We wanted to see you. To talk. It has been so long.”

“Talk then.” He pulled a chair out from the table, then another for Varric. “Oh excuse my manners. Mother, Father this is Varric Tethras.” He gestured to the dwarf who was getting comfortable in the overly large chair. “Varric this is my mother Thalanna, and my father Elgara.” He gestured to each as he said their names. Varric dipped his head a bit, he still hadn't let Ras's hand go. They turned their chairs around. Thalanna glanced at Josephine several times.

“Josephine I still don't have furniture in my visitors room would you mind horribly if we talked privately in your office for awhile.” Josephine stood up and made for the door.

“That is fine. I have a few errands to run.” She left closing the door behind her. Ras figured she was going to tell Leliana about this.

“Varric already knows things, so we can talk.” Ras freed his hand pouring everyone a drink from the decanters that Josephine always kept available and handing them out. Then he took his mask off, setting it on a table as he sat down. Varric snagged his hand again, Ras just smiled a bit.

“Why is it you came?” Ras sat back in his chair and looked at his parents. Thalanna looked him over. Neither had seen him since he was seven, and many centuries had passed since then. He was taller, obviously an adult, his eyes were different, and he had scars across his mouth. He was in armor in an odd pattern, the mask that now sat on a table matched his armor.

“We heard rumors and recognized your powers and when I saw you I knew...” She smiled gently.

“I suppose overhearing Cole had nothing to do with it?” His voice was still cold, she blushed a bit. Overhearing Cole calling him Theneras had probably gotten rid of any doubts.

“It confirmed who you were.” She replied carefully with a bit of a frown. “I didn't understand anything else that was said.”

“It wasn't Common or Elvhen.” Ras replied. He wasn't about to translate it for them either. She nodded a bit.

“You knew us.” Elgara pointed out, his voice was soft.

“I spent a lot of time trying to figure out who... what I was. Eventually it led me to you guys. I talked to Nolim. He told me... many things. I spied a bit, but never approached.” He wasn't going to lie. “You had another son, I believe, at the time.” He shrugged his shoulders a bit like it meant nothing to him. He wasn't stupid enough to believe they hadn't had any children after they'd gotten rid of him.

“That would be Assan. He is an adult now with two children of his own.” Ras tilted his head how did they know exactly who he'd spied, unless they'd only had one other child since him.

“Why did you wish to see me?” He freed his had to get a drink from his glass letting Varric hold it again when he was done. By now the green had faded and he was fairly calm.

“I was hoping to talk. To get to know you...” She trailed off as he interrupted

“You wanted to get me to return because now you think you were wrong in getting rid of me. I am not a failure after all. It'd be a boon to the Outsider Elves if I returned, had children because surely my power would be inherited by any children I had.” Both looked uncomfortable in the face of such hard facts or maybe perhaps because he knew so well what they wanted. “Surely there were other rumors that sounded oddly like the child you gave away, yet you never showed interest until now.” The green was back glowing in his eyes. Varric ran his thumb across Ras's hand.

“You don't have to talk to them.” He murmured softly. Varric wanted to kiss Ras make him forget everything for a moment, but he wasn't sure the elf would appreciate it in this moment.

“Where is the fun in that Varric.” He tossed the dwarf a smile, a slow vicious thing that spoke of trouble for his parents, but not death. Varric smiled then going to his knees in the chair he leaned across the arms of his and Ras's chair and kissed the elf. Thalanna made a startled little noise. Ras broke the kiss with a smile then turned to his parents again the green was gone.

“I will admit that, yes we heard other rumors and there was one we looked into, but by the time we arrived, you had moved on. When we arrived here we were worried we had missed you again. We were going to leave soon, but then heard you had returned.” His father spoke taking Thalanna's hand. Ras wasn't sure if he spoke the truth and he wasn't sure it mattered after what they'd done.

“What was the rumor you checked out?” Curse being curious.

“Rumors from Seheron ages ago.” Thalanna replied softly her eyes kept going to Varric's and Ras's hands.

“Where I was someone of importance.” Ras mumbled more to himself than to them. Neither denied it, though they both heard his words. “Unfortunately for you I have no interest in the Outside Elves anymore. I can hardly be called one anyway.” He stood dragging Varric up with him. “You see, your mistake was telling me I was a failure and not meant to be.” He sat his glass on the desk. Varric grabbed his mask. “You should leave. Now.” His voice brokered no arguments.

“Theneras...” Thalanna stood grabbing Ras's arm she jerked away as she got shocked and the dark look he gave her spoke of more if she grabbed him again. “Dar'banal'ras please at least let us get to know you.” She sounded desperate and he felt nothing for it.

“I have no interest in you.” He moved close to her. “You knew what the Qun was like, yet gave your seven year old  _mage_  over to them. While you might say it was better than death I'd say some would argue that.” He freed his hand and ran a finger across his scars. “I have all the reminders I need, and I blame  _you_.” He turned and walked out, Varric glanced after him then turned back to Thalanna and Elgara.

“Leave.” Varric followed Ras out, holding the mask in one hand. He stopped outside in the entryway, and waited. It didn't take long for the two to leave. Neither ever talked to Leliana. Ras then went up to his room.

  
  


  
  


Cole had watched the whole conversation and he knew how to help, but not how to do it. He couldn't affect Ras like everyone else and if he asked for what he wanted, Ras would want to know why. Cole followed Ras on silent feet, shadowing the shadow as only he could. At'ta'na was up playing with Lurin when they got to Ras' suites. Ras smiled at the little girl, and he pulled his armor off before sitting by her, joining the game. Cole slipped into the room taking the stiletto blade from Ras's discarded belt and slipping away. He then followed Thalanna and Elgara out of Skyhold, after they had grabbed their belongings and left quickly. He knew Leliana would be upset she didn't get to speak with them, but perhaps it was for the best. Cole didn't need a translation to know the words he said hurt Ras, and that unknowingly, at the time, he'd parroted words Ras's parents spoke to him many years ago. He just knew that these two were full of pain and anger for Ras. He followed them until they made camp then he sat in the trees watching until they went to sleep. Then he took the dagger, slipping into the camp. He silently found the couple sleeping, holding each other sadly after their failure to complete their task. Maybe this would be a mercy for them as well. He hoped so; making people better was what he was compelled to do. He slit both their throats then left, leaving no trace of his presence.

  
  


While he was gone Ras relaxed with At'ta'na and Whisper until Josephine came up. Ras was in a plain tunic and trousers, sitting on the floor playing a game with the little girl. He had grabbed their stuff from his tent, and of course he had packed the little girls favorite toys, which consisted of a small carved doll house and several dolls, one of with Ras was playing with. Josephine stood at the door for awhile watching as Ras played with the little girl. He was softer with her, he smiled more, and his eyes showed that he really cared about the girl. Finally Josephine knocked at the wood, Ras looked up. It was odd seeing him is such casual clothing and without his mask on. Instantly when he saw her, his eyes got guarded and his posture changed to more tense.

“I was wondering if you could come out to the courtyard with me.” She smiled a bit watching as he put the doll down and gently took At'ta'na's hand.

“I am gonna go help Josephine real quick then I'll be back.” He glanced towards Lurin who was reading in a corner. She put her book down and joined them on the floor.

“Okay Papa.” He stood up and moved towards his closet. There was clothes in there he'd noticed. The tailor had probably kept his measurement down and even though they weren't sure he'd return, they had replaced the clothing he lost in Haven. “Let me change.” He stepped into the closet area. It was big enough Bull could fit inside it, even with all his clothing. He changed into dark trousers and a nice light purple tunic with a black vest over it. He put one of his masks on instead of a scarf and came out. It was a nice outfit, formal like Ras normally wore. Josephine turned and left the room with Ras following. He was curious about what Josephine wanted. They moved out to the stairs that led down to the courtyard. Glancing around Ras saw that everyone was gathered. Cassandra and Leliana were on the stairs waiting, Cassandra was holding a ceremonial looking sword in her hands. She stepped forward.

“The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading it.” She offered the sword he glanced around looking at the gathered crowd.

“I....” he didn't know what to say so he trailed off and glanced at Cassandra. This wasn't something he particularly wanted, but saying no wasn't exactly an option.

“All of these people have their lives because of you. Out of everyone, you should be the leader.” Cassandra offered the sword again. Ras took the sword, surprised by how light it felt, easily held in his good hand. Though it looked more for show than something that'd be useful on a battlefield, not that he'd use it anyway.

“Corypheus must be stopped. He wont stop until he destroys the world.” Cassandra smiled at his words and stepped to the edge of the stairs.

“Have our people been told?” Cullen moved to the front of the crowd.

“They have.” He replied.

“Commander will they follow?” Cullen turned to the crowd.

“Inquisition! Will you follow?” Everyone yelled yes. “Will you fight?” Another course of yes came from the crowd. “Will we triumph?” The crowd cheered louder as Cullen turned back towards the stairs. “Your leader, your Herald, Your Inquisitor!” He pulled his sword out and thrust it into the air pointing towards Ras. This led to the loudest cheers of all, those who had weapons pulled them out and thrust them into the air as well. Ras thrust the ceremonial sword into the air he held it for a few moments then relaxed resting the tip of the sword on the ground.

“Thank-you.” He murmured softly not sure what else to say. He turned and headed back inside going back up to his room. The crowd dispersed to prepare for the days ahead.

Sometime while that'd been going on a nice comfortable bed had been brought for At'ta'na. He smiled as Lurin and At'ta'na were still playing happily. Ras put the sword up in the closet on a shelf. He spent the rest of the day with his daughter, giving her a bath near bed time, then tucking her into her new bed.

“Is this bed good?” He asked as he sat on the edge tucking the covers around her.

“Yes Papa, its so comfortable.” She smiled brightly. “Papa, those people earlier where happy because of you, weren't they? Like back home when you protect everyone from the dangerous soldiers?”

He smiled at how good her hearing was and how rational she was being. “Yes. They have decided I would be their leader.”

She gave a sleepy smile. “Then I know they will be safe and happy.”

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her.

“Goodnight. I love you.” She hugged back and kissed him.

“Night Papa. I love you too.” He stood up and moved to his desk silently as to not bother At'ta'na. It was fairly late when he was getting ready for his own bed when Cole popped into the room holding a bloody stiletto blade. Ras's blade in fact.

“I helped the hurt.” Cole offered him the bloody blade with a happy smile. Ras had a bad feeling about what Cole meant by that.

“Cole...” Ras took the blade. The blood was still fairly fresh so he cleaned the blade. “What happened?”

“They hurt and you hurt because of them. No more hurt.” Cole sat in a chair watching Ras with curious eyes.

“Cole... I appreciate you trying to help, but sometimes no matter what, something hurts.” Cole looked confused and Ras didn't really know how to explain to him.

“I... am sorry.” Cole looked confused and sad.

“Sometimes that doesn't make the hurts go away. For them sure, but in this case, I think they would have been better learning to deal with the pain of having failed. Sometimes to grow hurt and pain is necessary.” Cole nodded then he pulled a vile out. It was full of silvery liquid.

“It hurts sometimes inside, burning so hot.” Cole shuddered curling around himself a bit like he could feel the pain Wrath caused Ras. “Things hurt in here too.” Cole tapped his chest above his heart. “Things you regret. This will help. Cure the hurt.” Ras took the vile he knew what is was. Essence from Cole. A compassion spirit.

“Wrath and Compassion don't go together.” Ras murmured softly.

“Oh, they don't, but I will help and so will Wisdom. It will work. For you.” Ras glanced at At'ta'na, glad she didn't have the issues he had with controlling Wrath.

“I will have to think about this Cole, but thank-you.” He pocketed the vile carefully. It was something to think about. Compassion and Wrath wouldn't get along, but if done right perhaps Compassion could help with the overwhelming Wrath that sometimes took control of him.

“You will help me learn more about humans, wont you? We are similar. I am of the Fade and you are of Both. You understand.”

“I will help you Cole.” Ras smiled putting the dagger back on his belt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> <3
> 
> For those curious  
> Elgara means Sun  
> Theneras means Dream  
> Assan means Arrow


	32. The Hawke and The Wolf

Cole had left after that, going to the room he made for himself in the attic of the tavern. Ras wasn't sure if Cole had to sleep, but that was where Cole went every night. Ras actually changed into something to sleep in, trousers a bit to big on him and a soft tunic. While he was changing, he heard someone enter the room. Poking his head out, he saw Varric sitting on the couch, tugging his shoes off.

“Your visiting awfully late.” Ras commented as he stepped out of the closet, tossing his dirty clothes into a corner.

“Well you see a friend of mine has this ridiculously huge bed, that is stupid comfortable, and I thought I'd make use of it.” Varric tugged his shirt off setting it on the couch then made his way to Ras's bed. Ras chuckled softly.

“What is your friend doesn't want you sleeping in their huge, stupid comfortable bed?” Ras teased as he went and blew the light out.

“Well you see, I'm a pampered dwarf and my friend is used to roughing it, so I'd have said too bad, and let them sleep on the couch, but I am nice and if they wanted, my friend could sleep in the huge bed with me.” Varric climbed into the bed and looked at Ras, patting the spot beside him. Ras smirked as he walked over.

“How can I say no to all that chest hair?” Varric chuckled as Ras climbed into the bed. It really was huge, much bigger than anything Ras was used to, but with Varric, and Whisper, it wasn't so bad. Ras curled up close to Varric and used Varric's chest as a pillow. “As soft as it looks.” He murmured softly.

“Get some sleep.” Varric grumbled a bit.

“We're together.” Ras sounded like he didn't quite believe it.

“Yeah.” Varric replied with a smile pulling Ras closer as they both fell asleep.

 

At'ta'na would wake first the next day and just kind of smile while pretending to go back to sleep, so Varric could 'sneak' out. She knew Papa didn't really talk about his personal feelings much, but she approved of Varric and didn't care that he'd slept in Papa's bed.

 

Ras got up and ready for his day. He put on a dress today. It was dark red with black trim along it. He put a black and silver scarf covering his mouth then he went to At'ta'na to get her up and ready for the day. She got up easy and he put her in a light pink dress.

“Lets go get breakfast.” He took her hand and led her down to the kitchens. The serving girl gushed over At'ta'na and praised how he was obviously a good dad. He smiled and sat the little girl down. She ate carefully and he ate his own breakfast, knowing she could eat by herself. Lurin and Mon'aku showed up not long after and he smiled at them. Once done he made his way out to the courtyard, smiling as Cole joined them. After being gone so long he was sure there was plenty he should, and could, be doing, though he hated to leave his daughter so soon after getting here. It was a new place for her and she was bound to be nervous about it all, but he did have a job to do, and unfortunately it wasn't always good for his little family. Varric was waiting at the door for him.

“There is someone who I think can help, who I would like you to meet. On the battlements.” Varric turned and walked off. Ras was confused, but he turned to Lurin who nodded and took the little girls other hand as Ras knelt beside her.

“I gotta go do some work. Okay?” He hated leaving her so much, but that was his life. Even over in Seheron, he was busy.

“Okay Papa.” She hugged him tightly. He hugged back then stood and made his way up the battlements. The walls and battlements were fixed, probably the first things done. He glanced around, seeing Varric by one of the towers. He walked that way, Cole was still following him, but that didn't bother him. If Varric wanted it to be that private, he wouldn't of told Ras in front of pretty much everyone. He smiled as he stood next to Varric who was leaning against the parapet.

  
  


“Hey you two.” Varric didn't mind Cole being here, the kid already knew about Hawke and Fenris. He glanced down into the courtyard, seeing that Cassandra was training with some soldiers and not paying attention to them he nodded. “There is someone I'd like you to meet. Someone I think can help.” A large man stepped from the door of the tower nearby. Having read Tales of the Champion, Ras knew who it was, soft brown hair cut short, hard brown eyes, broad shouldered, and in armor that allowed for movement two daggers hung from his belt. “This is Alexander Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall.” Ras caught movement behind Hawke and turned his attention to it, the other was standing inside the tower. “You can come out. That would be Fenris.” The man stepped out, he was an elf with stark white hair, green eyes, he had white markings going from his chin down his neck and vanishing into spiky armor. Ras closed his eyes he could feel the lyrium in the elf, almost like magic, but not. It was tied to the Fade and Ras wasn't sure if his presence would effect the elf. Fenris looked at Ras standing close to the small elf his markings felt warm like when he used them, but they weren't glowing.

“I'm not hurting you am I?” Ras asked concerned he knew what he could do to mages and while Fenris was different he didn't want to hurt the white haired elf.

“No.” Fenris replied. Ras nodded. Varric smiled and made a gesture at Ras as he stepped away from the parapet.

“Fenris, Hawke, this is Dar'banal'ras, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus.” He glanced up at Hawke. “We did fight him, after all.” Ras looked at Varric. It explained the way the dwarf reacted to hearing the guys name. Alexander looked him over with obvious curiosity. Ras was still in his dress, as he didn't particularly care what people thought of him, so he stood there impassively, letting them make their judgments. Oh, Ras knew how he looked if someone didn't know he was indeed a he. Small, delicate, pretty were words he'd heard often enough.

“You would like advice?” Hawke asked after several long minutes.

“If you have fought Corypheus, then we could use it.” Hawke frowned at Ras a bit.

“We killed him. The Gray Wardens had him imprisoned, they'd used my fathers blood, but he was influencing the Wardens minds, sent them after me. At the end of the fight, he was on the ground dead... Maybe his connection to the darkspawn had something to with it.” Ras tilted his head a bit thinking over what Alexander had said.

“Could Corypheus be influencing the Wardens again. Apparently they are missing.” Ras leaned against the parapet looking out over the courtyard. Cole stood beside Ras silently just watching.

“I have a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.” Hawke watched Ras it was obvious the elf was listening even if Ras wasn't looking at them. Varric moved forward.

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?”

“No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood.” Well, seemed like soon they'd have to head to Crestwood find Hawke's Warden friend. Ras sighed a bit still hating the idea of leaving At'ta'na so soon. Cole touched his arm gently.

“She understands.” Ras glanced at the spirit. “Magic hums and thrums like home, but different. It speaks just like home. Comforting. Learn so much. It'll teach her. Magic upon magic. Its so thin here.” Cole reached out fingers playing in the air for a moment. Ras knew what he meant. “It'd be so easy to go. Wander the endless realms. It feels like home. Warm. But warped.”

“Thank-you Cole.” Ras didn't want the spirit saying anymore. He knew Cole was trying to help, but sometimes the boy needed to learn to say somethings in private. Cole looked at him blinking a bit then nodded. He understood.

“Interesting friends you have.” Alexander looked at Cole obviously trying to get more information. Cole looked at him, eyes bright. He smiled a bit. Varric wasn't really listening to Hawke, he was gazing at Ras in concern.

“I am sure Stroud can wait awhile longer if you wished to stay get settled in, get At'ta'na settled in.” Varric knew Ras was worried about his daughter.

“I trust Cole when he says she will be fine.” Cole beamed at the proclamation of trust Ras had for him. The other two men were confused.

“Yes, Stroud can wait if there is something else you need to be doing.” Alexander was confused. In letters Varric had mentioned the Inquisitor, but hardly anyone else around so he couldn't really follow their conversation.

“He might have to wait. I don't know yet. I need to talk to Leliana and Cassandra see if there is anything I need to do before going to Crestwood.” Ras ran a hand through his hair. A commotion down in the courtyard had it go to the staff at his hip as he turned to see what was going on, lightning briefly crackling along his bad hand. A scuffle had broken out among some training soldiers. Ras relaxed.

“You did not tell me the Inquisitor was a mage, Hawke.” Fenris spoke his voice was deep, deeper than one would think just by looking at him. Like all elves Fenris was slim, but he was well muscled. From the story, Ras knew Fenris liked two handed weapons.

“You asked to come with me at the last minute. I forgot to mention it.” Alexander sighed softly knowing that Fenris didn't like mages. He had good reason to dislike them. Ras glanced at Fenris.

“If my being a mage bothers you, then you should just go. There are a lot of mages here. We did ally with them. I will not hide, nor will I apologize for who or what I am, and I will not change the choices I have made.” Silently in his head Ras added 'again' because he had hidden his magic before.

“I apologize.” Fenris murmured softly. He did know a bit about the dark haired elf and he knew the elf had been part of the Qun.

“Not all mages are like what you experienced in the Imperium.” Ras softened his voice, Varric had wrote of Fenris in the book and so Ras knew his story. Fenris looked away not sure what to say. Somewhere he knew Ras was right, but he still didn't trust mages. Blood mages and abominations were far to common for Fenris.

“You were with the Qun?” Fenris asked curiously. Alexander had moved away and was having a conversation with Varric.

“I was.” He didn't wear masks to hide the fact he had been with the Qun though people not knowing helped, no he hid the scars because he hated them it was scars he had not earned in battle, ones he had not earned at all.

“They do not treat their mages well.” Fenris murmured eyes going to the scarf that hide Ras's mouth and nose.

“No they don't.” Ras kept his voice neutral. He did not hate the Qun and didn't want Fenris thinking he did. Ras glanced over at Varric watching him catch up with his friend.

“You do not hate them?”

“No.” Fenris looked confused by this, how with what had probably been done, did Ras not hate the Qun?

“I found it hard when I left to be free. To do what I wanted instead of following strict rules.” Ras looked at Fenris he imagined the white haired elf probably had a similar problem.

“Yes I can understand that.” Varric came back over with a bright smile.

“Making friends, Broody?” Fenris rolled his green eyes.

“We will get along.” He replied after a moment, and Ras smiled.

“Thank-you for coming and offering your assistance. Both of you.” Hawke nodded curtly, Ras got the feeling the man wasn't a huge fan.

“I will go to Crestwood and wait for you.” Hawke turned and walked off leaving them.

“If you don't mind I will stay...” Fenris looked at Ras unsure if he would be welcome.

“You can stay.” Ras replied before he headed off, he really did need to talk to Cassandra and see if there was something he ought to be doing. Varric turned to Fenris.

“I'll let Josephine know your staying and she'll get a room ready for you.” Fenris nodded and followed Varric. Ras made his way off the battlements thinking over why Alexander Hawke didn't like him. He hardly knew the man, was it perhaps because he was close to Varric? It was possible they were close. Ras shrugged as it hardly mattered, though working with the man might be hard if he decided to get aggressive. He made his way to the training area, where he stood off to the side watching the soldiers practice. Cullen and Cassandra were there helping. He leaned against the wall, just watching. Finally one soldier noticed him and saluted causing those around him to look around and notice him. They saluted him as well.

“Oh, Ras, you should have said something.” Cassandra come over to him.

“I didn't want to interrupt the lesson.” He stepped away from the wall not worried about getting the dress messy.

“Whats up?” She put her sword up and led Ras away while Cullen got everyone else attention and continued the training.

“I thought I would see if there was anything that needed to be done. Otherwise we should get ready to head to Crestwood.” Cassandra looked confused.

“I haven't heard anything about going to Crestwood.” She headed towards the castle as Ras followed her.

“Yes... to meet a Warden.” Ras didn't want her mad at Varric, but it was bound to get out that Hawke had been here and that Varric had invited him.

“I hadn't heard about this.” They entered Josephine's office where Leliana was talking with the ambassador. Leliana gave Ras a dark look he figured it was because he didn't keep his parents around long enough for her to talk to them.

“Heard about what?” Leliana asked having heard the end of their conversation.

“Going to Crestwood.” All of them looked confused.

“Why would we go there?” Josephine consulted her notes there was nothing about going to Crestwood.

“Its a new development, but it can wait if there is something else I need to do.”

“Well you could go out to the Fallow Mire. some of our soldiers are being held hostage there, and they demanded you specifically. Of course we believe it is a trap, so, we can just send more soldiers to sort the issue out.” Josephine looked up from her notes and looked at Ras.

“I will go. Trap or not, I am sure I can handle it.” She nodded and made a few notes.

“There is also the Winter Ball coming up, which you have been invited too, but that isn't until a few more months. You could probably get Fallow Mire and whatever it is in Crestwood done before the Ball.” Ras nodded a bit.

“The Winter Ball, what exactly is that?” The way Josephine looked at him made him feel a bit silly for not knowing.

“A ball the Empress of Orlais is holding. With what you saw in the future we figured it essential that you go and make sure she isn't assassinated.” Ras nodded again because it did make sense. “What is it we need to do in Crestwood?”

“Meet a contact from Hawke. Stroud was his name. Hawke had information on Corypheus and Stroud might have information on the Gray Wardens.” Cassandra looked pissed, but everyone else just kind of nodded while Josephine wrote stuff down.

“Then it sounds important.” Ras nodded. “We can be ready to go to the Mire in two days?” She looked at him.

“That sounds fine. I will get who I want together and be ready.” He turned and left the room leaving them to discuss whatever they needed to. There was probably more to talk about, but he had no interest in trying to run the whole thing while also dealing with all the field work, even if he was the Inquisitor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Fenris has arrived. In Dragon Age 2 if Hawke isn't a mage Fenris's feelings for mages doesn't really seem to change so I am taking that into account with his character.
> 
> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Oh also I updated the tags.


	33. Sky Watcher

The two days passed quickly and the group going to the Mire had pretty much assembled itself. Varric, Iron Bull, Mon'aku, and Cassandra were all going, none Ras had actually asked, though he didn't mind. Varric slept in his room those two nights, and he finally told At'ta'na that Varric would be staying with them. She didn't mind. Varric brought clothing up and other personal belongings since he no longer used his room for anything. Fenris, Mon'aku, and Lurin were all given rooms of their own. Furniture had been brought in for Ras's visitors room. Tables, chairs, and couches of all various sizes. Bookshelves along the wall and a bar with glasses and drinks to serve. It was a bit crowded, but cozy, with light, warm colors, the three large doors and balconies making it seem more open. It gave him a place to visit without inviting people up into his bedroom. Ras spent time with At'ta'na, and he also spent a few hours silently sitting by Fenris while both drank. He understood the white haired elf. He also went and had a talk with Iron Bull, clearing the air after their fight, and also warning the man of Mon'aku's magic. Finally it was the day they were to leave. He'd already told At'ta'na he'd be going, so she knew. He woke her gently, he was already dressed in his armor ready to go. Varric had left knowing he'd like to spend a few moments with At'ta'na before they left.

“Hey I gotta go now.” He sat on the floor by her bed she hugged him tightly she was use to him having to leave, but she still didn't like him going.

“I love you Papa.” He hugged her back.

“I love you too.” He kissed her on the cheek. At'ta'na clung to him for several more moments before letting go. “I will be back promise.” He stood up just as Lurin entered the room. “Lurin is here now, I'll see you later.” He moved to the door, nodding to Lurin as he left, Whisper following him down to his guest room, where Varric was waiting for him Ras smiled. They weren't hiding their relationship, but it still seemed to be rumors that they were together. They made their way down and into the entryway, then out to the courtyard a supply cart along with a small troop of soldiers were waiting and it looked like everyone was waiting.

“Tell Cassandra I'll be minute. Please.” Ras gestured towards Cassandra who stood in front of the troops obviously looking around for him. Varric gave him a look.

“Send me to my death why don't you.” Ras chuckled and pushed Varric forward.

“She wont kill you in front of so many people.” Varric grimaced, but he walked forward towards Cassandra. Ras smiled a bit then vanished into the shadows. He slipped one tent from the supply wagon, knowing they were carrying just the amount they needed then he stashed the tent elsewhere before stepping from the shadows and joining the group.

“Ah we can go now.” He gave Cassandra a nod and a bright smile, though, with his mask on, she didn't know he was smiling. They didn't take the horses, they wouldn't be much use in the Mire, so beyond the one pulling the supply wagon they walked. It was easier and faster getting down from Skyhold than what it'd been finding the place, now that they'd made supply routes into Orlais and Ferelden. They made good time before it started getting dark and tents were pitched for camp that night. Ras stayed up later than usual watching Varric with a little smirk on his face. Eventually the soldiers got bored of Varric's tales and Cassandra wasn't allowing the dwarf anything more to drink so he stood and looked around. Ras stood and moved to his own tent waiting for Varric to realize all the others were taken. Varric seemed to be counting the tents in his head, then his eyes narrowed a bit.

“Something wrong?” Cassandra asked hand going to her sword as she looked around.

“Seems I don't have a tent.” He grumbled softly.

“My tent or the ground dwarf.” Ras swept the flap of his tent out of the way and made a grand gesture to his bedroll inside. Cassandra looked around obviously counting tents as well, as Varric moved over to Ras.

“You had something to do with this.” He gave a glare to Ras who just gestured at his bedroll again. Varric couldn't tell he was smiling or smirking under his mask. “You are incorrigible.” Varric climbed into the tent with Ras following closely behind he closed the flap just as Cassandra turned back around she blinked at their tent with a scowl. Varric was probably right about Ras having something to do with the missing tent because she knew there had been just enough. A soldier chuckled softly.

“I don't think Ras needed to steal a tent to get Varric to sleep with him.” He commented to a buddy, the other chuckled and agreed. It'd become pretty obvious that they were indeed together. One of the kitchen hands had caught them kissing in an alcove, course she didn't say anything to them, but had gossiped about it to friends. It wasn't like they were trying to keep it a secret. Well, at least Ras wasn't trying to. Varric wasn't one to have his private business branded about, but he didn't stop Ras's antics either. Cassandra gave them a dirty look. In the tent Varric pulled his shoes off glancing at Ras who sat on the bedroll pulling his own boots off. Varric leaned over and with quick fingers he unbuckled the mask pulling it down while also tugging Ras towards him. Ras was  _still_  smirking under the mask, so Varric kissed the stupid smirk off his face. Ras chuckled against his mouth, then kissed back. Finally he pulled back slipping his shoes off and setting them beside the bedroll. Whisper lay close by, seeming to be asleep already. Varric pulled his shirt off as Ras took the mask off. Ras didn't undress any further than that. While Varric would of liked him to, he understood, so he just crawled into the bedroll and lay there waiting for Ras. It didn't take long before the small elf curled up against him, using his chest as a pillow as he often did when they shared a bed. Varric smiled, thinking of how quickly he'd gotten use to this, how comfortable Ras's weight on and against him was, and how Ras seemed to fit so perfectly against his side. Both fell asleep quickly. Varric woke realizing quickly it was still dark he didn't really know why he was awake. Ras was still asleep. That was when he realized something was wrong, Ras was making small fearful noises, his body was tense against Varric, his breath coming in harsh pants, and his face was contorted in fear. Varric pulled him closer rubbing his back while making soft noises to try and calm Ras down. Varric hadn't noticed Ras having nightmares before now, but then again this was so subtle he wasn't sure if he hadn't been awake if he'd of even known about it. Suddenly with a full body shudder Ras sat up Varric made a surprised noise and Ras turned eyes wide and wild then like a puppets whose strings had been cut he collapsed onto Varric taking small shuddering breaths.

“Easy.” Varric rubbed soothing circles on his back. In this moment he seemed as small and delicate as he looked. It took a good thirty minutes of back rubbing and soft soothing noises to get Ras to stop shuddering against him, but Varric was rather proud that he was able to sooth the small elf. Eventually Ras fell back asleep. Varric stayed awake for awhile longer watching him sleep, then once he was sure Ras was sleeping peacefully he too fell back asleep. Morning came quick Varric said nothing about the nightmare as they both dressed and helped pack camp. With so few people, but all being experienced, it didn't take long to get on the road again. It took about a week to get to the Mire, Varric slept in Ras's tent every night against Cassandra's complaints. She'd about blown her mind when she caught Ras flirting with a scout when Ras threw Varric a wink the dwarf just chuckled knowing that Ras had done it just to irritate Cassandra and he had no real interest in the poor scout. Varric found out later the scout had no interest in Ras either, and had just went along with Ras.

The Fallow Mire was horrible. It was worse than the Storm Coast. It smelled of rotting things, and stepping in the water brought undead things from the water. They set a camp on a hill. It was small and a bit cramped, but it wasn't in the water, so it was the best place for a camp. They left most of the troops at the camp and continued through the Mire. They stuck to land as best as they could, there used to be a village, though a plague had killed them, and now their dead bodies clambered after the group. They were not very fast, but they were persistent. It was a miserable trip through the mire finding several demon infested areas. There were bridges built that made it easy to stay out of the way. Halfway there they came across a large Avvar tribesman killing demons that crawled from a rift. He wielded a hammer with ease. The group joined the fight without much thought. If they left the tribesman, he'd eventually be overrun and die. They fought shades and terror demons, but the group made quick work of them, then Ras turned holding his hand out to the rift. Light connected the mark and the energy built as it always did, then it snapped closed with a crack. The Avvar turned to Ras.

“You have The Ladies blessing. I am Sky Watcher. Blessings upon you, Ladies' blessed.” Sky Watcher bowed to Ras. Ras bowed his head a bit.

“Blessing to you as well.” Ras replied. “The way behind us in clear you should go while its safe.” With that Ras moved on searching for clues as to where the missing soldiers were at. They knew there was a run down fortress not far which was probably where the soldiers were being held hostage. They kept walking, no one really wanted to make camp and spend the night in this horrid place, and later soldiers would clear out all the undead so Ras didn't really worry about them, though he did kill any demons they came across. They found a small camp with several bandits in it, they took care of them before they could run off. Then, they continued on. There seemed to be a hoard of undead on the road that led into the ruined fortress. Ras made a face at them all.

“Mon'aku.” The large mage nodded pulling a little vial from his belt. He slid it into a little slot in his sword like staff, the coppery scent of blood was instantly noticeable. As the Qunari took a deep breath, blood dripped down his staff, lightning and shadows pulsing from the staff, then suddenly lightning cracked across the sky. Ras pulled out his staff, lengthening it, then stepped forward, the blue dragon shaped gem close to the ground the other end sticking up into the air. the next bolt of lightning hit the staff. Ras lifted it, adding his own magic behind it, as he redirected the bolt to blast through several undead. They crumbled to the ground, gaping holes left in their bodies. Cassandra made a noise that sounded somewhere between outraged and disbelieving, not that it stopped either mage. Ras caught another bolt and redirected it into more undead while Mon'aku was using lightning and shadows to cut them down. Bull smiled pulling his ax free and moved forward.

“Leave some for us close ranged fighters.” He grumbled as he passed Ras, the elf laughed, catching more lightning before it hit the huge Qunari. Varric shook his head; watching Mon'aku and Ras was like watching people dance. It was a very deadly dance, but none the less beautiful. He knew the lightning and shadows Mon'aku used was thanks to the Ras's blood. Together they made a devastating team. Varric could tell by the way they both moved together this was something they did often, or at least practiced often. Cassandra just stood there mouth gaping a bit as the others fought the seemingly unending hoard of undead. Finally they all lay still, the spell Mon'aku cast wore off, and the Qunari mage crashed to the ground, staff clattering away from him. He was panting obviously exhausted. Ras went to his side handing the other a lyrium potion. Mon'aku pulled his mask off. Like Ras, he had scars across his mouth. He took the potion with a grimace, then stood. he still seemed very weak.

“Go back to the main camp. Stay on land you should be alright.” The guy looked ready to argue. “You are exhausted. Trying to use any more magic will only hurt you.” The guy sighed. It seemed he knew the consequences of casting the spell he had, so nodded. “Actually Cassandra if you are not going to be useful you can actually escort Mon'aku back.” Ras's voice was sharp.

“That was blood magic.” She muttered glaring at the blood mage.

“Yes. That blood magic saved us a lot of trouble and possibly a lot of injuries.” Ras turned to her his eyes cold seeming to be darker than normal. Varric swore there was more gray in those eyes than what was there right now. Ras seemed to shudder out a sight for a second, a blink and miss it thing. Varric hadn't blinked. Cassandra looked beyond pissed. Oh it was understandable, it was always taught that blood magic was evil a thing. Bad. Evil. Mages did something that'd turn a mage to demons faster than anything else. In fact, it was said a mage couldn't even use blood magic without a deal with demons.

“You need me.” She seemed so confident about that. Ras laughed at her for it.

“I can finish this with The Iron Bull and Varric.” She flushed at his words they served to only make her angrier. He fiddled with the new staff for a minute then it shortened back to easy one handed use.

“That's new.” Bull commented trying to defuse the situation. Mon'aku rubbed a horn awkwardly then turned and headed back to the camp they'd made. Ras didn't say anything.

“Yes. Shokrakar Ariqun was made by our blacksmith back in Seheron.” He twirled it in his hand, the blue caught the light perfectly. It really was a beautiful staff. Bull gave Ras a look, the elf put the staff back in its holder and continued into the fortress. The gate was open, but they did find some bandits inside. Cassandra actually helped with this fight, though she still looked really angry, like she'd rather stab Ras than the bandit she'd run through. They continued on into the ruins, finding several archers and another huge Avvar tribesman inside the ruined building of the fortress. The tribesman stepped forward wielding a huge fuck all ax that looked bigger that Ras.

“I have heard of the mighty Herald. Is this really them.” He gestured at Ras with a laugh. Ras narrowed his eyes a bit.

“Some call me Herald.” Ras replied softly his voice sharp. The tribesman laughed even more.

“Such a tiny thing. A flea! Now your companion...” The guy gestured towards Bull. “More worthy of this battle.” For a second Ras thought about letting Bull fight the guy, then Bull took it out of his hands by stepping forward his own ax in hand.

“You'll take care of those archers yeah?” He murmured to Ras though Varric could hear him. Ras nodded mockingly bowed to the tribesman then stepped back sliding his staff into his hand eyes on the four archers that still stood ready to shoot. One snapped a shot off Ras as cast a barrier, while Varric introduced the archer to a crossbow bolt, managing to catch the guy right in the throat. He fell to the ground just as the tribesman and Bull clashed. Varric and Ras made quick work of the three archers left, but both let Bull fight the tribesman unaided. Cassandra had found a locked door behind which she could hear voices so she broke it down to find their missing soldiers. Bull was obviously the more trained of the two fighters, and though the tribesman was nearly as big, it didn't really help him. Bull was faster, probably somewhat thanks to being used to fighting a bunch of men who fought like rogues, you learned how to throw that weight around faster when faced with what constituted as battles in Seheron. Most Fog Warriors fought in similar ways to Ras, bows and magic weren't very effective in such thick fog. Finally with a swing of his ax that caught the tribesman in the shoulder, Bull pushed down. Varric winced at the horrible sound of the ax going through bone as the tribesman dropped his ax. Bull pushed more, sliding the ax deeper until he hit something important that sent the Avvar to the ground. Dead. Bull wrenched his ax free picked up the ax the tribesman had dropped then looked around Ras was leaning against a mostly collapsed column watching the fight. Varric was helping Cassandra with the soldiers.

“Remind me never to piss you off.” Ras stepped forward then stopped eyes going to the doorway that still stood partially intact the tribesman from before stood there looking at the dead guy on the ground.

“I do not wish to harm you. I told him fighting the Herald was a bad idea. You did not fight him.” Sky Watched looked at Ras obviously confused.

“He thought The Iron Bull would be a better fight. Apparently I am a flea.” Ras shrugged his shoulders still on alert.

“I wish to join you.” Ras looked at him trying to determine if he was serious. “The hole may be gone, but the Lady still cries, demons still have smaller holes with which to slip into this world. I will follow the one the Lady has blessed.” He gestured to Ras's right hand where the mark lay.

“Then welcome to the Inquisition.” Ras turned walking over to the soldiers. “Anyone needed healed?”

“No everyone is alright. Lets get back to the main camp.” Ras smiled, the trek back was slower with all the soldiers with them and they had to fight some undead because inevitably several people sloshed the water calling them forth, but they made it back to the camp on the hill before dark, and hunkered down for a miserable night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sorry I posted it once, but it messed up


	34. Fade In The Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the long italicized sentences is meant to be in elvhen  
> the italicized and underlined sentence is Qun
> 
> Yes yes oh how lazy of me, but i couldn't find all the words I needed so I did this.

They left the Mire early in the morning leaving some troops behind to finish clearing up the undead, a job the group was glad they didn't have to do. All of them had enough of the undead. The trip back to Skyhold was much like the trip to the Mire. Varric slept in Ras's tent, Cassandra glared at them, which Ras seemed to think was amusing. Bringing their missing soldiers back was nice and there was cheering when they entered Skyhold with the missing troops. Ras went up to his room while most of the others went to the tavern for drinks. He sat at his desk, pulling the silvery vial from his pouch. He stared at it, he still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He trusted Cole, but he knew there were rules for the essence thing and one wrong thing could kill him. While Wrath was a problem, he wasn't sure it was something that he should try fixing or worth the potential danger of fixing. He had dealt with it this a long while, and while it hurt and he sometimes lost his control, he still didn't know. Ras leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Cole said it'd temper Wrath without changing his magic, well not straight out, but saying it'd work meant it couldn't change his magic. Ras felt for the veil with his magic. He barely noticed the barrier, it was so thin here. Slowly he stood from his chair, grabbing the vial from the desk as he did so, and with a flex of his magic he slipped across into the Fade. Most people couldn't step across like that, most people only saw the Fade in their dreams, because he was technically part of the Fade and part of the Living world Ras could traverse both worlds easily. It didn't matter how thin or substantial the veil was, he could slip across and he had in the past, though it was out of curiosity; he hadn't ever really explored or tried to interact with spirits. Opening his eyes he looked around. The Fade was bathed in green light much like what the rifts looked like. He stood in what looked like a small camp he was confused he knew normally the Fade took the appearance, albeit broken appearance, of areas close to where someone crossed he'd been expecting Skyhold. A huge tree stood in the center it wasn't as broken as most of the other areas he'd visited before he could see the Frostbacks all about them a few spirits idled about, they didn't seem to notice him or at least didn't acknowledge him. One thing he liked about the Fade was here he didn't have to keep his magic so tightly controlled. Letting it out did get a reaction from the spirits, as for a second the magic in the Fade spiked then it was swept away in the currents that kept magic available in every corner of the Fade. Ras wandered through the camp to the tree. It was amazing that with all the snow storms that happened in the Frostbacks, that such a tree had existed long enough to get as tall as this one was. The trunk that they used as a war table was large enough to be the trunk of this tree so he had no doubt it existed. One spirit approached him.

“Wanderer of both worlds, welcome.” It had a feminine voice and looked like a sweet older elven lady with washed out white hair. He looked at her could all spirits tell that he had essence in him?

“Thank-you.” He nodded his head a bit on edge because he had wasn't sure if his presence would or could warp the spirits into demons.

“No need to worry. Both worlds are open to you without worry. Aneth ara. Ar lasa mala revas. Fen'Harel enansal. Mala suledin nasas. What can undo will now create.” She touched his arm, she didn't get shocked; he wasn't sure if that worked for spirits as well as regular people. It was like his armor wasn't even there when she touched him he could feel her hand warm and soft against his arm then suddenly the mark flared to life crackling with sickly green light he gasped because the pain was sudden and sharp. She stepped away from him then vanished, not that Ras really noticed. What happened angered Wrath so on top of the pain from the mark he could feel Wrath, could feel the electricity under his skin. He fell to his knees pulling his hand close. The world narrowed down to the fact he hurt, he had no idea how much time passed, though he did manage to get out of the Fade. Tumbling back into his bedroom, he curled up on the floor the mark glowing and crackling angrily. Then something cool washed over him soothing the pain he reached out grabbing it, not wanting it to go away, his good hand caught a soft tunic and his fist latched on it tightly. Solas sat there using healing magic to sooth Ras. It took about twenty minutes to get the smaller elf to stop twitching and the mark to stop spitting, but finally the mark and Ras were calm. The smaller elf lay there panting, sweat soaked, one hand still holding onto Solas. Solas moved around carefully leaning against the desk so he was comfortable, servants had heard Ras screaming and got help. Solas had requested that the others stay out which surprisingly they had, though now Ras was silent it didn't surprise him that Varric came in.

“Is he alright?” Varric sat on the floor beside them, Ras seemed to be asleep. Solas had rearranged him to a more comfortable position so his head rested on Solas's lap.

“Something he did changed his mark.” Solas was looking at his right hand the mark was red and angry looking from the small noise Ras made when Solas touched it, it hurt when touched.

“She said what can undo will now create.” Ras's voice was soft, horse. He didn't move from his spot nor open his eyes. “ _Take it back, if that is your blessing I do not wish to have it.”_ His voice was harsh he jerked his right hand, so Solas would know he meant the mark.

“ _That is not my blessing, Da'len. I cannot take it from you. Not now it is still needed.”_ Ras relaxed at those words eased by the fact Fen'Harel's blessing was not the mark on his hand.

“Mala suledin nasas.” Ras murmured softly he opened his eyes and looked up as Solas he let the bald elf go. “Sorry.” He sat up, he still ached, but he did fell better. “Thank-you.” He knew Solas was the one who calmed him.

“The others are downstairs very worried.” Varric was too worried to joke about the position he'd found the two in, which was probably a bad sign or maybe a sign of how much he cared about Ras. Solas grabbed his hand slipping something into it, Ras closed his hand around it feeling it was a vial, probably Cole's essence. Ras slipped it into his pouch.

“I don't know what to tell them.” Ras looked at the mark still not sure about what the weird spirit meant by her last words.

“I will tell them your mark was acting up, but there is nothing to worry about, simply a product of the fact the veil is so thin here.” Solas stood up gracefully straightening his clothing as he exited the room.

“You really alright?” Varric fussed about him a bit obviously worried that he wasn't really fine. Ras smiled a soft smile knowing it was because Varric cared.

“Yeah I'm good now.” Cole popping in didn't surprise either of the men in the room he looked at Ras eyes wide as he shuddered a bit.

“Angry oh so angry. Even now just held at bay. Still angry.” Cole's eyes went unfocused his hands clenched into fist. “ _Oh please, please Opal make it stop. It helped, put it back, put it back.”_  He gestured to his neck.

“Cole.” Ras's voice was soft sad it pulled Cole from whatever hurt he was getting from Ras.

“She's gone now.” Cole looked at him eyes focused now sad for who Ras had lost.

“Yes.” Ras replied.

“You loved her.”

“I did.”

“She was your mother.” Cole seemed confused by this.

“Close as I ever got to one” Ras shrugged his shoulders a bit.

“She learned elvhen and named you.”

“She did.”

“It still hurts.”

“Some things cannot be fixed Cole.” Cole nodded because Ras had told him that before.

“Can I hug you?” Cole asked, glancing at Varric like he might object to that. Ras chuckled softly.

“Sure.” Cole hugged him tightly rubbing soothing circles on Ras's back for a moment then stepping back with a smile.

“You fell better.” Cole beamed obviously pleased he had helped.

“Yeah sometimes all you can do is comfort someone.” Cole nodded then sat down in a chair obviously planning on staying for awhile. Varric smiled and hugged Ras too.

“Don't really know what is going on.” He murmured sounding a bit grumpy at that. Ras hugged back a little tighter than what he'd done with Cole.

“I love you.” Ras murmured in Varric's ear Varric smiled brightly.

“Love you too.” Varric replied as they stepped apart. Cole beamed even brighter, but didn't interrupt. Ras smiled under his mask.

“I'm exhausted, lets get some sleep.” Varric nodded as Cole stood and vanished from the room. Ras pulled his mask off then went into his closet and changed into soft light clothing. He needed a bath, but it could wait. He really was exhausted. When he exited the closet Varric was already in bed waiting for him.

“Getting At'ta'na in the morning?” He asked as Ras climbed into bed.

“Yeah.” Ras curled up on Varric and was asleep quickly. Varric stayed up awhile watching Ras sleep before finally going to sleep himself. Varric woke with Ras gone. He stood finding a note on the desk.

_'Varric, went to visit At'ta'na then take care of some issues. Be back later tonight. Love you.'_

Varric got dressed and left. Ras got breakfast with his daughter then went to a secluded tower. This one hadn't been turned into anyone's room or office, there was some old broken furniture in it, so maybe it was just being used as a storage room.

“Cole.” Ras waited for the spirit to pop into the room, Ras did wonder how he managed that, Cole couldn't influence him like he could others so it wasn't Cole entering and making him forget. Cole popped in.

“You could do it as well its just a matter of flexing the veil.” Cole smiled brightly at Ras.

“Good to know.” Ras pulled the vial from his pocket. “I think I should at least try.” Cole nodded as they both stepped across into the Fade. Ras was a little nervous after what happened, but while it was the same area there didn't seem to be any spirits around today. Ras looked at the huge tree.

“It's almost sad that this thing was cut down.” He walked to the tree. It was an ancient gnarled thing, but beautiful. “How do we get the spirit of wisdom here?” He turned towards Cole.

“They both will come. Power oh so familiar, but stronger in a way. Must see.” Ras nodded understanding feeling their own magic outside them could draw them here. It didn't take very long for a familiar figure to step out from the bushes. Ras stumbled back a bit, eyes wide. The figure was a large Qunari. She stood almost as tall as a Bull, with impressive horns that swept back on her head then curled a bit.

“I was hoping this form would comfort you, but you are upset.” The voice was very soft and Ras realized this was the form Wisdom decided to look like. She looked exactly like Opal, but sounded different.

“I wasn't expecting it.” Ras ran his good hand through his hair Cole looked the same in the Fade though Ras did as well. “You are Wisdom.”

“Yes and you hold a bit of me.” She touched his chest. Then another figure stepping into view had Ras go wide eyed again. Another Qunari appeared, larger than Bull, with chains and collar in one hand, a crooked smile, and one horn was broken. The other curled close to his head like a ram. This was another figure Ras recognized, his first Arvaarad. The guy laughed, it was a dark sound, but different from his Arvaarad. “Wrath nice of you to join us.” Ras calmed down a bit, still uneasy at Wrath's appearance. Ras pulled the vial from the pouch at his waist and looked at Cole. Wisdom took the vial from him.

“We will preform a ritual. Stand in front of the tree.” Ras did as she asked standing in front of the tree. She cast a spell when Wrath tried attacking. It formed a large circle, runes and symbols floating around like walls of light, holding him at bay. Cole stood off to one side while Wisdom opened the vial. She spoke in a language he didn't understand, but magic swirled around the area, the essence floated into the air the swirled around Ras. Outside the circle, Wrath raged trying to break in to stop the ritual. Ras began to glow. He felt light and tingly, it was all very strange. then the essence went right through his skin. At first it felt cool and pleasant, but then he felt like there was lightning under his skin trying to stop the other essence from being there. The pain mounted as the ritual continued, some icy shards entering the fight in his body, trying to quell the raging lightning, until Ras faded out of consciousness. Wisdom continued the ritual until all the essence was gone from the air, then she turned to Cole.

“Take him back. He will be out for several days.” Cole nodded as Ras floated to the ground. He Lifted the small elf gently and moved them both back to the waking world, appearing where they had disappeared from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneth ara. Ar lasa mala revas. Fen'Harel enansal. Mala suledin nasas.  
> A Dalish greeting. I give you your freedom. Fen'Harel blessed. Now you must endure.


	35. Whispered Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF:  
> CHILD ABUSE  
> TORTURE
> 
> I found them distressing to write, my beta found them distressing to read.  
> Its flashbacks to Ras's past. You can skip this chapter.

**WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTERS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF TORTURE AND CHILD ABUSE.**

 

Cole picked the small elf up. It was a little awkward as Cole wasn't very big himself, but he carefully carried the unconscious elf to his room. As they passed people, Cole made them forget what they had seen. He didn't want to cause unjust worry with everyone that saw them. Up the stairs to Ras's visitors room, then on up to the bedroom, where he lay the unconscious elf on his bed. Ras was sweating, running a high fever. Cole stood there a moment unsure what to do for the dark haired elf, then he turned and went to find Solas. Solas was a healer. It wasn't hard for Cole to find the bald elf, he was in his private room, so Cole entered. Solas was thinking, staring at a blank piece of paper, unaware of the spirit for now, wondering if his plans were right, or if Ras was right. He knew somewhere if he went through with his plans, Ras would be against him and it was daunting to even think of having such a man against him. He was unsure if he could actually hope to even defeat Ras. It seemed the dark haired elf's magic knew no bounds. Cole tilted his head a bit sensing his uneasy mood.

“Healing. Need healing. Too hot.” Solas startled out of his thoughts by Cole's soft voice. He looked at the spirit, who stood by the door looking uneasy. Cole was uneasy. He didn't want to hurt Ras no he wanted to help, and while he knew there was some risk in what they'd done, he wasn't expecting Ras to be so... affected by it, and that bothered him. Solas stood up grabbing a pouch full of potions.

“Who needs healing?” Cole opened the door and stepped out, Solas quickly followed leaving his staff behind. He didn't need it for healing.

“Shadow.” Cole replied softly as he headed to Ras's room. Solas frowned. He understood who Cole meant, but wondered what the dark haired elf had done now to need healing again.

“What happened?” Solas asked at they entered Ras's tower. It was almost like entering a different castle, even with all the large doorways that opened out to balconies, Ras's tower was cool, dark, comfortable. His magic was thick here, soothing all who entered, because Ras was first and foremost a healer.

“I was trying to help. It hurt like fire. The first time he wanted it back sometimes he still thinks it'd help...” Cole looked at Solas in wide eyed horror, but Solas wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about. They made it into Ras's bedroom where Cole perched himself in a chair, watching Solas with wide eyes, obviously uneasy about whatever it was he'd tried to help him with. Ras was on the bed, his hair was plastered to his face. Solas didn't need to touch him to know Ras was running a high fever, but he did place his hand on the dark haired elf's forehead. The temp was a high one. Solas frowned a bit wondering exactly what had happened that left Ras sick. Carefully Solas took the mask off the elf, then, he stopped, stilled eyes going to the new silver mark on the other elf's face. On his left cheek and down his neck stood a gnarled old tree. It was delicate and beautiful, curving and curling with Ras's facial structure. It glowed slightly, the main part graced his face, while the trunk flowed down his neck stopping at the collarbone right above where Solas knew Ras's Fen'Harel mark was. Cole made a noise when he saw the mark a startled soft of noise, but also pleased. Solas however recognized this tree. It'd stood here ages ago. He remembered it well, having cast his spell under its branches. How and why was this new mark here.

“Wrath.” Cole muttered watching Solas carefully. “Like fire inside. Lightning racing inside.  _It hurt_.” Solas remembered what Ras told him of his magic and put the pieces together as he got the unconscious elf to drink a potion, as that'd help. The essences that'd been used must have come from spirits. One of those had been Wrath. Solas mind went back to the time Ras had threatened him, how very angry Ras had been. He hadn't seen any hint that Ras was hurting, but the elf seemed good at hiding a lot of things.

“You tried to help?” Solas asked carefully as he pulled the armor off the elf, the clothing he had on under was sweat soaked.

“Compassion to temper Wrath. Risky, but work.” Cole looked worried for second thinking maybe he'd been wrong, would this kill the elf? Wisdom hadn't seemed worried, told him Ras would be out for several days, but Cole worried. Worried that trying this would kill the dark haired elf.

“Another essence?” Solas didn't know a lot about how the ritual thing or the essences worked, but it sounded dangerous.

“Mine.” Cole replied in a small broken voice just the thought of having hurt Ras instead of helping bothered and broke him a little.

“He is fine Cole. A fever that is all.” Cole relaxed visibly, trusting Solas's words. The bald elf was healer after all.

“He wont die?” Cole asked with a worry laced voice.

“No.” Solas used a bit of ice magic to cool the fevered elf down he was telling the truth. Ras wasn't going to die, he was merely unconscious and running a fever. He hadn't heard the spirit move, but suddenly he was there hand hovering over the new mark. Solas could only guess it was the manifestation of the new essence. He hadn't seen any marks like that for the others, but the last time he'd seen the elf near naked he hadn't really been looking.

“His hair and eyes.” Cole murmured answering the unasked question. “Should be gray-blue and dark brown.” Cole stepped back. “Varric.” He looked scared the dwarf would be coming soon, and Cole was scared what he'd say about what Cole inadvertently done to Ras.

“Why did you try this?” Solas could understand the spirits worry, but if the reason was good enough he was sure Varric would understand.

“Wrath hurt. Like fire.” Cole shuddered like he was feeling the pain himself. “Compassion could fix it. No more pain. No more raging anger.” Cole looked at him eyes wide a bit distant. “Oh how Wrath wanted to kill you, it hurt to deny. Sometimes when it happened there was no denying. It wont change him, just make Wrath easier to deal with.” Cole blinked eyes focused on Solas again.

“Varric will understand, I think.” Cole nodded a bit. “I will talk to him if you want.” Cole looked relieved at his offer.

“Thank-you. I should go.” Solas could hear footsteps on the stairs it was probably Varric. Solas nodded and Cole popped away. Footsteps on the stairs from the visitors room up to the bedroom echoed a bit.

“Hey Shadow you up there?” Varric's voice floated up. He'd obviously been looking for the elf by the way he sounded, probably for awhile now judging the hint of worry in his voice.

“Ras is here Varric.” Solas called to the man. He heard a curse before Varric opened the door looking worried, eyes instantly going to the unconscious elf on the bed.

“What happened?” The unsaid bitter-edged 'now' hung heavy, but was left unsaid. Solas didn't blame the dwarf for being angry or bitter it seemed ever sense Ras had returned one thing or another had happened to the small elf.

“You know of his magic?” Solas asked instead of answering the question, he was sure Varric knew. Ras was bound to have told him.

“Yeah. He told you?” Varric seemed surprised, Solas could understand that too if he were Ras he wouldn't have told anyone his secrets.

“When I healed him after the avalanche, I felt magic in his blood and confronted him. He told me a bit though I suspect you know much more than I.” Varric hovered close by looking Ras over his eyes going to the obvious new addition, but for now he kept quite. “One of the spirits was apparently Wrath. It hurt. I think he could feel the lightning in his veins when he got angry. Cole wanted to help, Cole is a spirit of compassion so he gave his essence to Ras. I think they did some ritual or something. Cole said compassion would sooth the pain and make Wrath easier to deal with. He is running a fever, will probably be weak for a few days, but he will be fine.” Varric relaxed sitting on the bed eyes softening as he looked at the elf. Solas could only describe the look as fond exasperation, a sort of 'whatever will I do with you' look. For Solas it was good to see that someone genuinely like the dark haired elf. The dwarf caressed the newly marked cheek his touch gentle.

“This is new.” He murmured softly he wasn't complaining it looked good, fit Ras's face nicely and was beautiful.

“I think its a result of the new essence.” Solas stood Ras would be fine and he wanted to give Varric a bit of time to think. “I will tell Lurin and Mon'aku what happened.”

“Thanks.” Varric replied shooting a smile at Solas, who nodded and left, leaving the two men alone. Varric sighed softly, hating that Ras was hurt again, but he did understand. If it hurt any time Ras got mad, well he couldn't blame the elf for taking a solution when one was presented him. Varric also understood why Ras hadn't told him about said solution or the pain he was in. Varric could do nothing but worry over the pain and without all the information, he might have tired to talk Ras out of the solution. He hated understanding because he'd like nothing more than to be angry at Ras for it all. It was difficult getting Ras to talk about himself and it frustrated Varric. Varric knew he already knew more about Ras than anyone except maybe the friends he'd brought with him and Cole, and he was honored by that, but Ras refused to talk of the nightmares he had, his past overly much, or anything else that involved himself really. Varric settled down next to the dark haired elf and relaxed listening to the sounds of the man next to him breathing, a reminder that Ras was alive and would be fine. He worried that Ras wouldn't come out of all this alive. Then again thinking of all the scars Ras had, it seemed his whole life had been some sort of battle and if any of them made it, it'd be the elf beside him.

Hours later Varric woke not really knowing when he'd fallen asleep he sat up slowly picking up on the fact Ras was breathing faster now he turned to the elf, he was still out, but obviously caught in a nightmare.

 

_He looked at them wide eyes frightened she gently pushed him towards the man, a monster to Ras's seven year old eyes. He knew a little of the Qun, living so close his parents had warned him of them. Why, with all those warnings, were his parents giving him to them. He didn't understand, didn't want to understand. He wanted to go home. He turned grabbing his mothers hand and clinging to it, eyes brimming with tears. His father pulled his hand from hers as she turned away, unable to deal with the pain in her sons eyes. Father led him to the man, the monster, the Qunari stood there watching impassively. A female was not far off, a bit more compassion in her eyes, but she was a Tamassran, one who looked after the children. (Ras learned that later of course.) He was huge especially to a seven year old, his horns curled a bit, he wore armor. he was a warrior and seemed unhappy. His father pulled his hand from Ras giving the boy a stern look. Then he'd uttered the words that would forever change and shape the young elf's life._

“ _You are a failure not meant to be.” With that he turned and both of them left, leaving the young elf with the Qunari. The man led him over to the lady barking words that Ras didn't understand, he would given time, but then he didn't. The first few days were hard for him, not because the Qunari were overly harsh with him, no he was young and new. It wasn't until later they got harsh with him. It was hard because he didn't understand why his parents had left him here. He wanted to go home. He cried and begged to go home, the Tamassran was particularly patient with him. She took him out with her, showing him things helping him, and it didn't take long for Ras to see the mages or for her to explain what it was. Ras knew then and there he couldn't use his magic. He would not end up chained like that. In the end, months had passed before they got harsh, he showed no change in his behavior, no wish to convert to their ways. One particularly night he'd thrown a particularly bad fit. He supposed that'd been the end of the patience of his teachers, he'd woken up in a dark, small room unable to see or hear anything. He had been terrified. It barely took a week with little contact with others restricted food and water in the dark little hole for Ras to break and change. They showed they could and would take everything away from him, and so, he strove to please them. He was returned to the Tamassran ready to learn to convert. He remembered that hole well:_

  
  


_It was dark when I opened my eyes I blinked several times hoping that maybe I was still asleep and just didn't realize, but it didn't change anything it was still dark. I couldn't see anything. I cried for help until horse, but no on ever came. I cried and begged, but no one came. Eventually a door opened after being in such darkness for so long, the dim light it let in was harsh on my eyes, but the cup of water and bowl of stew were welcome. My stomach rumbled and cramped hungrily. I crawled over, scrapping my hands on the rough floor. I was shaking terribly and didn't trust myself enough to walk. I ate hungrily and drank my water. They left the door open letting light in, but a guard stood outside so there was no escaping. I never really knew how many days I spent in that dark little hole, but it was a guard that had changed my outlook on it all. I had begged him to let me go home. For awhile he stood silent, but eventually in elvhen he spoke._

“ _This is your home and you need to learn it.” His words changed me, even at a young age. It wasn't long after that, that a Tamassran opened my door. I was cleaned up given a good meal and set to learning. I was eager to please them._

  
  


Varric soothed Ras pulling him close so Ras's head was on his chest where he could hear Varric's heart. It hadn't taken long for Varric to realize that Ras liked laying on his chest, so the elf could hear his heartbeat. Varric didn't mind the fact Ras was still running a fever and sweating. He wanted to comfort the elf in whatever way he could. When Ras woke, like it or not, they'd talk. Varric was determined on that. Eventually Ras quieted and was was peaceful again, but it didn't last. Varric had left to get food and fresh water when he returned Ras was making horrible muffled screaming noises. His lips opened a tiny bit so the noise came out. Varric realized it was more than just a nightmare and ran to get Solas

  
  


_They nurtured my thirst for knowledge and taught me well. (He'd look back on it all later and realize that it hadn't taken them long to put him on the path to becoming a priest.) I liked being a priest it was my happiest time under the Qun. I was forever studying and learning new things about the Qun and then teaching that to those around me. However, nothing good lasts forever and that was certainly true in this situation. There was a fire, a bunch of children were trapped inside. I might have gotten away with the first thing I did which was cast barriers around them and get them to safety, but two had been injured. There were a ridiculous number of witnesses as I healed the two children. There was no denying the blue healing light from my hands. Both children would live. I was taken away and I didn't resist them. I was questioned by Ben-Hassrath. I told them the truth. I had always been a mage, I had known, and I had kept it secret for all these years. I never regretted keeping my magic secret, but in the face of the Ben-Hassrath I did become ashamed of the fact I had hidden where I really belonged in society. After my reeducation, I even believed that I was indeed dangerous for having magic. It was also when I first become a little bitter, a little jaded to the Qun way._

_My reeducation was more a punishment. I knew and believed in Qun life I was willing to take my place as a Bas Saarebas. It did sadden me to lose my place as a priest, but that had never been my true place in society._

 

_It was dark and hot, the collar was heavy and the shackles on my wrists felt too tight. Something cold splashed across my face. I jerked forward desperately, it was water and I was so very thirsty. Someone laughed a cruel dark laugh. I was kicked back. I hardly noticed the pain it was one amongst many. I made a pathetic whining noise opening my eyes to look at the guard. He had a cup of water in his hand, but he poured it out on the ground then closed the door leaving me alone again._

  
  


_The worst of it was being alone most of the time. The restricted food and water I could deal with, even if I was so very thirsty. I could even deal with the guards being harsh, kicking at me, pushing me around and other such things. I hated being alone. Eventually I was let out, given to a Arvaarad. It was a bit of an adjustment, but I settled into my new place easily enough._

  
  


_It didn't take very long to realize I went from one hell to an even worse hell. The Arvaarad had a thirst for blood and he used his position of power to get what he wanted, satisfying his sadistic tendencies with me. Threatening to say something had been stupid, but I'd been desperate at that point. I learned things could get worse. They did get worse. Shockingly the only scars I had from that time was from him sewing my mouth. He opted to not give me anything. Sometimes they gave a mage potions got them so hopped up that they just lay there out of their minds. One guy held me in place while the Arvaarad did the stitches. That was the worst thing I experienced under the Qun. I only ripped the stitches out once learning quickly to express my agony without pulling the stitches to badly. When it had happened I remembered someone offering to just cut my tongue out remedy the problem. Thankfully he declined._

  
  


_I lay on the floor it was cool against my heated skin, some wound he'd given me was infected. Not that he cared, as long as I didn't die. I lay there making tiny pained noises, my mouth was sore, the stitches still fresh. A pain I wasn't use to. Then suddenly something sharp across my back, a blazing pain that snapped across my delirious mind like a razor. The first few times the pain of trying to scream stopped me from actually doing so, but one particular strike, blazing across the fresh wounds made just moments before, caused me to scream, this time the pain of ripping the stitches only increased my agony and my need to voice that agony. It hadn't stopped the blazing pain across my back._

  
  


Both men ran into the room. Ras was still making horrible noises curled tightly on the bed as if to make himself smaller. Solas soothed with healing magic, but it didn't really help the dark haired elf. Eventually he settled down, the flashback ending when he'd fallen unconscious. Varric sat there, obviously worried, his fingers brushing through Ras's hair, concern glimmering in his eyes. He could only imagine what things Ras was remembering or nightmares he was having to cause him to... act like he had. Varric was on edge for hours after that refusing to leave Ras, and by now everyone had been told the elf was sick, so they were left alone. It had already been a day and Varric wondered how long Ras would be out for. He hated not being able to help the elf with whatever it was he was going through.

  
  


_Eleven years spent fighting on Seheron. Though, to say I was always fighting would be a lie. It was still hard, seeing all the dead, killing so many. Eventually the Arvaarad had been killed. I didn't feel particularly sad for it after all he'd done to me. I was worried the mages that'd killed him would kill me as well, but it seemed they recognized me, knew my odd magic it seemed. They freed me, took me to the Imperium. I spent seven years there, with them trying to figure out my magic. It surprised me that they allowed me to go to their fort on Seheron no matter what I promised. I took full advantage, having experimented with my magic while in the Imperium. I used it to escape. The first Qun patrol I found, I fell to my knees begged them to return me. It had been such a startling change, going from having someone always there, even if he was abusive, to being alone. It brought up painful memories of when I was a child and my reeducation and even after so long I was eager to return to the Qun still finding the difference to great. The fact I hadn't willingly escaped, the lengths I had went through to return, and the fact I was so very eager to return all helped with my transition back. I wasn't reeducated again. A Ben-Hassrath asked me a bunch of questions and I was given to a Arvaarad. This one was much better and I was content with my life._

  
  


_I was eventually freed again, this time by Fog Warriors. I still not really sure why I stayed. Opal seemed to understand my struggle. It surprised me when I spoke to several of the elf's with her that I still remembered the language. I surprised me even more when Opal asked me to teach her, there were plenty of others around who knew it, but I taught her and she taught me the thieves language. I stayed with them for years I planned on returning to the Qun somewhere in my mind, but hadn't done it. They wouldn't have stopped me I knew. Eventually it was the simplest thing that fundamentally changed my life yet again. For those years they merely called me elf, most understood my hesitation at a name. You didn't have a name under the Qun the last thing I clung dearly to. One night while around a small fire while dinner was being made Opal looked at me._

“ _Dar'banal'ras I think. It suits you.” At first I was confused, but it quickly dawned on me that she meant a name. For me. It never bothered me, the name she chose, never offended me, though many had asked if it did. To Be Nothing. To Be A Shadow. Both worked. Both suited me. It made me finally realize what they'd all been trying to tell me, that I could make my own rules and I could make sure I followed those rules. I didn't need an outside force to do it for me. I never did know why the simple act of her giving me a name had so changed me, but it did. It made me anew, almost whole. It made me Dar'banal'ras._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age


	36. Always Striving To Be Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than others.

Ras woke slowly pulled from his memories by a soft ba-bump noise in his ear. Varric had settled into bed again having taken his shirt off then pulling Ras close so he could hear the steady heartbeat. Ras twitched slightly fingers catching a bit in chest hair he made a contented noise. Feeling the warmth of the dwarf as he held him the callused fingers that occasionally dragged across the back of his neck as Varric carded his fingers through his hair. He felt safe something he wasn't really sure he'd actually honestly felt before.

“You scared me.” Ras felt Varric's chest rumble heard the lovely voice of the dwarf. Ras never wondered why people listened to Varric it was easy, a mix of his voice and the tales he could spin. His voice could sooth and captivate at the same time and he spun the best of stories.

“I did not mean to.” Ras's voice was rough. Varric didn't reply just kept brushing fingers through Ras's hair then Ras sat up slowly he felt sore, Varric grumbled a bit watching the elf. Ras just got himself a drink it was cool and soothed his throat then settled back onto the bed head resting on Varric. Varric smiled one arm wrapping around the dark haired elf while the other went back to brushing fingers through dark hair.

“Tell me a story.” Ras murmured sleepily. Varric chuckled softly, but started spinning a tale. It didn't take long for Ras to fall asleep happy with the deep rumble of Varric's voice and the steady beat of his heart. Varric kept talking even after Ras was asleep. Eventually he stopped talking and fell asleep himself knowing that Ras needed rest and would probably sleep until the next day.

Varric was right, Ras slept well into the next day with him being peaceful Varric felt at ease enough to leave getting food for both of them. Ras had grumbled a bit when he got up, but a quick kiss and reassurance that he would be right back silenced the elf. When Varric returned Ras was awake, but still curled up in bed looking sleepy.

“Come on you need to eat.” Varric set the food on the desk Ras got up slowly he ached everywhere. He needed a bath and felt like he could go right back to sleep. He walked over towards the desk. “Might wanna look in a mirror.” Varric moved things off the desk and set breakfast out on it. Ras gave him a confused look but stepped into the closet which had a mirror inside he instantly noticed the silver mark on his face. He touched it gently. “Solas thinks its from the new essence.” Ras stepped out moving to the desk he sat down his stomach rumbling hungrily.

“Its beautiful.” His fingers ran across the mark as Varric slid a plate in front of him. Ras smiled and tucked in. The food was delicious he wasn't sure if Varric had cooked it or just gotten it from the kitchens. Ras devoured the food.

“You really had me worried and not because you were unconscious.” Ras looked at Varric he remembered having flashbacks and wondered if Varric somehow knew.

“Oh?” Ras finished his food and looked at Varric feeling a little uneasy.

“Seemed you had nightmares. Pretty bad ones.” Ras would rather not talk about it, but the concern and determination in Varric's voice and posture made him sigh.

“Flashbacks.” Ras fiddled with his half full glass tilting it to its side a bit so the milk sloshes about, it was obvious he was uncomfortable. Varric gently stilled his hand scooting his chair so he sat next to Ras.

“I want to help you, but I can't if you don't even tell me anything. Its time to start healing I'm told talking about things, sharing the burden, can help.” He held Ras's hand looking at the dark haired elf with open concern and love.

“Do you know what Dar'banal'ras means?” Varric was confused by the questions.

“Solas told me it could mean to be a shadow or to be nothing. We assumed without context it meant to be a shadow, due to your magic.”

“When I was freed from the Qun the second time it was thanks to Fog Warriors. I spent years with them I planned on returning to the Qun, but hadn't. In a way Opal became a mother to me, I never realized that until years later that even then in those early days where freedom was still scary that I saw Opal as a mother. For years I was just elf, the last real thing I clung to from the Qun was under the Qun you have no name. A lot of them were tal-vashoth so they understood. Then one day Opal gave me a name. Dar'banal'ras. It didn't have to do with my magic it was due to the fact that I desperately tried to be this guy you never remembered that wasn't talked about. Nothing as best a shadow hardly worth notice at worst. I didn't want a bunch a rumors and stories following me. I find it a bit ironic that the man I've fallen in love with is a storyteller.” Ras chuckled softly shacking his head and looking at Varric. “It was the first time I let myself love someone, she was always there teaching me, helping me, and she named me. I mean I know my real mother named me, but after giving me to the Qun knowing how mages were treated... I've never used that name, not sense I was seven. I've had many people who know my story ask why I didn't just stay in the Imperium. The differences and the suddenness of it was too much no one there understood how different it was the whole time I was trying to go back. I wasn't really held prisoner, but they didn't want me returning either. They found my magic interesting. Eventually they trusted me enough that when I promised to tell them my magic, if they took me to Seheron they took me to their fort on Seheron.” Ras moved from his chair into Varric's lap curling to he fit in the smaller mans lap. Varric just wrapped his arms around the dark haired elf and held him tightly.

“You don't deserve to be forgotten. You deserve more than being nothing or a shadow.” They sat like that for a long time Varric holding Ras eventually he realized the elf had fallen asleep again. He was still exhausted from the ritual that'd been done so Varric carefully moved the small elf to the bed and tucked him in. Ras fussed a bit at loosing the warmth of Varric but the dwarf cleaned up the mess from breakfast then crawled into bed with the elf. Ras calmed instantly curling close to the solid warmth of dwarf and slept peacefully.

 

Ras was weak for several days. The advisers told everyone he was taking a few days to himself. They didn't want anyone to know or think he was sick, it'd be bad for morale for the masses to think that, because surely the Herald of Andraste, chosen prophet of a God couldn't be effected by any disease. So they asked him to stay in his tower, he obliged to a few days off with Varric all to himself, plus he didn't want everyone seeing him weak as a newborn nug. He did meet with others several times. They came up to his visitors room, Varric played host, to which no one said a thing. It was nice, domestic even, and it made Ras think of the future. A future of him and Varric, in a little house cooking dinner together, if the house looked like his tree house in Seheron, well that was just a small detail they'd work out together. He'd be happy to spend Varric's life with the dwarf, and while it'd hurt when Varric passed on, he'd have great memories of the dwarf and maybe, just maybe, he'd be less hurt. Saya'kree and Varric had taught him a lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age.


	37. NOT A CHAPTER

I am currently rewriting this. I know I can do better than the story that is currently here and wish to show my very best. I am rewriting all chapters. I will update them all once I have them all rewritten then I will edit this into the next chapter and add a chapter after that. (So two chapters in one day.) I will be editing this into a chapter just so I don't get chapters numbers messed up so two chapters will let you all know that the story is fully edited and back on track.

 

To showcase how different the story will be Chapter One is edited and you can re-read if you wish. It is completely different and to me so much better.

 

Hopefully you guys stick with me. Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
